La última copa
by Tamyalways
Summary: Se ha producido un asesinato y los investigadores no han conseguido nada. Royce, jefe de operaciones secretas, llega a la comisaria 12 decidido a hacer la operación que cierre por fin este caso. Para ello, busca a una antigua compañera, con la que ya trabajó, y aunque no fue del todo bien, sabe que ella es la detective perfecta para infiltrarse en este caso. CASKETT
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes, aquí estoy empezando una nueva historia, y tan nerviosa como la primera vez, bueno quizás no tanto, pero si sigo estando nerviosa cuando empiezo una nueva historia. Espero como siempre que le deis una oportunidad y que os llegue a gustar, ya va tomando forma, y creo que puede llegar a gustaros, aunque nunca se sabe. Mil gracias de verdad a todos por estar ahí siempre.**

 **Él título os recuerdo lo decidisteis vosotros, y era una idea de Javier ( jagorfe), para agradecerte el ponerle nombre a la historia, (entre otras muchas cosas), tendrás un capítulo extra, cuando tu decidas, de aquí a que acabe la historia, piénsatelo cuando lo decides, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV KATE

Acababa de llamarme mi capitán. Estaba muy serio y eso me preocupa, no creo que haya metido la pata en nada pero…no puedo estar segura. Hace unos días cerramos un gran caso, pero lamentablemente tuve que usar mi arma reglamentaria, y aunque no maté a nadie, el sospechoso acabo en el hospital y eso crea muchos problemas. Llevo ya días sin poder salir fuera de la comisaria, solo papeleo, y sin mi arma hasta que todo se aclare. Solo espero que sean buenas noticias y toda esta mierda haya acabado ya.

Llego a la comisaria y miro hacia el despacho del capitán, esta reunido con otro hombre que no logro averiguar quién es. Miro a los chicos y me acerco hacia ellos para ver si saben algo.

-Chicos.

-Hombre jefa-dice Kevin con una sonrisa-¿Todo bien?

-No lo sé, me acaba de llamar el capitán, quiere verme. No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero estaba muy serio. ¿Ha llegado algún caso nuevo?

-Nada, solo papeleo. Así que de momento no te pierdes mucho.

-Bien, chicos, quiero daros las gracias por defenderme y apoyarme el otro día.

-Tu harías lo mismo por nosotros-dice Espo-además, era la verdad Kate, hiciste lo que debías.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque están tardando tanto en solucionarlo.

-Lo harán, se darán cuenta de que todo esto es una tontería. Se darán cuenta de que hiciste lo que tenias que hacer.

-Eso espero. Creo que tengo que ir ya. No quiero hacerlo esperar y enfadarlo aun más. Deseadme suerte chicos.

-No las necesitas jefa-dice Kevin mirando a su compañero antes de dedicarme ambos una sonrisa. Son los mejores compañeros que podía desear.

Tomo rumbo hacia el despacho del capitán, nerviosa, no puedo evitarlo, pero me meto en mi papel de policía y entro con determinación, no he hecho nada malo, hice lo que tenia que hacer así que no tengo que tener miedo.

Doy en la puerta antes de abrirla y paso dentro. El capitán está de pie al otro lado del escritorio y la otra persona esta delante del escritorio dándome la espalda impidiéndome ver quién es.

-¿Me buscaba?

-Si pasa, pasa-dice haciéndome pasar y yo cierro la puerta antes de acercarme hacia el escritorio. En ese momento el hombre se gira dejándome verlo y entonces tengo que agarrarme a la silla de la impresión.

-¿Así saludas a tu antiguo jefe?-dice Mike Royce. Mike Royce es el jefe de operaciones secretas aquí en Nueva York. Tuve la oportunidad de trabajar para él nada más salir de la Academia. Estuve durante meses en una operación de encubierto, viviendo otra vida distinta a la mía. No acabo de la mejor manera. Tuvieron que sacarme de allí tras sufrir el ataque de uno de los sospechosos. Tengo grandes recuerdos de aquellos días, de aquel tiempo, sentía respeto por él aunque también mucha rabia por algunos momentos que pasaron al final-Hola Royce-digo mirándole solo un segundo antes de pasar de él y volver mi mirada hacia el capitán, no sabía que hacia aquí y casi prefería no saberlo.

-Kate siéntate tenemos algo que comentarte.

-¿Tenéis?-pregunto con miedo y más cuando veo la sonrisa de Royce.

-Sí, será mejor que te sientes-dice Royce con una sonrisa y casi estoy temblando. Me siento y me quedo mirando al capitán, esperando que me dé la puñalada, que lo suelte como si nada.

-Kate, primero quiero darte esto-dice sacando mi pistola reglamentaria-es tuya de nuevo, ya han aclarado todo, así que bienvenida de nuevo al servicio.

-Gracias, aunque creo que eso no es lo que quería decirme.

-No la verdad es que no. Aquí el detective Royce, ya veo que le conoces, esta al cargo de un caso de asesinato. En realidad, no él, pero el comandante le ha mandado a que ayude en el caso. Como ya sabes es especialista en operaciones secretas. Creen que si metemos a alguien dentro, conseguiremos resolver el caso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Necesitamos a una chica joven, y bueno…hemos pensado que si tú pudieras pues, quiero que sepas que no es una orden, que puedes negarte si quieres-dice el capitán intentando que me sintiera presionada y entonces Royce da su golpe.

-Pero entonces estoy seguro de que el caso quedara sin resolver-dice colocando el dedo en la llaga, sabía lo que decir para sacarme de quicio, para conseguir mi aprobación, aunque para nada estaba segura.

-Quiero saber antes de que va el caso, si puedo ver el archivo.

-Claro, claro-dice el capitán entregándomelo, pero Royce se asegura de hacerme un rápido resumen.

-Han matado a una chica de unos veinte años. Era camarera en un bar del centro. La encontraron en el callejón de al lado. Se quedó sola cerrando el bar aquella noche, la última vez que fue vista con vida fue sobre las doce de la noche. La encontraron poco después unos vagabundos. Creemos que fue algún cliente o incluso alguno de los dueños del bar. Son Richard Castle que se ocupa de poner el dinero, y Rob Mackey que es él que de verdad se ocupa del bar. No hemos encontrado ninguna pista, nadie parece tener un motivo para matarla. Necesitamos a alguien dentro, te necesitamos a ti Kate-dice Royce dejando sobre la mesa la foto de la chica asesinada, sabía que esa era la última pieza para conseguir convencerme.

-¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que tuvo que ser alguien del bar?

-Bueno seguros no podemos estar. Pero fue allí, trabajaba toda la tarde y la noche, el resto del día lo pasaba en casa durmiendo y estudiando, estaba estudiando a distancia. Toda la gente que conocía en esta ciudad estaba en ese bar. Tuvo que ser alguien de ahí a no sé qué fuera alguien desconocido para ella, entonces, será imposible averiguar quién la asesino. Hace un mes de esto Kate, ya sabes cómo va esto. Si no conseguimos nada con esto, el caso quedara sin resolverse. Queremos hacer algo distinto para ver si así conseguimos algo.

-Está bien. Tengo que estudiarme el caso. Pero antes de eso, quiero que mis chicos se hagan cargo del caso.

-Ya lo llevan otros detectives. Además yo me ocupare de la operación de encubierto.

-Me da igual, quiero a los chicos en el equipo.

-Kate el caso lo llevan la detective Maddox y O´Neill, son grandes detectives.

-No lo discuto, pero si me meto en esto quiero hacerlo con mi equipo. Quiero a Ryan y Esposito en esto. Necesito fiarme de alguien que este fuera-digo sin mirar a Royce, aunque él sabe que me refiero a él y yo sé que ahora mismo tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Hablaré con ellos, de momento no puedo prometerte nada-dice el capitán y yo asiento levantándome.

-Entonces yo no puedo prometerle nada, no al menos hasta que ese punto este claro. Si no necesitan nada más tengo mucho papeleo pendiente-digo levantándome con una sonrisa en la cara, había ganado esta batalla, sabía que los chicos estarían en el caso, lo sé, si me necesitan como dicen lo conseguirán. Así que ahora tengo que hablar con ellos, tengo que hacerlo, tenemos un caso y tenemos que estar listos para ello.

-Chicos-digo cuando entro en la zona de los escritorios, los dos enseguida levantan la cabeza y dejan lo que están haciendo-tenemos caso nuevo-digo dejando la carpeta sobre mi escritorio y enseguida los dos se acercan.-Quiero que lo leáis todo, quiero que os lo sepáis todo de arriba abajo, absolutamente todo.

-Pero aquí pone que el caso es de Maddox y O´Neill.

-Ahora es nuestro-digo levantando la mirada y veo a Royce mirándome-ocuparos de todo ¿sí?-digo y veo como miran el reloj.-Sé que es tarde, pero mañana este caso será nuestro y tenemos que ponernos al día. Os dejo con el archivo del caso, ahora vuelvo-digo levantándome y caminando hacia la zona de descanso a por un café. No tengo que mirar a Royce para saber que va a seguirme.

Me lleno la taza y estoy de espalda a él cuando entra. No tengo que girarme para saber que está ahí. Remuevo el café esperando a que hable, y no tengo que esperar demasiado para que lo haga.

-Kate sabes que vas a estar en el caso. Y sabes por qué ¿no?

-Porque sabes que no hay nadie mejor para él-digo girándome mientras lo miro fríamente.

-Vale, eres la mejor para este caso. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Pero quiero que sepas que este es mi caso, no voy a permitir que hagas alguna idiotez Kate.

-Sí, pero también va a ser mi caso-digo haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de mi café-y tú tampoco vas a hacer nada sin consultármelo-digo mirándole y le miro con una sonrisa-Royce nos conocemos, ambos sabemos que tú también eres el mejor en estos casos, pero que también a veces sobrepasas los limites. Esta vez no quiero pasar por lo mismo, esta vez sin pasar los limites.

-¿Quién pone los límites?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Yo, yo pondré los limites o acabare con el caso antes de empezar. No quiero que la vida de nadie corra peligro, entre ellas la mía. No quiero incumplir la ley.

-¿Alguna regla más?

-Según se me vaya ocurriendo te lo haré diciendo, más te vale que vayas apuntándolas.

-Tengo buena memoria.

-No lo creo-digo sacándole una sonrisa e inevitablemente yo también sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho volver a trabajar contigo Kate, sé que vamos a pasarlo muy bien, que vamos a hacer un buen trabajo.

-Atraparemos a quien lo hizo.

-Sí, eso también-dice con una sonrisa y yo también sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque, aunque temía que esto volviera a pasar, que tuviera que volver a meterme en una operación así, también lo quería, lo deseaba, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, era una sensación increíble, pero la mejor sensación sin duda, la provocaba meter a un asesino en la cárcel, ayudar a las víctimas, y si lo conseguimos, sin duda, iba a ser increíble.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Os recuerdo que serán 3 capítulos semanales, y que desgraciadamente nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, habrá que esperar un poquito para seguir con ella (a no sé qué Javier elija su capítulo extra jaja)**

 **Dejadme opiniones para saber si os gusta o no como va la cosa, sabéis que es importante para mí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, y mil gracias a todos por como habéis acogido una vez más una historia mía. Mil gracias porque me dais la fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Esto es por y para vosotros siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV KATE

Estoy en la sala de conferencia esperando a que todos lleguen, es la primera reunión sobre el caso. No se aun cuando es el día, pero ya es oficial, ya pronto estaré dentro del caso, ya pronto dejare de ser la inspectora Beckett para ser otra persona. Sé que tengo que tener todo bajo control, que no puedo salirme del papel, pero es fácil decirlo, es fácil, pero cuando llega el momento pasan cosas, cosas que no podré controlar, y tengo que estar preparada para salir de cualquier cosa, lo importante es conseguir encontrar al asesino, encontrar a la persona que mato a Emily Byrne.

Tengo el archivo del caso sobre la mesa, todos los sospechosos delante de mi, los dueños del bar, los clientes habituales, y si algunos vecinos de Emily, aunque parece que los ha descartado a todos. Algo paso aquel día en el bar, algo paso y yo tengo que averiguarlo.

Todos empiezan a entrar, sentándose cada uno en su lugar mientras yo me mantengo en mi sitio mirando a mi equipo, del que sin duda dependerá como vaya mi estancia allí dentro. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y sin duda necesitaba confiar en ellos, de ahí que pidiera a los chicos, de ahí que los necesitara, porque sabía perfectamente que ellos darían su vida por mí, como yo por ellos.

-Bien, solo quería daros las gracias a todos por estar aquí. Tenemos un trabajo por delante complicado, pero confió en vosotros, sé que si alguien puede con estos sois vosotros. Bueno yo ya no tengo nada más que decir, Beckett-dice el capitán mirándome y yo asiento mientras empiezo con lo que tengo que decir.

-Bien, ¿Todos tenemos el caso claro? -pregunto y todos asienten-Bien, no podemos cometer ningun error en la operación, y necesito que mientras yo este fuera vosotros estéis a tope, investigando cada movimiento de los sospechosos ¿sí? Necesitamos cerrar el caso y cuanto más tiempo pasa ya sabeis. Necesito estar informada en todo momento de lo que pase, todo, cualquier cosa hasta lo que penséis que no es importante. Necesito tener una ventaja ahí dentro, vosotros sereis mi ventaja-digo acabando y mirando a Royce por si tiene algo que decir.

-Como ya sabeis esto es una operación en conjunto. La investigación es vuestra, pero en cuanto a tu infiltración, me encargo yo. Todo cada paso que des allí dentro tendrás que consultármelo siempre, y haras todo lo que se te pida-dice mirándome, y aunque se que es el mejor y que más que nadie sabe como tengo que desenvolverme ahí fuera, tanto él como yo sabemos que habrá momentos en los que me dejaré llevar por mi instinto, quizás me equivoque, quizás no, pero lo haré igualmente, no podré evitarlo y él sabe que no lo haré-todos estamos en el mismo equipo chicos, todos. Va a ser complicado, muchas, muchas horas de trabajo, pero sé que podemos conseguirlo, esta es la única forma.

-Os aviso, que no os voy a poner un tiempo limite, pero todos sabéis que llegará un momento en el que no habrá marcha atrás, en el que ya no podremos hacer nada más.

-Lo sabemos, pero no vamos a dejar que eso pase. ¿Verdad chicos? Pues venga, manos a la obra-digo dando por zanjada la reunión y levantándome para poder empezar con el trabajo duro.

Todos salen, pero entonces siento a alguien a mi lado, cuando levanto la mirada esta el capitán allí de pie mirándome.

-Kate, yo…confio en ti. Pero nunca antes hemos hecho algo asi. No debería ser muy peligroso, no estamos hablando de un asesino a sangre fría, seguramente fue un acto por el momento. Pero aun asi, no sabes quien es el asesino, puede ser cualquiera, eso lo hace peligroso porque antes de darte cuenta puede que lo tengas ya encima. Prométeme que estaras en alerta y que si ves que estas en peligro por minimo que sea, que saldrás de ahí.

-Haré mi trabajo lo mejor que pueda, y me cuidare, todos cuidaran de mi.

-Si, pero en ese instante, estarás sola, durante algunos minutos y…no quiero que te pase nada.

-No me pasara nada, soy más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo piensa.

-Sé lo fuerte que eres, sé lo grande que eres, sé que eres la mejor detective que tengo, por eso lo digo, no quiero perder a la mejor-dice bromenado con una sonrisa.

-Esto acabara, y acabara bien, lo sé-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir antes de salir de la sala dejándome sola, si, no podía negar que podía salir algo mal, es más podía salir todo bastante mal, pero sé que teníamos que hacerlo, que somos los mejores y que vamos a intentar hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

Tomo aire, intento centrarme en lo que nos queda de día, no sé aun cuando empezara mi infiltración, pero tengo que estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento, y lo primero y más importante, conocer a cada uno de los sospechosos para intentar llegar a ellos, para intentar conocerlos lo suficiente para averiguar quien pudo hacerlo. ¿Quién mataría a una chica que no había echo daño a nadie?

Ya es de noche cuando cierro el expediente. Salgo fuera de la sala de reuniones y veo que ya queda poca gente allí, pero los chcios siguen mano a mano con cada dato que sabíamos del caso. No era justo para ellos, esto iba a ser muy duro, íbamos a tener que trabajar muchas horas y necesitaba que estuvieran descansados.

-Chicos, hora de dejarlo por hoy ¿si? Tenemos que estar a tope en cuanto esto empiece, para ello teneis que descansar todo el tiempo que podáis. Ya os pido perdón de antemano por las horas que os va a robar este caso, pero os necesitaba dentro.

-Jefa siempre vamos a estar contigo. Ya lo sabes-dice Espo hablando por los dos y yo les sonrio mientras los acompaño hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿No vienes? -dice Ryan parando la puerta.

-Ahora bajo, solo necesito coger unas cosas-digo con una sonrisa y poco convencidos terminan marchándose.

Estoy muy tentada a volver a sentarme, pero sé que estoy tan cansada que nada de lo que lea va a conseguir quedarse en mi mente más de dos segundos. Cierro todo, cojo mi abrigo y decimo irme a casa, estoy cansada y mañana será el primero de muchos días.

Acabo en la puerta de casa de mis padres, creo que voy a pasar mucho tiempo sin verlos si al final la operación sale bien, sé que tendré que dejar mi vida a un lado, y necesito verlos antes de que eso pase. No puedo contarles nada de la operación, pero quiero que sepan que estoy bien y que voy a estar fuera de su alcance un tiempo, aunque se que ellos sabran que pasa algo y querrán saber de mi todo el teimpo.

Llamo a la puerta y escucho risas en el intetior, enseguida me vienen recuerdos de mi niñez, donde todo era tan fácil, donde todo eran risas, abrazos y sobre todo mucho respeto. Era algo que mis padres me habían inculcado durante toda mi infancia, pero luego te das cuanta de que la vida no es de color de rosa, hay muchas cosas en la vida que hace que te des cuenta de que tienes que ser dura y fuerte en muchas ocasiones. La vida al final es la que define tu carácter, pero cuando entro por esa puerta, soy de nueva esa niña pequeña que se conforma con sentir los brazos de su madre rodeando su cuerpo.

-Oh, hola cariño-dice mi padre mirando su reloj antes de darme un abrazo.

-Lo sé, es tarde, pero me pase, esperando que os hubiera sobrado algo de cena-digo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazo.

-Pasa, seguro que hay algo. En la cocina-dice con una sonrisa dándome el paradero de mama y yo me despido con una sonrisa caminando hacia la cocina.

La encuentro haciendo galletas en el horno. Me encantaba hacerlas con ella cuando era más pequeña. Ya hace mucho que no las hacemos juntas, demasiado trabajo, demasiadas horas de trabajo.

-¿Hay una para mi?-digo desde la puerta sorprendiéndola. Cuando me oye enseguida se gira deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y se lanza a abrazarme y siento un picor en los ojos cuando lo hace, porque la verdad, no sabría que hacer sin ella, la necesito tanto.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice completamente sorprendida.

-Bueno pasaba por aquí…pero si no quieres-digo haciendo el amago de irme y enseguida tira de mi brazo para que me siente a su lado.

-¿Has comido algo?

-No pero…

-Entocnes espera-dice sacando algo del frigorífico y metiéndolo en el horno-en cinco minutos estará-dice sentándose a mi lado agarrándome de la mano con una sonrisa y yo también sonrio, no puedo dejarlo de hacer cuando estoy a su lado. ahora tengo que decirle que me voy, que voy a estar unos días fuera, que no puedo contarle donde voy pero que estaré bien, auqnue en realidad no sé si lo estaré. Podré llamarla pero no verla, y eso me duele. Durante la universidad estuvimos sin vernos bastante tiemoo y no me importaba, pero llevaba un tiempo, quizás desde que me dieron al equipo, desde que pase a ser detective, en el que me doy cuenta de que la vida puede acabarse en cualquier momento y que yo quería pasarlo con la gente que quería. Desde entonces no paso dos días seguidos sin verla, necesito hacerlo, y ahora, ahora estaré un tiempo sin verla, no sé cuánto y sé que esto no me va a ayudar a sobrellevarlo, pero sé que cuando todo acabe, ella, ella estará ahí para mí como siempre, para recoger los trozos rotos y volver a unirlos, para hacerme ver que en la vida no todo es malo, ella es la que me hace recuperar la confianza en la gente, la que me hace recordar que tengo que tener esperanza en la bondad en el mundo, es lo que necesito para cuando estoy ahí fuera, cuando estoy rodeada de odio, maldad y muerte, ella es mi habitación de algodón, ella me hace volver a esa infancia donde nada malo podía pasar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, ya habéis conocido el nombre de la víctima jaja, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la Emily Byrne de Absentia, solo he cogido el nombre. Gracias a todos por leer, al menos ya hemos conocido un poco más Kate a su entorno, no queda mucho para que empiece la acción.**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días, aquí estamos tarde como siempre jaja. Bueno como siempre y para no haceros mucho esperar, daros las gracias por seguir ahí, seguimos con fuerza. Ya os iré informando, pero ya no me queda mucho por acabar de escribir la historia**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Han pasado tres semanas, y aun no lo he superado. Hoy es el primer día que vuelvo a pisar el bar, no quería, pero Rob no dejaba de llamarme, quería que habláramos y aunque no quería ir sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a algunos clientes habituales, les saludo con la cabeza y me acerco a la barra donde se encuentra Rob y donde solo hace unas semanas estaba Emily. Trago saliva intentando mantener la emoción bajo control.

-Hola bro-dice dándome un apretón en la mano y yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa-¿Quieres una copa?

-En realidad me gustaría saber que era lo que querías.

-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy solo y no puedo irme de aquí, es algo que tenemos que hablar en privado con una buena copa ¿sí? Espera diez minutos, todos se abran ido y podremos hablar. Mientras tanto, el mejor whisky para mi compañero-dice colocando el vaso junto a mi mano y yo asiento resignado cogiendo el vaso y sentándome en una mesa alejada. Me costaba creerlo, pero puede que allí, en este mismo lugar, se encuentre el asesino de Emily y eso hace que se me revuelva el estomago, solo espero que la policía se equivoque y que haya sido un robo que salió mal o alguien que conociera de fuera, no puedo creer que piensen que fue alguien de aquí y que eso lo relacione con el bar, porque entonces no creo que pueda seguir formando parte de este lugar.

Espero pacientemente mirando mis correos, esperando a que esto acabara cuanto antes, no había estado de acuerdo con abrir tan pronto, pero Rob se había opuesto a no hacerlo y al final terminé accediendo, pero ahora me arrepiento, hacia muy poco tiempo que había pasado, muy poco.

Veo como todos salen por la puerta y como Rob baja la persiana antes de llenar dos copas y traerlas hacia la mesa donde me encuentro, aunque mi copa sigue aún llena.

-Bien, ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Rick, colega esto ha sido muy duro, para los dos. Pero esto es un negocio.

-Eso mismo me dijiste cuando me pediste abrir. ¿Ahora qué?

-Necesitamos personal, yo no puedo con todo solo.

-No-digo tajante, no quería que volviera a pasar algo parecido.

-Rick soy yo quien se traga las horas de trabajo. No puedo más. Si no quieres contratar a alguien más, más te vale que vengas a echar una mano.

-YA sabes cuales eran mis condiciones para entrar en el negocio.

-Si, y también me dijiste que en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con el trabajo del bar seria encargo mío, que yo decidiría que era lo mejor porque era quien iba a estar aquí.

-Tienes razón. Últimamente no he estado en el negocio como quedamos. Esta bien, busca a alguien, y, prometo pasarme más tiempo por aquí ¿sí?

-Claro bro-dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a venir la policía?

-No desde el día que volvimos a abrir. Supongo que se han dado cuenta de que aquí no había nada que buscar.

-Rob en cuanto a eso. Sé que nuestros clientes vienen por la exclusividad y porque lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí, pero…si han matado a Emily.

-Rick, su muerte no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasa aquí, ni con los clientes. Estoy seguro. No te preocupes por eso, la normalidad está volviendo al bar. Los clientes están tranquilos y felices y eso es lo importante.

-Ok, está bien, pero si vuelve a venir la policía me avisas ¿sí?

-Nada de esto salpicara a la empresa de tu padre te lo prometo. Te dije que eso no pasaría cuando abrimos este lugar y seguirá siendo así.

-Está bien, da igual-digo cabeceando-tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos mañana.

-Ok, espero mañana encontrar a la persona indicada así todo esto sí que volverá a la normalidad-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento, aunque estaba seguro de que nada iba a ser normal a partir de ahora, nunca.

Salgo del bar pensando en si el día en que decidí abrirlo junto a Rob, fue un gran error. Quizás ahora Emily estaría vida, pero eso ya nunca lo sabremos. Camino despacio, es tarde pero no quiero ir a casa, y termino en la oficina, una ironía porque es el lugar que más odio estar de mi vida. Después de todo paso demasiadas horas aquí, todas por seguir los deseos y los pasos de mi padre, pero yo no soy este, yo no tengo nada que ver con este Rick, con el Rick de traje y lleno de papeles y papeles.

Cuando Rob me propuso abrir un bar pensé que era lo que necesitaba para poder ser yo mismo. Pero en cambio todo termino siendo aún peor. Rob no quería un bar con encanto, un bar con historia. Ese fue otro gran error. Terminamos abriendo un bar muy selecto, para los hombres más influyentes del país. Era un bar donde celebraban sus historias, grandes acuerdos y ese tipo de cosas. Se vendía el mejor alcohol del mercado, había música en directo, partidas de póker etc. Pero no tenía el encanto que yo hubiera querido, es más parecía que estuviera otra vez en la maldita empresa, no me gustaba, no era para nada lo que me había imaginado.

Creo que no he hecho nada que me gustaría haber hecho en esta vida, nada de nada. Siento que toda mi vida es un puto fracaso. Tengo dinero, éxito, tengo todo lo que podría desear, pero en realidad no es lo que deseo. ¿Quiero éxito? Por supuesto, pero no en los negocios, eso no va conmigo y nunca ha ido conmigo. Siempre me ha gustado escribir, incluso me hubiera gustado ser actor como lo fue mi madre, pero a mi padre le dio un ataque al corazón, tuve que coger las riendas de la empresa y entonces todo se acabó para mí, los deseos se acabaron para siempre.

Pero sé que él es feliz y está tranquilo de que yo lleve las riendas de la empresa, y con eso me vale, al menos mientras él viva así será, no puedo darle un disgusto, no podría vivir con ello. Así que, aquí estoy, viendo como la vida pasa mientras yo me quedo aquí estancado, sin hacer nada que me guste, solo estar por estar.

Saco una botella de whisky que tengo en el primer cajón de mi escritorio y un vaso. Me sirvo un dedo y dejo la botella sobre la mesa mientras me recuesto en el sillón con el vaso en la mano. No puedo dejar de soñar con mi vida si no le hubiera pasado eso a mi padre. Sé que él siempre soñó con que estuviera en la empresa, pero mi madre me apoyaba en cumplir mis sueños, hasta que todo se vino abajo. Creo que ambos tuvimos el mismo miedo, miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo.

Ella siempre cuida y cuidara de nosotros, sé que en realidad, no es feliz cuando me ve aquí, rodeado de estas cuatro paredes, pero no se atreve a decírmelo, no se atreve a pedirme que vuele, aunque su mirada cada vez que nos vemos lo hace, su mirada siempre me trasmite la pena y rabia de que no pueda hacer lo que me gusta. Sé que ella tampoco es feliz de verme aquí, no lo es, pero ella merece ser feliz, lo merece porque sin ella, sin ella mi vida no tendrá sentido, ella es la que consigue sacarme una sonrisa siempre, siempre.

Y justo como si estuviera escuchándome, vibra mi móvil en el bolsillo, y como no, es la gran Martha Rodgers, pero es más que eso, es mi madre, la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Richard Castle al aparato-digo con una sonrisa.

-No te pongas así con tu madre, para mí siempre eres mi pequeño Ricky.

-Ya he crecido mama-digo con una sonrisa dejando la copa en la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Pensaba que vendrías esta noche a cenar.

-Tenía cosas que solucionar en el bar.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, nada importante.

-Dios, cada vez que recuerdo lo de esa chica…estoy preocupada por ti cariño.

-Mama ya sé que piensas que fue un error lo del bar, pero todo va genial, nada tuvo que ver con el bar ya te lo dije. Solo espero que se solucione pronto.

-Yo también, pobre chica-dice mi madre con pesar y yo trago saliva solo de recordar que nunca más iba a volver a verla.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

-En la oficina, tenía que venir a por unos documentos.

-Por dios, es sábado, vente a casa ya ¿sí?

-Está bien, la verdad es que estoy cansado.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana para comer?

-Como siempre-digo con una sonrisa y cansado, la verdad que muy cansado.

-Bien, llámame cuando llegues a casa ¿Sí?

-Mama puedes ver la luz desde casa-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu por si acaso llámame ¿Sí?

-Está bien, hasta luego mama-digo antes de cortar y con todo el esfuerzo me levanto para irme a casa, ese pequeño apartamento en la misma parcela de la casa de mi padre a la que mude hace ya siete años. Otra cosa que no quería y que termine aceptando para estar cerca de ellos, para poder cuidarlos, para saber que estaba bien.

Recojo la copa y la botella, cierro todo y salgo de la oficina dejando todo allí hasta el lunes y deseando no tener que volver nunca más a entrar en ese despacho, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible, no al menos de momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hemos conocido un poco a la otra parte, a la parte de los sospechosos, porque si tanto Rick, como su socio como los clientes del bar lo son. ¿Quién de ellos será el asesino? ¿será alguno de ellos? Pam…pam…pam…**

 **El viernes más, espero que os haya gustado conocer a Rick un poquito y bueno ya lo iremos conociendo más y mejor según vayan pasando los capítulos, gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con el último capítulo de la semana, espero que os esté gustando, aunque es verdad que aun estamos de presentación, lo bueno siempre esta por llegar jaja. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV KATE

Acabo de recibir la llamada del capitán, hay una reunión urgente, tengo que estar en la comisaria ya. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o la operación se ha suspendido, o ha llegado el momento de entrar.

Salgo corriendo y cuando llego ya están todos reunidos. Entro dentro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Trago saliva y me siento en mi silla esperando a ver que tenían que decirme.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí. La operación iba a empezar la semana que viene, pero todo se ha adelantado. Acaban de poner un papel en el bar, buscan a una camarera. Es nuestra oportunidad, ahora o nunca.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto nerviosa aunque intento que no se me note.

-Esta noche. Tienes diez horas para prepararte.

-Bueno, menos de lo que esperaba la verdad.

-Ahora mismo vamos a darte todo lo que hemos conseguido de los sospechosos en estas horas, también cual va a ser tu personaje.

-Pero eso es imposible-dice de repente Royce sorprendiéndome-crear un personaje así se tardan semanas. No podemos hacerlo aun.

-Tiene que ser ya.

-Puedo hacerlo-digo más segura de lo que esperaba, sorprendiendo a todos.-Diez horas será suficiente.

-Tu nombre será Kate Shaw. Tienes 28 años, nacida en Virginia. Tus padres murieron en un accidente. Es mejor no tener familia como la victima. No tienes hermanos. Estudiaste piscología, pero al final nunca has ejercido. Camarera es lo más cercano a ello-dice el capitán con una sonrisa-lo demás lo tienes en esta carpeta. Vamos a llevarte ahora a la que será tu casa por este tiempo, está muy cerca del bar para que no tengas que perder mucho tiempo y para que puedas tenerlo vigilado. Por supuesto, siempre llevaras micro.

-No-digo de golpe sorprendiéndole-llevaré micro mientras este en el bar.

-Claro, por supuesto, el resto del tiempo es tu vida…-dice avergonzado-pero tendrás que mantener tu papel todo el tiempo, solo nosotros podemos saber sobre la operación.

-Lo sé.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa para eso están estos tres y si ellos no hacen nada llámame a mí que yo los pondré firme.

-Gracias capitán. Ahora si no necesitan decirme nada más, quiero ir al piso cuanto antes para ponerme a ello lo antes posible-digo levantándome y todos asienten.

Recojo la carpeta y Royce me lleva hacia el apartamento. Pasamos las dos siguientes horas preparando mi personaje. No estábamos muy de acuerdo en como llevarlo, aunque al final acepto algunos de sus consejos porque sé que sabe de lo que habla, también sé que yo sé desenvolverme y podré conseguir lo que quiera, aunque para ello lo primero es lo primero, tengo que conseguir el puesto en el bar, sin eso, nada de lo demás vale para nada.

-Kate, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?-digo volviendo a la realidad.

-Te estaba diciendo que nosotros podremos oír todo lo que digas, estaremos en el edificio que esta justo al norte. Allí podremos ver perfectamente el bar, pero no veremos nada de la puerta de tu piso, así que si pasa algo no lo veremos, y lo del interior del bar tampoco. Necesitamos alguna frase para sacarte de allí.

-No vamos a necesitarla.

-Por si acaso.

-¿Qué te parece sacarme de aquí?

-Kate…

-Vale, elige tú, me da igual.

-No sé podrías amenazar al sospechoso con enseñar tus tetas-dice haciéndome sonreír, tras sacar una broma nuestra del caso anterior.

-Creo que mejor elijamos otra-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Kate, esta vez todo saldrá bien ¿sí? Te prometo que esta vez no vamos a forzar tanto la situación, si la cosa no va bien te sacaremos de ahí antes de que se pongan feas. ¿Ok?

-Está bien.

-Puedes hablar de algo que solo yo sepa. No sé algo sobre algún caso nuestro. Sé que nunca hablarías de algo así si no es porque necesitas seguir viviendo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, aunque no voy a necesitarlo. Ahora, si no te importa quiero estar un rato sola. Quiero hacerme con la casa y el personaje.

-Está bien, vendré con los chicos una hora antes de entrar en acción. Pero Kate, ¿De verdad esta preparada? Es muy poco tiempo.

-No vamos a tener otra oportunidad, es ahora o nunca así que…

-Está bien. Descansa un poco, lo harás bien. Ya sabes, siempre pensé que ibas para actriz-dice con una sonrisa dándome un apretón en el brazo haciendo que me revuelva algo, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún sigo poniéndome antes su cercanía.

POV RICK

He decidido comer en casa con mis padres, antes de volver al despacho para tener una reunión con uno de los inversores y así luego poder pasarme por el bar y ver que tal las cosas, como le prometí a Rob, voy a estar más al corriente.

Acabo de llegar y ya está mi padre mirando las cuentas de la empresa, no confía en mí, al menos sus actos son lo que me dicen eso y a veces siento que voy a explotar, si no confía en mí que ponga a otro en mi lugar, yo no pedí estar al cargo de la empresa, y a pesar de que no tengo mucha idea, aquí estoy dándolo todo, intentando que todo salga bien.

-Papa, podemos dejar eso y comer.

-Espera, esto de aquí…

-Papa, eso es algo que me afecta a mí y a la empresa, tú ya no estás en la empresa, así que si no confías en mí…

-Hijo no es que no…

-Sé que yo no estoy hecho para esto. Sé que no soy la persona más preparada para ello. Pero me rodeaste de un buen equipo, un equipo que sabe de verdad lo que hace, un equipo en el que supongo que confiabas porque si no… no lo entiendo. Si no confías en nosotros será mejor que nos eches, tú mandas aun, nunca has delegado en mí y nunca lo harás. Solo puedo decirte que todo sigue igual, que todo va genial, pero si no confías en nosotros puedes mirarlo tú mismo y luego decides que hacer ¿sí?-digo levantándome y entonces interviene mi madre.

-Chicos parad. Tu padre si confía en ti, solo tiene que aprender a dejar la empresa a un lado-dice mirándole fijamente dejándole claro que tenía que parar-cariño sabemos el esfuerzo que estás haciendo porque la empresa siga en pie, y es más sé que estas logrando muchas cosas, sé que estas consiguiendo que mejore incluso. Así que no pienses que tu padre no confía en ti ¿Si?-dice agarrándome del brazo intentando tranquilizarme pero no sé si lo estaba logrando.

-Hijo lo siento, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y muy agradecido. Solo me cuesta dejar mi empresa, nuestra empresa. Ha sido mi vida, y sé que la he dejado en buenas manos, las mejores, pero tu padre es un idiota ya lo sabes-dice intentando aligerar el ambiente y aunque sigo tenso sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, olvidarme de ello sino nada terminara bien.

-Está bien, será mejor que comamos, tengo una reunión-digo zanjando el tema y agarro a mi madre de la mano que me sonríe y la acompaño hacia la mesa donde nos sentamos los tres a comer.

Cuando acabamos de comer mi padre se disculpa y sube para descansar mientras mi madre me prepara el mejor café del mundo y se sienta con otra taza en las manos a mi lado.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Mama ya he dicho que la empresa va bien.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero al bar, a la chica. Erais amigos ¿no?

-Bueno algo así…ahora que no está, ahora solo pienso en que ojala hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera. Aquella noche quedamos ¿sabes? Estuvimos hablando. Sabía que quería contarme algo pero no se decidió, si le hubiera obligado a hacerlo quizás…quizás ahora estuviera viva, no dejo de darle vueltas. Horas después estaba muerta…

-Cariño tu no podías haber hecho nada.

-Sí, si podía. Era una gran chica ¿sabes? Estaba sola aquí en Nueva York, solo trabajaba y trabajaba para poder estudiar. Era su sueño y alguien se lo arrebato. No lo merecía.

-Nadie merece lo que le paso.

-Eso es lo que más me extraña. Alguien tenía que odiarla mucho o…no lo entiendo. De verdad, era tan buena…

-En el mundo hay malas personas.

-Ojala alguien le atrapara o se vengara. Si lo tuviera delante te juro que…

-Se hará justicia, algún día, ya lo verás.

-Gracias mama por la comida y el café, pero tengo que irme, tengo una reunión.

-Está bien, ¿Te esperamos para cenar?

-No creo, después quiero ir al bar, quiero ver que todo va bien. Rob quiere contratar a alguien, yo estaba en duda, pero…

-Rob tiene razón cariño. Es duro seguir, pero tenemos que seguir. Necesitáis ayuda, no hacerlo no os la traerá de vuelta.

-Lo sé, pero es muy complicado. Es como si estuviéramos olvidándonos de ella y solo hace unas semanas.

-Cariño, no te estas olvidando de ella ¿Si? Solo seguís con vuestras vidas, tenéis que hacerlo, tienes que seguir viviendo cariño. No sabes lo que me duele verte mal. Y sé que en parte es mi culpa.

-No digas tonterías ¿Si? Estoy bien, y tú nunca tendrías la culpa si no lo estuviera-digo con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla y aunque me sonríe, es una sonrisa triste, sé que se culpa porque no haya cumplido mis sueños, pero ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que esto fue decisión mía-tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana.

Me levanto dejando un beso en su cabeza y salgo de allí rumbo a la oficina, estaba seguro sin saber porque, que hoy, iba a ser un día largo muy largo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos, se acerca el momento de la entrada de Kate en acción, y el primer encuentro. Habrá sorpresas**

 **Gracias y pasad un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, aquí, empezando una semana nueva, espero que os siga gustando, empieza lo emocionante, empiezan algunos interrogantes y eso me gusta siempre jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, seguimos con ganas siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Ha llegado el momento, los tres están aquí esperando el momento en el que deje de ser Kate Beckett para ser Kate Show, si, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa, aunque no tanto como la primera vez. Me colocan el micro, una miniatura que es imposible encontrar a no se que alguien lo busque a conciencia.

-Tienes que llevarlo siempre puesto, siempre que estés en el bar o con uno de ellos.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas como si fuera una niña.

-Está bien. Al primero al que veras es a Rob. Él te hará la entrevista. Solo sé tu misma, o algo más alocada si puede ser y simpática. Si mejor no seas tu misma-dice provocándome pero yo ya no estaba para eso, solo quería concentrarme en lo que me tocaba-estoy seguro de que te cojera no te preocupes. Recuerda, nosotros te oímos claramente ¿si? Si necesitas hablar con nosotros solo tienes que decirlo en alto y te llamaré. Pero solo para cosas importantes.

-Está bien, solo cosas importantes, creo que nunca te llamare.

-Muy graciosa, ahora nosotros nos vamos a nuestro piso, allí podremos probar bien el micro ¿si? Ahora estarás diez minutos a solas, probamos el micro y a por ello.

-Está bien-digo poniendo mi mejor cara aunque estaba cagada.

-Suerte jefa-dicen los dos con una sonrisa mostrándome su apoyo y yo sonrió, confió en ellos, todo va a salir bien, no dejo de repetírmelo para poder salir con buen pie de todo esto.

Paso los diez minutos dando vuelta por el piso, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana desde donde puedo ver el bar. Parece desde fuera un bar de época, uno de esos antiguos bares que pasan de antepasado en antepasado, un recuerdo de la Nueva York de los años cincuenta, pero por las pocas fotos que he visto del interior, nada se parece a lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar. Es un bar para ricos, un bar donde juegan al póker, donde beben el mejor alcohol de la ciudad. Un aburrimiento de bar para mi parecer. Un lugar muy elitista donde nadie puede entrar. De ahí, las pocas fotos que tenemos y que nadie haya logrado sacar nada sobre los dueños o los clientes. Demasiado complicado, y ahora tenemos una oportunidad de oro para entrar en su mundo, la única oportunidad.

Entonces suena mi nuevo celular, un celular con el que solo podre llamar a los chicos, para poder evitar que llame a nadie siendo Kate Beckett. Respiro hondo antes de responder.

-¿Si?

-Katie, es hora de probar ese micro-oigo la voz de Royce al otro lado y quiero matarlo.

-No me gusta hablar con idiotas-digo gritando directamente al micro.

-Vale, creo que no es necesario gritar mucho, se oye perfectamente.

-Oh, me alegro-digo con una sonrisa cogiendo de nuevo el móvil.

-Es la hora, ¿Estas listas?

-Lista.

-Pues allá vamos. Te llamo esta noche para ver que tal.

-Si consigo pasar la primera prueba.

-Lo conseguirás-dice antes de colgar y me quedo pensando en sus palabras y en lo seguro que esta. Dejo el móvil sobre la mesa, es lo mejor. Cojo mi bolso con mi nueva y falsa identidad y mi currículum, espero que les guste las psicólogas o que sea de Virginia, sino…no entiendo porque todos están tan seguros de que yo puedo conseguirlo, de que soy la persona indicada. Tengo que hacer todo lo que este en mis manos, para no dejarles mal, para que Emily tenga la posibilidad de conseguir justicia para ella y para los suyos.

Salgo del piso intentando mantenerme tranquila, siendo la chica que era hace unos años, mi época de la universidad. Tengo que ser la chica alegre, la chica que se comía el mundo entero, la reina de la fiesta. Sin duda en un lugar rodeados de hombres llenos de testosterona, hombres que se creen superiores, sin duda una chica alegre, una chica algo fresca y joven es lo que más querrán ver cada noche. Eso es lo que yo tengo que darles para que me cojan.

Estoy en la puerta y allí está el papel bien puesto. "Se busca camarera". Lo arranco y me lo meto en el bolsillo justo cuando escucho una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Perdona? ¿Buscan una camarera?

-Oh, lo siento, ya la hemos encontrado.

-Oh, qué pena.

-Si quieres me quedo con tu currículum por si no termina de funcionar.

-Oh gracias-dice con una sonrisa entregándomelo mientras se va por donde ha venido. Me sentía algo mal por ello, nunca nadie le iba a llamar.

Me deshago del currículum y entro dentro del bar. Pero cuando voy a hacerlo me doy cuenta de que está cerrado. Doy en la puerta y enseguida sale un chico alto y moreno con el pelo colocado perfectamente con fijador hacia arriba. Unos ojos marrones me miran fijamente, demasiado fijamente y siento como se pone algo blanco.

-Perdón, ¿Se encuentra bien?-digo al verlo así.

-Si perdona…pasa, pasa-dice pasando y dejándome entrar pudiendo por fin ver el interior del bar.

-Soy Kate…Show, vengo para la entrevista de trabajo, necesitáis una camarera creo.-digo con mi mejor sonrisa pero él me mira como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o algo parecido.

-Perdona si…yo… me disculpas un momento-dice caminando hacia una pequeña sala que estaba al otro lado, donde se mete y cierra la puerta tras su paso. No entiendo que está pasando, quizás haya dicho o hecho algo que me haya delatado, pero no sé qué puede ser, apenas he dicho nada.

Me acerco despacio hacia la puerta, intentando que no me `pillen pero intentando saber que está pasando. Entonces oigo dos voces.

-Tío estás blanco, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Algo así, créeme-dice Rob con voz asustada-toma, esto es lo que tengo, lo demás cuando consiga venderlo como siempre.

-Está bien, ¿Vas a necesitar más?

-Por ahora no, cuando lo necesite te avisaré.

-Está bien, siempre es bueno hacer tratos contigo-escucho a la vez que una silla rechinando sobre el suelo y me separo rápidamente colocándome justo al lado de la barra intentando poner mi mejor cara.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

-No hace falta me sé el camino. Oh-dice mirándome de golpe-ahora entiendo lo de antes-dice antes de guiñarme un ojo-suerte-dice antes de salir y yo tardo en volver a meterme en el papel.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa sin saber muy bien como colocarme.

-Bien, ya estoy contigo-dice sentándose en un taburete mientras yo me siento en el de al lado-¿Eres psicóloga? ¿Por qué quieres este trabajo?

-Bueno, es lo más parecido a ejercer de psicóloga ¿no?-digo con una risita-al final no termino siendo mi profesión ideal. Quiero este trabajo porque lo tengo justo al lado de casa y necesito el dinero, voy a volver a estudiar.

-¿Eres de aquí?

-No, de Virginia-digo acercándome a él provocándole mientras señalo justo donde lo pone en mi currículum poniéndole muy nervioso.

-Ya veo, ya… ¿Tienes familia por aquí?

-No, la verdad es que no. estoy sola. Pero me gusta esta ciudad, me encanta, y quería venir aquí. Esto es increíble-digo señalando el bar y lo veo mirarme fijamente como si quisiera descubrir si estaba diciendo la verdad o le estaba mintiendo en algo. Pensé que sería más fácil conseguirlo, pero como me mira me cuesta creerlo.

-Bueno yo…tengo que hacer más entrevista…pero si todo va bien…-veo que estoy perdiendo que no me van a coger y no sé qué más hacer, justo en ese momento entra alguien. Un hombre de mediana estatura, moreno con corte militar y los ojos azules-Hola Will.

-Hola Rob, venía a por eso, ya sabes.

-Claro, ¿me esperas cinco minutos que acabe aquí?

-Claro, ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa?-dice agarrándome la mano y besándomela con una sonrisa.

-Soy Kate, Kate Show. Estoy aquí por la entrevista para el puesto de camarera, aunque creo que no está saliendo muy bien.

-¿Qué dices? Venga ya Rob. Es increíble, sabes que no encontraras a nadie mejor-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió y me siento como una tonta.

-No le he dicho que no, solo que…tengo más candidatas.

-Solo porque de un aire a la anterior no significa que no debas cogerla, al revés creo que por eso tienes que cogerla. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver Kate ¿no? -dice mirando a Rob que le mira con terror en la mirada, había algo que sin duda me había perdido.

-Sí, y eso espero-digo con una sonrisa fingida, me dolía toda la cara de lo exageradamente que lo estaba haciendo.

-Rob, mejor lo dejamos para esta noche ¿sí?

-Está bien, adiós Will.

-Adiós-dice dedicándome una última sonrisa.

-Está bien, estarás a prueba durante la próxima semana ¿sí? -dice entregándome de nuevo mi currículum, y casi ni me lo creo, lo he conseguido.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-digo con una sonrisa recogiéndolo y levantándome.

-TE veo aquí esta noche, a las ocho se puntual. Espero que mi socio también venga, él también tiene que decidir.

-Lo daré todo para demostraros que soy la indicada, muchas gracias.

-Está bien-dice acompañándome a la salida y sigo fingiendo la sonrisa hasta que estoy fuera de su vista.

-Royce, juro que voy a matarte-es lo único que digo, pero Royce ya sabes perfectamente que estoy enfadada, muy enfadada porque siento que me han ocultado cosas, y no cualquier cosa.

Cuando llego al piso franco lo primero que hago es coger su carpeta del caso, sin decirles ni si quiera hola y busco una foto de la víctima. La única que había visto era de la escena del crimen, algo que no ayudaba porque estaba completamente irreconocible. Y entonces veo la foto, lo de un ligero parecido de ese tal Will se quedaba muy muy corto, éramos casi como dos gotas de agua, ahora entendía porque tenia que ser yo, ahora lo entendía todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hoy jaja. Parece que esa Emily y nuestra Kate tienen bastantes cosas en común, incluso unos rasgos muy parecidos. ¿Le podrá ayudar esto a coger al asesino? ¿Cómo reaccionara Rick al verla? En los próximos capítulos todas las respuestas, bueno todas, todas no, porque si no se acabaría jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, el primer encuentro entre ellos, y la primera de muchas discusiones entre Kate y Royce. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, y espero que os siga gustando. Estoy apuntalando ya el final, me quedaran unos cinco o seis capítulos, y luego ya, a pensar en otra, aunque seguramente en nada empezaré a trabajar y será más complicado, pero si tengo ganas, sé que sacaré tiempo de donde sea.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV KATE

-Joder, ¿En serio no podías haberme avisado antes?

-Lo siento, pensé que si lo sabias no decidirías hacerlo.

-Pero…joder hemos estado a punto de cagarla. No creo que hubiera salido bien si no hubiera sido por ese tal Will.

-Kate ¿sabes lo bien que nos viene esto? Ver como actúan pareciéndote tanto a la victima es algo increíble. Es el punto a favor que necesitábamos.

-Joder pero al menos avísame.

-Lo hubieras echo sabiéndolo.

-Sabes que sí.

-Bueno, entonces me he equivocado ¿vale? Pensé que dirías que eso era pasarse de la raya.

-¿De verdad piensas que me hubieran dado el trabajo si no entra ese cliente?

-Puede que no, era mucho arriesgar, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo que hemos conseguido al meterte ahí dentro?

-Aun no lo sé-digo frustrada de que me hubieran mentido y algo asustada, porque esto lo cambiaba bastante, al menos al principio.

-No hemos conseguido oír mucho de lo que pasaba dentro. ¿Te has enterado de algo?

-Algo sobre una entrega y un dinero. No lo sé, puede ser droga o puede ser la bebida. Aún no he podido asegurarme. Pero no sé, creo que ahí dentro pasan cosas raras.

-Bueno, tranquila ya lo averiguaremos. Ahora solo tienes que estar tranquila y darlo todo. Veremos a ver cómo actúan el otro socio cuando te vea y los clientes que vayan hoy.

-No vuelvas a ocultarme nada nunca, ¿Me oyes? Nunca-digo mirándole fijamente y veo como los chicos se alejan dejándonos solos.

-Kate de verdad, prometí que esta vez iba a ser diferente y lo será.

-YA lo veo, ya has empezado mintiéndome.

-No te he mentido. Si hubieras preguntado o algo…-dice con una sonrisa y le miro con cara de querer matarlo y es lo que quiero, matarlo y enterrarlo, sacarlo de mi vida antes de que vuelva a meterme en un nuevo lio.

-Dejémoslo antes de que esto acabe en otro asesinato-digo dándome la vuelta intentando tranquilizarme pero saber que él ahora mismo está sonriendo hace que ponga aún más de mal humor.

-Será mejor que vayas a ponerte menos ropa para empezar tu trabajo. Recuerda cuanto menos ropa mejor.

Lo miro mientras aprieto los puños, sé que lo hace para sacarme de quicio, que lo hace para divertirse, pero eso no hace que no me vuelva completamente loca. Con todas mis fuerzas salgo de allí sin darle más gratificación.

Llego al bar con ganas de empezar, intentando estar tranquila, no llamar demasiado la atención hasta pasar el periodo de prueba no quiero cagarla y que me echen antes de empezar. Enseguida Rob me enseña donde está todo y cuando empiezan a llegar los primeros clientes se mete en su despacho cerrando la puerta.

Al principio siento la mirada de todos los clientes, ahora sabiendo el parecido con la fallecida sé que es algo normal, pero intento descifrar si para alguno es algo más, si entre los que están aquí ahora mismo está el asesino.

Intento poner mi mejor sonrisa, ser la Kate amable, risueña que era antes. Pero quizás he madurado demasiado, quizás perdí esa inocencia y ahora me cuesta mucho hacerlo.

-Hola guapa, me pones una copa.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres?

-El mejor champan que tengas.

-Por supuesto-digo con una sonrisa mientras me muevo por dentro de la barra como si fuera una experta, y la verdad es que pase bastantes meses trabajando en un bar durante la Universidad.

Abro la botella de champan más cara que encuentro y le sirvo una copa mirando el resto de la botella y la pena que me da que se vaya a desperdicia un champan como este. Me sonríe coge la copa y se va a la mesa donde otros dos hombres le esperan con la baraja de cartas lista.

Hago como si limpio la barra moviendo la bayeta de un lado para otro, sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento, no quería perderme ningún movimiento, cualquier cosa puede ayudarme lo sé, solo tengo que verlo y cuando lo haga sabré que esa es la clave, solo tengo que tener todos los sentidos puestos y entonces conseguiré cerrar este caso de una vez por todas.

POV RICK

Ya estoy aquí, en la puerta del bar y siento que este era un sueño, algo que necesitaba que funcionara y que esta terminado por ser una auténtica pesadilla. Sí, he pensado en cerrarlo mil veces en las últimas semanas, pero no es justo para Rob, y supongo que tampoco soy de los que tira la toalla, tengo que seguir luchando porque esto salga adelante, aunque no sea lo que había planeado en un principio sí que es algo que Rob y yo hemos hecho, que hemos empezado desde los cimientos, no como en la empresa, yo no he hecho nada para levantarla, solo tengo que mantener el trabajo de mi padre, es todo mucho más fácil por una parte, aunque sin duda mi padre hizo un gran trajo, el trabajo de su vida y no es para nada fácil aguantar y ser algo parecido a él, pero tampoco es muy gratificante para mí.

Me lleno de valor y entro dentro. El bar está empezando de nuevo a llenarse, empieza a llenarse de esa vida que no va para nada conmigo, pero quizás me lo merezca, si hubiera estado aquí desde el principio, si hubiera elegido llevar el camino de este bar, quizás todo fuera como yo quería, pero lo dejé todo en manos de Rob y ahora no puedo echarle nada en cara, no es justo hacerlo, todo es culpa mía. Pero ya, ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, si esto funciona es por Rob yo no he hecho nada para que así sea, así que quizás aquí tampoco haya dejado mi huella.

Voy como despistado, dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento cuando siento como algo o alguien me golpea y entonces escucho el ruido de vasos cayendo al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dice la chica recogiendo todo y me agacho para ayudarla y entonces levanta la mirada y me mira con una sonrisa y siento como el corazón se me para y aprieto mis puños, no puede ser.

-Emily…-digo con cara desencajada sin poder creerme lo que estoy viendo, porque no es posible ¿no?

-Oh, no lo siento, ya me han dicho que me parezca a la antigua camarera, soy Kate-dice con una sonrisa como si nada, pero yo aún sigo sorprendido, más que eso, creo que alguien me acaba de dar una patadas en los huevos, o al menos el dolor que siento ahora mismo se acerca mucho a ese.

-Yo…lo siento. ¿Dónde está Rob?

-Está en el despacho pero…-no la dejo acabar cuando salgo huyendo de la situación yendo directamente hacia la persona que ha provocado que esto pudiera ocurrir.

Abro la puerta del despacho sin miramientos. Rob está allí reunido con un tío, no es ninguno de nuestros clientes, pero no pienso en eso, no cuando lo que me preocupa es mucho más grave.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana-dice despidiéndose del tipo que estaba allí con él y cerrando la puerta para darnos algo de intimidad-ya sé que ha pasado. La has visto ¿no? yo también flipe.

-¿Qué flipaste? Esa no sería la palabra que usaría, eso es quedarse muy corto.

-Rick relájate ¿Si?

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sean hermanas ni nada por el estilo, a no ser que la separaran al nacer-dice como si nada, como si fuera una broma lo que hace que me enfade aún más.

-¿En serio? Porque la has contratado si se puede saber, ¿Nadie más se presentó?

-En realidad no, pero bueno fue porque creo que puede ser buena, que se parezca a la anterior camarera no creo que fuera un impedimento para ello.

-¿En serio? Si, si lo es cuando la chica a la que se parece está muerta joder-digo gritando más de lo que debía.

-Está bien, no pude decirle que no, pero esta de prueba así que si quieres echarla puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, yo no puedo lo siento.

-Es tú trabajo.

-Esto es cosa de dos, ambos somos socios, tú también tienes que tomar decisiones. Yo tome la decisión de cogerla, si no estás de acuerdo pues…tú mismo.

-Yo…-digo cagado, quizás por eso nunca me metido de lleno en algún negocio, no valgo para eso. Yo no podía echarla, y menos pareciéndose tanto a ella. Joder esto es una puta locura-¿Cómo se te ocurrió meternos en esto?-digo bajando la mirada-no puedo hacerlo, no puedo echarla.

-Entonces tendremos que vivir con ello. Lo siento bro-dice levantándose y yo asiento aun ausente hasta que vuelvo a escucharlo-Rick ¿Qué coño es eso? -dice señalando mi mano y cuando bajo la mirada la veo llena de sangre, mi sangre.

-No es nada-digo abriéndola y sintiendo el dolor abrasarme la piel, tenía un gran corte en la palma de la mano y un gran cristal ahí clavado, ni si quiera había sentido el dolor.

-Vamos, hay que curarte eso-dice ayudándome a levantarme y salimos del despacho mientras yo aún sigo nublado por su recuerdo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues primer encuentro, veremos como afecta esto a Rick, vamos a ir poco a poco conociendo la relación que tenía con la victima y como eso le afecta con Kate. También veremos como Kate analiza cada uno de sus gestos, y el de todos claro jaja.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes, que paséis buenas vacaciones los que las tengáis XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con retraso si, ya sé que el capítulo tenia que haberlo subido ayer, pero se me olvido por completo, visitas, fiestas, la cabeza que no la tengo muy buena. Pero para intentar arreglarlo, mañana subiré otro capítulo** **si se me olvida que alguien me lo recuerde please.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

Estoy escuchando todo lo que puedo, todo lo que el ruido me permite y entonces, la puerta se abre haciendo que tropiece de nuevo con el otro propietario.

-Lo siento, solo venia para ver si podía ayudar yo…-digo intentando evitar ser pillada escuchando tras la puerta.

-Pues ya que estas aquí, tenemos un botiquín en el baño. ¿Puedes traerlo?

-Claro, ¿Qué? -entonces veo su mano de la cual sale bastante sangre y de donde sobresale un gran cristal-oh dios, creo que eso debería verlo un médico.

-No es para tanto. ¿Puede traer el botiquín?

-Claro, ahora vengo-digo mientras me giro para ir rápidamente hacia el baño. Empezaba bien la operación, sin duda había cabreado a un sospechoso, un verdadero sospechoso, sin duda quizás al que más le ha afectado verme, como si viera un fantasma. Sin duda, su reacción ha sido la más llamativa. Rob también se impresiono, pero era algo normal, supongo. Pero él, se veía dolor en su mirada, no se si es culpabilidad o es que tenia una relación bastante íntima con la víctima, no lo sé, pero si tengo que darle la razón en algo a Royce, quizás el parecerme tanto a la victima puede ayudarnos a cercar el cerco.

Cojo rápidamente el botiquín y salgo fuera, sin duda se ha hecho una buena en la mano, solo espero que no necesite puntos. Llego al despacho y allí están los dos dentro aun. Ambos sentados en las sillas de delante del escritorio.

-Ya lo tengo.

-Bien, ¿Sabes algo de primeros auxilios?-pregunta Rob.

-No hazlo tu-dice el otro mirando con cara de pánico.

-Tío, no sé ni como no me he mareado aun. Me da mucho asco la sangre lo siento. Yo me ocupo de los clientes, no te preocupes. Si necesita un médico, dímelo y yo me ocupare.

-Vale-digo tragando saliva mientras me siento en la silla que Rob acaba de dejar libre- ¿Puedo? -digo señalando su mano y lo veo tragar saliva sin duda nervioso antes de asentir-Bien-digo mirando mejor la herida. Parecía que el cristal no estaba muy profundo, pero tenía miedo de que tuviera alguna vena pinchada y al quitárselo pudiera desangrarse. Intento recordar los primeros auxilios de la Academia, sin duda lo mejor y lo más recomendable seria llamar a una ambulancia-Creo que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.

-No, esto no es nada, es superficial. Solo quítalo y cúralo para que no se infecte. Estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Está bien-digo tomando aire mientras saco una gasa y con todo el cuidado que puedo saco el cristal con algo de miedo y asco. Y entonces empieza a salir más sangre, pero por suerte no es tanta como si hubiera perforado alguna vena. Enseguida echo alcohol sobre la herida, sorprendentemente no se quejo ni un solo segundo ni puso mala cara pero si apretó su otro puño con todas sus fuerzas. Limpie lo mejor que pude la herida y mire bien que no hubiera ningún otro cristal clavado antes de taparlo con cuidado.- ¿Bien?

-Si gracias-dice moviéndola un poquito y me alegra ver que no ha perdido ninguna movilidad-no es para tanto-dice por primera vez con una sonrisa.

-Siento lo de antes, si no se me hubieran caído las copas…

-No pasa nada, seguramente fue por mi culpa, suelo estar en el medio-dice levantándose y ayudándome a recoger todo de nuevo en el botiquín-siento como reaccione, es que…no sabes cuánto te pareces a ella.

-Ya lo sé, supongo que es verdad lo que dicen de que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar. Solo me hubiera gustado conocerla-digo con una sonrisa.

-Da igual eso ya no es posible-dice con una sonrisa triste-siento lo de antes, fui un idiota.

-¿Volvemos a empezar? Soy Kate-digo extendiendo mi mano y lo veo sonreír antes de darme la mano pero al ver que es la mala la cambia por la otra.

-Soy Rick-dice apretándome la mano con una sonrisa y por primera vez me fijo en su mirada, tiene una mirada cálida y brillante, si solo le mirase a los ojos me costaría pensar que es un asesino. Pero soy detective y tengo que fijarme en sus gestos, y sin duda, algo oculta, algo que tengo que descubrir.

-Yo debería volver al trabajo-digo levantándome-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Bueno si me consigues mi botella te lo agradecerías.

-Y es…

-Oh lo siento. Está en el hueco que hay justo debajo de la barra.

-¿Un hueco?

-Sh…es top secret-dice con una sonrisa acompañándome hacia la barra y entonces veo como se apoya sobre ella mirándome con una sonrisa antes de empujar un pequeño y estratégico trozo de madera de la barra haciendo que un pequeño hueco oculto aparezca de repente revelando una botella de wiski. -Es exclusiva para mí-digo con una sonrisa mientras yo paso para dentro cogiendo la botella mientras la miro, sin duda tenia un buen gusto.

-¿Solo?

-Por supuesto-dice con una sonrisa-Estoy en mi mesa-dice señalando un pequeña mesa lejos de la del resto, muy poco iluminado, creo que el único rincón que iba con el exterior del edificio, el único lugar que de verdad parecía pertenecer a los años cincuenta.

Cojo un vaso y vierto con cuidado un par de dedos en el vaso mientras pienso en que hacer una persona así en este lugar, ¿por qué teniendo este magnífico edificio decidió abrir algo así? Llevo la copa hacia la mesa y veo como me mira, creo que aún está sorprendido por mi parecido con la víctima. Le sonrió y vuelvo a mi trabajo, ahora mismo él es mi prioridad porque creo que oculta algo, pero no puedo olvidarme del resto, todos los que se encuentran aquí en este instante, son sospechosos, pueden ser unos asesinos y yo tengo que encontrarlo.

POV RICK

No puedo dejar de mirarla, aun no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo dos personas que no son familia pueden parecerse tanto? ¿Pueden ser familia sin saberlo? Yo pensando en venir más por aquí, en meterme más de lleno en el bar y sucede esto. ¿Cómo voy a venir sabiendo que voy a encontrármela? Supongo que llegara un momento en que no sea doloroso mirarla, porque de momento no va a irse y yo…tengo que estar aquí.

De nuevo mi mente vuelve hacia Emily, la echo mucho de menos. Era tan amable, alegre, se le veía tan feliz. Nunca podrá llegar a cumplir sus sueños, nunca y eso hace que me dé cuenta de que el tiempo pasa rápido, que mañana puedo no estar ya en este mundo y entonces…ya no tendré ninguna oportunidad para luchar por algo que quiero.

Pero también puede pasar que mañana mi padre ya no este y me sienta fatal por no haber estado ahí al piel del cañón con la empresa hasta su fin. Sé que si me voy le mataría. Lo sé y no puedo vivir con ello en mi conciencia. Pero y si me pasa algo como a ella y no puedo cumplir mis sueños. ¿Qué huella abre dejado en este mundo? ¿Por qué me recordaran? Llamo a la chica, Kate, así es como se llamaba para que me vuelva a llenar el vaso y ella aparece enseguida con la botella en la mano para servirme de nuevo y lo hace, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que voy a necesitar más que un vaso.

-Deja la botella.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta mirándome fijamente y me doy cuenta de que incluso tienen el mismo color de ojos, aunque en su mirada no hay la alegría de Emily, hay algo distinto, se le ve dura, fuete, decidida. Algo que quizás le separa de Emily.

-Si-digo agarrando con fuerza la botella y veo como a pesar de su resistencia acaba soltando la botella y se va dejándome solo.

No sé cuántas copas llevo cuando veo como me he quedado solo. Intento levantarme pero las piernas me fallan, sin duda he bebido más de la cuenta, demasiado. Veo como enseguida ella está a mi lado.

-¿Está bien?

-Si-digo levantándome mientras me apoyo en la mesa para no caer-será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?

-No, tengo ahí mi coche.

-No puedes conducir. No estás en condiciones.

-Sí, si lo estoy-digo intentando moverme hacia la puerta pero tropezando en el intento. Enseguida siento como me agarra, siento su cuerpo junto al mío, mucho más fuerte que el de Emily y me separo rápidamente de ella-no me toques-digo más brusco de lo que deseaba y veo sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dice Rob saliendo del despacho.

-No pasa nada-digo yo para acabar con la conversación-Yo ya me iba.

-No creo que deba conducir, pero yo no soy nadie para decírselo.

-Tranquila, así no va a ningún lado. Te quedas en el despacho.

-No…

-Sí, y no intentes negarte-dice serio y yo asiento dejándome caer en el asiento más cercano.

-Yo si no me necesitáis más, creo que mejor me voy. ¿Nos vemos mañana?-pregunta sin duda sin saber si acababa de perder su trabajo o no, pero Rob enseguida se lo deja claro.

-Mañana a la misma hora-dice y ella asiente mientras se va por la puerta sin mirar atrás-vamos Rick, creo que deberías descansar-dice ayudándome a levantar para llevarme hacia el despacho, estaba deseando que se acabara este maldito día de una vez por todas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hoy, parece que Rick no ha tomado muy bien conocer a Kate, veremos a ver como va evolucionando. Y a ver que puede llegar a descubrir Kate y como jaja. Bueno pues como lo prometido es deuda mañana más, recordádmelo que no tengo muy buena cabeza.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, como lo prometido es deuda y como sois tan buenos siempre, aquí tenéis un capítulo extra, veremos a ver que pasa. Mil gracias por seguir ahí, deseando poner punto y final a la escritura de esta historia para empezar otra**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Llego al piso después del caótico primer día. No he terminado de quitarme la chaqueta cuando ya suena mi teléfono, ese que solo tienen los chicos y Royce. Ni si quiera una ducha deja que me dé.

-Dime-digo mientras empiezo a quitarme el micro y la ropa para poder darme una ducha en cuanto acabe de hablar con él.

-No, dime tú. Yo he escuchado todo pero tú eres la que estás ahí dentro. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

-Un pequeño accidente.

-¿Algo sospechoso?

-No…todos han estado sorprendidos de verme pero luego actuaban como si nada. Hoy no he sacado mucho la verdad-digo pensando en la mirada del otro dueño y dudo si contárselo o no, pero acabo haciéndolo, no quiero ocultarle nada-El encuentro con Rick se llama ¿no?

-¿El dueño? Si.

-Pues ha sido el más desvelador.

-¿Crees que pudo matarla?

-No es eso, bueno puede, tanto él como cualquier otro, pero no es eso. Simplemente creo que nos oculta algo. ¿Recuerdas algo de su interrogatorio?

-Sí, bueno no conto mucho, por eso lo recuerdo, apenas hablo.

-Eso es lo que me chirria. Por su mirada, por sus actos al verme, creo que tenía una relación muy estrecha con la víctima.

\- ¿Crees que eran amantes?

-No sé si amantes, amigos, pareja, no lo sé. Pero si tenían algo especial. ¿Por qué ocultaría algo así?

-Para que no sospecháramos aún más de él. Buen trabajo. Mañana mismo lo llamare para interrogarlo.

-Está bien, pero no lo presiones mucho. Si lo haces se cerrara en banda y no hablara con nadie. Perderé toda oportunidad de sacarle algo.

-Está bien, no presionare mucho, solo un par de preguntas para ver cómo reacciona.

-Ojala pudiera ver el interrogatorio.

-Lo grabaré y te mandaré una copia ¿sí?

-Está bien. ¿Nada más?

-Si tú no tienes nada más que contarme por mi solo felicitarte y decirte que lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero intenta que no te echen la primera semana ¿sí?

-Espero resolverlo antes de que acabe el periodo de prueba.

-Eso esperamos todo pero sin precipitarnos.

-Por cierto, ¿tenemos una lista cerrada de clientes?

-No lo sé, ha sido unas semanas largas de investigación. No nos han dado nada, hemos tenido que ir investigando uno a uno todos los que entraban por esa puerta.

-Si hay una gran exclusividad. ¿Sabes que no pagan las copas que beben? Por lo visto pagan una tarifa al mes, con ella pagas poder entrar y tomar lo que quieras.

-¿Solo beber? ¿Crees que le proporcionan otras cosas?

-No lo sé, pero es posible, sino ¿por qué tanto secretismo? Puede ser, además ¿vistes salir a alguien antes?

-Un tipo, no pudimos verle la cara y tampoco lo tenemos en el grupo de sospechosos.

-Estaba reunido con Rob. No tiene pinta de estar dentro de la clientela de este lugar.

-¿Crees que le proporciona drogas o algo así?

-Si eso creo. Pero no tengo pruebas aun.

-¿Puedes averiguar cuánto pagan al mes? Quizás si lo averiguamos podemos saber si pagan por solo una buena bebida o por algo más.

-Lo intentaré, aunque Rob está siempre en el despacho, no sale apenas de allí. Va a ser complicado.

-Nunca dije que fuera a ser fácil. Pero confió en ti.

-Bien si ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar me gustaría darme un buen festín y una buena ducha.

-Claro, disfruta de un buen baño ¿sí? Te lo mereces-dice antes de colgar y sé que está sonriendo lo que hace que me ponga nerviosa, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado aún sigue poniéndome nerviosa, no sé por qué, no lo sé.

Abro el frigorífico y no hay nada lo que me hace suspirar. Lo cierro de nuevo y decido darme mejor un buen baño para relajarme y luego ya pensaría en que podía comer.

POV RICK

Despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero entonces me incorporo del sofá y siento aun un mayor dolor en los riñones por la postura. Teníamos que comprar un mejor sofá para situaciones parecidas a la de anoche. Aunque esperaba que no tuviera que dormir más veces aquí, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto nunca antes. Si, quizás, si, después del primer interrogatorio, después de que me dijeran que Emily había muerto y que la habían asesinado, aquel día, aquel día creo que bebí aún mucho más que anoche.

Solo de pensarlo me están entrando unas ganas locas de tomarme otra copa. Salgo del despacho y todo esta oscuro, pero sé que ya es de día. Salgo hacia el bar y abro un poco la puerta abriendo la cerca de fuera haciendo que entre de golpe todo el sol y sienta un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Voy hacia el baño me lavo la cara para poder despertarme y cojo un par de pastillas para la resaca del botiquín antes de volver al despacho donde Rob tiene una buena cafetera.

Me preparo un café bien cargado mientras me siento en el escritorio, intento abrir los cajones para poder entretenerme con algo pero están todos cerrados lo que hace que me frustre. Decido que lo mejor será salir a dar una vuelta así que me coloco lo mejor que puedo la ropa y salgo fuera justo en el mismo momentos en que un chico se acerca hacia el bar, es el mismo chico que estaba anoche en el despacho con Rob.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿Esta Rob?

-No, aún no ha venido. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-digo mirándole fijamente de nuevo, no entendía que podía hacer este tipo aquí, no era ningún cliente y no tenía pinta de venir a vender una buena bebida, tenía pinta de vender otras cosas y solo esperaba equivocarme.

-No nada, solo venía a charlar con él, pero ya me pasaré más tarde.

-Bien-digo mirándole de nuevo y veo como me sonríe con chulería antes de alejarse del bar. Tenía que hablar con Rob de este tipo, no me gustaba que pisara el bar.

Me pongo las gafas de sol porque siento que el sol me está dañando bastante, la cabeza está a punto de estallarme. Cierro la puerta de nuevo del bar, me cercioro de que este todo bien cerrado y le doy al mando de mi coche haciendo que las luces parpadean mientras el coche se abre. Pero cuando me acerco al coche veo como un tipo se acerca, un tipo chulo, pero bastante distinto al anterior. Se para delante de mí y antes de decir nada se saca algo del bolsillo y me lo enseña, es una brillante placa de policía.

-Soy el detective Mike Royce-dice con una sonrisa-llevo ahora el caso del asesinato de Emily Byrne. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Ya conteste a sus compañeros.

-Pero me gustaría escucharlo en primera persona, además yo tengo mis propias preguntas.

-Está bien-digo tragando saliva, pensaba que ya no tendría que volver a pasar por esto.

-¿Me acompañas?-dice señalando su coche pero no quiero ir en su coche, necesito mantener la calma y llevar la situación lo más controlada posible.

-No, yo le sigo-digo señalando mi coche y veo como me mira fijamente pensando en si voy a intentar escapar o no, pero termina aceptando con un simple asentimiento.

Estoy sentado de nuevo en esta maldita sala, me siento observado, es más sé que estoy siendo observado e intento estar lo más tranquilo y normal posible, sé que ser inocente no tiene por qué salvarme de acabar en una cárcel, así que intento mantener la calma, cuanto menos hable mejor me irá.

Veo como entra el detective de antes, como se toma su tiempo para colocar sus cosas sobre la mesa tranquilamente, sin duda todo orquestado para ponerme nervioso. Lo veo mirar a la cámara y entonces empieza.

-Señor Castle estoy aquí para hacerle unas preguntas. Puede irse cuando quiera pero necesitamos solucionar algunas cosas antes. Este interrogatorio está siendo grabado.

-Bien-digo como respuesta. Dice su nombre y la hora y le da a grabar a una grabadora que pone sobre la mesa, no lo entiendo porque hay una cámara justo enfocándome, pero supongo que lo hace para ponerme aún más nervioso. Me echo para atrás colocando mis manos sobre la mesa intentando demostrar con mi cuerpo de que estoy tranquilo, aunque para nada lo estoy.

-Para que conste, ¿Puede decirme su nombre y su relación con el bar donde trabajaba la victima?

-Soy Richard Castle, y soy uno de los dueños del bar.

-Bien, es la segunda vez que le traemos a declarar ¿Correcto?

-Correcto.

-La primera vez que vino apenas pudo decirnos nada de la víctima. Apenas la conocía nos dijo ¿no?

-Si.

-Pues me extraña esa afirmación ¿sabe? Tenemos pruebas, pruebas sacadas de la casa de la víctima en la que podemos demostrar que han tenido una relación…bastante cercana.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿De verdad prefiere seguir mintiendo?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y siento como me pongo nervioso. ¿Y si ella lo escribió en algún lado? ¿Y si apareció al final su móvil con todos nuestros mensajes y llamadas? ¿Estoy haciendo bien en ocultar algo que no era malo? ¿Estaba haciendo mal las cosas? No, si sabían que habíamos tenido una relación sexual ya me habrían detenido, solo por mentir, solo porque eso me haría tener un móvil, quizás por eso no lo conté en su momento y tengo que seguir callando, es lo mejor para mi ¿no?-Da igual que no diga nada lo sabemos, solo eso hace que me pregunte una cosa. ¿Por qué lo oculto? ¿Por qué sigue ocultándolo? Voy a decirle porque creo que lo hace-dice apoyando la espalda sobre la silla, relajado, como jugando conmigo-creo que tenías una relación sexual, creo que te cansaste y la dejaste, creo que ella no quiso, creo que ella intento chantajearte o empezó a hacerte la vida imposible y entonces….bum-dice golpeando con fuerza la mesa haciendo que me sobresalte-¿La mataste?-dice mirándome fijamente y yo trago saliva-voy a averiguarlo y cuando lo haga no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar deteniéndote, no lo sabes muy bien.

-Dijo que podía irme cuando quisiera, quiero irme. Ahora. Y sino, quiero que llame a mi abogado-digo intentando que no me temblara la voz aunque no sé si lo había logrado. Lo veo levantarse con una sonrisa colocar los papeles que había traído con él y mirarme con esa sonrisa fijamente.

-Puede irse, nos veremos pronto señor Castle-dice apagando la grabadora y saliendo de allí dejándome allí con la boca abierto y sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarme.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate cree tener avances con el caso, mientras Rick sufre esos avances, ¿Hará esto que Rick se cierre por completo? ¿Qué es lo que de verdad oculta Rick? ¿Conseguirán averiguarlo Kate y su equipo? Estas respuestas y más, bueno, mañana mismo habrá más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días, aquí estoy con un capítulo nuevo, después de esta semana algo loca, volvemos a la normalidad con tres capítulos semanales. Espero que os este gustando, aunque todavía no ha empezado lo bueno. Mil gracias a todos por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Salgo de la comisaria sin mirar atrás, pero cada vez más consciente de que metí la pata el primer día, ese día en que decidí no decir nada. Quizás, ahora no me encontraría en esta situación.

Tengo que ir a la oficina, tengo una reunión, pero no me encuentro con el ánimo necesario. Creo que necesito una buena ducha y entonces todo lo veré de otra manera.

Llego a casa e intento hacer lo posible para no ser visto desde la casa de al lado, donde mi madre sin duda estará esperando para verme entrar, sé que seguramente ayer estaría esperando a que llegará y al ver que no lo hacía estará preocupada, pero ahora mismo no estoy para ello.

Me ducho sintiendo como el calor me calienta por momentos y siento como me derrumbo cuando las últimas semanas me golpean por completo. Siento que esto está pudiendo conmigo, pensé que era fuerte que podía con todo, pero esto me ha golpeado demasiado fuerte y de tan cerca que duele, duele demasiado.

Salgo de la ducha me limpio las lágrimas con rabia, no puedo romperme, esto no puede afectarme, sé que ella no me querría verme así, así que tengo que levantarme y ser fuerte, no puedo caer por algo que no he hecho, y por eso tengo que seguir así, manteniendo el silencio hasta el final.

Cojo uno de los trajes para el trabajo y mi maletín y tras vestirme y verme bien de nuevo siendo el Rick fuerte y empresario, salgo de casa para ir hacia la empresa, pero no doy ni un solo paso fuera cuando siento como me empujan de nuevo hacia dentro, a una madre no se le puede engañar nunca, y menos a la mía.

-Mama tengo una reunión, tengo que irme.

-No vas a ningún lado. Llama para anularla.

-No puedo.

-Coge ese teléfono ahora mismo y llama para anularla.

-Está bien, está bien-digo cogiendo mi teléfono y mandándole un mensaje corto pero directo a Victoria, mi secretaria, la que fue durante treinta años la secretaria de mi padre.

-Bien, ahora vas a decirme dónde has estado.

-La verdad es que como te dije tenía que ir al bar y al final, no me encontraba muy bien y decidí quedarme allí.

\- ¿Y después?

-Pues me he venido para acá-digo como si nada.

-No se te ocurra volver a intentar mentir a tu madre, y menos con algo tan importante.

\- ¿Mentir? -pregunto sin entender, pero enseguida me lo aclara.

-Han llamado a tu padre para decirle que estabas en comisaria. Le he dicho que tenías que aclarar aun algunas cosas sobre Emily, que tenías una reunión concertada. No quería que se preocupara, pero a mí no puedes mentirme.

\- ¿Cómo…?

-Ya sabes que tu padre tiene ojos en todos los lados. ¿Y bien?

-Esta mañana se presentó un detective, quería hacerme algunas preguntas sobre mi relación con Emily. No he dicho nada, pero me miraba como si estuviera mintiéndole como si…creyera que yo lo hice.

-Cariño con la verdad por delante se va a todos los lados, tu no hiciste nada y eso al final se verá por si solo-dice sonriéndome pero yo pienso en esas palabras, yo no he ido con la verdad para delante, yo necesitaba ocultar algunas cosas por miedo a que me culparan, aunque puede que algo de culpa tuviera, quizás yo sea el culpable-cariño, yo sé que no has hecho nada, y tú lo sabes, creo que lo mejor para evitar ese acoso es que hagas caso de una vez por todas a tu padre y aceptes a su abogado. Lo necesitas visto lo visto. Así dejara de acosarte y te dejaran tranquilos.

-De momento puedo llevarlo yo solo, si llamo a un abogado solo complicare las cosas.

-No estamos de acuerdo. Pero está bien, solo con una condición, si vuelven a acosarte prométeme que lo llamaras.

-Lo pensaré-digo, pero me mira de esa forma que hace que no pueda negarle nada-está bien, te lo prometo-digo consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa.

-Cariño, creo que hoy no deberías ir al trabajo, estás cansado, se te nota. Descansa, la empresa seguirá mañana en pie.

-Tengo que ir. Tengo un montón de papeles sobre mi mesa.

-Papeles que pueden esperar. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, te mereces un descanso. -dice sonriéndome antes de levantarse dejar un beso sobre mi cabeza y salir de mi casa como si nada acabara de pasar.

POV KATE

Empiezo mi segundo día de trabajo, sin duda hoy va a ser todo un desafío, viernes, empieza el fin de semana y sin dudas todos van a querer huir de su rutina para disfrutar. Creo que hoy puede que se encuentren aquí todos los sospechosos juntos que conocemos y alguno más que no hayamos podido conseguir. Puede ser un buen día, solo espero poder sacar algo.

Cuando llego el bar ya está abierto y Rob como siempre está en el despacho, aún no he conseguido hablar con él lo suficiente para sacar una opinión sobre él, en realidad sobre él ni sobre nadie. Por eso esperaba hoy conseguir algo más.

-Hola Kate-dice cuando me ve entrar.

-Hola.

\- ¿Puedes asegurarte que no falta nada? Si falta algo todo está en el sótano, baja y reponlo ¿sí? Hoy va a ser un buen día-dice con una sonrisa, mientras vuelve a entrar en su despacho, tengo que intentar sacarlo de ahí, seguramente en ese despacho puedo encontrar todo lo que necesito para saber más sobre este lugar.

Repongo todo lo que hace falta justo cuando veo como empiezan a llegar los primeros clientes. Tengo que tener paciencia, encontrar mi momento para poder entrar en el despacho sin ser vista, para encontrar algo que me ayude a cerrar este caso lo antes posible.

Empiezo a servir copas, una tras otra, sin duda hoy esto está mucho más lleno, de hombres jóvenes de negocios, y no tan jóvenes, que vienen aquí para desfogarse. Sus miradas y sus intentos por tocarme me están cabreando, aunque intento mantener la mejor sonrisa en la cara, pero me están entrando unas ganas increíbles de partirle la cara a alguno de ellos.

Ya llevamos dos horas a todo pulmón, dos horas en la que Rob no deja de estar encima de cada cliente para que no le falte nada. Puedo ver como se tocan, se sonríen, hablan cerca muy cerca por la música que hace complicado oírse, algunos se van poco después, otros van al baño y yo empiezo a cavilar sobre lo que puede estar pasando. ¿Drogas? Seguramente, pero no sé porque creo que hay algo más.

No dejo de mirarle, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre cordial y amistoso con todos. Pero entonces su cara se dirige a la puerta y esa sonrisa desaparece. Miro hacia allí y allí está entrando Rick por la puerta, parece que no le ha gustado su entrada, aunque no sé por qué, pero enseguida vuelve a cambiarla y se acerca a él para darle un buen recibimiento.

Veo como se abrazan y como Rob le dice algo, pero Rick no está bien, se le nota, y yo ya estoy intentando averiguar que puede ser. Lo veo acercarse hacia la barra, serio y casi perdido.

-Tráeme un vaso y la botella ¿sí? -dice casi sin mirarme caminando hacia su mesa, y con solo ver su mirada durante un segundo sé que esta echo una mierda y de repente se me ocurre una idea de porque puede estar así.

-Te dije que no lo presionaras mucho-digo lo suficientemente alto para que el micro lo recogiera, pero no pudiera oírme nada más.

Me acerco a la mesa y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y la botella, enseguida se apodera de ella y en ese mismo instante me doy cuenta de que hoy no voy a poder conseguir sacar nada de él. Otro día más y otro día perdido.

Ya casi todo el mundo se ha ido y me sorprende ver como Rob se acerca, se despide y me dice que en media hora quede todo cerrado. Por lo que teníamos investigado nunca se iba antes del cierre, él siempre era el que se quedaba hasta el final, pero también es verdad que Rick nunca se quedaba hasta tan tarde y aquí seguía. Lo que más me sorprendía era que llevaba ahí parado en su mesa dos horas, con la botella sobre ella, y apenas había tomado dos copas, creo que el recuerdo de anoche le ha hecho frenar. Pero aún sigue como perdido, solo mirando el vaso medio lleno sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Yo solo puedo pensar en que se vaya, en que hoy puede ser una buena oportunidad para poder entrar en el despacho, pero mientras él esté ahí eso va a ser imposible, así que intento pensar la manera de hacer que se vaya y así tener la oportunidad de conseguir algo, de poder entrar en ese fortín.

Espero a que el ultimo cliente salga por la puerta, dejo el trapo de secar sobre la mesa, tomo aire y me acerco hacia su mesa con la mejor sonrisa que puedo, intentando convencerlo, intentando dar un paso hacia delante, y a pesar de todo, tenía el presentimiento de que hoy podía ser un buen día, era el momento de conseguir por fin ver la luz al final del túnel.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues seguimos, sin duda Rick oculta algo sobre la víctima, y se siente culpable ¿Por qué? En cambio, Kate creo que algo esta pasando en el bar y esta dispuesto a averiguarlo lo antes posible, ¿conseguirá deshacerse de Rick para poder entrar en ese despacho?**

 **Más el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenas noches, hoy algo más tarde, pero como siempre estoy aquí no os he abandonado. Gracias por seguir ahí, ya solo creo que me quedan un par de capítulos por escribir, por lo tanto, la historia llegara a los 55 más o menos. Largo camino por delante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Me acerco con paso decidido a su mesa y cuando estoy delante de él veo como levanta la mirada y por un segundo veo sorpresa en su mirada, creo que aún no se ha hecho a la idea de que me parezca a ella.

-Creo que deberías irte a casa.

-Para que…-dice soltando una risita sarcástica mientras le da un trago a su vaso.

-Tienes que estar cansado después de lo de anoche. Yo recogeré todo y me iré también a casa, quiero antes de irme saber que estarás bien.

-Estoy bien-dice jugando con el vaso-pero tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya-dice bebiéndose de golpe el vaso y levantándose.-Gracias, nos vemos mañana-dice como si nada y lo veo salir por la puerta, ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Limpio su mesa y miro a mí alrededor cerciorarme de que no hubiera nadie y salgo disparada hacia el despacho, pero no tengo tanta suerte, está cerrado con llave. Rebusco entre mis llaves pero ninguna encaja, todo para nada. Pero sé que es el momento, es ahora o nunca así que me quito una pinza del pelo y empiezo a hacer palanca intentando abrir la cerradura como fuera.

Llevo ya cinco minutos con la tarea cuando escucho un ruido, enseguida me levanto y me giro tapando la cerradura, pero no hay nadie. Vuelvo a la tarea rápidamente y el siguiente ruido que escucho es el clic de apertura, lo he conseguido abrir.

Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor y paso rápidamente al interior dejando la puerta medio abierta para poder escuchar si algo pasa fuera. En ese mismo instante empieza a vibrar el móvil en mi bolsillo.

-No me digas que estás haciendo lo que estoy pensando-dice Royce a modo de saludo.

-Teníamos que hacer algo. Creo que puedo conseguir lo que me pediste.

-Si te pillan se acabó todo.

-No me pillaran.

-Bien, pero date prisa, muévete rápidamente.

-Voy-digo intentando abrir los cajones con la mala suerte de que todos estaban cerrados con llave lo que hace que maldiga mi suerte-mierda.

\- ¿Qué?

-Están todos bajo llave.

-Intenta abrir alguno.

-No sé si tendré tiempo, ¿Y si vuelve Rob?

-Yo te aviso, tengo visión del bar desde aquí, ya que te has metido en el fango tira para adelante.

-Está bien-digo sacando de nuevo la pinza y poniéndome manos a la obra.

Lo intento, una y otra vez, pero la cerradura es demasiado pequeña y tengo miedo a terminar rompiéndola. Empiezo a desesperarme y dejo la horquilla a un lado y busco hasta que encuentro lo que quiero. Un clip, algo más pequeño y espero que lo que necesito para conseguir abrir el maldito cajón. Cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida consigo abrir el maldito cajón y suelto un grito por la emoción.

-Deja ya de dar saltitos y ponte a buscar lo que queremos.

-Está bien, está bien-digo sacando todos los papeles que puedo y los miro un poco por arriba. Pero sé que no puedo ponerme aquí a mirarlos uno a uno, tengo que hacer algo más práctico. Miro el móvil y encuentro la solución al instante, empiezo a hacer fotos a todo lo que puedo, y entonces oigo de nuevo la voz de Royce apurada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Kate tienes que salir de ahí ahora mismo. Esta llegando Rick.

-¿Rick?

-Si.

-Espera, me queda solo una carpeta.

-Kate no vas a tener tiempo, sal de ahí ahora mismo-dice nervioso, pero yo cuelgo el teléfono y sigo haciendo fotos lo más rápido que puedo para no ser pillada, pero necesito sacar todo lo que pueda porque no vamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta. Pero si me pilla, si me pillan todo habrá acabado.

POV RICK

No tengo ganas de llegar casa, sé que no debo beber más, y que quizás no deba volver a quedarme a dormir aquí, pero no encuentro esas ganas de volver a casa. Así que aquí estoy. Subo la persiana del bar y veo luz en el interior. Kate seguirá aquí o quizás haya vuelto Rob. Puede que al final allá sido mala idea volver aquí.

Entro para la zona del bar y no puedo ver a nadie, supongo que será Rob así que me decido por ir a buscarlo. Me giro sobre mis pasos y me encamino hacia allí cuando casi choco con alguien, es como revivir otra vez lo mismo.

-Oh hola-dice nerviosa delante de mí y miro hacia su espalda donde solo está la puerta cerrada del despacho. La miro fijamente intentando saber que era lo que hacía aquí pero antes de poder preguntar veo como me responde ella mismo-yo…solo quería saber si Rob tenía algún cigarro. La verdad es que hace un mes que lo deje, pero no puedo con el mono-dice con una sonrisa y yo la miro intentando saber si dice la verdad, pero a pesar de que no la conozco, siento la necesidad de creerla, supongo que es por el recuerdo que me trae su imagen.

-Toma-digo sacando un cigarro de mi bolsillo y veo como sonríe como si se le iluminara la mirada, y ahí noto una gran diferencia, su brillo es distinto al de Emily, es…no sé cómo explicarlo, es distinto.

-Dios gracias, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba. Yo…ya me voy-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento pero me doy cuenta de que no quiero, no quiero que se vaya porque no quiero estar solo, por eso no me quiero ir a casa, pero por eso tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, me siento solo, muy solo, más que nunca.

Antes de darme cuenta me estoy moviendo y nos encontramos en la barra donde Kate está recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Tú te quedas?

-En realidad…si no te importa me gustaría acompañarte-digo casi con miedo y la veo mirarme sorprendida.

-Vivo justo ahí enfrente.

-Bueno…yo…da igual, solo…

-Bueno…puedes acompañarme mientras me lo fumo-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento más relajado saliendo detrás de ella.

Salimos a la calle le ayudo a dejar todo bien cerrado y cruzamos la calle supongo que camino de su casa, y lo confirmo cuando se para justo en un edificio enfrente del bar.

-¿Tienes fuego?

-Claro-digo sacando mí paquete de tabaco de nuevo pasándole el mechero mientras saco otro cigarro para mí.

Enciendo el cigarro y disfruto de él, sé que es algo que debería dejarlo pero no he podido, y creo que sin duda hoy no va a ser el día para dejarlo. La miro de reojo mientras disfruta del cigarro intentando relajarme, intentando pensar en que no es Emily, intentando descubrirla, descubrir que es lo que la separa de Emily para poder estar a su lado, para poder mantener su presencia sin sentir un dolor atroz.

-No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba-dice con una sonrisa mientras se fuma el cigarro con una elegancia y sensualidad increíble.

-Ahora que lo pienso no debería habértelo dado. Yo no puedo dejarlo ni un solo día últimamente sobre todo. Dos semanas para mi hubiera sido todo un record, me jode haber contribuido a que hayas fallado en el intento.

-Creo que ya estaba perdida-dice con una sonrisa-además da igual, mañana lo vuelvo a dejar.

-Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil ¿no?-digo riéndome, una risa después de tanto drama.

-¿A qué te apuestas?

-No sé no te conozco lo suficiente para saber si estas tan loca para morir de mono por ganar una apuesta.

-Eso es lo divertido-dice con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Vale que quieres-digo extendiendo mi mano sin tocar la suya.

-No sé…que tienes que pueda querer.

-¿Yo? No se puedo darte algún día libre, o darte una copa de la mejor bebida del mundo.

-¿De tu botella?

-Bueno…-digo como pensándolo, como si costara-buah, venga una copa del mejor wiski del mundo para ti si no fumas durante no sé, el próximo mes.

-¿Eso significa que voy a pasar la semana de prueba?

-Bueno…

-Creo que más de lo que lo he cagado estos días va a ser imposible cagarla-dice con una sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-Está bien, creo que has pasado la prueba, mientras no recibamos quejas graves no vas a tener problemas. Es más creo que si recibimos alguna queja te quedaras aun con más seguridad-digo haciéndola sonreír-algunos de esos tipos a veces se merecen no sé, alguna patadilla ¿no?-digo sonriéndole.

-Está bien, lo pensaré-dice sonriéndome-entonces trato echo ¿no? -dice señalando nuestras manos aun estiradas sin tocarse.

-Claro-digo dando el paso para estrechar nuestras manos y siento un escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo, quiero pensar que es por el frio-creo que mejor voy a dejarte.

-Claro, buenas noches-dice con una sonrisa mientras se despide abriendo la puerta del edificio y perdiéndose en el interior dejándome solo de nuevo, pero pensando que puedo lograr escapar de ese dolor que me crea recordar a Emily, quizás si todo se soluciona, si se lo que le paso, quizás todo sea más fácil, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sus últimos momentos, esos momentos en los que sabes que te van a quitar la vida, en esos momentos en que poco a poco te vas apagando. Pensar en el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar hace que me mate por dentro, y ayer sobre todo me pasaba cuando veía a Kate, pero estaba empezando a distinguirlas, a separarlas, y eso empezaba a gustarme.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. El viernes más y mejor. Parece que estos dos empiezan a relajarse cuando están juntos y parece que Kate ha conseguido algo para poder avanzar, veremos a ver cómo va todo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último de la semana, siento que últimamente no tengo una hora exacta de subir, estoy un poco en las nubes, pero al menos me termino acordando. Hoy he empezado a escribir el que será el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, espero poder acabarlo hoy o mañana a más tardar, aunque reconozco no sé el motivo, pero que esta siendo la historia que más me está costando darle un final, pero en fin cuando acaba algo otra cosa nueva empieza, así que estoy segura que cuando empiece una nueva todo volverá a la normalidad.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Entro para dentro y cuando cierro la puerta dejo salir todo el aire, ha estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Empiezo a desvestirme mientras espero la llamada de Royce, antes de terminar de quitarme la ropa ya esta sonando el teléfono.

-Dime.

-Estoy allí en unos minutos.

-Esta bien, pero trae la cena.

-Ok, ¿Chino?

-Ya sabes que si-digo antes de colgar y meterme en la ducha, iba a tener que ser una ducha rápida, porque tenia demasiadas ganas de saber que era lo que había conseguido esta noche.

Salgo de la ducha me pongo ropa cómoda y empiezo a descargar todas las fotos en el ordenador para poder verlas mejor. Mientras se descargan decido coger una botella de vino y me sirvo una copa, la necesito para poder relajarme un poco.

Cuando me sirvo la copa enseguida suena la puerta y me levanto rápidamente para abrirla. Allí esta Royce con una bolsa.

-Aquí esta tu comida.

-Perfecto, pasa-digo quitándole la bolsa para poder llevarla dentro.

Royce se quita la chaqueta y se sienta en el sofá, aunque estoy de espalda se que me esta mirando. Aun me cuesta creer que un día tuvimos algo, pero pasó, y la verdad, a pesar de todo, nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

-¿Quieres una copa?

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa mientras voy a la cocina para recogerla.

Se la doy mientras él saca la comida y del mismo envase vamos pasándolas comiendo en silencio y con toda la tranquilidad antes de meternos de lleno en el trabajo, pero antes de eso, comenta algo que me queda sorprendida.

-Estabas flirteando con él.

-¿Qué?

-Con el sospechoso, yo te conozco Kate y lo estabas haciendo.

-Era solo una estrategia para salir de esa metedura de pata.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Estoy trabajando y eso lo tengo claro.

-Está bien, lo siento. Bien, ¿Empezamos?

-Si será mejor-digo enfurruñada moviendo el ordenador para que ambos podamos verlo mejor. Pero siento que esta demasiado cerca así que decido sentarme en el suelo justo debajo de él para evitar su cercanía y poder concentrarme en el trabajo.

Voy pasando foto a foto, sin encontrar nada que mereciera la pena haber estado a punto de tirar todo por la borda, pero entonces, aparecen contratos, si contratos, con la foto y todos los datos de los clientes, sin duda mucho mejor de lo que esperaba encontrar.

-Los tenemos a todos.

-Sí, ahora podremos investigarlos-dice Royce sin duda feliz por lo encontrado, pero entonces empiezo a inspeccionar mejor estos documentos encontrando lo que de verdad estábamos buscando.

-¿En serio pagan tres mil dólares al mes?-digo leyendo al primero que encuentro.

-Ya puede ser buena la bebida-dice Royce impresionado.

-Son los hombres más ricos e influyentes de la ciudad, pero aun así, aquí hay algo más.

-¿Drogas?

-Bueno esperemos encontrar aquí algo que nos lleve a eso-digo siguiendo buscando, pero a parte de algunas facturas más del bar no encontramos nada. Cuando ya estábamos a punto de darnos por vencido, abro las ultimas fotos y me doy cuenta de que son facturas de nuevo sobre lo que pagan al mes los clientes, pero en esta ocasión no pone tantos datos, apenas nombre dirección y número de cuenta desde donde reciben el dinero.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-pregunta Royce y ya se ha que se refiere.

\- ¿Mil dólares? ¿Por qué aquí pone solo mil dólares?

-Solo hay dos motivos.

-Para ocultárselo a su socio…

-O para tapar el dinero de otro lugar, como una tapadera.

-Tenemos que ver cuáles son las facturas que presentan y así sabremos qué es lo que se traen entre manos.

-Yo apuesto a que saca dinero por otro lado y presenta las de tres mil para poder taparlo.

-Yo creo que engaña a su socio-digo sin mirarlo-creo que les ofrece a los clientes algo más y que se lo oculta a su socio con estas facturas de mil-digo dándole a imprimir para que Royce pudiera ponerse manos a la obra con todo esto.

-Bueno hemos conseguido hoy mucho más de lo que podíamos llegar a pensar. Así que ahora será mejor que descanses. Mañana te prometo que mirare todo esto, que investigaré y sobre eso avanzaremos ¿si?

-Está bien. Aquí pasa algo y tenemos que averiguarlo, pero no podemos dejar atrás nuestro objetivo, lo principal es averiguar quién la mato. Y quizás no esté relacionado con las cuentas del bar. Así que, ahora que tenemos el nombre de todos los socios investígalos. También intenta averiguar quién es ese tipo que se pasea por el bar cuando esta Rob. Creo que puede ser quien le proporcione las drogas o lo que sea.

-Me ocupare de todo eso. No te preocupes, tú descansa. Estas haciendo un gran trabajo Kate. No lo dudaba, pero me estas sorprendiendo lo bien que lo estás haciendo.

-Gracias, sabes que…a pesar de todo…viniendo de ti es todo un honor.

-Lo sé-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y cogiendo todos los papeles se dirige hacia la puerta. Lo acompaño dejándome caer sobre la puerta mientras lo miro de nuevo con esos ojos del pasado. Ojala no todo se hubiera ido a la mierda.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-dice con una sonrisa mientras se aleja dejándome sola.

POV RICK

Llego a casa y allí está mi padre sentado en la puerta, no quería estar solo pero esto me apetecía mucho menos. Tomo aire y me acerco a él sentándome a su lado.

-Hola papa.

-Hola hijo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Pero me importa más saber si mi hijo tiene algún problema.

-Papa…

-No estoy tonto, sé que no queréis que me preocupe pero…

-Todo va bien papa. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Si a mi hijo la policía le interroga para mi es para preocuparse.

-No he hecho nada malo. No volverán a molestarme.

-Por si acaso, mañana tienes a primera hora reunión con la abogada de la empresa. No es especialista en criminología, pero al menos es abogada, mucho más de lo que tú puedes decir.

-No confías en mí. Ese es tu problema.

-No, pero conozco a gente inocente que está en la cárcel por no tener un buen abogado. Déjate ayudar.

-Papa no quiero volver a hablar sobre el tema. No quiero pensar más en ello y si busco una abogada…

-No la buscas. La tienes. Yo te la he conseguido. Habla con ella y ella te aconsejara. Si la policía no vuelve eso no te hará daño, pero si vuelve, estarás preparado.

-Si con eso vas a estar más tranquilo lo haré. ¿Si? Pero no quiero que vuelvas a preocuparte por ello ¿sí?

-Está bien. Mañana me gustaría que me acompañaras.

\- ¿A dónde? -digo mirándole y pensando lo peor-papa mañana es domingo, es día de descanso no pienso…

-No, quiero que me acompañes a Los Hampton.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy pensando vender la casa.

-¿Por qué? Ahora es cuando mama y tú podéis disfrutarla ¿no?

-Quiero venderla para expandir la empresa.

-Papa, la empresa ya no es cosa tuya, todo va genial ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso.

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que la empresa la lleve una junta directiva que ambos elijamos.

-¿Qué?-digo completamente sorprendido.- ¿Es por qué no confías en mí?-digo levantándome de golpe completamente enfadado.

-Siéntate.

-Pero…

-Siéntate-dice tranquilo mirándome mientras hace un gesto para que me siente. Tomo aire intentando calmarme y me siento a su lado-Esto no es porque no confié en ti. Lo hago, confió en ti y sé que la empresa está bien en tus manos, quizás mucho mejor que en las mías y mucho mejor que en la junta directiva.

-¿Entonces…?-digo sin entender nada.

-No sé cuánto me queda de vida.

-Papa no digas eso.

-Es verdad, no es ninguna mentira. No sé cuánto me queda. Y dios sabe que he sido un egoísta. Quiero vender esa casa porque sé que la empresa lo necesitara cuando tú te vayas. Y quiero esa junta directiva, para que tú puedas cumplir tus sueños Rick. Eres mi hijo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, no sabes cuánto, pero necesito antes de irme de este mundo, verte feliz, necesito verte hacer algo que te haga feliz. He sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Para mí la empresa siempre ha sido algo importante, pero era para dejarte un legado, y para que a tu madre y a ti nunca os faltara nada. La empresa seguirá viva, seguirá siendo mi legado, seguirá dando trabajo a mucha gente y te dará el dinero que necesitas para poder empezar a cumplir tu sueño. El dinero de la casa, no todo es para la empresa, sé que no necesita tanto incentivo porque tú la has dejado en un gran punto. Quiero el dinero para que puedas usarlo para cumplir tu sueño. Lo que quieras, ¿Quieres publicar un libro? ¿Quieres ser actor? ¿Quieres estudiar? ¿Quieres crear un negocio propio? Lo que quieras, es para ti cariño-dice mirándome y no puedo dejar de emocionarme con sus palabras, son las palabras que siempre había soñado escuchar de su boca y ahora, ahora no puedo dejar de llorar de pura emoción.

-Papa…no tienes que venderla, es más, no quiero que lo hagas. Hemos vivido demasiado en ella. Quiero que siga siendo nuestra y que pueda ser de mis hijos y luego de mis nietos y así por siempre, como la empresa. La empresa siempre será de la familia. Te agradezco tus palabras y todo lo que querías hacer. Pero no quiero que vendas la casa y quiero seguir en la empresa. Quizás no tanto como el director. Creo que hay gente muy buena en esa empresa para formar parte de la junta, y yo también quiero formar parte de ella. Pero quizás con no tanto trabajo, no con tanta responsabilidad-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo mirarme sorprendido-y te prometo, que vas a verme feliz papa. ¿Sabes? El estar en la empresa no me quita para luchar por mis sueños, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer ambas cosas. Pero quiero luchar por ello, quiero hacer algo grande como mi padre lo hizo, quiero sacar mis sueños desde abajo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas-digo con una sonrisa y veo lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado por su salud.

-Estoy mejor que nunca, estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo-dice levantándose y yo también me levanto fundiéndome con él en un fuerte abrazo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues parece que han encontrado algo de lo que tirar, y ahí un tira y afloja entre Kate y Royce, algo paso entre ellos en el pasado, ¿Algo que pueda afectarle ahora? Rick parece que ha recibido una gran noticia por su padre, esto le hará ver las cosas de otra manera. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, nos vemos el lunes.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenas tardes, creo que esta va a ser la nueva hora de subida jaja. Estoy un poco plof, no sé que me pasa, llevo tres días abriendo el documento para el capítulo final, y llevo solo la mitad, no soy capaz de acabarlo, estoy como sin ganas. Pero luego pienso en la historia nueva que tengo en la cabeza, y me salen ideas y me entran ganas de empezarla y todos eso. Eso hace que vuelva a abrir el documento y me quede allí parada de nuevo. Solo me quedan unas setecientas palabras, pero no sé qué me pasa que no puedo. Supongo que algún día me levantaré y lo haré en menos de diez minutos y no me costara, pero ahora…me cuesta y mucho, no sé por qué, solo necesito acabarla para empezar otra de nuevo, quizás es lo que necesito, aunque ahora mismo, me cuesta un mundo ponerme. Quizás necesite ver más los niños no sé, quizás es que los echo de menos mucho, quizás estoy empezando a hacerme a la idea de que se ha acabado. Si ya sé que debería haberlo asumido antes, que ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, pero no sé…supongo que tiene que ver también con que he empezado a escribir sobre otras cosas, no lo sé, quizás necesite parar un tiempo o…volver a leer muchos fics de Castle o ver videos, no sé, volver a las raíces. Ya os dejo que me enrollo, pero tranquilos que, aunque me cueste escribir el final para cuando tenga que publicarlo estará.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Rob me ha llamado para que vaya hacia el bar, solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo, solo espero que no me avise para despedirme, porque aunque ayer dimos un buen paso hacia delante, aún no hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, y no pienso dejarlo, ahora no.

Me visto y llamo a Royce, pero me sale el contestador, sin duda tiene que estar manos a la obra con los papeles que conseguimos ayer lo que me hace sonreír. Ojala todo volviera a ser como antes, ojala pudiera volver a admirarle, en realidad esa no es la palabra. Supongo que toda mi vida lo admiraré, pero llego el momento en que no podía compartir los métodos que él usaba. Y al final, acabamos separándonos sin poder evitarlos. Pero sé que todo lo que hace es parar conseguir sacar el caso adelante, todo, aunque a veces se salga de la ley, o casi cruce esa línea.

Cruzo la calle y me encuentro el bar abierto, sin duda Rob, ya está ahí. Cuando entro no lo veo por ningún lado e imagino donde puedo encontrarlo así que me dirijo rápidamente hacia allí.

-Hola Rob-digo desde la puerta abierta del despacho.

-Hola, pasa-dice serio mirándome y trago saliva.

Paso al interior y me siento en la silla que tiene enfrente aunque me gustaría estar de pie me sentía mucho más segura, aunque quizás era mejor no sacar la seguridad que me da ser Kate Beckett.

-¿Sabes para que te he llamado?

-No, la verdad es que no-sigo intentando sonreír aunque la verdad es que estaba tensa porque lo veía a él tenso. ¿Y si me ha descubierto? ¿Y si tiene una pistola aquí?

-Verás, cuando he llegado, me he encontrado cosas raras en el despacho. Soy un perfeccionista. Lo tengo todo colocado. Cuando he llegado, había cosas fuera de su sitio-dice mirándome como si esto fuera un interrogatorio pero yo estaba en el otro lado esta vez.

-¿Si? ¿Crees que alguien ha entrado a robar?-pregunto con toda la inocencia que puedo, sin que se me note los nervios.

-No falta nada, además, no han forzado la entrada y la caja esta perfecta así que...-dice despacio y tranquilo intentando dejarme claro que tenía una sospechosa y esa era yo. Se me acababa el tiempo tenía que pensar algo, tenía que decir algo o esto se acababa aquí y ahora.

-Fui yo-escucho de repente a mi espalda haciendo que mi corazón vaya a un ritmo bastante alto.

-¿Tu?-dice sin duda Rob sorprendiendo y Rick da un paso hacia delante dejándose ver.-Si, estaba aburrido y pase para ver las cuentas y eso. Pero todo estaba cerrado así que lo deje-dice como si nada.-Siento la confusión-dice mirándome.

-Puedes irte-dice Rob y yo me levanto rápidamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Salgo al exterior sintiendo aun el corazón latiendo con fuerza y decido salir fuera pero esperar a ver si sale Rick. Tengo que agradecerle lo que ha hecho, porque aunque el piense que con eso ha salvado mi trabajo, ha salvado mucho más.

Tarda unos minutos en salir con un maletín, un maletín con el que vino ayer pero no salió, quizás es a lo que ha venido, quizás esa fue mi suerte, una suerte que espero que me acompañe un poco más.

-Gracias-es lo primero que digo.

-¿Por qué?-dice con una sonrisa-es la verdad-dice sonriendo.

-Yo…después de lo de ayer, temía que pensaras que podía haber sido yo, o que había intentado robaros o algo y…

-Kate por un cigarro no vamos a montar un espectáculo ¿si? Es más, si quieres uno…-dice con una sonrisa picándome.

-No-digo mordiéndome el labio-voy a aguantar, pienso ganar la apuesta.

-Está bien, ya veremos-dice sonriendo mientras mira su reloj.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No sé, te veo demasiado sonriente.

-Hoy es un buen día. Hoy estoy feliz. Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos esta noche. Hoy creo que voy a tener mucho que celebrar.

-Está bien, aquí estaré. Y gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que-dice con una sonrisa y mirándome fijamente, creo que mi parecido ya no le afecta, he perdido esa baza, pero quizás pueda ganar otra, parece que poco a poco se va acercando a mí, quizás consiga que se abra y poder descubrir que es lo que nos oculta.

POV RICK

Al final el día ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba feliz porque mi padre confiaba en mí, porque por fin a pesar de que pensaba seguir ligado a la empresa, iba a tener más tiempo para mí y menos responsabilidad. Eso me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

-Todo ha salido muy bien-digo a mi padre tras salir de la reunión donde habíamos elegido a los integrantes de la junta.

-Si.

-Por cierto papa, gracias por confiar en mí y por dejarme elegir a los miembros de la junta.

-Confiaba en ti-dice con una sonrisa-y no me equivocaba. Has elegido muy bien.

-Sí, son grandes personas y eso para mí es lo principal. Además están mucho más preparados que yo.

-Yo tampoco estaba preparado y mira. Eso se lleva en la sangre y aunque tú no lo disfrutes, sin duda lo llevas en la sangre-dice dándome un apretón en el hombro.

-Gracias por todo papa. Gracias-digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco para abrazarle.

-Ahora tengo que irme. Creo que tienes una reunión antes de irte a descansar-dice mirando justo detrás de mí y yo me giro encontrándome con Gina la abogada de la empresa y aunque no me apetece nada, creo que se lo debo a mi padre.

-Sí, estate tranquilo ¿sí?-digo con una sonrisa-vete a casa, dale recuerdos a mama, y dile que no se preocupe si llego tarde a casa, ya sabes como es.

-Tranquilo, disfruta hijo-dice dándome un apretón, antes de irse. Yo tomo aire y me dirijo hacia el despacho de la abogada.

Llevamos ya un buen rato discutiendo sobre lo que tengo que hacer o no. Estaba empezando a cansarme, pero no quería que esto arruinara mi día, hoy era un gran día.

-Rick ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sí, no puedo hablar nada sobre el caso. No tengo que ocultarte nada, ¿Qué más era?-digo con sarcasmo.

-Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio.

-No creo que necesite un abogado eso es lo que pasa. Estoy aquí por mi padre.

-Sé que es lo que piensas. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Si yo fuera el detective, sin duda pensaría que eres culpable y buscaría cualquier cosa para detenerte. ¿Y entonces?

-Pero yo no he hecho nada-digo ya algo más serio.

-Lo sé, pero eso no vale para nada. Si da la casualidad que descubre que le has mentido en algo…

-¿Y si lo he hecho?

-Rick, creo que deberías contármelo todo.

-Está bien-digo tomando aire y empiezo a contarle todo desde el principio.

Llego al bar a la hora de todos los días tras un día lleno de trabajo pero en el que por fin podía decir que estaba feliz, que iba a comenzar a trabajar por un futuro, el mío. Para mi suerte apenas hay gente hoy en el bar a pesar de ser domingo. O quizás sea por eso. Esa gente pasa ese día con sus familias mientras el resto de la semana huye de ellos.

Me acerco a la barra donde esta Kate muy embelesada limpiando la barra sin mirar hacia otro sitio. Entonces como sintiendo mi presencia levanta la cabeza y la veo sonreír, y no puedo evitar quedarme como un tonto mirándola fijamente, era tan bella o más que Emily esa era la verdad.

-Hola, ya estás aquí.

-Si.

-Y pareces aun feliz.

-Lo estoy. Y quiero celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

-Ahora te saco una copa.

-Bueno en realidad…había pensado en otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué quieres que te sirva?

-No había pensado que como hoy no hay mucha gente quizás te gustaría salir luego a tomar algo, a otro sitio.

-¿A otro sitio? ¿Tú y yo?

-Bueno…si quieres invitar a alguien más me da igual. Hoy estoy feliz-digo con una sonrisa y la veo morderse el labio mientras piensa en que contestarme, quizás me he precipitado en pedirle algo así, quizás piensa que tengo algún interés oculto.

-La verdad… es que como hoy no hay mucho trabajo quería volver pronto a casa. Pero… ¿otro día?

-Claro-digo como si tampoco fuera para tanto, aunque de verdad hoy me sentía con muchas ganas de disfrutar y de celebrar la suerte que tengo de ser quien soy.

-De verdad, necesito descansar. Pero te prometo que otro día acepto sin dudas esa copa. Y algún día conseguiré una copa de este wiski tuyo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-digo con una sonrisa más relajado.-Bien ya que no quieres ir a celebrar conmigo me tomaré una copa de esas.

\- ¿Te la llevo a tu mesa?

-No, quiero celebrar, pero celebrar solo da mucha pena-digo sentándome en un taburete en la barra y espero con una sonrisa a que me ponga la copa sabiendo que hoy nada ni nadie iba a quitarme este sentimiento de felicidad plena.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hoy, parece que a Rick empiezan a irle bien las cosas, y parece que empieza a conectar con Kate, le ha salvado sin saberlo y ahora, se empieza a sentir bien a su lado, tanto como para quererla como compañera de celebración, veremos si esto sigue así o no.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo13

**Buenos días, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, sigo sin escribir el final, pero hoy me siento algo más liberada porque he vuelto a escribir, he hecho caso al comentario de Alba y esta mañana me he levantado con animo y he escrito el primer capítulo de la nueva historia, todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero parece que vamos a tener nueva historia, solo espero que todo siga bien y que un día me levante y diga voy a acabar la historia y lo termine haciendo, estoy segura de que pasara, mientras tanto sigo escribiendo, intentando no presionarme, cuando llegue el momento llegara. Os propongo algo. Llevamos 43 comentarios en la historia, en la página de fanfiction, si llegamos entre este capítulo y el del viernes a los 50, subo un capítulo extra el fin de semana. ¿Qué me decís? Estoy deseando leeros.**

 **Gracias a todos, seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Me despierto con un dolor de cuello importante, pero la verdad es que no podía quejarme había conseguido dormir bastante bien, a pesar de que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la invitación de Rick.

Me levanto y decido darme un buena ducha caliente antes de desayunar, además sabia que a primera hora vendría Royce con los chicos y solo esperaba que ellos trajeran el desayuno sino, iban a pasar bastante hambre hasta la hora de la comida.

Tras darme una buena ducha miro el móvil para ver si tengo alguna llamada pero no tengo nada. Eso sí, mirar el móvil hace que recuerde que tengo que llamar a mi madre para que sepa que estoy bien. Pero eso tendrá que esperar porque en ese instante suena la puerta.

Me hago una coleta y me dirijo a abrir la puerta, ya casi no tenía tiempo ni para cuidarme un poco a mí misma.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola jefa-dicen los dos con una sonrisa pasando mientras Royce entra detrás cargado con un montón de papeles.

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Pues sí. Las cuentas las entrega Rob, se encarga de todo, pero entrega la de tres mil. Así que algo no cuadra ¿no?

-Parece que tenías razón.

-No estoy tan seguro, puede que estén engañando al estado para pagar menos impuestos o para esconder dinero negro que sacan de otro lado, pero creo que también puede que este pasado otra cosa.

-¿Crees que es para engañar a su socio?

-No lo sé. Hay cosas que no me cuadran. Pero da igual-dice sentándose en el sofá junto a Ryan mientras Espo se sienta en uno de los sillones y yo hago lo propio en el que queda libre.

-¿Entonces no hemos sacado nada en claro?

-No mucho, esta gente-dice colocando todas las fotos de los clientes por delante-no tienen antecedentes. Bueno alguna multa pero nada interesante. No hemos conseguido mucho la verdad.

-Pero también sabemos que tienen mucho dinero. Si Emily hubiera descubierto algo de alguno de ellos podría haberla matado para callarla.

-Sí, pero también podían haber sido Rob o Rick.

-Claro. El problema es que no podemos saber quien estuvo ese día en el bar y quién no. No hay una manera. Nadie pago con tarjeta, no se lleva ninguna cuenta. Es imposible saberlo.

-Tampoco hace falta que estuviera en el bar, podría estar fuera esperándola.

-Puedes ser-digo yo cogiendo el café que Ryan me pasaba-hay mucha oscuridad hay fuera, puede que se le echara encima y antes de darse cuenta ya estaría muerta. ¿Aún hay posibilidades de que no fuera alguien del bar? Alguien la vio, intento abusar de ella y ella se resistió.

-Yo no creo que pasara eso. Ya te lo dije.

-Sí, se te metió en la cabeza que tenía que ver con ese bar, pero quizás te equivoques.

-DE momento ya hemos descubierto cosas de ese bar que no cuadran. Y no puedes negarlo, ahí pasa algo, y yo diría que muy legal no es.

-No lo sé-digo retándole, en realidad si pensaba que había algo que no iba bien allí dentro pero no creo que tuviera que ser algo tan grave.

-Pensé que eras más lista Kate-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como me arde todo la cara, estoy enfadada muy enfadada.

-Creo que nosotros…vamos a ir a tomar un poco de aire-dice Kevin levantándose y saliendo junto a Espo, sin duda huyendo de una pelea que yo estaba deseando empezar.

Los veo salir por la puerta y espero pacientemente, intentando no alterarme, pero estaba a punto de explotar. Y no pude evitarlo por más tiempo.

-Sabía que eras un idiota, la pena fue olvidarlo durante unos minutos. Siempre te has creído el más listo del mundo, te crees una especie de dios. Crees que eres el mejor policía del mundo. Eres bueno, pero cuando piensas, cuando te tomas tu tiempo. No siempre eres así. Cuando te conviertes en un idiota eres el peor detective que conozco. Te cierras, te enfilas con algo y te olvidas que hay un mundo de posibilidades. No tienes la certeza absoluta, y tu problema es que te crees invencible y el mejor. Pero no siempre lo eres. ¿Crees que no soy lista? Pues sabes me da igual lo que digas o lo que opines de mí. Voy a demostrarte que no lo soy, aunque me da igual lo que pienses. Voy a demostrar que valgo para mi trabajo. Así que solo dedícate a hacer tu parte del trabajo. Me quedo con una copia de esto-digo recogiendo los papeles dejándole claro que quería que se fuera de la que ahora era mi casa.

-Está bien-dice levantándose-puesto que soy quien lleva el caso, o al menos tu infiltración. No se te ocurra acercarte demasiado al tipo ese.

-¿A quién? ¿A Rick?

-Sí, es un sospechoso. Quiero que te acerques, que te hagas su amiga y le saques cosas, pero no pases la línea.

-Soy consciente de lo que puedo o no hacer. Tu estate tranquilo ¿sí? Ahora si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien, ya me voy-dice recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del piso dejándome sola y muy cabreada. Necesitaba salir a dar una vuelta antes de volverme completamente loca. Hoy era lunes, mi día libre y entonces, antes de darme cuenta estaba haciendo algo de lo que seguramente me iba a arrepentir.

POV RICK

Estoy en una reunión con la nueva junta. Era la primera de muchas y aunque esto era para quitarme trabajo, quería estar aquí para apoyarlos y demostrarles que confió en ellos. Estaba seguro de la que empresa seguiría perfectamente y que yo por fin iba a poder buscar tiempo para mí, aunque quizás antes tenía que pensar en lo que de verdad podría hacer bien y me haría sentir yo mismo, sentirme especial.

Es la hora de comer y mando a todos a que salgan fuera, está muy bien el día como para estar encerrados. Yo había decidido dar por finalizado mi día de trabajo, quería ir a casa y pensar en algo, en qué hacer con mi futuro ahora que tenía posibilidades.

Dejo mi maletín en mi despacho y cojo algo de ropa que tengo guardada allí, no quiero ir con el traje fuera, quiero sentirme Rick de nuevo y para eso me coloco un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta bastante desgastada. Me coloco unas zapatillas y tras despeinarme un poco salgo por la puerta con una sonrisa, me sentía liberado.

Cuando siento el calor tocando mi cuerpo me siento lleno de energía, me pongo las gafas de sol y me dispongo a disfrutar de mi ciudad cuando de repente la veo allí justo enfrente del edificio de la empresa, paseando como si nada con una coleta, unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para arreglarnos.

La veo pasar hacia la siguiente calle que cruza la principal y la veo seguir hacia adelante hacia Central Park y antes de que me dé cuenta estoy acelerando para intentar adelantarla y cortarle el paso, como si fuera un choque fortuito.

Acelero mirándola siempre de reojo desde la otra acera, miro hacia delante y no queda nada para llegar a Central Park, solo me queda una salida para poder aparecer delante de ella. Tuerzo hacia la derecha y corro por la otra calle para intentar aparecer por delante de ella.

Cuando llegó a la otra esquina tengo que parar un momento para recuperar el aliento y entonces cuando siento que he recuperado el aliento me asomo a la esquina como si nada, como si pasara por allí pero entonces, no la veo por ningún lado. No ha podido girar hacia ningún lado y es imposible que haya llegado antes que yo ¿no? me giro buscándola, pero tampoco la veo por ningún lado. ¿Se habrá dado la vuelta y se habrá ido?

Me rio para adentro por lo tonto que he sido y me giro para seguir paseando por la ciudad cuando tropiezo con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Maldigo al sentir un líquido caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo.

-Mierda-maldijo al sentir como el calor abrasa mi mano.

-Lo siento yo…-entonces levanto la mirada y allí esta, ¿De dónde ha salido? Da igual, ya da igual todo, donde estaba, como quema el café sobre mi cuerpo, mi ropa empapada, el golpe. Solo podía mirarla a ella, era tan hermosa, dios estaba volviéndome loco ¿no? pero me da igual, me da igual cuando solo puedo verla ahí delante sacando un pañuelo de su bolso para que pueda limpiarme, y tardó en reaccionar, tanto que me siento como un estúpido y cuando lo hago solo puedo intentar no mirarla por la vergüenza que me da sentir su mirada sobre la mía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues choque de trenes entre Royce y Kate y un choque ¿fortuito? entre Kate y Rick.**

 **Estos dos empiezan a chocarse demasiado ¿No? ¿No será que sus cuerpos se buscan sin poder evitarlos? El viernes más, veremos qué pasa después de ese choque.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, aquí estoy un día más, deseando subir para poder empezar con el capítulo 3 de la nueva historia, estoy con ganas y lo siento, solo quiero avanzar y avanzar con la historia, lo mismo me pasa con esta, estoy deseando que vaya avanzando para llegar a los mejores momentos jaja. Daros las gracias por todos los comentarios, el reto que lance ya esta echo con el capítulo del otro día, es increíble así que muchas gracias, vosotros siempre me animáis a seguir y a seguir. Así que pues mañana capítulo extra, no sé a qué hora, pero habrá capítulo extra, mil gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Le doy un pañuelo para que se limpie mientras lo miro con una sonrisa aunque él me evita la mirada. Cuando salí del piso, pensé en hacer algo parecido a esto, pero para nada esperaba que él me siguiera el juego. Lo vi desde el segundo uno en que empezó a seguirme. El pobre lo había hecho bastante bien, el problema era que no sabía que llevaba en la sangre ser detective.

Después de la conversación de antes con Royce, necesitaba demostrarme a mi misma que era buena en mi trabajo. Por eso había decidido acercarme a él, tenía que acercarme hasta que me contara que era lo que nos ocultaba. No sabía si tenía que ver con el caso propiamente dicho, pero si sabia que ocultaba algo sobre su relación con la victima, y quizás eso nos ayudaba a llegar al asesino, o quizás fuera él, aunque me costara creerlo, no pensaba cerrar ninguna puerta, porque sino no sería yo misma.

Veo como se limpia antes de mirarme con una sonrisa, después de unos segundos sin hacerlo pensé que volvíamos a la primera vez que nos vimos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Pero ahora estaba como si nada sonriéndome, una sonrisa con la que podría conquistar al mundo si se lo propusiera.

-Deberías empezar a plantearte más mirar por donde vas ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? Tú has tenido la culpa, te has girado como si hubieras perdido algo o a alguien-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonrojarse un poco, sin duda había dado en el clavo.

-Entonces…si he sido el culpable, tengo que invitarte a un café ¿no?-dice sonriéndome y yo me hago la remolona, no quiero que piense que era lo que estaba buscando.

-No sé…solo quería dar una vuelta, conocer la ciudad, además no quiero entretenerte.

-La verdad es que yo también iba a pasear, ¿y sabes? Soy el mejor para enseñarte esta ciudad.

-No sé, quizás encuentre por aquí un guía mejor.

-Ya te digo yo que no. ¿Entonces? ¿Me dejas invitarte a un café y luego te hago de guía?

-Está bien-digo con una sonrisa intentando que se sienta seguro.

Caminamos hacia una cafetería cercana y al final decidimos pedir un café para llevar. Nos lo tomamos paseando por Central Park, sin duda el mejor lugar donde disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de descanso?

-Bueno, aparte de encontrarme contigo creo que nada interesante-digo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa con la que Royce diría que estoy flirteando, y quizás sea así, quizás estoy desesperada para conseguir algo antes que él, y quizás eso haga que meta la pata, tengo que ir despacio, acercarme a él pero despacio, muy despacio.

-Pues voy a hacer que eso cambie-dice tirando su café a la basura quitándome a mí el mío de la mano y tirando de mí lejos del parque, volviendo a la ciudad, a su jaleo, a su movimiento de coches.

Caminamos por la ciudad, mientras me enseña sin él saberlo, cada rincón de esta ciudad que me tiene enamorada, me sorprende, conociéndolo solo a través del informe que teníamos de él antes de meterme de lleno en el bar, que tenga esos gustos, me sorprende que no sea un idiota con dinero que se cree el rey del mundo. Pero después de verlo aquel día con su traje y tan serio, también me sorprende lo divertido que puede llegar a ser, lo único que no me sorprende y que sabía desde el primer instante en que lo vi, que era todo un conquistador, que lo tenía todo a su merced con esa sonrisa que tiene.

\- ¿Te está gustando la visita?

-Si, no está mal.

\- ¿A que no soy tan mal guía? -dice sonriendo y haciéndome sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno…los he tenido mejor.

-Me siento muy ofendido que lo sepas-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te has portado muy bien, la verdad. Creo que debería invitarte a comer.

-¿Deberías? Creo que ya estabas tardando-dice haciéndome reír.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno, estamos en Nueva York, creo que deberías comerte el mejor perrito del mundo. Vamos-dice tirando de nuevo de mi mano y salgo corriendo detrás de él.

Cogemos los perritos y nos sentamos en un banco cercano para poder comérnoslo. No puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo como le pega el primer bocado y cierra los ojos disfrutando de la comida, otra cosa en la que se parecía a mí. No hacia todas las horas de comida, esa era la verdad, pero cuando comía sin duda lo disfrutaba mucho, era uno de los placeres de mi vida.

-Esto esta increíble.

-¿A que si?-dice emocionado.

-Si-digo con una sonrisa mientras me lo acabo intentado encontrar el momento para poder empezar a conocerlo mejor, conocerlo de verdad y no a través de un archivo echo por gente que de verdad no le conoce, quería empezar a crearme yo una visión de cada uno de los sospechosos, era la mejor manera de dar con el culpable.-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya ¿no?

-¿Por qué?-dice mirándome fijamente.

-No quiero interrumpirte, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.

-La verdad es que no, me he cogido el día libre-dice con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ser tu jefe es lo más fácil para cogerse días ¿no?-digo bromeando.

-Algo bueno tenía que tener ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa-la verdad es que hoy me he dado la tarde libre porque quería celebrar.

-¿Todavía? Desde anoche que tenías ganas de celebrar, has tenido que cerrar un buen negocio.

-Bueno…más bien, un buen negocio personal. Da igual, hoy ha pasado algo que he estado esperando toda mi vida, y aunque va a ir poco a poco, voy a empezar mi vida de nuevo. Es como si hubiera vuelto a renacer.

-Ya te entiendo, he vivido algo parecido cuando decidí venirme aquí.

-Claro, para ti también ha tenido que ser complicado ¿no?

-Bueno a todo te terminas haciendo. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido eso que querías-digo intentado indagar un poco más en ello.

-Bueno, aun no lo he conseguido. La verdad es que…es complicado llevar un negocio familiar.

-Imagino, las familias son complicadas, aunque no tenerlas es aún peor-digo metiéndome en mi papel.

-Lo siento yo…

-No pasa nada, hace ya mucho tiempo de eso.

-Bueno…yo estoy feliz de poder disfrutar aun de mis padres. A veces tenemos problemas, pero ojala pueda tenerlos durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Has dicho que era una empresa familiar?

-Sí, mi padre la creó de la nada, con todo su esfuerzo. Hace un tiempo sufrió un infarto, desde entonces tuvo que dejar la empresa, tiene el corazón demasiado débil para cómo se tomaba las cosas.

-Y ahora la llevas tú.

-Sí, bueno no solo y eso ayuda bastante.

-Perdona que te lo diga pero si te veo así como estas ahora, nunca diría que eres un empresario. De verdad.

-¿Qué te parece que soy?

-No sé, un actor de Hollywood o algo así-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír.

-La verdad…es que siempre me he parecido más a mi madre en ese aspecto. Mi madre fue actriz cuando era joven. Lo dejo cuando se enamoró de mi padre, a veces hacia algo de teatro y eso, pero hace muchos años que no trabaja en nada parecido. Ella es más extrovertida, y del mundo del espectáculo, mi padre es más metódico, serio. Nos quiere muchísimo, eso lo sé y lo he sabido siempre, pero para él la empresa era su logro, su sueño, era el trabajo de su vida, y a veces parecía que la ponía por delante de nosotros. Ha sido difícil desde que tuvo que dejarlo.

-Al menos tú has sabido ayudarle.

-He hecho lo que he podido aunque con ello haya tenido que dejar mis sueños atrás.

-Tuvo que ser difícil.

-En realidad no lo fue tanto, la vida de mi padre estaba en peligro, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Supongo que la familia está por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Supongo-digo sonriéndole.

-Da igual, no quiero aburrirte con temas de familia.

-No lo haces, pero yo tampoco puedo hablarte mucho de ese tema-digo y lo veo dedicarme una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por algún lado?

-La verdad es que prefiero irme a casa.

-Está bien, ¿Sabes llegar?

-Bueno…-digo mirando alrededor haciéndome la perdida aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaba y solo me llevaría unos cinco minutos llegar desde donde estaba.

-Vamos, te llevo-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y yo le miro con otra levantándome también para dejarle acompañarme a casa, de momento hoy, puedo decir que he avanzado algo más que estos días, pero no quería presionar demasiado y que eso hiciera que se cerrara o se echara hacia atrás. Tenía que ir pisando terreno firme, pero sé que poco a poco iré avanzando hacia mi destino, justicia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos, parece que empiezan a conocerse, bueno al menos Kate a él, porque él de momento esta conociendo una mentira, ¿Hacia donde les llevara todo esto? ¿Qué sacara Kate de conocerlo tan de cerca?**

 **Mañana más, recuerdo que no sé cuándo, pero sacare tiempo de donde sea para daros el capítulo extra.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo el capítulo extra que os prometí. Mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, vosotros me dais las ganas de seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Ya estamos a jueves y no puedo dejar de pensar en el fin de semana, tengo ganas de desconectar por completo de la empresa. Es verdad que tras lo de la junta ahora tengo menos trabajo, pero aun sigo sintiendo esa responsabilidad y mientras eso siga así no puedo concentrarme mucho en otras cosas. Tanto es así, que llevo toda la semana sin ir al bar ni si quiera. He estado mucho por la oficina, casi más que antes del cambio, pero eso iba a cambiar. Solo tenía que dejar cosas fijadas, cosas que ayuden a la junta a hacer muchas más cosas sin mi, y entonces podre pensar en un futuro en el que llevo años sin pensar.

Hoy tengo pensando ir al bar, prometí que iría más y no lo estoy cumpliendo, pero también es porque tengo ganas de verla a ella, no sé qué tiene pero me hace sentir bien, y desde que la vi el otro día, después de pasar toda la tarde juntos paseando, disfrutando de la compañía, siento que quiero conocerla mejor, que me hace sentir bien estar con ella, a pesar de mi primera impresión.

Si, lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue que iba a traerme un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y así fueron las primeras veces, pero luego me di cuenta de algo, a pesar de que ambas eran muy parecidas físicamente, y de que ambas eran dos grandes mujeres, en lo demás eran muy distintas. Y creo que el conocerla, el poder hablar con ella, ha hecho que pueda mejorar mi visión de ella, y que haya conseguido separar y olvidar ese parecido con Emily que tanto me dolía.

Esta semana se va a cumplir ya un mes de su muerte y aún no he podido superarlo, me duele aun pensar que no voy a volver a verla, la echo de menos y siento rabia con este mundo por habérmela arrebatado, pero lo que más rabia me da, es que no puedo hacer nada para atrapar a quien hizo esto, es más, oculto cosas solo para que no crean que yo pude hacerlo, esto es una auténtica mierda.

-¿Cariño?-escucho una voz y cuando levanto la cabeza allí está mi madre mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-Hola mama-digo levantándome con una sonrisa para darle un abrazo.

-¿Esta bien? Estaba en otro lugar.

-Solo pensaba-digo haciendo que se siente y sentándome a su lado.

-No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

-Pues aquí estoy-digo con una sonrisa triste.

-Cariño ¿Por qué siento que ahora que tu padre ha dado ese paso ahora eres tú el que no lo das?

-Porque quizás esto ahora es más cómodo y me da miedo lo desconocido.

-No digas tonterías tu nunca has sido un cobarde. Además estoy segura que el mundo que te espera ahí fuera será increíble, y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres increíble hijo-dice con una sonrisa-seas lo que seas, decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré apoyándote y tu padre también. Y has salido a tu madre, así que seguro que tienes un gran talento oculto. Solo tienes que buscarlo y lo encontraras, pero aquí sentado no vas a encontrarlo.

-Tienes razón como siempre.

-Por eso ahora mismo vas a levantarte de ahí y vamos a ir a comer, a donde quieras. Tomate lo que queda de semana libre, viaja, ves al cine, al teatro, al museo, a un concierto, a una lectura a lo que quieras. Intenta buscar dentro de ti y te encontraras.

-Lo haré. Gracias por tus consejos mama-digo dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, ahora levanta ese culo de ahí ahora mismo.

POV KATE

Por fin después de una semana puedo ver a alguien que conozco, a alguien de mi vida que no sean los chicos o Royce. He tenido que ir esta mañana para ver algunas fotos para poder descubrir quién es ese tipo que se reúne con Rob, pero de momento no ha habido suerte entre la gente que tenemos fichada por drogas. Tras ese chasco, había conseguido sacar algo de todo esto. Lanie me había sacado arrastras de la comisaria y ahora estábamos comiendo juntas y eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Estos cafres no pueden hacer nada sin ti y me vienen a buscar a mí, no sé cómo los aguantas-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-En realidad echo de menos sus tonterías, apenas los veo y cuando lo hacemos solo podemos hablar del caso y luego esta Royce.

-¿Sigue tan idiota como siempre?

-Puf…no lo soporto. Creo que me va a volver loca.

-Ya veo que no ha cambiado. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-dice colocando su mano sobre la mía sin duda preocupada.

-Estoy bien, eso paso hace mucho Lanie.

-Ya, pero…no lo habías vuelto a verlo y ahora que lo ves te da por culo…bueno tú ya me entiendes-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Es algo del pasado. Solo me gustaría que no fuera tan idiota. Que a veces pudiera reconocer a el Royce que conocí. Pero ya me da igual, que haga lo que quiera, ahora solo quiero poder confiar en él por el caso.

-Están los chicos, lo mantendrán bajo control, no dejaran que te pase nada malo.

-Lo sé-digo con una sonrisa mientras la miro, pero la sonrisa desaparece cuando lo veo entrar por la puerta junto a una mujer mayor, una mujer que sin duda podía ser su madre.

-Kate ¿Estas bien?

-Deberíamos irnos-digo intentando ocultarme detrás de la carta.

-Pero…-no le da tiempo a acabar cuando escucho mi nombre de su voz y sé que de nada ha servido intentar esconderme.

-¿Kate?

-Rick-digo mirándole poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, intentando que no viera que ahora mismo estaba cagándome en todo.

-¿Quiénes son estas chicas tan guapas?-dice su madre con una sonrisa colocándose a su lado para poder mirarnos bien.

-Madre ella, ella es Kate, la nueva camarera del bar.

-Oh encantada-dice acercándose a mí y yo me levanto sin saber muy bien que hacer y rezando para que Lanie no la cague. Me saluda con un beso y un abrazo mientras me mira.-Eres muy guapa-dice haciendo que me sonroje.

-Gracias. Ella es una amiga. Lanie-digo sin saber muy bien como presentarla para no levantar sospechas.

-Encantada-dice Lanie levantándose y saludando a los dos mientras me mira con una sonrisa, todo esto era demasiado surrealista.

-Bueno, nosotros no os molestamos más-dice Rick un poco avergonzado pero su madre sigue allí de pie sin intención de moverse.

-Espera, ¿os importa si nos sentamos? No me gusta cenar solos, ¿sabes? cuánto más gente siempre mejor-dice con una sonrisa y yo no sé cómo hacer para negarme y que no le siente mal, porque sin duda este momento puede ser muy peligroso.

-Yo…

-Claro que no nos importa, sentaros-dice Lanie levantándose y ella misma colocándoles las sillas, sin duda estaba disfrutando de esto, lo que no sabía era que estaba buscándome un auténtico problema.

Lanie enseguida empieza la conversación, en un principio hablando de algo general mientras la madre de Rick le sigue en todo momento. Yo intento no hablar para no meter la pata mientras miro a Rick para ver cómo se siente, pero apenas levanta la cabeza de su plato, parece tan pequeño que no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Entonces Kate ¿No eres de aquí?

-No, soy de Virginia.

-Oh, buen lugar, aunque ya te digo que no hay mejor lugar para vivir que esta ciudad-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-Bueno por ahora no tengo pegas de esta ciudad, y mientras tenga trabajo por aquí seguiré.

-Seguro que te va muy bien, y seguro que terminaras consiguiendo un mejor trabajo-dice mirando a su hijo sin duda dejándole claro que no le gustaba ese bar y yo intento cambiar el tema para que él no se sienta mal y porque seguramente así gane algún punto más.

-Estoy segura de que hay trabajos peores, me tratan bien. Pero bueno es solo un camino para poder seguir estudiando.

-Eso me gusta. Mi hijo está buscando su camino y espero que lo encuentre.

-Bueno podemos dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa intentando bromear pero sin duda no estaba cómodo.

-Si además, mi amiga tiene que irse a trabajar ya. Sintiéndolo mucho…-digo queriendo cortar aquello antes de que se nos fuera de la mano.

-Oh, bueno no pasa nada. No quiero que llegue tarde a su trabajo-dice Martha levantándose para despedirse de nosotras.-Ya nos veremos en otro lugar. ¿Te viernes algún día a cenar a casa?

-Mama, no presiones demasiado-dice Rick riñéndola pero con una sonrisa y empieza a gustarme la relación que tienen.

-No, si me invita por supuesto que aceptare.

-¿Has visto hijo?-dice con una sonrisa-las dos estáis invitadas. Ya os lo recordare a través de mi pequeño-dice con una sonrisa y veo como Rick cabecea de forma graciosa.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vemos esta noche?-pregunto mirándole y lo veo pensativo antes de aceptar con una sonrisa-bueno, disfrutad de la comida y la postcomida-digo con una sonrisa a forma de despedida.

-Gracias y encantada chicas-dice mientras Lanie y yo nos alejamos poco a poco con una sonrisa y nada más salir por la puerta lo suelta, y lo peor es que sabía que lo haría.

-Está muy bueno Kate. ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes? Te lo tiraras ¿no?

-Lanie, es un sospechoso, por si no lo sabias.

-Dios Kate, eres una aguafiestas, disfruta un poco de la vida-dice con una sonrisa mientras marca el camino de vuelta a la comisaria y aunque quiero matarla, no puedo evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues un encuentro un poco complicado para ambos, pero del que no han salido tan mal ¿no? Jaja. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo extra, el lunes más y ¿Mejor? Bueno eso tendréis que decirlo vosotros jaja. Gracias por vuestros mensajes, esto feliz de leerlos y por supuesto feliz de recompensarlo con capítulos extra, creo que disfruto yo más dándolos que vosotros mismos jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, empezamos la semana con nuevo capítulo, estoy contenta por como va la cosa, espero que a vosotros también os este gustando, sigo escribiendo la nueva historia con las mismas ganas que la primera.**

 **#CaskettAlways**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Ya esta acabando la jornada laboral, y siento de nuevo que el día esta acabando sin lograr nada y eso empieza a frustrarme, quizás al final Royce tenga razón y no valgo para esto. Veo como se acerca Will Sorenson, me sorprende porque desde el primer día que estuve aquí no he vuelto a coincidir con él.

-Hola guapa, veo que al final conseguiste el trabajo.

-Si, quizás te deba dar las gracias-digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Pues conozco muchas formas de hacerlo-dice con una sonrisa que no me gusta nada, sin duda estaba insinuando cosas asquerosas con esa sonrisa y esas palabras.

-Puedo ofrecerte una copa. ¿Qué bebes?

-Tequila, ¿Me acompañas? -dice intentando colocar su mano sobre la mía, pero la aparto antes de que lo haga mientras intento poner mi mejor sonrisa porque no quiero ofenderlo y que esto acabe con mi tapadera, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo sobrepasarse ni un centímetro.

-Estoy trabajando.

-¿Quizás luego…?-dice insistiendo y dios está empezando a parecerme un buen sospechoso, uno de esos que no aceptan un no por respuesta. ¿Y si lo intento con Emily y ella se negó?

-Tengo que ir a por unas cosas-digo colocando su vaso en la barra y saliendo de allí hacia el almacén para alejarme de este tipo antes de partirle la cara.

Cuando entro en el almacén intento relajarme mientras pienso en que hacer ahora, si seguimos así no creo que podamos conseguir nada, además no podríamos mantener por mucho tiempo más la investigación abierta y mucho menos mi infiltración. Necesitaba lograr algo, algo cuanto antes.

Siento como me agarran por detrás haciéndome caer al suelo mientras me aprietan con fuerza. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no lo he oído llegar y ahora me tiene atrapada. Me da la vuelta con fuerza y me presiona contra el suelo con su fuerte cuerpo y allí esta su sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa asquerosa que no deja de mirarme y siento que tengo que hacer algo, aunque con ello acabe con mi infiltración, pero no pudo dejarlo hacerlo. Pero aun así, aun así no consigo que la voz me salga del cuerpo, no consigo gritar pidiendo auxilio, no consigo darle la señal a Royce para que entre por esa puerta para salvarme.

Siento que voy a perder esta batalla y entonces grito, por fin me sale un grito y solo espero que Royce pueda oírlo porque ya me da igual todo, solo quiero salir de aquí lo mejor posible. Y siento como me presiona con toda su fuerza y lucho con todas mis fuerzas pero me tiene muy presionada, tan bien que no puedo ni moverme. Solo rezo es lo único que me sale, rezar para que Royce aparezca por esa puerta con los chicos, pero cada vez pienso más que eso no va a llegar y mis fuerzas empiezan a bajar, a desaparecer mientras sin darme cuenta siento como sigo gritando con todas mis fuerzas y entonces, como si fuera un sueño, el ruido de fuera se entra dentro de la claustrofóbica sala y la luz ilumina su cara, una cara que me da mucho miedo, y entonces una voz, una voz que creo soñar pero no es para nada un sueño.

-Joder Will ¿Qué coño haces? -dice Rob quitándomelo de encima y recibiendo un golpe por su parte. -Para-dice gritando mientras consigue quitármelo del todo de encima y enseguida me levanto intentando recuperar el aliento mientras agradezco a dios que Rob haya decidido entrar.

-No pasa nada Rob, no te pongas así. Solo estábamos pasándolo bien ¿verdad?-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y sé que no es la primera vez que lo intenta y tengo ganas de partirle la cara y dejarle claro que eso no va a volver a pasar, y lo tengo claro, no va a volver a pasar.

-Eres un hijo de puta…-digo gritando con toda mi rabia.

-Kate para ¿sí?-dice Rob de repente muy tranquilo y me da asco que se lo esté tomando como algo normal, quizás es porque esto ya ha pasado aquí alguna otra vez, quizás con Emily, y solo pensarlo me da mucho más rabia y asco.-Vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco. Vamos a mi despacho y hablamos, seguro que todo ha sido un malentendido.

-Sí, de verdad, ha sido un malentendido-dice con una sonrisa y siento como la sangre empieza a arderme, pero necesito pensar en frio. Voy a hacerle pagar por todo, pero antes tengo que descubrir si tuvo algo que ver con Emily, tengo que conseguirlo.

-Necesito cinco minutos.

-Bien, cinco minutos. Relájate y nos vemos en mi despacho.

-Bien-digo tragando saliva mientras lo veo salir con una sonrisa como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y enseguida me toco el micrófono, entendiendo enseguida porque nadie había acudido. El micrófono estaba desconectado, un fallo que podía haber sido fatídico, pero que ahora que todo ha pasado puede ayudarme a seguir en el caso, pero antes tengo que pasar por este mal rato y por supuesto tener paciencia porque haya matado o no a Emily, juro por mi vida, que terminara pagando por todo el daño que me ha hecho.

Entro en el despacho con toda la determinación del mundo, sabía lo que iba a hacer lo tenía muy claro y nada ni nadie iba a quitármelo de la cabeza.

-Siéntate ¿Si?-dice Rob pero por nada del mundo iba a sentarme.

-Estoy aquí bien-digo colocándome junto a la puerta con ganas de pelear.

-Bien, solo quería decirte que Will lo siente mucho-dice y veo cómo va a protestar, pero levanta la mano para impedírselo-se ha equivocado y lo siente. Solo espera que entiendas que ha sido una confusión y que no va a volver a pasar.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-digo mirándole desafiante y veo como me mira con una sonrisa asquerosa, sin duda no se arrepentía y sin duda volvería a intentarlo mil veces.

-Bien, Kate yo solo pienso en el bar, esto ha sido algo feo, pero de verdad no va a volver a pasar y si esto sale de aquí solo te dañara a ti y al bar. No creo que tengamos que hacer un mundo de esto-dice con tranquilidad y siento como me da tanto asco que estoy a punto de vomitar, pero intento mantenerme firme, ahora más que nunca tengo que estar aquí, tengo que averiguar lo que paso.

-No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mí.

-No lo hará, ¿verdad?-dice mirando a Will que asiente con una sonrisa.

-Si se acerca a mi más cerca de lo que está ahora mismo, esto saldrá a la luz.

-No lo hará, lo prometo. Ahora si prefieres irte a casa…

-No, quiero volver a mi trabajo.

-Bien, mientras tanto Will te pediría que te quedaras un momento aquí.

-Claro-dice mirándome antes de que yo pueda salir por la puerta llena de odio, pero llena de determinación, más determinación que nunca, aunque creo que necesito una copa para poder mantenerme en pie, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando salgo del despacho enseguida empieza a sonarme el vibrador del móvil con insistencia, y sé que si no lo cojo en menos de dos minutos la caballería entrara por esa puerta, así que corto la llamada y conecto bien el micrófono.

-Todo bien por aquí-dice directamente en el micrófono y entonces siento como vibra de nuevo el móvil, pero esta vez solo es la entrada de un mensaje.

 _\- ¿Va bien el micro? Hemos estado un buen rato sin oír nada._

 _-Se había desconectado, pero ya está todo bien_ -contesto rápidamente para dejarlos tranquilo y para que todo siguiera adelante.

Me meto dentro de la barra y cojo una vaso para colocarlo sobre la barra, y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo con todo esto, la mano me tiembla completamente descontrolada, he pasado mucho miedo, y no sé si voy a poder lograrlo, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo sola. Aun temblándome la mano consigo verter un poco de alcohol sobre el vaso y me lo bebo de un trago, intentando que el alcohol me da la fuerza que necesito en este momento, pero aún sigo temblando, aun siento ese peligro acechando y entonces veo cómo sale del despacho, como me dedica una sonrisa y se va como si no hubiera pasado nada. Siento rabia, rabia por haber permitido que pasara, rabia por no haber podido hacer nada, pero sobre todo rabia porque tengo miedo, yo Kate Beckett tengo miedo y no sé cómo superarlo.

De repente siento como alguien me toca y la botella acaba en su suelo fruto de mi miedo, de mi cuerpo tenso y en alerta, y me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de derrumbarme, de que no voy a poder conseguirlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Buah, mal momento el que acaba de pasar Kate, ¿Podrá aguantar solo para lograr su objetivo? ¿Será Will el sospechoso que estaba buscando?**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo, pensando en escribir y viendo Castle. ¿Se puede poner algo más de Caskett ahora mismo en mi vida? Solo daros las gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias de verdad a todos, y me une a vosotros en el odio eterno a Will y Rob.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

La toco despacio para llamar su atención y entonces como si fuera un déjà vu la botella acaba en el suelo llenando todo de cristales y el líquido marrón que contenía.

-Madre mía esto empieza a convenirse en algo demasiado común ¿no? -digo con una sonrisa mientras me agacho para ayudarla, pero cuando la miro bien al recoger esos cristales rotos veo que algo no va bien, veo como su mano tiembla demasiado. -Kate, ¿Está todo bien?

-Si-dice recogiendo los trozos de cristal con la mano y temo que pueda cortarse.

-Deja eso, ya me ocupo yo-digo cogiendo su brazo para que deje de hacerlo y veo como se mueve hacia atrás como encogiéndose y siento una punzada en el estómago.

-Ya puedo yo-dice sin mirarme sin duda nerviosa.

-No, de esto me ocupo yo-digo con tranquilidad pero seguro.-Lo mejor es que te vayas a casa a descansar ¿si?

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas, y no creo que me vayas a contarme lo que te pasa, pero no hace falta ser un experto para saber que te pasa algo. Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana será otro día.

-No ha acabado mi jornada.

-Yo me ocupo de todo esto.

-¿Tu?-dice con una tímida sonrisa burlona que hace que sonría yo también.

-Bueno, no sé quizás encuentre mi destino sirviendo copas, nunca se sabe. -digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír mientras se levanta asintiendo-Descansa y nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien-dice recogiendo su bolso y su abrigo de detrás de la barra.-Gracias.-dice mirándome fijamente por primera vez y yo asiento dejándola ir, aunque he visto una tristeza en su mirada, que no le había visto antes y eso me acaba de dejar tocado.

Limpio el destrozo y cuando lo hago veo como todo el mundo sigue a lo suyo como si nada, la verdad es que no me apetece estar aquí, si estoy aquí solo ha sido porque quería verla a ella, solo por eso, pero ahora que se ha ido aun siento más que esto es una tontería y solo quiero irme, pero antes me dirijo hacia el despacho para ver si Rob sabe algo sobre lo que le pasa a Kate.

-Hola Rob.

-Hombre tu por aquí, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de tu promesa.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado. Acabo de mandar a Kate a su casa.

-¿Si?

-Sí, no se encontraba muy bien. ¿Has pasado algo que deba saber?

-Que yo sepa no-dice como si nada pero creo que me está mintiendo y eso me cabrea.-No ha pasado nada ¿Vale? Todo está genial por aquí y si estas más tiempo por aquí lo veras con tus propios ojos. Pero creo que ahora deberías irte a casa ¿sí? Vamos a cerrar ya de todas formas, sin camarera no podemos hacer mucho.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Márchate Rick y recuerda que este es tu bar también, si quieres saber lo que pasa ya sabes donde tienes que estar-dice enfadado dejándome allí planteado mientras sale a atender sus clientes, que en realidad es de los dos.

Decido irme de aquí, ya que no estaba haciendo nada de provecho, pero cuando salgo por la puerta, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en esa mirada brillantes por la lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, no puedo dejar de pensar en su cuerpo temblando de miedo, si tenía que ser eso, y entonces lo tengo claro, no puedo irme a casa con esa sensación, no puedo.

POV KATE

Acaba de llamarme Royce, se ha puesto muy pesado en querer venir a verme, pero al final le he conseguido convencer de que estoy bien y que solo necesitaba descansar. Menos mal que no ha escuchado nada sino, sé que ya estaría fuera del caso, y ahora mismo es lo que menos quiero, pero necesito calmarme, necesito que esto no me afecte porque si no, no podré estar al cien por cien.

Me siento en el suelo con mi cena recién llegada, pero no puedo probar la comida, no cuando no puedo dejar de sentir su cuerpo presionando el mío, sus manos por todos lados y ya no puedo más. Me levanto rápidamente y acabo tirada delante de la taza del baño con nada en el estómago.

Me quedo allí tirada durante un buen rato sin conseguir levantarme, sintiendo como todo me da vueltas, intentando recuperarme de ese momento pero sin conseguir lograrlo, y entonces, entonces oigo como dan en la puerta, y aunque no quiero que este aquí, aunque no quiero que me vea así, tengo que admitirlo, ahora mismo no quiero estar sola.

Me levanto como puedo, me lavo la cara y me enjuago la boca antes de salir del baño para ir a abrir la puerta. Pero para nada esperaba lo que me encontré al abrir la puerta. Esperaba a Royce, incluso a alguno de los chicos, pero nunca espere encontrarlo a él, si a él allí de pie en la puerta mirándome con esos ojos suyos que siento que me miran y me atraviesan, como si pudieran leerme, y eso me da miedo, mucho miedo.

-Rick-digo sin saber mucho más que decir.

-Yo…solo…no podía irme a casa sin saber que estabas bien. Yo…he hablado con Rob y me ha dicho que no pasa nada pero sé que me está mintiendo y…bueno quizás no es de mi incumbencia, pero necesitaba…necesitaba saber que estabas bien-dice sin duda nervioso trabándose incluso y eso hace que me saque una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien-digo sonriéndole y veo como asiente mientras traga saliva nervioso.

-Yo…siento si te he molestado o algo.

-No molestas-digo aun allí en la puerta, la verdad es que no sabía si había algo comprometedor sobre el caso en el piso y no quería que él pudiera ver nada.

-Yo…bueno he pensado…cuando no estoy bien, siempre me viene bien dar un paseo. Me ofrezco de compañía. Si quieres claro-dice sin saber muy bien donde colocar las manos mientras sonríe, pero una sonrisa nerviosa que hace que yo también me ponga así.

-Yo…

-Si no quieres…

-No está bien. ¿Me esperas cinco minutos?

-Claro-dice ya más relajado y entro rápidamente mientras cierro la puerta a mi espalda.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en prepararme un poco, en coger las llaves y salir de casa sin nada más. Cuando salgo allí este Rick apoyado sobre la pared mirando su móvil.

-¿Todo bien?

-Genial-dice guardando su móvil y mirándome con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa saliendo a su lado, y por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó, dejo de verlo como un sospechoso, quizás porque ahora mismo necesito estar con alguien, necesito no estar sola. Sé que mañana tendrá que volver a ser un sospechoso para mí, pero ahora, ahora voy a ser yo por un momento, voy a olvidarme de todo, porque eso lo que necesito para mantenerme cuerda en este momento.

Paseamos en silencio un buen rato, pero parece que él no está cómodo con ese silencio, porque cuando lo miro de reojo veo como está palmeando sobre su pierna con su mano, sin duda se está muriendo por decir algo, pero creo que tiene miedo de meter la pata.

-¿Podemos sentarnos un rato?-digo mirándole y lo veo asentir mientras mira donde podemos sentarnos y yo me siento en el umbral de la casa más cercana. Él enseguida se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro con una sonrisa y veo como me sonríe antes de bajar la mirada-tenías razón el paseo me ha venido bien.

-Me alegro mucho…y Kate…en serio, si necesitas hablar con alguien o…que te ayude en algo…

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-No me gusta ver a nadie mal, pero antes cuando te he visto…me he asustado, estabas temblando…-dice mirándome y no puedo evitar su mirada, pero tengo miedo de que pueda descubrirme a través de ella.

-Fue un mal momento, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Hace poco…pude ayudar a una amiga, me dijo que estaba bien y yo le creí, pero al final…no estaba bien. Paso algo muy malo y yo no le ayude, desde ese día me siento mal y no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si le hubiera ayudado, si me hubiera dejado ayudarla.

-No sé qué pasaría-digo colocado mi mano sobre la suya, aunque tenía una ligera idea, sin duda creo que hablaba sobre Emily y lo que le paso, quizás le paso algo que no quiso contarle, quizás algo parecido a lo que me paso a mí- tu no tuviste la culpa, ella no quiso que le ayudaras. Ahí está la clave.

-Pues no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, si puedo hacer algo Kate…no me dejes fuera-dice mirándome fijamente y con los ojos sin duda brillantes y siento un nudo en el estómago, sin duda esta era la reacción que hubiera esperado de Rob, esto es lo que me hace imposible creer que pudiera ser él pero aun así…

-Creo que deberíamos volver.

-Claro-dice levantándose con la cabeza agachada, sin duda no era la respuesta que esperaba, sin duda lo que quería era que confiara en él, pero no puedo…no todavía.

Me acompaña hacia la puerta aun en silencio y cuando llegamos necesito cortar este silencio para que entienda que a pesar de que no quiera contarle nada, le agradezco lo que ha hecho esta noche, sin duda la compañía y la vuelta me ha ayudado a olvidarme un poco de eso.

-Rick.

-¿Si?

-Quería darte las gracias por haber venido. Me has hecho olvidarme de todo y eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Me alegro-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…buenas noches.

-Claro.-dice con una sonrisa mientras abro la puerta para entrar dentro pero entonces siento su mano sobre mi hombro-Kate.

-¿Si?

-Mañana tengo pensado un camino hacia mi futuro. Bueno…es…algo complicado de explicar. En realidad no, necesito saber qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y mi madre me ha dicho que debería tomarme un día para averiguarlo. Como sin duda soy un artista y no un empresario, había pensado en no sé ir a un galería de arte, al teatro, al cine, o yo que se a una lectura. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Bien…pero podemos ir a una galería que está cerca de aquí. Tengo un par de entradas y es temprano. Estarás de sobra aquí para ir a trabajar. ¿Qué me dices?

-Bueno…puede que no esté mal.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

-Claro, soy un empresario de éxito-dice con una sonrisa sacando uno de su bolsillo. Lo agarro con mi mano derecha mientras con la izquierda alcanzo su mano y en menos de un segundo ya tengo mi número apuntado en su mano.

-Llámame-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír mientras recoge el bolígrafo.

-Lo haré-dice antes de dedicarme una sonrisa e irse por donde habíamos venido, sin duda había sido un buen rato, un rato donde me había olvidado de todo, pero mañana, mañana sería otro día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Rick no se parece en nada a los otros dos ¿no? Parece que Kate también piensa lo mismo y empieza a dudar de que pueda ser culpable, aunque su instinto policial quizás no la deje tranquila con ese pensamiento. ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, muy feliz de seguir y feliz de que os este gustando. Esperando poder sorprenderos, aunque cada vez es más complicado jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Me levanto con otro ánimo, pero sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo de anoche. Me deje llevar por la necesidad de no estar sola, pero por un momento me olvide de todo, del caso, de que él era sospechoso de un asesinato y que yo era policía. No podía dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir, y sé que no va a volver a pasar, todo fue por lo que paso, por el miedo y asqueada que me sentía. Pero sobre todo, porque me sentía sola, no podía contárselo a nadie y eso hacía que estuviera mal y necesitara ese apoyo, ese apoyo que llego de su parte sin esperarlo. Pero ahora tengo que despertarme, tengo que coger todas mis fuerzas y tirar hacia delante, ahora tengo un gran sospechoso y voy a intentar cerrar este caso me cueste lo que me cueste.

Me preparo el café que me de la fuerza para seguir en pie cuando siento como suena el teléfono. Tomo aire para poder hacerme cargo de la llamada, allí estaba Royce de nuevo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Tenemos reunión. ¿Allí, aquí, en la comisaria?

-Mejor voy yo para allá. Creo que deberíamos dejar de usar este piso para reuniones. Esta demasiado cerca del bar-digo en modo de excusa, pero ahora sabiendo Rick donde vivo no es bueno que vea a los policías del caso salir de mi piso.

-Está bien. Te espero aquí, hoy estamos solos.

-Bien, no tardo-digo colgando y tomando aire, sé que no va a dejar pasar lo poco que le conté ayer, pero tenía que seguir manteniéndome en mis treces para que no me sacara del caso.

Llego al piso y no puedo dejar de mirar a todos los lados. Tomo aire antes de tocar y cuando abre la puerta esta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Me hace un gesto para pasar mientras él va hacia el baño para acabar.

Cuando vuelve se sienta directamente y me mira fijamente esperando una explicación por mi parte. Yo intento mantener la calma, porque no es lo mismo engañarlo al teléfono que mirándole a los ojos. Tengo que dejarle claro que no pasó nada.

-Bueno… ¿Algo nuevo?

-¿En serio? Dime que paso ayer Kate.

-Ya te lo dije. No estaba bien enganchado. En cuanto me sonó el teléfono enseguida lo arregle.

-Si ¿Y luego?

-¿Luego?

-Estabas nerviosa, podía oír tu corazón latir demasiado rápido.

-Vale, rompí otra botella, soy demasiado torpe y pensé que podrían echarme y que todo se fuera al traste. Por eso hice como si estuviera mal. Parece ser que soy mejor actriz que camarera-digo con una sonrisa como su no pasara nada, pero no deja de mirarme intentando descifrar si decía la verdad o no, pero no dejo que llegue al fondo del verdad-Bueno aclarado eso creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-Tú dirás.

-Quiero que investigues a un cliente en especial. Will Sorenson.

-¿Will Sorenson? ¿Algo en particular? ¿Paso algo ayer…?

-Sí, paso que desde el día de la entrevista no había vuelto. Ayer volvió y…no sé me miraba…no me gusta cómo me miraba.

-Kate mucha gente te mira, allí dentro te miraran todos porque eres una mujer increíble y la única en aquel lugar.

-No es eso. Es su forma asquerosa de hacerlo.

-¿Crees que es un baboso? ¿Crees que tengo que investigarlo por eso?

-Puede que sea un violador. O puede que se crea que por ser quien se puede tener a quien quiera y que ella se negara.

-¿Crees que es ese el móvil?

-Puede ser.

-Ya hemos investigado a todos y nada.

-Pues vuelve a hacerlo. Es rico y tiene mucha influencia, puede que lo taparan.

-Vale volveré a investigarlo. Pero no te prometo nada, si lo borró no vamos a conseguir nada. Pero intentaré investigarlo y puedo llamarlo si quieres para hacerle declarar, quizás así se asuste y cometa un error.

-Todavía no, aguanta un poco y busca por todos los lados y luego si no conseguimos nada es todo tuyo.

-Bien. Confió en tu criterio Kate, así que…ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Lo tendré-digo con una sonrisa mientras siento como el móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. No podía ser Royce y solo había otra persona que tenía este número, tenía que ser él-si no tienes nada más que decir, voy a irme.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que somos un grupo Kate. Y aunque estés enfadada conmigo, soy tu compañero y quiero que confíes en mí, te prometo que puedes hacerlo.

-Lo sé-digo levantándome para salir de allí lo antes posible, esperando que volviera a llamar, tenía que aprovechar lo de anoche para sacarle algo más, para descubrir que es lo que paso.

Salgo fuera intentando calmarme, había pasado por su detector de mentiras, no sé si lo había aprobado del todo, pero al menos lo había dejado pasar por ahora. Solo esperaba que cumpliera su promesa e investigara a Will, ojala encontremos algo contra él sea lo que sea.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Miro la puerta del piso de vigilancia antes de salir de allí lo más rápido posible para poder contestar lo más sola posible.

\- ¿Si? -pregunto como si no supiera quién es.

-Hola Kate, soy yo-dice nervioso, lo puedo notar por cómo le tiembla la voz y eso me hace sonreír.

-OH hola.

-Bueno, te dije que te iba a llamar para ver si querías acompañarme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno a lo que quieras, me da igual.

-No puedo estar mucho tiempo.

-Prometo que estarás a tiempo en el trabajo.

-Está bien, dime dónde y allí estaré.

\- ¿Te da igual que hacer?

-Confió en ti-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, te mando la dirección.

Voy a casa para arreglarme un poco, no es que sea una cita pero tampoco pasaba nada si iba un poco arreglada ¿no? me doy prisa porque no quiero llegar tarde.

Llego al lugar acordado y no puedo verlo por ningún lado. Miro mi reloj pero veo que es justo la hora, ni tarde ni pronto. No sé porque me siento nerviosa, supongo que, porque tengo mucha presión, porque quiero que esto sirva para algo y, además, me pone nerviosa estar a solas con él, no porque sea una cita o le tenga miedo, no sé es algo raro.

-Perdón, ¿Has visto una chica guapa por aquí? -escucho su voz en mi espalda y no puedo evitar sonreír, en momentos como este me cuesta mucho verlo como sospechoso, pero tenía que ser profesional.

-No sé, eso es algo subjetivo ¿no?

-Algo parecido a lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo me vale-dice con una sonrisa sin duda flirteando conmigo y yo le sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, será mejor que dejemos eso a un lado. ¿Dónde me llevas?

-Aquí mismo-dice señalando un edificio que teníamos justo detrás.

-¿Una galería?

-Sí, vamos quiero probar si esto es lo mío-dice agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mi hacia dentro.

Caminamos por la galería viendo todo las obras que están en exposición, la verdad es que el poco tiempo que pase en la Universidad estudie arte, era una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Ahora pasado el tiempo a veces pienso si tendría que haber seguido con los estudios, pero la verdad es que tenía claro lo que quería, por eso lo deje para entrar en la Academia, era lo que quería y necesitaba y creo que siempre supe para que estaba hecha. Me parece curioso que Rick aun no sepa que quiere hacer con su vida.

-Bueno y ahora-digo tras dar dos o tres vueltas a la pequeña sala.

-Bueno no sé qué se debe sentir-dice serio haciéndome reír- pero tengo algo que puede solucionarlo.

-¿Qué has preparado?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que seguirme para averiguarlo.

Veo como la chica de la entrada le sonríe mientras le hace un gesto para que le siga. Rick abre una puerta y allí hay un grupo de personas con un caballete, donde estaban pintado a una mujer que estaba en el centro sirviendo de modelo. Rick me mira con una sonrisa mientras tira de mí y nos colocamos en dos sitios que estaban libres.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto bajito sorprendida.

-De alguna manera tendré que saber si valgo para esto ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa mientras empieza a dibujar y yo cabeceo con una sonrisa mientras hago lo mismo.

Todo el mundo empieza a moverse y a observar sus obras mientras hablan unos con otros. Miro a Rick y lo veo muy concentrado mientras pinta y no puedo evitar reírme al ver su cara de concentración, la verdad es que estaba muy gracioso.

-¿Has acabado?

-No espera-dice con el ceño fruncido concentradísimo mientras da un par más de pinceladas-Ya-dice con una sonrisa y me muevo para ver su obra, pero estoy a punto de tirarla del caballete cuando lo veo, para nada tiene que ver con la realidad, y no podía dejar de reírme-Oye.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no has encontrado tu lugar aquí-digo sin parar de reír.

-A ver el tuyo-dice agarrándome despacio para apartarme y mirar el mío-joder, creo que podrías hacer esto mucho mejor que ser camarera, aunque eso es fácil-dice bromeando con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy gracioso-digo haciéndome la ofendida.

-No en serio, lo haces muy bien.

-Bueno di arte en la universidad.

-¿En psicología?

-Sí, una optativa.

-Am, pues eso no vale, yo no pintaba desde que era un niño, y no es que sacara muy buena nota, además creo que tú tampoco sabes mucho, seguro que eso se vende muy bien.

\- ¿Sí? Puedes intentarlo-digo riéndome y sacándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno será mejor que decida cuando pruebe todo.

-¿Si? ¿Ahora que toca?

-Bueno…había pensado que podíamos ir a otro sitio cuando salgas de trabajo.

-Bueno… no puedo prometerte nada.

-Bueno, yo te espero si no puedes pues voy solo-dice con una sonrisa y yo solo puedo devolvérsela.

-Bien, ahora tengo que irme. Pero antes tienes que decirme a donde piensas ir esta noche.

-Es una sorpresa, quizás hasta me sorprendes y eso también se te da bien-dice con una sonrisa. -entonces te llevo.

-No, no hace falta-digo pensando en que mejor que no nos viera nadie juntos, y eso hace que recuerde que llevare micro todo el tiempo que este en el bar-Rick.

-¿Si?

-No es que estemos haciendo nada malo, bueno ya sabes. Pero me gustaría que nadie lo supiera en el bar, después de todo eres mi jefe.

-¿Entonces?

-En el bar prefiero que no me pidas salir ni nada de eso.

-¿Todo modo profesional?

-Eso.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cómo te pido para quedar?

-Tienes mi móvil.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa-para no ser nada parece que tengamos una relación en secreto.

-Y es lo que tenemos ¿no? una amistad secreta-digo con una sonrisa y después de hacerlo siento que estoy flirteando con él, pero no lo he hecho adrede, y ahora que lo pienso, al final no he conseguido nada con esta quedada, bueno me he ganado su confianza ¿no? eso es bueno. Creo que esto va a darme mucho más problemas que beneficios.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **HUY, aquí hay tema…se nota que se sienten cada vez mejor el uno con el otro, parece que a Kate le esta constando un poco separar lo personal de lo profesional. ¿Qué pasará en la siguiente cita? ¿Conseguirá Kate sacarle algo? ¿Perderá de nuevo otra oportunidad y se dejará llevar?**

 **Pues nada, sintiéndolo mucho, habrá que esperar hasta el lunes, bueno os pongo un reto difícil. Si llegamos a los 80 comentarios antes del lunes, pues habrá capítulo extra justo cuando se consiga.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, como lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis vuestro capítulo extra, aunque no sé yo si ha habido alguna estrategia por ahí para conseguirlo, pero me da igual, soy feliz igual, sois increíbles, y que coño yo también tenia ganas de daros este capítulo extra. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Camino hacia el bar con una sonrisa, había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Kate por la tarde y esperaba que aceptara salir esta noche conmigo, ya tenía un buen plan preparado y tenia ganas de poder disfrutarlo con ella.

No sé qué tenía, pero me gustaba, disfrutaba estando con ella y había dejado atrás el recuerdo que me traía de Emily, aunque a veces era imposible no recordarlo. También me gusto lo de querer mantener apartado esto del bar, entiendo que es raro verse con su jefe, no es que fuéramos a citas, pero sin duda era algo muy parecido. La verdad es que no me sentía para nada su jefe, pero me gustaba eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

Entro en el bar y no puedo evitar sonreír al verla, era guapa demasiado guapa y me sentía ahora mismo como un acosador viéndola desde lejos. Cabeceo y me dirijo hacia mi mesa, como si no me importara que estuviera allí, aunque me estaba muriendo porque se acercara y poder tener una conversación que durara toda la noche, si, me gustaba, era algo que no podía negar.

Espero allí pacientemente a que acuda mientras intento no mirarla, para ello me centro en mi móvil pero desde que se creo la junta y desde que dije ayer que necesitaba unos días libres, me lo estaban concediendo. Apenas me llegaban mensajes y eso era de agradecer, solo esperaba que todo fuera bien, pero yo había elegido a mi equipo confiaba en ellos y pensaba demostrárselo.

-Buenas ¿Qué quieres para tomar?-dice con esa sonrisa que tiene y siento que me derrito, dios si, me gustaba mucho, demasiado. Me abre quedado un buen tiempo sin decir nada porque vuelve a hablar antes de que pueda contestarle-¿Lo de siempre?

-Oh, no. Agua.

-¿Agua?-pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, tengo una cita y quiero estar sobrio.

-¿Una cita?-dice mirándome mientras se muerde el labio y dios no puede ser más sexy.

-Si, con una mujer increíble. Así que será agua-digo sonriéndole y veo como cabecea con una sonrisa antes de ir a por mi pedido, espero que esa sonrisa signifique que va a quedar conmigo, que acepta quedar conmigo.

Aparece un rato después con la misma sonrisa un botellín de agua y un vaso. Lo deja sobre la mesa y me sonríe.

-Muy bien, vas progresando, no has tirado nada al suelo.

-Muy gracioso-dice con una sonrisa-todavía no ha acabado el día.

-Eso es verdad-digo con cara de pánico haciéndola reír-¿Mejor que ayer?

-Si, mejor. Tengo que volver-dice cortando abruptamente la conversación y yo me quedo allí mirándola ¿he dicho algo malo?

Solo puedo esperar a que la noche acabe por lo tanto me quedo con mi agua mirando a mí alrededor. Intentando saber si todo iba bien en el bar, aunque para eso tenia que haberme implicado desde el principio, esto iba a convertirse en mi escapada y ahora siento que esto no es mío.

Pasa la noche y cuando ya esta empezando a quedar poco gente decido irme fuera para cumplir su deseo de que nadie nos vieran juntos. Me levanto y acerco el vaso con la botella a la barra mientras ella esta limpiando otra mesa. Cuando vuelve me sonríe.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, tengo que prepararme. Tengo que estar guapo.

-Claro, claro-dice con una sonrisa.-Ten cuidado que si te ve feo quizás se eche para atrás.

-Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya corriendo-digo haciéndole reír.-Ten cuidado al cerrar-digo serio preocupándome de verdad.

-Tranquilo vivo cerca.

-Está bien, pero aun así ten cuidado.

-Si-dice con una sonrisa-tengo que acabar sino no me voy de aquí en toda la noche.

-Está bien, ya te dejo. Buenas noches-digo con una sonrisa y veo como me sonríe antes de irse a hacer su tarea.

Salgo fuera y no se muy bien que hacer para darle ese tiempo de acabar con su trabajo. Al final acabo apostado en la acera de enfrente junto a su edificio y saco un cigarro para fumármelo tranquilamente. La calle esta bastante tranquila para la hora que es, y más siendo sábado, aunque la verdad es que esta parte de la ciudad era bastante tranquila, por eso me sorprende cuando escucho como dos personas pelean, o al menos eso me parece al ver como suben el volumen tras salir de un edificio de enfrente, justo tres portales más allá del bar. Me quedo mirando desde mi sitio hasta que veo como un hombre empuja a una mujer hasta que esta acaba en el suelo, entonces ya no puedo mantenerme más al margen. Cruzo rápidamente la calle tirando el cigarro mientras me acerco.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh hola Rick-dice de repente cuando llego a su lado dándome cuenta de que es Will uno de nuestros clientes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada esta puta, que no sabe que le pago para que me haga lo que quiera-dice mirándole con una cara de superioridad que me entran unas ganas de romperle, mientras ella le mira desde la lejanía con autentico miedo.

-Será mejor que te vayas Will-digo intentando relajarme aunque no estaba consiguiéndolo del todo.

-¿Qué dices? He pagado por un servicio y…-pero no le dejo acabar cuando lo cojo por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrapo contra la pared.

-¿No sabes lo que es un no? te ha dicho que no.

-Le he pagado, es una puta.

-Da igual, ha dicho que no, no es no. así que vete a tu casa antes de que te lo tenga que dejar más claro.

-Está bien, está bien-dice levantando las manos-pero esto no queda así-dice mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa que me da asco y ya no puedo evitarlo más y lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas haciéndole caer, y dios duele mucho pero ahora mismo me siento genial por haberlo echo.

-Será mejor que te vayas-le digo a la chica que recoge sus cosas y se va de allí sin mirar atrás mientras Will me mira desde el suelo con cara de pocos amigos, pero me daba igual, no iba a permitir que siguiera siendo un idiota.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto, te lo prometo-dice levantándose con esa sonrisa de nuevo y se va por el lado contrario de donde se ha ido la chica y mientras yo me quedo mirándole hasta que desaparece. Y entonces siento como la mano me tiembla entre rabia y dolor. Me apoyo sobre la pared he intento relajarme, aunque para nada va a ser fácil.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo pasa, pero veo como Rob sale del bar y sé que en unos minutos también saldrá Kate así que intento cumplir sus deseos y me alejo de allí pero no lo suficiente, quería verla salir, no podía dejar de lado lo que le paso a Emily, y sentía que con ella podía evitarlo si alguien también lo intentaba, no podía evitar ese miedo que sentía de que saliera sola.

La veo salir desde donde me encuentro, la veo cerrar el bar y mirar a todos los lados como si notara que estaban observándola y luego cruza la calle hacia su casa, pero antes de entrar veo como separa mientras descuelga su teléfono. Me quedo todavía en mi sitio viendo cómo se sienta en la puerta de su casa y habla durante un par de minutos de teléfono antes de colgar.

La observo y la veo preocupada, no está bien, y entonces siento que puede echarse hacia atrás y no quiero, quiero estar con ella, quiero cumplir con mis planes y quiero hacerlo con ella.

Saco mi móvil rápidamente y le mando un mensaje rápido a su móvil. Cuando lo siente vibrar en su bolsillo se levanta para sacarlo y entonces empieza de nuevo a buscar por todos los lados hasta que consigue verme, y aunque no puedo verla bien desde donde me encuentro puedo entrever una sonrisa en su cara y eso hace que me sienta tan especial.

La veo levantarse y acercarse hacia donde estoy mientras la espero con una sonrisa. Cuando está a mi lado veo como ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa y yo no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperando a mí cita.

-¿Al final te ha abandonado?

-Espero que no-digo con una sonrisa y veo como se muerde el labio pero la sonrisa ya no está en su cara.

-No sé si hoy es un buen momento.

-Siempre es buen momento para estar conmigo te lo prometo-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Eres muy creído ¿no?

-Dice que eso es sexy.

-No, no lo es para nada.

-Entonces soy una mierda mi autoestima acabara por los suelos si no sales conmigo-digo exagerando haciéndole reír.

-Vale, vale, no quiero ser la culpable de que pase algo así-dice con una sonrisa y dios es tan hermosa cuando sonríe.

-¿Entonces?

-Acepto. Pero… ¿Dónde me llevas?

-Tendrás que venir para saberlo. ¿Vienes? -digo con una sonrisa y veo como se muerde el labio de una forma tan sensual que siento unas ganas enormes de besarla y no soltarla nunca. Pero entonces la veo andar mientras me mira y salgo rápidamente detrás de ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo extra, lo mejor está por llegar**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días y feliz día del libre y feliz San Jordi a todos. Disfruten del día y regalen libros.**

 **Para los que preguntáis, son 55 capítulos, a no ser que se me vaya la pinza y termine escribiendo alguno más, jaja. Mil gracias a todos por leer siempre, por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV KATE

Caminamos despacio disfrutando de la buena noche que se ha quedado. No necesitamos decir nada para estar bien, aunque el fin de esta salida era hacerlo hablar, necesitaba que hablara que me contara eso que estaba segura que sabia pero que él ocultaba. Pero para eso, antes tenia que hacer que se relajara, que disfrutara de mi compañía y luego quizás consiguiera sacarle algo. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas si podía dejarlo de considerarlo sospechoso o no.

Llegamos a una fachada que con solo mirarla no puedo averiguar que puedo encontrarme dentro. Lo veo sonreírme y entonces me agarra de la mano y con una sonrisa tira rápidamente de mí hacia dentro. Cuando entramos enseguida la música me transporta, la gente cantando, la gente riendo, disfrutando, bailando. Era un karaoke, sin duda el lugar que menos esperaba que pudiera llevarme.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, creo que tengo buena voz.

-¿Qué dices?-digo riéndome-has perdido el tiempo, ya te digo yo que como cantante no tienes futuro-digo riéndome.

-Muy graciosa-dice haciéndose el ofendido-pero para ello tenemos que probarlo. Y como me da vergüenza hacerlo solo voy a apuntarnos en dúo.

-Ni de coña.

-Parece que ya no te ríes tanto.

-Yo se lo que quiero y esto no lo es.

-Pero has venido a ayudarme, un dúo siempre es mejor-dice con una sonrisa desapareciendo de mi vista imposibilitando que pudiera evitar que se fuera.

Siento como empiezo a morirme de la vergüenza y aun ni si quiera hemos cantado. No sabía cómo huir de todo esto, pero lo veo llegar con dos copas en la mano y una sonrisa y siento que puedo conseguirlo, que he venido aquí por algo y tengo que lograrlo me cueste lo que me cueste.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quería?

-No lo sabia, pero me he arriesgado-dice con una sonrisa y cojo la copa pensando en bebérmela de golpe para aguantar todo esto, pero para conseguir mi objetivo tenía que estar sobria, pero quizás tenía que conseguir que él bebiera alguna copa de más.

-No está mal.

-Ya nos he apuntado. Hay mucha cola, pero tres o cuatro canciones y nos toca.

-¿Qué has elegido?-digo temiéndome lo peor.

-Es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Y si no me la sé?

-Es un clásico. Además es un karaoke puedes leerla. Va a ser increíble ya lo veras.

-No estoy tan segura.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No me da vergüenza ajena y pena que todos tengan que oírte cantar-digo sonriéndole mientras le pico.

-Oye, si no me has escuchado, seguro que te sorprendes.

-No lo creo-digo riéndome mientras veo como se pica.

-Vas a ver como lo clavo, lo que no tengo tan claro es si podrás seguirme el ritmo. No quiero que quedes mal.

-¿Mal yo? Estaba en el coro en el colegio.

-Dios mío, que pena de colegio-dice exagerando mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza y no puedo evitar reírme, hacía que todo esto fuera tan fácil de llevar, demasiado fácil.

-Cállate-digo con una sonrisa mientras me centro en la copa, en juguetear con ella mientras él le da el primer trago mirándome con una sonrisa.

Disfrutamos y nos reímos durante el rato que estamos esperando a que llegara nuestro momento. Rick se toma su copa y yo disimuladamente lo vierto despacio sin que se dé cuenta.

-¿Quieres otra?

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa mientras va a por otras dos copas mientras yo lo miro, intentando descifrarlo, pero lo que su cuerpo y su forma de actuar y moverse me cuenta, es muy diferente a lo que me cuenta lo que sale por su boca.

Aun así lo observo, lo observo como se mueve como me mira desde lejos con una sonrisa, como tamborilea con sus manos sobre la barra, y como habla con un chico y luego me mira con una sonrisa mientras se acerca con las copas.

-Nos toca después.

-Dios voy a matarte por esto que lo sepas-digo consiguiendo que empiece a reírse sin parar.

Y entonces veo como el chico hace un gesto para que nos acerquemos y Rick me agarra de la mano tirando de mi hacia el escenario y dios me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, menos mal que al menos no hay nadie que me conozca.

-Os toca chicos. Suerte y disfrutad-dice dándonos los micros mientras nos insta a subir y yo me veo allí de pie observada por todo el mundo mientras Rick está a mi lado con una sonrisa como si para él esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, y entonces empieza a sonar la música y solo tardo dos segundo en reconocerla y lo miro sin duda sorprendida por la elección de la canción.

Nos miramos con una sonrisa y ambos empezamos a la par a cantar algo nerviosos al principio, tanto que apenas nos sale la voz, pero la gente grita, cantan con nosotros, bailan y me doy cuenta de que da igual como lo haga, esto es para disfrutarlo y entonces me olvido de todo y canto a su lado disfrutando de la canción, disfrutando de la compañía. Y cuando llega el estribillo, ambos cantamos a todo pulmón olvidándonos de la vergüenza, olvidándonos de donde estábamos.

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

Acabamos la canción saltando, sonriendo, rodeado por toda la gente bailando y riéndonos de lo que acababa de pasar. Nos bajamos del escenario mientras todos aplauden a nuestro alrededor y siento la mano de Rick sobre la mía y sonrió mientras tiro de él lo más lejos de la gente.

Terminamos en un rincón donde no hay nadie, recuperamos nuestras copas y cuando nos miramos no podemos dejar de reírnos.

-No ha ido tan mal ¿no? los tenemos locos-dice hacíneme reír.

-Podía haber sido peor, bueno no-digo haciéndole reír a él ahora.

-Hacemos un buen dúo.

-Si de lo malo que somos-digo riéndome-creo que tampoco puedes dedicarte a esto.

-¿Qué dices? Si ya tenemos fan. ¿Hacemos un dúo?

-Va a ser que no-digo haciéndole reír.

-Es una pena, entonces tendré que seguir buscando, y tú me tendrás que ayudar.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, si por mi hubiera sido ya sería pintor o cantante y estaría en la calle por haberme arruinado-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Está bien, te ayudo, pero a cambio quiero otra copa.

-Pero si aún…-dice señalando mi copa llena la miro y me la bebo de un trago-está bien-dice bebiéndose la suya mientras corre para rellenar nuestra copas, solo esperaba tener más aguante que él.

Nos tomamos varias copas, solo de la mitad consigo deshacerme, solo doy gracias a Royce, gracias a él tengo el aguante que tengo, y ahora mismo es algo que me está siendo de lo más útil.

Rick está bien para andar, y para hablar aunque parece bastante más extrovertido, con la lengua más suelta y era lo que quería y necesitaba, era el momento.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto con una sonrisa y él sonríe mientras se acerca colocando su boca sobre mi oído.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Bien-digo con una sonrisa dejando mi copa sobre una mesa y saliendo detrás de él. La temperatura ha caído de golpe y la verdad es que hace un poco de fresco.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco pero estoy bien.

-Puf, creo que no me sienta bien beber tanto-dice apoyándose sobre la pared.

-No vales para nada.

-No suelo beber.

-Pues yo ya te he visto un par de veces así-digo con una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa, ¿Cómo puedes estar como una rosa bebiendo lo mismo que yo?

-Haciendo mucho ejercicio-digo con una sonrisa.

-Que va, tienes que ser rusa o algo por el estilo-dice haciéndome reír- puf, ¿Puede dejar todo de moverse?

-Creo que te has pasado un poco-digo mirándole, así no voy a poder sacarle nada, pero creo que puedo tener la mejor solución.-Ven creo que sé que es lo que necesitas.

-YA lo sé, volver atrás y no beber nada.

-No puedo viajar en el tiempo.

-Eso sería muy chulo-dice sonriendo como un niño.

-Un café-digo señalando la única cafetería que estaba abierta a estas horas.

-Sí, eso sin duda puede venirme muy bien, y quizás uno o dos tortitas, que digo muchas, muchas tortitas-dice con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras lo sigo, y quizá la última copa ha sobrado porque solo ver cómo va andando me deja claro que necesita más que un buen café cargado, solo espero que sea suficiente para mantener una pequeña pero interesante conversación.

 **CONTINÚARA…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Mil gracias a todos por seguir, estoy feliz de ver que seguís todos ahí, de verdad, después de tanto tiempo del final de Castle sorprende ver un fandom tan entregado.**

 **Seguimos con fuerza XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, feliz por todos vuestros mensajes y por ver que seguid leyendo, últimamente solo doy las gracias, pero de verdad es que estoy muy agradecida. Informaros, que la nueva historia va tomando ya forma, voy por el capítulo 9 pero ya siento que va tomando forma, espero que llegue el día en que la publique y como siempre estés ahí, deseándolo a tope.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

Nos sentamos en la cafetería mientras nos tomamos un café bien cargadito y no bromeaba con las tortitas lleva ya unas cuentas y parece que le esta sentando bastante bien.

-Que aproveche-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa por la forma tan ansiosa con la que está comiendo.

-¿De verdad que no quieres? Estas buenísimas-dice ofreciéndome pero yo niego con la cabeza-pues tú te lo pierdes-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Creo que esta búsqueda de lo que quieres hacer no te va a sentar bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, además fue idea de mi madre y tenía razón-dice tirando la servilleta al plato vacío que tenía ya delante.

-Te llevas muy bien con ella ¿no?-pregunto empezando el camino hacia donde quería llegar.

-Bueno…hemos tenido nuestro momento-dice parando y creo que no va a decir nada más, pero de repente continua-yo siempre me he parecido mucho a ella, tenía ese gen de gente como ella, desde que empecé a andar siempre estaba detrás de ella a donde fuera, siempre decía "vas a ser un artista cariño". Creo que siempre quiso que siguiera sus pasos. Y yo también creo que era lo que quería, por eso lo estoy intentando ahora. Pero…

-Pero tu padre enfermo.

-Si-dice bajando la cabeza-lo hizo y pensé que mi madre nunca me pediría algo así pero lo hizo. Sé que solo quería salvar la vida de mi padre pero…sin quererlo o sin saberlo, fue matándome a mí poco a poco. Yo no quería la empresa de mi padre, era suya, yo quería algo mío.

-Pero ahora estáis bien.

-Siempre lo hemos estado. Yo no quería estar en la empresa y mi madre tampoco, pero termine aceptando que era lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras mi padre estaba mal, yo hacía algo que no quería y sé que ella no era feliz porque yo no lo era. Ha sido difícil, muy difícil. Pero siempre la he tenido.

-Sí, tienes que dar las gracias por eso-digo metiéndome en mi papel y pidiéndole a mi madre y a mi padre, perdón por lo que iba a decir-yo perdí a mis padres cuando era una adolescente, fue muy duro, estaba sola y aun a veces me siento sola.

-Lo siento, la verdad es lo que mío no tiene nada que ver con lo tuyo. Tuvo que ser muy duro.

-Lo fue, pero en realidad nunca estuve sola, mis tíos se ocuparon de mí hasta que fui mayor de edad y mis amigos estuvieron ahí.

-Ya, pero…

-Pero fue doloroso, aún lo es, perder a alguien siempre es duro. Tú lo sabes ¿no? ya me entere lo de la chica.

-Oh…si…-dice bajando la mirada y cuando la levanta puede ver como los ojos los tiene húmedos, sin duda hay ahí algo más y ahora es el momento de sacarlo.

-Rick si no quieres…-digo cuando lo veo tan tocado pero lo veo negar con la cabeza.

-Fue duro.

-¿La conocías mucho?

-Era como una hermana-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sabes soy un idiota, un gran idiota. No voy a negar que soy algo mujeriego. Que he cometido durante mucho tiempo el error de buscar solo sexo. Y si, con ella también paso lo mismo nada más llegar. Fue el mayor error.

-¿El mayor error?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Con ella gracias a dios no hubo problema. Le dije que no quería nada y ella lo acepto como si le hubiera dicho que quería café-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-era un ángel. Pero si eso hubiera hecho que se enfadara conmigo hubiera sido el mayor error de mi vida. Era como una hermana para mí. Lo digo de verdad…así que si fue muy doloroso-dice limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Sabes? Las últimas semanas apenas nos vimos. Yo no iba por el bar por culpa de la empresa y estaba enfadado con todo el mundo. No quería hacer nada. Si hubiera sabido que eran las últimas…

-Te entiendo-digo estirando mi mano para colocarla sobre la suya y veo como se limpia alguna lágrima más antes de mirarme.

-Creo…que es hora de irse-dice serio y sé que ahora mismo se arrepiente de contarme todo esto, y que para él ha sido bastante duro hablar de ello, pero era algo que necesitaba saber, y si me guio por mis sensaciones, por mi instinto, sé que él no fue, no pudo ser.

Paseamos en silencio el resto del camino, no quiero pasarme y hacer que se cierre así que lo dejo durante todo el trayecto, sin duda está dolido por la muerte de la chica, sin duda había algo detrás de su silencio y es el dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido. Y ahora, también entiendo su silencio, esa relación del principio sin duda es un motivo, un móvil para haberlo puesto en el punto de mira.

Estamos a un par de esquinas de mi casa, no puedo dejarlo seguir hasta la puerta, no creo que Royce siga en pie pero tampoco me extrañaría demasiado. Me paro y él enseguida hace lo mismo.

-Será mejor que nos despidamos aquí.

-Pero ahora no hay nadie…-dice mirándome sin entender.

-Rick ya te dije que…

-Lo sé, está bien-dice aceptando-gracias por acompañarme Kate. Lo he pasado bien-dice con una sonrisa pero noto su mirada triste sin duda le ha dejado tocado el tema.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien-digo con una sonrisa y veo como baja la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa que aun así puedo ver.

-Quiero…quiero darte algo-dice sacando un papel de su cartera y entregándomela, yo le miro sin entender nada.-Es una entrada para el teatro. Es para mañana, como es tu día libre pensé que…pero no es obligatorio de verdad si no quieres…

-Rick…-digo parándole pero en realidad no sé qué responderle, me siento mal por lo de esta noche pero era necesario, pero lo de mañana, no tendría ningún sentido para la investigación.

-Mira…quédatela ¿sí? Sé que es tu día libre y quizás tengas planes. Así que no pasa nada si no quieres o no puedes ir. Solo quédatela y si te apetece pues…allí estaré-dice sonriéndome y siento un nudo en el estómago.

-Está bien, lo pensaré.

-Bien-dice con una tímida sonrisa-¿Sabes? Amaba el teatro. Mi madre es actriz de teatro, bueno lo era. Yo siempre estaba detrás del escenario y salía cuando todo acababa para saludar. Era un niño pero me encantaba, pero también era un niño cuando todo acabo. Así que…quiero saber si sigue gustándome.

-Aunque no podrás saber si se te da bien-digo sonriéndole.

-Bueno…seguro que tú sabrás verlo-dice sonriéndome y dios me mira de una forma que hace que me ponga nerviosa, lo mejor será acabar cuanto antes con esto.

-Bueno…yo…me voy.

-Claro hasta mañana, bueno hasta cuando sea-dice trabándose y sacándome una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto-dice con una sonrisa mientras me giro y camino este último trozo sola hasta llegar al piso, pero todo el camino sentía su mirada pegada a mi espalda y eso me ponía nerviosa, aunque sin llegar a conocerlo del todo, sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando llego a la puerta miro hacia su dirección y ahí está mirándome desde lejos y a pesar de la lejanía, puedo sentir su sonrisa, siento que me sonrojo y tras levantar mi mano a modo de despedida entro al interior sintiéndome de nuevo fuera de todo esto, sintiéndome sola y aterrada de nuevo.

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá y cierro los ojos, puedo verlo ahí delante de mí y me doy cuenta de que tengo dos visiones de él, dos visiones que chocan y que me descolocan. La primera es mi visión como detective, no puedo dejar de verlo como un sospechoso, no puedo. En algunos momentos, siento que saltan todos mis instintos detectivescos. Pero luego está la Kate de casa, la Kate mujer, la Kate persona. Cuando puedo mirarle a los ojos, cuando lo escucho, cuando veo como me sonríe, siento que es imposible que haya hecho algo mal, puedo ver bondad y verdad en sus ojos. Cuando las separo tengo las cosas muy clara, el problema es llegar a casa y que esas dos visiones se junten y se enfrenten.

Después de lo de esta noche, todo sigue igual. Después de esa conversación sobre su relación con la victima otra vez esas dos parcelas de mi vida chocan. La Kate detective piensa en que si no tenía nada que esconder ¿Por qué miente? ¿Me habrá contado toda la verdad? ¿Sera que era ella la que no quería nada más y él no lo quiso aceptar? ¿Puede que ella no lo quisiera escapar y lo chantajeó? Pero luego está la Kate mujer, la Kate persona y tras hablar con él, tras verlo a través de sus ojos, dios…este chico la quería, la quería y está dolido por la perdida, esta Kate cree imposible que pudiera matarla, no ve motivos, no ve razones. Y aquí estoy ahora, en casa, con estas dos Kate enfrentadas y sin saber muy bien que hacer a partir de ahora.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer, el viernes nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, os prometo que esto empieza a ponerse interesante, sobre todo a partir de este capítulo, bueno quizás a partir de la semana que viene, pero se viene lo bueno y espero de verdad no decepcionaros, yo lo he releído estos días para ver si me ayudaba para escribir el final y la verdad…estoy contenta con esos capítulos principalmente, espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al final bebí más de lo que debía y también puede ser que hacia demasiado tiempo que no me iba de fiesta con Lanie o con Royce, aun recuerdo las largas noches que pasábamos la otra vez cuando trabajamos juntos. De eso ya hace mucho tiempo, ahora me cuesta mirarlo con los mismos ojos, ahora hasta me cuesta estar en la misma sala con él.

Entonces suena el timbre y maldijo haber pensado en él como si eso le hubiera atraído hasta aquí. Cojo una taza de café y le doy un buen trago antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abro allí esta como si nada, con esa sonrisa que en algún momento me atrajo mucho, que digo me volvió completamente loca, que pena pensar en la admiración que sentía por él y que he perdido con el paso del tiempo.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola-digo mientras que pasa por mi lado sin esperar a nada-pasa, pasa-digo con sarcasmo mientras se para en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Puedes ofrecerme un café?-pregunta sin mirarme, sin duda ha venido por algo y no quiere que nada le distraiga de lo que ha venido a hacer.

Entro en la cocina y le preparo un café, le paso la taza y vamos hacia el salón donde nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. Lo veo mirarme intentando descifrarme y siento que he cambiado yo también, antes era una niña que se moría por él, que lo admiraba y que podía hacer con ella lo que quería, ahora no tenia miedo, ahora era otra distinta, era más inteligente y fuerte y no iba a dejar intimidarme.

-¿A qué has venido? No hay nada nuevo desde anoche que pueda decirte. ¿Tienes algo de Will?-pregunto esperanzada de poder meter a ese idiota en la cárcel de una vez por todas.

-Bueno…anoche vi algo, algo que me llamo mucho la atención-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y dios no puede ser que me viera con Rick ¿no? no pude haberla cagado tanto ¿no? me estaba mirando fijamente con esa sonrisa y sentía que me temblaba todo, aunque intentaba mantener mi mejor cara. -Vi a tu amigo Will-dice de repente haciendo que me relaje-y a Rick.

-¿Juntos´?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, justo antes de que tú salieras del bar. Minutos antes.

-¿Qué hacían?

-Pues mira salí a por la cena, los chicos se quedaron a la escucha y resulta que me encuentro a Rick golpeando a Will así como si nada.

-¿En serio?-digo ya más relajada e intentando entender un poco de que iba la cosa-¿No escuchaste nada?

-Solo había una chica en medio, creo que era una prostituta. Pero no sé qué pasaría. No pude oír mucho. Solo lo vi golpearlo y después Will se fue como si nada con una sonrisa. No sé qué paso, pero luego seguí a Will. Se metió en un bar y salió dos horas después borracho como una cuba y con un ojo bien morado-dice de repente y yo asiento aliviada de que decidiera seguir a Will y no a Rick.

-Ese tío guarda algo raro ya te lo dije.

-¿Por qué se pelearían?

-No lo sé, y no creo que podamos averiguarlo. Pero sin duda eso reafirma mi sospechosa.

-Sobre los dos-dice de repente-Rick esconde algo y de momento no le has sacado nada Kate. Empiezo de verdad a pensar que esto es una perdida de tiempo.

-De verdad puedo lograrlo. Estoy acercándome lo sé.

-¿Acercándote? Tenemos horas de escuchas y no tenemos nada de nada.

-Confía un poco en mi ¿Si?

-Está bien. Pero consigue algo. Quizás debas centrarte algo en Rob, quizás debamos saber qué es lo que esconde ese bar, que proporciona a sus clientes. Sería algo por dónde empezar.

-Está bien, intentaré averiguar algo. Pero ya mañana, hoy es mi día libre y pienso tomármelo.

-Está bien, ya me voy-dice levantándose para irse pero antes de salir se gira encarándome-Kate, ten cuidado ¿sí?´-dice mirándome y veo de verdad preocupación en su cara. Asiento tragando saliva antes de cerrar la puerta. Tenia que concentrarme en el caso, tenía que hacerlo antes de que decidieran dejarlo olvidado en un cajón y ya no sabia por donde tirar más.

POV RICK

He dormido bien a pesar de que me costó bastante dormirme cuando llegue a casa tras salir con Kate. Disfrute muchísimo de su compañía, me gusta no puedo negarlo, me gusta pero el final de la cita fue duro y doloroso. No quería hablar sobre Emily, y menos con ella. Pero cuando me habló sobre sus padres me sentí con la necesidad y el deber de hacerlo, de sincerarme con ella. Fue duro recordar todo, pero se lo debía después de que ella se abriera conmigo. Pero cuando llegue y estuve de nuevo solo todo el dolor volvió, toda la rabia, toda esa culpa. Pero no podía hacer nada, ya no.

Me levanto, me tomo mi café mañanero y me doy una buena ducha. A pesar de la resaca emocional y no tan emocional, empiezo a sentirme mejor, será el sol que hace milagros. En ese momento veo como mi madre se acerca hacia donde me encuentro y se sienta a mi lado.

-Hola mama.

-Hola hijo. Ayer llegaste tarde.

-¿Aun me controlas?

-Sabes que nunca lo he hecho, pero quizás empiece a hacerlo ahora-dice con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que no-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal en tu búsqueda?

-De momento, sigo buscando.

-Tranquilo encontraras lo que buscas lo sé.

-Ya pero hasta entonces.

-Hasta entonces no veo que te hayas quejado mucho-dice sonriéndome y yo le sonrió mientras me sonrojo un poco.-Que sepas que no me he olvidado de la chica del otro día. Todavía tengo una invitación para ella.

-Bueno, se lo recordare cuando la vea.

-Más te vale, sino tendré que ir yo a buscarla.

-No hace falta. Ya lo haré yo.

-Está bien. Me gusta esa chica que lo sepas.

-Ya me lo has dicho-digo con una sonrisa-y para que lo sepas a mí también me gusta-digo con una sonrisa y veo como se le ilumina la cara.

-Me alegra verte así de bien cariño. De verdad. Creo que necesitas ilusionarte con alguien, quizás eso hace que salgas y disfrutes y te olvides de lo demás. Si te relajas quizás encuentres antes lo que buscas.

-No sé, ¿Y si a ella no le gusto?

-¿TE ha demostrado eso?

-No, nos hemos visto y lo hemos pasado bien juntos, pero quizás me vea como un amigo no como otra cosa.

-Cariño eres un partido, la chica que no vea eso no merece estar a tu lado-dice bromeando mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

-No quiero ilusionarme…tengo miedo…pero me gusta de verdad, no sé me hace sentir bien, hace que me olvide de todo. Por primera vez tengo miedo de cagarla.

-Eso es que es de verdad cariño. No sabes cuanta ilusión me hace verte así, después de cagarla tanto contigo…

-No has hecho nada de eso mama.

-Sí, y tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida con ello. Pero si consigues cumplir tus sueños, si consigues ser feliz, ese dolor terminara calmándose un poquito.

-Pues no quiero que tengas ese dolor mama, de verdad. Estoy bien, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y yo también. Ahora nos toca volver a vivir por nosotros. Papa estará bien si nosotros estamos bien. Tenemos que cuidarlo como siempre pero también tenemos que cuidar de nosotros. Tú también deberías salir más, disfrutar, ir al teatro, al cine, no sé, hacer lo que quieras.

-Tu padre necesita que este a su lado.

-Papa estará bien si sale un rato, no le va a pasar nada. Además si quieres que no este solo yo me quedare con él. Pero tienes que salir.

-Te tomo la palabra, pero antes, deberías llamar a esa chica y salir con ella. Creo que podéis hacer una gran pareja.

-La verdad es que…esta noche voy al teatro. Y la verdad es que espero que ella me acompañe.

-¿Entonces qué haces ahí parado? Ve a arreglarte y ve a buscarla.

-Es su día libre, no quería que se sintiera agobiada. Le di una entrada por si le apetecía ir. No quería que se sintiera obligada ni nada.

-Has hecho bien hijo.

-Sí, así sabré si de verdad está conmigo porque quiere o no.

-Bueno, tampoco te rayes, quizás ya tenía planes.

-No sé, me sorprende que digas tu eso. La gran Martha Rodgers que cree en el destino, que cree en las señales que nos da el universo. Pues esta es la señal que estoy esperando, si aparece esta noche quizás…tengamos una oportunidad sino…me alegrara tenerla como amiga, pero sabré que no estamos echo el uno para el otro.

-Está bien, es verdad que te he dicho tantas veces eso que es normal que te lo creas. Pero ¿sabes? También creo en las segundas oportunidades, también creo en que las cosas importante ahí que luchar para ganárselas. El amor es lo más importante en esta vida, y tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar por ello. Díselo a tu padre-dice con una sonrisa-no te cierres si no va ¿Si? A veces las señales llegan tarde o no sabernos verlas-dice con una sonrisa-te dejo, ponte guapo para esta noche, me da que va a ser una buena noche-dice levantándose después de darme un beso y desaparece dejándome solo y con muchas más preguntas que antes, pero sentía en mi corazón, que esta noche, era la señal que necesitaba para intentarlo o no.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí esta semana, mil gracias a todos y nos vemos el lunes con nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenas tardes a todos, aquí estamos de nuevo, siento que esta semana va a ser divertida, a ver que os parece a vosotros, bueno no sé si divertida es la palabra jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir, y por vuestros mensajes, los leo todos, por Twitter, y por las dos páginas. Mil gracias me dais los ánimos para seguir. Como muchas veces os he pedido, vuelvo a hacerlo, ahora mismo estoy con una historia nueva, pero si tenéis algunas ideas, o os gustaría que tocara algún tema en mis próximas historias, sois más que bienvenidos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Estoy con mi traje de nuevo, después de un par de días sin tener que usarlo vuelvo a sentirme algo presionado, no dejo de mirarme en el espejo, si, puede que me siente bien pero yo no me encuentro en él.

-Estas guapísimo-dice mi madre apareciendo como siempre.

-Bueno…no sé.

-Si lo estas, pero no hace falta que vayas tan arreglado. Déjame a mí-dice quitándome la corbata, abriéndome un par de botones y mirándome.-Quítate ese pantalón y ponte esto.

-Es un vaquero.

-Si, va mejor contigo. Póntelo con esa chaqueta y la camisa y sin duda caerá rendido a ti-dice con una sonrisa.

-Mama…-digo quejándome pero ella no me deja y ya esta sacando el pantalón para que me lo ponga-esta bien, pero algo de intimidad.

-Ya te he visto desnudo hijo.

-Hace mucho de eso, créeme mama-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, disfruta de la noche, pásalo bien pero ten mucho cuidado-dice dándome un beso antes de irse dejándome solo.

Miro el reloj y veo que voy muy justo, me cambio rápidamente el pantalón y tras ver que el pelo esta perfecto, salgo corriendo hacia el teatro, con la esperanza de poder volver a verla hoy.

Llego con veinte minutos de adelanto y no sé muy bien que hacer. Pero sé que pienso esperar hasta el último minuto e incluso más si hace falta. Es verdad que estaba aquí para buscarme a mí mismo, pero no sé que me pasaba, pero la necesitaba a mi lado para saberlo, quizás no era el mejor momento para encontrar nada, solo quería estar con ella, solo quería conocerla mejor, quería ver esa sonrisa suya y estar escuchándola por horas. Me gustaba mucho, demasiado y eso me daba miedo, porque, ¿Qué pasa si no viene? Puede que mi madre tenga razón, quizás tenía planes anteriores, quizás le apetecía hacer otras cosas, quizás no tenga mucho que ver con estar conmigo o no, pero siento que si no viene pensare que no quiere tener nada que conmigo, que soy un idiota por ilusionarme sin tener que hacerlo.

Sigo esperando es lo único que puedo hacer. Escucho como el chico del ticket grita que quedan cinco minutos para que empiece la función y siento como que ahora si ya no hay nada que hacer. Me quedo allí parado sin saber muy bien que hacer, podría entrar y disfrutar de la obra pero no me sentía con el ánimo, lo mejor sería irse a casa. Saco la entrada agarrándola con rabia dispuesto a partirla en mil pedazos pero una voz impide que lo haga.

-¿Llego tarde?-dice consiguiendo que me gire y allí esta y yo embobado mirándole porque no podía llegar a creérmelo.

-No, justo a tiempo-digo con una sonrisa.

-Estás muy guapo-dice con una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio y yo me quedo embobado mirándola sin poder decir ni una palabra, algo de lo que poco después me arrepentiré, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Entramos dentro justo cuando el chico iba a cerrar la puerta, me mira con una sonrisa sin duda sabiendo la suerte que tengo de que ella pudiera estar conmigo esta noche, la suerte que tenia de que ella me permitiera poder compartir esa compañía.

Nos sentamos como podemos recibiendo las miradas de desaprobación del resto, pero me daba igual nada ni nadie iba a quitarme esta felicidad que sentía.

Nos sentamos y no puedo evitar mirarla, ella hace lo mismo y puedo ver una sonrisa en su cara antes de acomodarse justo cuando las luces se apagan y empieza la función.

Disfruto como cuando era un niño, recuerdo esta obra como si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo como mi madre encandilaba a la gente con esta obra y como yo corría por detrás gritando y sonriendo porque mi mama era una estrella. Aun puedo recordar la mayoría de los fragmentos principales con los que mi madre triunfaba, habían pasado muchos años pero aun así, no creo que pudiera olvidarlo porque formaban parte de la mejor época de mi vida. Siento su mirada clavada a mí todo el tiempo, pero intento no mirarla porque me muero de la vergüenza, solo lo hago cuando siento como se mueve enfocando su mirada al escenario. Era tan hermosa, que casi me costaba quitar la mirada de ella, pero la vergüenza de ser pillado hace que intente no mirarla aunque se me hace casi imposible.

Cuando acaba la función volvemos a salir al exterior y no decimos nada hasta que estamos alejados un poco del resto de la gente. Kate empieza a reírse y entonces es cuando rompo con el silencio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto sin entender.

-Creo que hemos encontrado tu vocación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te sabias las líneas de forma increíble, eres muy exagerado, tienes mucha cara y eres guapo así que creo que si puede ser que te vaya bien.

-Oh…me quedo con que piensas que soy guapo-digo sacándole una sonrisa pero veo como se sonroja-Entonces creo que debemos celebrarlo ¿no?

-No quiero beber nada, ayer creo que nos pasamos.

-Está bien, ¿Un café? -digo tentándola y veo como se queda pensándolo durante unos segundos, solo esperaba que no me dijera que no porque no quería que se acabara la noche tan pronto, en realidad, no quería que se acabara nunca la noche.

-A un café no puedo negarme-dice con una sonrisa y dios me duele la cara incluso de sonreír tanto.

Caminamos despacio sin decir nada pero al menos a mí me da igual, estoy muy feliz, de verdad que lo estoy y nada ni nadie va a quitarme eso. Entramos en la primera cafetería que encontramos abierta y nos sentamos con una café cada uno.

-Dios, que bien sienta un cafelito calentito.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Ahora estoy bien-dice con una sonrisa y siento como una sonrisa se me crea en la cara y dios tengo que parecer un idiota.

-Ha estado bien la obra ¿no?-digo sin saber que decir pero sin poder aguantar el silencio, porque si le hablaba podía mirarla de forma más disimulada.

-Ha estado genial-dice con una sonrisa, pero luego se centra en su taza de café hasta que veo como levanta la mirada de nuevo mordiéndose el labio y entonces…-Rick…desde ayer le estoy dando vueltas a una cosa. Cuando estaba en el bar, salí a fumarme un cigarro y…

\- ¿Te has fumado un cigarro? -digo con una sonrisa-has perdido la apuesta.

-Sí, es verdad he perdido la apuesta.

-No pensabas decírmelo tramposa.

-Oye lo estoy diciendo ahora ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero he ganado. Ahora ¿Qué querías contarme?

-Am…pues eso que salí y te vi con Will-dice y trago saliva-estabais discutiendo, bueno algo más que eso.

-Ya, no estoy orgulloso de eso. Bueno en realidad si-digo serio mirándole.

-No te veo como uno de esos que van pegándose con cualquiera.

-Y no lo soy.

-Entonces…-dice parando para que yo continuara pero de verdad no me apetecía tocar mucho el tema porque no estaba contento con lo que paso, y en como lo afronte.

-Bueno…estaba enfrente y lo vi sacar a una chica del edificio. La empujaba y quise estar tranquilo pero cuando la vi tirarla al suelo no pude evitar encararlo. Le dije que la dejara pero cuando dijo que era un puta y que se había atrevido a decirle que no, no pude aguantarme y le partí la cara. Eso fue lo que paso.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, lo que tenía que haber hecho seria llamar a la policía y denunciarle. No sé si intento algo con la chica, no sé si llego a terminar de hacerlo pero ya solo con sus palabras…dios me da tanto asco. Pero la chica desapareció y sabía que iba a ser mi palabra con la suya. Pero aun así, tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Algún día pagara por lo que hizo-dice colocando su mano sobre la mía y cuando la miro veo en sus ojos un fuego que no había visto antes, un fuego lleno de determinación y de algo que no logro descifrar.

-La verdad…espero que nunca pase eso. Porque si pasa es que puede volver a pasar y yo pude haberlo evitado y no lo hice.

-No será tu culpa Rick, de verdad-dice mirándome y yo asiento aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero prefería dejar el tema porque me ponía de mal humor.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya-digo dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y levantándome, no quería que la noche se jodiera por esto, pero sabía que ahora quizás no estaba del mejor humor posible y no quería que ella lo tuviera que sufrir.

Se levanta detrás de mí y salimos de nuevo al exterior. La temperatura ha bajado aun un poco más y me quito la chaqueta para que se la ponga sobre los hombros mientras vamos el resto del camino en silencio, pero un silencio que en este momento necesitaba.

-¿Hasta aquí?-pregunto al ver que llegamos al mismo punto de anoche.

-Sí, gracias por esta noche. Lo he pasado muy bien.

-Gracias a ti Kate-digo bajando la mirada algo intimidado por su mirada pero entonces siento como me toca la mano y levanto la mirada para poder mirarla.

-Eres un gran hombre Rick-dice mirándome fijamente demasiado cerca, o quizás no demasiado. Pero lo único que sé que en ese mismo momento el mundo se para a nuestro alrededor y solo estamos los dos solos, y nuestras miradas hablando por nosotros, sintiendo como mi corazón late a la misma velocidad que el suyo, y antes de darme cuenta, antes de que ella pueda pensarlo, he cruzado la línea y estoy besando y acariciando sus labios con los míos como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, el miércoles más y mejor. Mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, como siempre feliz de que sigáis ahí y feliz de leer vuestros comentarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, a partir de mañana todo va a ser más caótico y voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir, si a eso le añadimos que esto escribiendo dos a la vez es una puta locura. De momento, no voy a hacer cambios, seguiré subiendo tres capítulos diarios, pero lo de los regalitos va a tener que acabarse jaja. Lo bueno, es que sé que al final todo merece la pena, gracias por llegar a los 100 comentarios, sois los mejores.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV KATE

Siento como me besa y quiero morirme en este instante. No puedo dejar que esto pase, pero sentir como sus manos más agarran por la cintura mientras sus labios despacio tantean el terreno haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble como nunca antes lo ha hecho, lo hace irresistible, y entonces pasa. No sé cómo, pero pasa, dejo a La Kate detective a un lado y solo está aquí la Kate mujer, la Kate que se muere por besarlo y atraparlo entre mis brazos, y es lo que hago.

Coloco mis manos en su cuello acercándolo más a mi besándolo con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se fusiona con el suyo y no quiero que esto acabe no quiero que acabe nunca.

Nos separamos un poco, aunque mantengo mis manos en su cuello mientras las suyas presionan mi cintura hacia él. Lo miro tragando saliva, estaba nerviosa, no es que fuera la primera vez que hago esto, pero joder se siente tan distinto que da miedo. ¿qué coño me está pasando?

Le miro y solo veo una amplia sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos, sus ojos están tan brillantes que parecen dos luceros apuntando hacia mí. Me suelto de él volviendo a la realidad, porque no podía hacerlo, no podía.

-Kate ¿estás bien?

-Si-digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Siento si me he sobrepasado, de verdad, no quiero que te sientas incómoda-dice mirándome serio, su sonrisa había desaparecido y me sentía mal por ello, aunque no debía hacerlo. Pero sentía una fuerte presión solo de que estuviera pensando en que me había obligado a hacer algo que no quería cuando en realidad era algo que había deseado todo este tiempo, aunque me había costado admitirlo.

Y no sé cómo, no lo sé, pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy acercándolo de nuevo a mí, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si solo estuviéramos los dos, como si no existiera ese mundo por el que nos habíamos encontrado. No, no podía pensar en nada de eso sino me volvería completamente loca.

Siento como aprieta con todas sus fuerzas mientras nuestros labios se encuentran, se tantean, se conocen y no se sueltan, seguramente por miedo, aunque son miedos distintos.

No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero estamos subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a mi piso y sé que esto está mal, sé que estoy poniendo en peligro todo, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios y lo que su cuerpo provoca en el mío.

Entramos por la puerta y cuando lo hacemos, cierro la puerta a mi espalda, pero antes de que pueda girarme siento como se coloca apoyado sobre mi espalda mientras pasa sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su pecho haciendo que mi cuerpo entre en ebullición.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunta en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo.

-Si-digo girándome quedando cara a cara con él y puedo ver esa sonrisa suya, y sé que este es el momento ahora o nunca, es mi última oportunidad para decirle que se vaya, y lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, quiero gritarlo, quiero hacerlo porque me da miedo, me da miedo a hacer algo que rompa con mi vida, con mi futuro para siempre. Pero no sale nada de mi boca no puedo cundo lo veo allí de pie mirándome con una sonrisa, mirándome fijamente con esa luz que sale de su mirada tan brillante y tan...tan pura. Ahora mismo soy Kate una mujer que desea a este hombre que tiene delante, una mujer que cree por encima de todo que es un buen hombre, un hombre que le hace sentir como nunca antes, y por ello, porque soy esa mujer, hago lo que quiero hacer, lo beso atrayéndolo hacia mi sintiéndolo por todo mi cuerpo, vibrando con él y por él y llevándolo hacia donde quiero ir, hacia mi habitación de donde sin duda no voy a querer salir.

POV RICK

Me siento en el cielo cuando entramos en su habitación agarrados de la mano. No quiero separarme de ella, y la verdad es que por momentos pensé que se iba a arrepentir, pero por ahora todo va muy bien demasiado bien para mi sorpresa.

Tiro de su mano para frenarla y así encararla, nos quedamos allí de pie mirándonos y por primera vez de verdad la veo relajada y eso me gusta. Quiero que le quede claro que nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera, es más sino está segura me da igual esperar, me da igual mientras pueda seguir conociéndola más y más.

Le agarro de la mano mientras me acerco y coloco mi otra mano sobre su cara acariciándole mientras le sonrió y veo como se sonroja mientras se muerde el labio y me acerco quedando mi cara a solo un par de centímetros de la suya.

-Kate si quieres que paremos solo tienes que decirlo. No quiero que te sientas incómoda. Quiero que estés completamente segura-digo sin dejar de mirarla para que lo tenga muy claro.

La respuesta que recibo me sorprende mucho, pero me gusta, me gusta mucho sentir como sus labios chocan con los míos con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras sus manos empiezan a acariciarme y entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo pienso en esto en lo que siento, en lo que me hace sentir.

Nos desvestimos el uno al otro, de forma bastante pausada disfrutando de cada toque, de cada roce, de cada parte de piel descubierta. La tumbo sobre la cama despacio dejándome caer sobre ella mientras no dejo de besarla, mientras no dejo de acariciarla.

Siento sus manos en mi cuello, mientras me mira fijamente y yo me pierdo en esos ojos verdes que me miran llenos de deseo el mismo deseo que siento yo.

Quiero mirarla durante todo este tiempo, quiero sentir una conexión total con ella y por eso, no dejo de mirarle mientras poco a poco empiezo a penetrarla haciendo que su boca se abra dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de voz mientras ambos nos adecuamos a estar unidos.

Bajo despacio sin apoyarme mucho sobre ella y dejo un beso suave en sus labios antes de empezar a moverme despacio en su interior, mientras ella se abraza a mi cuello y enreda sus dedos en mi pelo haciéndolo aún más íntimo.

Nos besamos y nos movemos a la par disfrutando y haciendo disfrutar al otro a la vez, sintiéndonos uno, siendo uno. Siento como sus piernas envuelven mi cintura abrazándome con ellas mientras yo sigo moviéndome en su interior mientras nos besamos y nos acariciamos sin parar, hasta que llegamos, llegamos al orgasmo más increíble de mi vida, sabiendo que al menos ella también ha disfrutado, o al menos eso espero.

Me quitó despacio de encima de ella dejándome caer a un lado, pero no me separo de ella colocando mi brazo sobre su torso desnudo mientras la acerco a mi intentando mirarla para saber qué es lo que piensa, pero solo puedo tranquilizarme cuando la miro y veo una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿todo bien? -pregunto con una sonrisa y lo que recibo es una sonrisa por su parte mientras esconde su cara en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su pelo.

-Todo bien-dice apretándose contra mi costado y dios, no puedo ser más feliz, sin duda si tuviera que quedarme con un momento en mi vida sería este, y pensar que cuando empezó el día creía que iba a ser un día complicado, el día del final de algo que aún no había ni empezado, y ahora, ahora no puedo ser más feliz.

Estiro como puedo de las sábanas para poder arroparnos y ella se mueve para dejarme hacer, pero yo no quiero que se separe así que vuelvo a tirar de ella hacia mí para poder estar apretaditos durante toda la noche.

Y la siento respirar, y por primera vez la noto tranquila del todo, como si eso que estuviera molestándole hubiera dejado de molestar, eso que me había hecho pensar si de verdad quería hacer esto o no, eso que me hizo dudar. Pero ahora, ahora aquí apretados el uno con el otro, me siento bien y sé que ella también está bien y dios, ojalá no tuviera que salir de esta cama nunca más, ojalá pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida aquí a su lado. Ya no tengo miedo, ya no tengo dudas, y si ella tiene alguna, si ella piensa que esto no puede ser real, voy a demostrárselo, lo prometo, prometo demostrarle de todas las formas posible que estoy aquí para hacerla feliz, ahora y siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado y os haya sorprendido la reacción de ambos, es complicado sorprenderos después de tantas historias jaja. Veremos a ver como reaccionan estos dos con la luz del día.**

 **Hasta el viernes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenas noches, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy, no he podido revisar mucho así que siento si hay algún error. Mil gracias por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV KATE

Siento como me aprietan con fuerza contra un cuerpo desnudo, pero no siento miedo ni rechazo, al revés me dejo guiar y me apoyo sobre su pecho desnudo mientras disfruto del calor de su cuerpo. Pero entonces recuerdo todo, recuerdo lo que paso anoche, recuerdo quien es y quien soy yo, y entonces empiezo a sentir un desazón.

Me separo un poco de él y siento como protesta intentando volver a acercarse para poder abrazarme, pero solo se queda en un intento. Lo miro aun tumbada en la cama y pienso en la locura en la que me he metido y de la que no se salir, porque sé que haga lo que haga, una parte de mi pierde.

Por momentos, me quiero dejar llevar por la mujer que hay dentro de mí, y por momentos sale esa detective que llevo dentro, pero el problema viene en que no puedo separarlas al menos no en este caso y eso me trae estos problemas.

La Kate mujer perderá cuando todo esto acabe, sea él o no el responsable. Si lo es, me sentiré tan engañada y tan idiota que no sabré salir de ahí, y si no lo es, si de verdad lo que veo a través de sus ojos es real, cuando esto acabe lo habré perdido, cuando sepa toda la verdad me odiará tanto que no querrá verme ni en pinturas. Y lo mismo pasa con la Kate detective, pase lo que pase al final, mi carrera se verá afectada por esto, toda una vida luchando contra todo y contra todos para tirarlo por la borda en una noche, pero lo peor es que...sé que no es solo cosa de una noche, porque lo miro y siento un temblor por todo mi cuerpo, y no, no es por miedo, es porque lo necesito, lo necesito tocar, lo necesito besar, necesito sentirme bien a su lado.

Lo miro y no puerco evitar tocarlo, con cuidado, con ternura, enamorada de su mirada, aunque con miedo, espero que abra esos ojos, solo para poder mirarlo de nuevo, solo para que ellos puedan decirme que esto es real, que él no lo hizo, que él no pudo hacerlo.

Abre los ojos despacio a través de la neblina del sueño puedo ver cómo me miran esos ojos azules cargados de tanto sueño como amor. Cuando lo miro a esos ojos, cuando lo veo a través de ellos, no puedo, no puedo ver mal, no puedo.

-Buenos días-dice con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a tirar de mi para que esté más cerca y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara sin poder evitarlo.

-Buenos días-digo con una sonrisa y siento como me besa la nariz haciendo que me sonroje.

-Creía que había sido un sueño-dice apartándome el pelo de la cara y yo solo deseo que hubiera sido así, todo hubiera sido más fácil-Pero aquí estas, tan real-dice acercándose mientras me besa con una sonrisa y tengo ganas de llorar, porque me doy cuenta de lo que más miedo me da, es terminar haciéndole daño.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y también de que cuando salga de debajo de estas sabanas todo va a cambiar y mucho, de que tengo que decidir qué hacer, de que tengo que dejar atrás a una de las Kate antes de que esto no tenga una salida. Por eso no quiero salir, quiero quedarme debajo de ellas para siempre, ahí donde nadie me ve, aquí donde nadie va a juzgarme, aquí a su lado.

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día?-digo abrazándome a él y escondiéndome en su cuello.

-No tengo ninguna pega a eso. Pero tengo una maldita reunión hoy-dice separándose para mirarme-pero si me pides que me quede llamó ahora mismo para cancelar-dice con una sonrisa y dios quiero pedírselo, pero se que no puedo, tengo que volver a la comisaría así que debería dejarlo ir, debería decirle adiós.

-No está bien-digo con una sonrisa- ¿A qué hora tienes la reunión?

-A las diez.

-Pues creo que no llegas-digo con una sonrisa mientras se mueve para ver el reloj.

-Dios, tengo media hora-dice levantándose completamente desnudo.

\- ¿por qué no te duchas mientras yo hago el desayuno?

-Eres increíble, no te merezco-dice dándome un beso mientras con una sonrisa se mete en la ducha y yo me levanto con una sonrisa sintiendo dolores donde hacía tiempo que no los sentía, dolores placenteros después de la gran noche que habíamos pasado.

Preparo el desayuno para dos cuando escucho como suena la puerta, enseguida siento como todos mis músculos se tensan. Me limpio las manos, cojo una bata para taparme y voy a abrirla. Me encuentro allí a Royce con cara de pocos amigos y siento como los nervios se apoderan de mí, pero tengo que mantenerme en pie, tengo que impedir que pase.

-Royce ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a saber de mi compañera? -dice mirándome fijamente y creó que sabe algo, pero no sé cuánto.

-Royce ayer fue mi día libre no tengo nada que contarte más y además tenemos una reunión en la comisaria en un rato-digo colocando estratégicamente para que no pueda ver el interior.

-Bueno, pensé que podrías invitarme a un café.

-pues lo siento pero voy a tomarme una ducha. ¿Nos vemos luego? -digo intentado acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Está bien luego hablaremos. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar-dice mirándome fijamente dándome a entender que sabe que le oculto algo, pero si supiera todo lo que de verdad está pasando, sin duda ya me habría sacado del caso sin ni si quiera dejarme explicarme.

-Claro, hablaremos de lo que quieras-digo con una sonrisa intentando demostrarle que no tengo nada que ocultar.

-Está bien, se puntual-dice antes de darse la vuelta marchándose por donde había venido y haciendo que por fin pueda entrar una buena bocanada de aire en mis pulmones.

Justo en ese instante escucho ruido en el interior del piso. Entro rápidamente y cierro la puerta justo cuando veo como Rick sale ya vestido del baño con el pelo mojado y revuelto mientras busca su móvil y su chaqueta.

\- ¿buscas esto? -digo recuperando la chaqueta del suelo sonriendo al recordad como acabó ahí.

-No ves, eres mi salvadora-dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca para darme un beso que me hace cerrar los ojos mientras siento un escalofrío. - ¿Desayunamos? Tengo dolo cinco minutos-dice mirando el reloj con cara de pánico.

-Claro-digo dirigiéndolo había la cocina donde coloco un café para cada uno y un par de tostadas algo quemadas.

-La próxima vez me ocupo yo del desayuno-dice haciéndome reír

-lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo y.…la verdad no soy muy buena cocinera.

-No pasa nada, no es importante para mí, siempre puedo cocinar yo-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sonroje.

Comemos rápidamente, la verdad es que solo le da tiempo a darle un par de bocados a su tostada y a tomarse el café antes de levantarse dispuesto para irse.

-Tengo que irme. Pero, ¿nos vemos esta noche? -dice mordiéndose el labio de una forma sensual.

-No sé si podre-digo recordando todo lo que nos rodea, todos lo que puedo perder si sigo con esto.

-Bueno, esta noche iré al bar, al menos podremos vernos-dice con una sonrisa-gracias por lo de anoche, quiero decir gracias por todo por...-dice nervioso haciendo me reír.

-Lo he entendido-digo con una sonrisa.

-Dios eres demasiado hermosa lo sabes ¿no? -dice consiguiendo de nuevo que me sonrojara antes de volver a besarme, haciéndome sentir que podía ser el último, pero sobre todo haciéndome sentir que pase lo que pase, esto, aunque dolo dure por una noche, ha merecido la pena.

-Creo que debes irte-digo mirando el reloj y hace una mueca de desaprobación.

-Nos vemos luego ¿sí? -dice sonriéndome y no puedo evitar morderme el labio porque ahora mismo lo cogería por el brazo y no lo dejaría ir nunca, pero nunca, y la verdad, es que no tengo ni idea de porque, no sé qué paso anoche, o estos días, la verdad, es que no sé cuándo he empezado a sentirme así, pero me da miedo, mucho miedo y a la vez, no quiero que se separe de mí nunca más, no quiero.

-Ya sabes que no…

-Bueno, tu déjame ir contento-dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a la puerta y entonces recuerdo la visita de hace unos segundos, y actuó como una detective de nuevo.

-Rick-digo agarrándole del brazo.

-Si no quieres que me vaya-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, es que…es de día y…seguro que Rob está ya en el bar, y no quiero…

-No quieres que me vea salir.

-Eso…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¿La escalera de incendio? -digo avergonzada como si fuera una niña de nuevo ocultándole a mi madre la visita de mi primer novio.

-Está bien, lo que hay que hacer para tener otra cita-dice sonriéndome mientras ambos vamos hacia la ventana por donde sale despacio y antes de que empiece a bajar le paro agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo bajar con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo hacer nada para arreglar esto, ya no podía hacer nada.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno espero que os haya gustado, ahora empezara a complicarse todo porque Kate sin duda esta empezando a sentir cosas, pero también ama su trabajo. ¿Chocaran sus dos mundos? ¿Perderá todo? Habrá que esperar para saberlo.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenas tardes/noche, aquí estamos una semana más, con un nuevo capítulo. Intento sacar tiempo para todo, de momento lo llevo complicado porque los ratos qu tengo estoy demasiado cansada para escribir, para pensar, pero cuando mi cuerpo coja el nuevo ritmo supongo que todo volverá más o menos a la normalidad. Mi vida ahora es un poco caos. Por cierto, mil gracias por los comentarios y por seguir ahí, veremos que pasa a partir de ahora con nuestros chicos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV KATE

Me arreglo sin dejar de pensar en que va a pasar ahora con mi vida y mi carrera. Aun puedo olerlo en el piso, en todo lo que ha tocado, en cada una de esas cosas. Me siento una idiota, ¿Cómo con un par de citas he llegado hasta aquí? Al principio pensé que podría manejarlo, incluso utilizarlo para sacar algo para el caso, y ahora, ahora siento que cuando estoy con él no manejo nada, él es el que maneja, no puedo ser objetiva cuando estoy a su lado.

Llego a la comisaria pensando en que debo hacer, quizás lo mejor sea salir del caso, ya no soy objetiva, quizás no sea la detective que merece llevar este caso, quizás por mi culpa no consigamos encontrar al culpable, quizás por mi culpa aún sigue libre.

Entro en la comisaria y saludo a todos los que me voy encontrando por el camino, pero acabo en la sala de descanso sola, necesitaba unos minutos antes de la reunión con el resto del equipo. Tengo miedo, porque quizás después de esto mi carrera se vaya al traste, todo por lo que he luchado, todo por dos malditas citas y por una noche…joder Kate no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así, no puedo creerlo.

Me preparo un café mientras pienso en todo lo que he conseguido estos años, en todo lo que el equipo ha conseguido y de lo que siempre me he sentido orgullosa, ahora todo eso puede acabar, y me doy cuenta de que no podría vivir sin hacer algo que me gusta, algo por lo que he nacido. Me doy cuenta de que esto no ha acabado aun y quizás pueda hacer que esto siga adelante, pero solo puedo hacer una cosa, solo vale una cosa, cerrar el caso, tengo que cerrarlo y solo así podré perdonarme a mí misma, podre reconciliarme conmigo misma.

Veo desde la ventana como todos entran ya en la sala preparada para la reunión. Tiro el resto del café y me acerco hacia la puerta, tomo aire y entro mientras veo como todos están ya sentados, incluida Lanie que me mira de arriba a abajo, intentando descubrir que era lo que mis ojeras escondían.

-Ya estamos todos-dice el capitán cuando cierro la puerta y lo veo nervioso-bien, siento decir estas palabras, pero no hemos conseguido nada, así que sintiéndolo mucho la operación va a ser cancelada.

-Pero señor-digo sin poder evitarlo hasta levantándome de la silla.

-Kate siéntate por favor, no es algo que quiera, pero no puedo mantener a mi equipo, a mi mejor equipo en un caso donde no haya avances, no cuando no dejan de entrar nuevos casos por esa puerta. Lo siento mucho.

-Yo creo que tiene razón-dice Royce de repente sorprendiéndome, él que me había metido en todo esto se estaba echando atrás, no podía permitirlo, no porque…porque Emily merecía justicia, y porque yo necesitaba esa liberación, lo necesitaba.

-Señor, le pido unos días, estoy segura de que conseguiré algo.

-Kate…

-Yo no me bajo del barco como otros, señor, entré pensando en que lo conseguiría y estoy segura de ello. Solo necesito unos días más, solo unos días. Le prometo que conseguiré algo, solo unos días.

-Esta bien, te doy una semana-pero ve mi mirada suplicante-diez días, ni un minuto más. El tiempo ha empezado ya.

-Gracias señor. Los que quieran seguir conmigo serán bienvenidos, los que no, gracias por su trabajo y hasta nunca-digo mirando a Royce que evita mi mirada mientras mira sus manos pensando en que hacer o que decir.

-Está bien, estoy dentro, diez días, ni uno más, y espero que todos estemos al cien por cien en lo que estamos-dice mirándome fijamente y le mantengo la mirada, demostrándole que no le tengo miedo, que estoy muy segura de lo que hago y de lo que pienso hacer.

Salgo de la reunión sin mirar atrás, decidida a lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que dejar todo a un lado, todo por mi profesión, como siempre he hecho, lo de ayer, lo de esta mañana, todo eso ha sido un espejismo, tengo que olvidarme de ello para centrarme en el caso, lo verdaderamente importante, después ya tendré que hacer frente a las consecuencias de todo lo que he hecho.

-Kate-escucho la voz de Lanie a mi espalda, pero antes de poder contestarle siento como me agarra del brazo y se dirige hacia el baño tirando de mí. Mira que no haya nadie más antes de seguir hablando- ¿Vas a contarme que es lo que ha pasado?

-No ha pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué no? Tienes una cara que dice todo lo contrario.

-Es complicado estar encubierto, pero todo va a acabar en diez días, y espero que bien.

-De verdad sé qué te pasa algo amiga, pero de momento voy a respetar tu silencio.

-Gracias.

-Pero ya sabes que estoy aquí, para cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé Lanie, te lo agradezco.

-¿Tomamos un café?

-No puedo, tengo diez días ya lo has oído, no tengo tiempo que perder. Ya recuperaremos el tiempo, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, pero cuídate.

-Lo haré-digo dándole un abrazo saliendo rápidamente de allí, tenía que ir cuanto antes al bar, inventarme alguna excusa, no lo sé, pero tenía que encontrar algo, tenía que hacerlo, pero sobre todo no podía meter la pata, tenía que ser la detective de siempre, tenía que mantener la calma y la cabeza fría, todo estaba en juego.

POV RICK

La reunión ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, he salido con muchas más ganas y con la certeza de que la he dejado en las mejores manos posibles. La verdad es que es bastante más tarde de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que pasar por casa para cambiarme antes de ir a ver al bar, en realidad quería ponerme guapo porque sabía que iba a ver a Kate, solo ojalá aceptara salir, aunque solo fuera a dar una vuelta, después de lo de ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Llego a casa rápidamente y me cambio de ropa, aunque la verdad me cuesta mucho decidirme con que ponerme, creo que nunca antes había estado tan nervioso por ver a una chica, que digo de una chica era una mujer, una increíble mujer.

Una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara solo de pensar en ella y me doy cuenta de que esto ha ido demasiado rápido, y que quizás tenga que frenar un poco antes de asustarla y que salga disparada sin mirar atrás.

Llego al bar y creo que desde que…dios solo acordarme de Emily hace que me venga abajo, no era tan feliz de pisar este lugar desde que ella se fue, y la verdad es que solo lo pisaba para venir a charlar un rato con ella, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo, no demasiado, nunca será demasiado.

Siento como el ánimo me ha bajado de golpe y no quiero estar así el poco tiempo que pueda estar con ella, decido fumarme un cigarro antes de entrar, con la esperanza de que esto pudiera relajarme.

Estoy fumándomelo cuando veo como Tom sale del bar, unos de nuestros mejores clientes, está bastante perjudicado y voy a ir detrás de él para que no cogiera el coche, pero me sorprende ver que entra en el edificio de al lado, de donde Will salía el otro día. Me toma por sorpresa, pero tengo tantas ganas de verla que lo dejo pasar y me meto dentro para poder buscarla.

Cuando entro veo que el bar está bastante lleno, pero ella no está por ningún lado, así que me dirijo hacia el almacén, y allí de espalda a mí la encuentro recogiendo algunas botellas. Enseguida la sonrisa vuelve a mi cara y me acerco a ella colocándome gusto a su espalda, pero en ese momento se gira quedando cara a cara conmigo, asustándose y tirando todo lo que lleva en sus manos, la suerte es que ambos tenemos el reflejo de cogerlos al vuelo.

-Joder, tenemos que dejar de vernos así-digo con una sonrisa, pero ella no sonríe.

-Podías avisar cuando entres en los sitios-dice ¿enojada?

-Kate lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo…quería verte, de verdad lo siento-digo agarrándole las cosas de las manos para que las soltara y se resiste un poco, pero termina soltándolas.

-Rick tengo trabajo.

-Está bien, solo… ¿Está todo bien? -digo agarrándole de la mano mientras intento mirarla a los ojos, pero evita mi mirada y eso hace que me preocupe-no, no está todo bien-digo contestando por ella y temiéndome lo peor, había pensado demasiado sobre lo de anoche, quizás para ella no significo ni una cuarta parte que para mí.

-Rick…solo…estamos en el trabajo ¿sí? -dice mirándome por primera vez y veo dudas en su mirada.

-Está bien, ¿Podemos vernos luego?

-Rick…

-Solo para hablar, solo serán cinco minutos ¿sí?

-Está bien, cinco minutos.

-Estaré esperándote fuera.

-Bien-dice por primera vez con una pequeña sonrisa y estoy dispuesto a irme cuando…-Rick…de verdad siento si he estado borde.

-No pasa nada, puedo aguantar que estés borde un poquito, pero solo un poquito ¿sí? -digo bromeando y la veo sonreír por primera vez y entonces siento como me agarra por el cuello acercándome a ella y deja un rápido beso en mis labios, un beso que me deja con ganas de más de mucho más, de no separarme de ella nunca, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ahora, tenía que darle su espacio y quizás luego pueda explicarme que es lo que le está pasando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, el miércoles más, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros mensajes XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenas tardes, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, mil gracias a todos por seguir ahí, yo también sigo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV KATE

Ya me he quedado sola en el bar, no sé muy bien que hacer, no he conseguido nada nuevo a pesar de que he tenido cinco minutos para buscar entre los papeles de Rob, pero no he encontrado nada nuevo. También he estado más cerca de los clientes para ver si podía sacarles algo más, pero mi gozo en un pozo, no he sacado nada.

Estoy terminando de recoger todo cuando oigo como suben la persiana que ya tenia bajada. Me asomo y puedo ver como Rick ha entrado y está bajando de nuevo la persiana, me alegro de haberme quitado el micrófono hace apenas unos minutos.

Lo veo como casi me está pidiendo perdón con la mirada mientras se va acercando, y me doy cuenta de que no puedo enfadarme con él.

-Sé que te dije que iba a esperar fuera, pero hace frio y pensé que como solo iban a ser cinco minutos…

-Está bien-digo dejando lo que estoy haciendo para sentarme en un taburete y él se acerca colocándose en uno justo a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestras rodillas se tocan.

-Kate yo, primero de todo quiero decirte que estoy súper a gusto contigo, que me gustas y que quiero intentarlo contigo. Pero quiero que estés segura de esto-dice mirándome-si no estás segura no pasa nada, solo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras o…

-Rick…no estoy segura-digo de golpe y veo como me mira de repente con dolor, mucho dolor en su mirada. -Quiero decir, no lo tengo tan claro como tú, esto…dios solo fue ayer, tengo miedo de ir tan rápido-digo con casi timidez, y no, no estoy actuando, necesito tiempo, aunque sé que cuando esto acabe quizás sea él quien no quiera estar conmigo.

-Entonces…

\- ¿Vamos más despacio? Sin nombres, sin tener que vernos cada día, sin…hacerlo tan real, no es que no quiera que sea real solo…es demasiado rápido. Todo paso ayer.

-Lo sé…pero fue tan increíble, de verdad yo…-pero se calla al ver mi cara-pero puedo ir todo lo lento que tú quieras-dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, me voy a ir parar darte tu aire, bueno mejor…puedo llevarte a casa, no quiero que andes por ahí sola a estas horas, pero solo es para que no te pase nada no es que…

-Rick se cuidarme sola.

-Ya, pero después de lo que paso el otro día con Will en la puerta y hoy que estaba por ahí Tom borracho por aquí rondando también, y después de…bueno ya sabes-dice poniéndose serio de repente.

-No va a pasarme nada. ¿Dónde has visto a Tom? Estaba bastante borracho la verdad, pero se fue porque le dije que no le vendía nada más.

-Pues estaba entrando en el edificio de donde salía el otro día Will, ¿Sabes? Casualmente cuando abrimos el bar, Rob vivía ahí, pero luego se cambió de piso, al centro, no sé qué haría con él. Bueno da igual, vaya tontería, seguro que no te interesa nada-dice con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que me ha dado algo en lo que pensar.

-Rick, tengo que acabar aquí.

-Vale, te espero.

\- ¿Puedes esperarme fuera? -digo intentando poner cara de inocente, no quería que pensara en nada malo. -No quiero que venga Rob y nos vea juntos.

-No creo que vuelva…pero si necesitas ese espacio te lo doy-dice con una sonrisa-estaré fuera esperándote, no tardes.

-No lo haré-digo levantándome y siento como aun sentando me agarra por la cintura atrapándome entre sus piernas.

-Sería ir muy rápido si te doy un beso-dice mirándome los ojos y a los labios y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla solo de sentir su tacto y sin darme cuenta estoy cortando la distancia y besándolo mientras él me acerca más a él y yo me agarro a su cuello profundizando el beso, jugando con su lengua y sus labios hasta que me separo, pero sin dejar de respirar el mismo aire, sintiendo aun sus labios sobre los míos, sin separarnos, sin dejar de buscarnos. Y entonces, una sonrisa aparece en su cara mientras se levanta y sale de nuevo por la puerta, dejándome allí parada como una tonta con la boca abierta y sintiendo unas ganas locas de salir corriendo detrás de él para no dejarlo escapar.

Vuelvo a la realidad, tenía como mucho unos cinco minutos para conseguir averiguar qué había pasado con el piso de Rob, si aún era propietario de él o no, y, sobre todo, que era lo que hacían allí los clientes.

Dejo todas mis cosas sobre la barra y abro la puerta del despacho, agradeciendo que esta vez Rob no la haya cerrado con llave, significa que quizás es porque aún no haya acabado la noche para él, quizás vuelva, lo que hace que tenga que darme aún más prisa sino quiero que me pille y entonces sí que todo habrá acabado.

Me pongo a buscar por todas partes, algo que me diga que pasa en ese piso, pero entonces, una luz aparece en mi cabeza, cuando veo una llave colgada detrás de la puerta, a simple vista. Me acerco dejando todo donde estaba y saco la llave del clavo. Allí en la llavera está escrito todo lo que necesitaba.

PISO ANTIGUO

La saco guardándomela en el bolsillo con una sonrisa, ahora sí, ahora sí que hemos encontrado algo con lo que avanzar. Dejo todo como lo he encontrado, recojo mis cosas y salgo fuera del bar, cerrándolo rápidamente. Cuando me giro ahí esta él ya con una sonrisa mirándome, y aunque sé que ahora mismo nos está vigilando Royce, me da igual, no finjo, no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Ya has acabado?

-Si, y sigues aquí.

-Ya te lo dije. No me iba a ir hasta que te deje en casa-dice acercándose con una sonrisa y tengo unas ganas terribles de besarlo, pero me contengo, aquí no.

-Entonces…-digo señalando el camino y él sonríe mientras el uno al lado de otro cruzamos la carretera para pasar a mi piso, no puedo evitar mirar hacia la puerta cerrada del piso que puede darme todas las respuestas.

-Kate…

\- ¿Si? -pregunto sabiendo que me he perdido algo.

-Que ya hemos llegado, en realidad te estaba contento un chiste muy bueno, pero ahora…

-Pues cuéntamelo otra vez-digo con una sonrisa agarrándome a su cintura segura de que ahora no podían vernos.

-No, tendrás que ganártelo-dice con una sonrisa y me muerdo el labio mientras me acerco quedando mis labios a milímetros de los suyos, mientras nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa y siento de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ese cosquilleo que hace que me olvide de todo.

Y entonces siento como tira de mi un poco más hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran con muchas, muchas ganas, mucho más después de lo de anoche, mucho más después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, porque a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no puedo luchar contra mi cuerpo, ese que lo busca sin descanso.

Y me pierdo en el beso, mientras me abrazo a su espalda y mientras siento como él tira de mi cintura más aun hasta él hasta que siento como se separa un poco, pero yo no quiero así que empiezo a dejar pequeños besos en sus labios, besos juguetones.

-Me encanta tu manera de ir despacio-dice con una sonrisa bromeando, pero sin darse cuenta me devuelve a la realidad. -No he dicho nada ¿sí? -dice al ver como mi cara a cambiado.

-No, tienes razón. Pero ir más lento no significa que no pueda darte un beso de buenas noches-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale, me estas echando ¿no?

-No, solo te estoy dando las buenas noches.

-Está bien, ya pillo la indirecta-dice con una sonrisa-pero antes, me debes unas buenas noches de esas que hagan que valgan la pena tener que irme solo a casa.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Un besito…-dice poniendo morritos y sacándome una sonrisa. Me acerco a él y le doy un beso rápido en sus labios, pero cuando voy a apartarme él me agarra volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos para dejar un beso que hace que casi pierda el equilibrio. -Ahora si-dice con una sonrisa-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa, pero cuando voy a entrar vuelve a tirar de mi mano deteniéndome. - ¿Y ahora? -digo sonriendo.

-Tengo un mensaje de mi madre y si no te doy va a matarme.

\- ¿Un mensaje?

-Quieres que te recuerde que estas invitadas a casa cuando quieras.

\- ¿Eso no es ir lento?

-Oye, es mi madre quien te ha invitado, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso-dice con una sonrisa.

-Am bueno, pues ya quedare yo entonces a solas con tu madre, seguro que lo pasamos muy bien, podemos hablar no sé… ¿de ti?

-Eres muy mala que lo sepas-dice con cara de asustado haciéndome reír-eso no va a pasar que lo sepas. A solas nunca-dice con cara de pánico haciéndome de nuevo reír.

-Ya veremos, más adelante ¿sí? -digo con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que era muy complicado que él algún día aceptara que eso pasara cuando todo esto acabe.

-Está bien, se lo diré a mi madre-dice con una sonrisa-vale, ya me voy de verdad-dice alejándose un par de pasos parando de nuevo. -Pero venga entra.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago?

-Pues aquí me quedo toda la noche-dice sonriéndome y haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-Hasta mañana-digo mirándole y veo su sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolo fuera, y me dejo caer sobre la puerta porque ahora mismo necesito toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para no volver a abrirla, lanzarme a sus brazos y no dejarlo salir de casa el resto de mi vida.

 **CONTUNUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Conseguirá Kate algún avance? ¿Podrá seguir llevando la doble vida? Veremos a ver que pasa en el próximo capítulo, aunque para eso tendremos que esperar hasta el viernes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenas tardes, aquí os dejo el ultimo capitulo de la semana, mil gracias a todos por seguir. La semana que viene va a ser movidita, yo aquí, cebando un poco la historia jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

Tras conseguir volver a la realidad, me siento en la ventana desde donde puedo ver el piso de Rob pensando en cual puede ser el siguiente movimiento, pero solo veo uno, tenemos que entrar allí para poder ver que es lo que podemos encontrar. Y antes de darme cuenta y sin mirar la hora, estoy marcando el numero de Royce.

\- ¿Sí? -escucho su voz soñolienta al otro lado y es la que hace darme cuenta de que quizás era demasiado tarde.

-Royce soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?

-Pues en casa durmiendo.

-Yo…creo que tengo algo. Si no tienes nada que hacer…

\- ¿Vas a hacer una locura?

-Si.

-Entonces espérame.

-Te veo en el piso espía-digo refiriéndome desde donde lo oían todo y vigilaban el bar- ¿en media hora?

-Allí estaré-dice antes de colgar mientras yo sigo apostada en la ventana mirando hacia la puerta esperando que se abra y me de todas las respuestas a estas dudas que me están consumiendo.

Cuando pasan unos quince minutos me doy cuenta de que no puedo aguantar más aquí esperando así que decido bajar y cuando salgo a la calle, no puedo dejar de mirar a mi alrededor como si alguien estuviera mirándome desde algún punto sin que yo pudiera verlo. Tan real es esa sensación que siento como la piel se me eriza mientras camino despacio hacia el otro piso sin dejar de mirar a todos los lados, y no, no tenía miedo era otra sensación, una sensación real, la sensación de que podía ser descubierta ahora que estaba tan cerca, o más cerca que nunca de la verdad.

Me quedo apoyada en la pared mirando a todos los lados, estaba terminando volviéndome una paranoica con este caso, tenía que relajarme, no había nadie y tenía que dejar de pensar en que alguien lo estaba haciendo si no, no iba a estar preparada para lo que tocaba.

-Kate-escucho de repente a mi lado haciendo que me sobresalte- ¿está bien? -dice Royce colocando su mano de forma protectora sobre mi brazo, pero yo me aparto para intentar que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no estaba para nada bien.

-Si, será mejor que subamos-digo aun sintiendo que alguien está vigilándonos y enseguida abre el camino hacia el interior.

Cuando llegamos al interior Royce enseguida empieza a hacer café mientras yo me siento nerviosa, aunque sé que ahora estamos a salvo. A los cinco minutos llega con un café para cada uno y se sienta esperando a que le cuente que es eso tan importante.

-La grabación.

\- ¿La grabación? ¿Qué grabación?

-La cámara que tienes, ¿apunto solo a la puerta del bar?

-Bueno, a ratos. Si sale alguien le doy al zoom, sino coge algunos metros más.

-Quiero verlo-digo instándole a que encienda el ordenador rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya, que quieres ver?

-Quien ha salido de esa puerta durante estos días-digo señalando justo el piso.

-Bien, espera-dice toqueteando mientras lo pone a velocidad rápida mientras veo como días tras día, salen y entran algunos de los clientes del bar.

\- ¿Ves lo que yo veo?

-Joder-dice maldiciéndose por no haberse dado él cuenta.

-No sabes lo mejor. El piso está a nombre de Rob.

-No me jodas.

-No, no lo hago. Pon la cinta de esta noche-digo metiéndole prisa y él obedece rápidamente. -Mira, ese es Tom entra, dale para adelante para ver si entra o sale alguien más.

-Bueno pues parece que sale, justo media hora antes de que dejara de grabar. Pero ya no tenemos más imágenes.

-Llevo media hora mirando y no ha entrado nadie.

-Bueno da igual, ¿Qué importa eso?

-Pues esto-digo sacando la llave-podemos entrar ahora-digo con una sonrisa y me mira sin duda sorprendido.

-Tenemos una hora en la que no tenemos ni idea si ha entrado o salido nadie.

-Bueno, podemos acercarnos un poco y ver que descubrimos ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Puede ser nuestra última oportunidad. Si Rob se da cuenta de que falta la llave.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa, sin duda le encanta la idea.

Salimos y cruzamos la calle para ir hacia la zona donde está el bar, sigo mirando a mi alrededor, aunque ya no noto esa presencia como antes, supongo que es mi instinto de detective.

Llegamos a la puerta y ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa, sin duda estamos entusiasmados con la idea de encontrar algo, ojalá no nos llevemos una desilusión, porque si no conseguimos nada en estos días, todo se habrá acabado.

\- ¿Estas listas? -dice cuando estamos ya dentro del edificio, en el piso que pertenece a Rob y sí, estoy lista más que lista, solo espero que no haya nadie dentro, al menos no se oye a nadie dentro.

Saco la llave y la meto en la cerradura, pero la cerradura no cede y estoy a punto de maldecir, cuando aprieto un poco más, lo justo para que la puerta ceda. Entonces sonrió mientras empujo la puerta para que quede por completo abierta y Royce me sonríe mientras entra primero con la pistola en la mano. Le sigo de cerca mientras nos cerciorarnos de que no haya nadie dentro.

-Libre-dice acabando de buscar por todo el piso. Cierro la puerta y le sigo para poder rebuscar algo. Encontramos un montón de condones repartidos por la casa, tantos que me da asco hasta tocar en cualquier lugar. Rebusco entre los papeles y junto a al teléfono encuentro una guía, pero cuando la abro la sorpresa que me llevo es importante, nos es una guía cualquiera.

-Royce, mira esto-digo entregándosela.

-Bien, esto es un prostíbulo de lujo ¿no? -dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabemos que es lo que ofrece el bar a parte de la bebida…

-Y las drogas-dice señalando la mesa del comedor donde aún hay resto de un polvo blanco que sin dudas tiene toda la pinta de que sea cocaína.

-Pero nada de esto nos lleva a la muerte de Emily.

-Bueno, seguimos buscando ¿sí? -dice mirándome y yo acepto mientras sigo rebuscando, tenia que tener esperanza, tenia que tenerlas porque si no…

Pasamos casi una hora entera buscando algo sobre Emily, pero a parte de un montón de ropa interior usada, condones y restos de drogas, no hemos encontrado nada, lo que hace que me desespere y termine golpeando la puerta recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Royce.

-Se acabo, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí ya.

-No.

-Si, no hemos encontrado nada, y no vamos a encontrar nada.

-Pero…

-Kate, era una gran idea, y nos ha dado algo para cerrar ese bar. Pero en cuanto a lo de la investigación, seguimos igual. Y tenemos que buscar otras ideas ¿Sí?

-Pero pudo estar relacionado con algo de esto, en realidad, seguro que lo está.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa ¿sí? Voy a poner un par de micros aquí.

-No podemos…

-Ya no tenemos muchas más opciones, ni mucho tiempo. Pondré un par de micros por si alguno decide hablar, y tu pondrás otro mañana en el despacho de Rob.

-Nada de lo que digan valdrá en un juicio.

-Pero nos servirá a nosotros.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Bien? Pues entonces, vamos a dejar todo como estaba y vámonos de aquí antes de que nos pillen.

-Esta bien-digo mientras me pongo rápidamente manos a la obra.

Ya estoy de vuelta en el piso y sola. No puedo dejar de estar decepcionada por lo que ha pasado, quería resolverlo ya hoy, y poder volver a mi vida de antes, junto a mis padres. Dios los echaba de menos, pero sobre todo echaba de menos el sentirme segura, segura de mí misma, creía que nada ni nadie podía hacerme daño y ahora, ahora estoy aterrada en todos los sentidos.

En momentos como esto, solo se me ocurre una cosa, llamar a mi madre, ella siempre me protege, me hace volver a sentir en casa, me hace volver a sentir protegida, pero ahora no lo puedo hacer, en realidad si puedo, pero no podría contarle nada de lo que estoy haciendo y eso, eso no nos ayudaría a ninguna de las dos, la preocuparía y yo…yo me sentiría peor.

Me tumbo en la cama y me abrazo a la almohada, y entonces, toda la estancia se llena de su olor, ese olor que aún permanece en la cama y eso hace que me de cuenta de que esto no va a ser para nada fácil, ¿Qué pasara cuando todo esto acabe? Porque va a acabar, eso lo sé, todo va a acabar y entonces…entonces lo habré perdido para siempre, y no debería ser tan horroroso ¿no? Estoy deseando que todo esto acabe, estoy deseándolo, pero también, tengo miedo, miedo porque sé que voy a perderlo para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, volvemos el lunes con más, que paséis un buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenas tardes, aquí estamos empezando una semana más, esperando como siempre que os guste el capítulo. Mil gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Me levanto de mal humor, y todo tiene que ver con las esperanzas que había puesto en el día de ayer. Nada había cambiado, no al menos para mejor y eso me tenia de muy mal humor. Me levanto sin saber muy bien que hacer. En realidad, tendría que ir a hablar con los chicos para hablar de las novedades, pero Royce podía hacerlo, no me necesitaban para ello, así que lo mejor seria no levantarme así nadie tendría que aguantar mi mal humor. Pero parece que no me van a dejar, porque empieza a sonar mi teléfono, lo dejaría anoche en el comedor, y puedo oírlo desde lejos. Maldigo tener que levantarme para cogerlo, aunque quizá no tenga porque hacerlo ¿no? Recuerdo que ese numero nada más lo tiene Royce, los chicos y Rick, y ese pensamiento hace que termine levantándome.

Cuando llego al sofá donde esta el móvil tirado, este ya ha dejado de sonar. Me dejo caer al lado de él y cierro los ojos intentando calmarme. Lo cojo y miro la pantalla, _Llamada perdida de Rick,_ cierro los ojos de nuevo intentando pensar en que hacer, ¿debo llamarlo? No, no puedo hacerlo, no hoy, si lo llamo hoy sé que todo acabara antes incluso de lo que esperaba, aunque quizás sea lo mejor, si le dejo antes de que pueda meter aun más la pata, antes de hacerle más daño, quizás, eso sea lo mejor, aunque sé que ya no voy a poder evitarle ese dolor.

Pero, aun así, a pesar de todas mis dudas, estoy desbloqueando el móvil para poder llamarlo, estaba decidida, a pesar de todo, necesitaba oír su voz. Pero entonces el maldito teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez no es él, es Royce y tengo que cogerlo.

\- ¿Sí? -contesto con mal humor, que sin duda trasmito a través de mi voz.

-Buah, no sé si dejarlo y llamarte más tarde.

-Venga, ya me has molestado, así que suelta lo que tengas que soltar.

-En realidad, me gustaría verte, tengo algo, pero me gustaría contártelo cara a cara. Además, creo que necesitas tu café.

-Si, pero no sé si tu compañía-digo aun de mal humor, aunque me arrepiento al segundo.

-Vale, ya veo que estas de mal humor de verdad, no me lo voy a tomar como algo personal, aunque seguramente lo sea, te veo en diez minutos en la cafetería de siempre, junto a Central Park.

-Está bien-digo sintiéndome mal antes de colgar.

Recojo todo y me visto rápidamente para no llegar tarde, con todo el mal humor que tenia ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que me había dicho que tenía algo, después de lo de ayer no quería ilusionarme, pero necesitaba algo que me hiciera salir de la cama hoy, y esto podía ser sin duda lo que necesitaba.

Llego a la cafetería, y Royce ya esta allí, sentado en el lugar más alejado y oscuro de la cafetería, hoy quería esconderme del mundo, pero no así. Me acerco sentándome justo enfrente de él y enseguida me acerca un café.

-Gracias-digo dándole el primer trago con muchas ganas, demasiado, tanto que termino quemándome toda la boca y la garganta-Esta caliente.

-Tu verás-dice con una sonrisa.

-Suéltalo ¿sí? No tengo mi mejor día así que…

-Tengo unas imágenes interesantes-dice sacando unas fotos de su bolsillo, pero impidiendo que aun pueda verlas.

-Royce-digo quejándome y me las pasa a través de la mesa.

Cuando miro las fotos, veo a la víctima, sentando en una terraza junto a un hombre, un hombre que me recuerda a alguien, a Rick, pero con unos años de más. En las fotos se puede ver como discuten, o al menos eso es lo que parece por los gestos y sus caras.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo sé, solo sé que se vieron una semana antes de que murieran y no creo que se hicieran amigos-dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué crees que paso?

-No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo ahora mismo. Voy a llamarlo a declarar.

\- ¿Con esto? No tenemos nada. Es un hombre de negocios no vas a sacarle nada. Tendrá a todos sus abogados a los dos minutos.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Bueno, podemos intentar hacer lo mismo que con los otros. Déjame verlo cara a cara, si él la mató creo que verme le afectará ¿no?

-Su reacción no va a ayudarnos en mucho.

-Pero lo pondrá nervioso. Imagínate, me ve, esta en casa, nervioso, sin duda sería un buen momento para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Me estoy perdiendo algo.

-Esta bien, el otro día por casualidad conocí a la madre de Rick, desde ese momento no ha dejado de querer invitarme a comer. Si acepto, él estará allí, me verá, podré ver su reacción, estará nervioso, en familia, le preocupará que piensen su hijo y su mujer. Entonces entráis diciéndole que tenéis que hablar con él, que tenéis pruebas de que conocía a la víctima. Te aseguro que, si tenemos alguna oportunidad de que nos cuente algo, es así.

-Puede ser, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Llevaré el micro todo el tiempo puesto, no me pasará nada. Sabes que es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, si lo lleváis a la comisaria no dirá nada, sus abogados no le dejaran hacerlo.

-No sé, si sale algo mal…

-No va a salir nada mal. No me va a matar delante de su familia-digo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si no es culpable y le pasa algo…no esta bien de su corazón. Si lo matamos y todo sale a la luz.

-Royce no quiero matar a nadie, solo quiero que esto acabe y de la mejor manera posible.

-Ya somos dos-dice serio mirándome-Esta bien, lo haremos. ¿Puedes conseguirlo para esta noche?

-No creo que haya problemas, bueno tengo que llamarlo y pedir el día en el bar. Aunque si todo sale bien, me daría igual que me echen.

-Tú consigue que sea hoy y yo tendré todo listo para entrar justo en el momento indicado. Saca todo lo mejor de ti Kate, consigue que sea esta noche, porque si el capitán se entera, no nos va a dejar hacerlo. Querrá que lo llevemos a comisaria y le hagamos un interrogatorio oficial, así que…

-Tranquilo, lo conseguiré, pero para eso, tengo que irme ya.

-Esta bien, yo invito-dice dejando los billetes sobre la mesa mientras se levanta con una sonrisa dejando su mano en mi hombro a forma de apoyo antes de irse dejándome sola, y por unos momentos he vuelto a sentir eso que sentí hace años, el placer de poder trabajar con él.

Vuelvo al piso de nuevo con esperanza, aunque la verdad, detener al padre de Rick por asesinato no sea lo mejor que me pueda pasar en el día de hoy, pero si todo acaba, si todo acaba y se hace justicia que sea lo que dios quiera.

Me siento en el sofá y cojo el teléfono entre mis manos, tengo claro que voy a conseguirlo, no es complicado, lo complicado es saber que voy a utilizarlo para hacerle daño a su padre, y eso hace que me sienta mal, que me cueste hacerlo. Pero estoy seguro que si su padre lo ha hecho le gustaría saber la verdad, estoy segura.

-Hola preciosa-escucho su voz al otro lado y no puedo evitar sonreír a la vez que se me crea un nudo en el estómago.

-Hola.

-Te he llamado antes, pensé que no querías hablar conmigo-dice a media voz y no puedo evitar sonreír, era demasiado mono.

-Si, no había llegado a tiempo y luego me han surgido cosas, pero ahora tenia un tiempo y pues te he llamado.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

\- ¿Querías algo importante?

-Si, escuchar tu voz-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Que exagerado eres, hablamos ayer.

-Ya, pero…después de lo de anoche…necesitaba oír tu voz-dice casi con miedo de decirlo y eso hace que me sienta mal.

-Yo también he pensado en lo de ayer.

\- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-No, pero…siento que quizás no me explique bien. No quería que tuvieras dudas, o algo así, solo que me gusta ir despacio.

-Entonces te explicaste bien, solo que yo soy un poco paranoico-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-En realidad, también he estado pensando en otra cosa.

\- ¿Sí?

-En la invitación de tu madre.

-Ya te dije que no voy a dejar que os veáis a solas, por encima de mi cadáver-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-No, no es eso. Es que no quiero que piense que soy una desagradecida.

-Kate si no estas preparada para ello o no te apetece no pasa nada, lo entenderá, y si no pues que se aguante.

-No, no es eso. Solo…no quería que bueno pensara algo sobre nosotros. En realidad, no sé era como correr mucho y me daba miedo.

-Ya te he dicho que vamos a ir despacio, podemos esperar para esa comida.

-Sé que tu quieres ir más rápido y que esto te esta costando mucho, se que estas haciendo un esfuerzo porque me sienta bien y…yo quiero darte algo a cambio. Claro, si tu madre aun esta de acuerdo y sigue con la invitación en pie.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bueno, si a ti no te apetece…

-No, no digas tonterías, será un placer. ¿Mañana?

-Bueno…mañana no sé si podré, es que mañana hay más jaleo en el bar y no quiero pedirle ese día a Rob porque no quiero que piense mal de mí, estoy aun a pruebas como aquel que dice.

-No tienes que pedirle nada a Rob, yo te doy el día libre sin problemas.

-Rick, ya sabes que quiero mantener eso fuera.

-Esta bien, a mi madre seguro que le gustaría tener más tiempo, pero seguro que consigue preparar todo para esta noche.

-No quiero molestar, ni…

-No molestas, verás como esta feliz de que vengas. Y yo mucho de poder verte esta noche.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verte. Pero…no quiero que tu madre…

-Tranquila vamos lento. Somos solo amigos-dice y se que esta sonriendo-solo quiero algo a cambio.

\- ¿Qué?

-Que me dejes invitarte luego a una copa, los dos solos.

-Bueno…creo que puedo aceptar eso-digo con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que eso no ocurriera.

-Nos vemos esta noche.

-Nos vemos-digo antes de colgar sintiendo como el nudo del estomago esta empezando a subir hasta mi garganta, y antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo hacia el baño para echar el maldito café enterito, esto no iba a ser para nada fácil.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, parece que la cosa se esta complicando un poco. ¿Estará el padre de Rick implicado? ¿Cómo irá la cena? El miércoles más, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenas tardes, aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Estoy en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, estoy nerviosa por la situación, porque se que para nada va a ser fácil, va a ser muy complicado todo y encima, no puedo dejar de pensar en que voy a hacerle daño, y de que llevo un micro, un micro que esta vez no puedo desconectar y eso, eso me pone nerviosa porque hace que este a descubierto, hace que me sienta desnuda. Pero no me puedo echar atrás, así que golpeo la puerta esperando encontrarlo al otro lado.

-Hola, has venido-dice con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta y cuando lo veo siento que esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso, que es solo una cita entre dos personas que se gustan, pero solo es un espejismo.

-Hola-es lo único que logro decir y lo veo como mira hacia atrás supongo que para ver donde están sus padres, pero no ve a nadie, porque se acerca agarrándome la cara con sus manos y dejando un beso en mis labios, un beso que por suerte no pueden ver los chicos, aunque sin duda, si pueden escuchar como mi corazón martillea por debajo del micro.

-Será mejor que pasemos-dice con una sonrisa y mientras yo, intento mantener el control de mi respiración para que mi corazón vuelva a la normalidad.

Lo sigo por un largo pasillo y cuando estamos casi llegando al final siento como su mano toca la mía dejando una caricia mientras me mira con una sonrisa. Luego sujeta mi mano con la suya y así continuamos hasta que llegamos al comedor, un enorme y hermoso comedor preparado para que cuatro personas se sentaran en la mesa.

-Mama, ha llegado nuestra invitada-dice Rick haciéndose oír mientras yo me suelto de su mano, intentando hacer esto lo más fácil posible, aunque en realidad lo más fácil sería dejarme llevar por su apoyo.

-Oh, hola Darling, estas guapísima. ¿Ya se lo has dicho hijo? -dice con una sonrisa mientras me abraza haciendo que me sonroje.

-La verdad es que no, no quería incomodarla mama, no como tu-dice con una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de que decidieras terminar viniendo.

-Siento que todo haya sido tan rápido…

-Que va, a Martha Rodgers no se le resiste nada-dice con una sonrisa-James cariño, ya ha llegado Kate-le dice a un hombre alto canoso que estaba en la cocina recogiendo una botella de vino. Se acerca el momento, al menos no iba a tener que pasar por la comida, sino estoy iba a ser mucho peor.

-Ya voy cariño-dice con una voz muy parecida a la de Rick. Miro a Rick y este me sonríe, pero yo no puedo, no puedo cuando siento que voy a poner su vida patas para arriba en apenas unos segundos. Pero no puedo dejar de mirarle, intentando pedirle perdón con mi mirada por lo que va a pasar, no puedo dejar de mirarle para poder ver en sus ojos ese dolor que voy a acarrearle, porque con ese dolor voy a tener que seguir viviendo.

-Hola, soy James-escucho una voz justo a mi lado y cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia su dirección, todo ocurre muy rápido, su mirada se clava en la mía, mientras veo a cámara lenta como la botella se le cae de las manos haciéndose mil pequeños trozos que llenan toda la estancia.

-Perdona-digo agachándome para ayudarle a recogerlo todo, pero entonces veo como él sigue mirándome de pie completamente paralizado. - ¿Se encuentra bien? Ya se que me parezco a la chica esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? -digo mirando a Rick.

-No…mi padre no la conocía-dice mirándole fijamente sin duda sorprendido por la reacción de su padre.

-Yo…-pero entonces se para de golpe cuando suenan un par de golpes en la puerta mientras todos estamos allí en silencio cada uno intento averiguar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

-Voy a abrir-dice Martha rompiendo el silencio y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta sin saber que lo que iba a pasar ahora iba a marcar la noche, y probablemente el resto de sus vidas.

Entonces todo pasa demasiado rápido. La puerta se abre y allí esta Royce junto a los chicos y un par de policías más de paisano, demasiado para lo que de verdad se necesitaba, pero él siempre tenia que montar un espectáculo con todo. Los veo pasar seguidos de Martha y entonces Rick reacciona colocándose entre ellos y su padre y yo, sin duda enfadado y desafiante.

\- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? Ya os dije que no pensaba volver a hablar con vosotros, que para eso estaba mi abogada-dice enfadado cruzado de brazos y veo que esto va a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

-Señor Castle, no venimos a verle a usted, en realidad, tenemos unas preguntas para su padre-dice Royce sin duda disfrutando con todo esto.

\- ¿Qué? -dice sin duda descolocado quitándose del medio para poder mirar a su padre que ya estaba algo recuperado de la impresión, pero sin duda aún estaba tocado.

-Tenemos unas fotos que queremos que vea-dice Royce siguiendo disfrutando con todo esto y haciendo que me hierva la sangre.

\- ¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? -pregunta Martha sin duda preocupada por todo esto.

-Será mejor que hablemos en el despacho-dice haciendo el amago de salir por la puerta, pero Rick no estaba por la labor.

-Merecemos saber que es lo que pasa, así que hazlo aquí, delante de tu hijo y tu mujer-dice mirando a su padre fijamente y este le devuelve la mirada y termina aceptando mientras se sienta en la silla más cercana que encuentra. Royce aprovecha para acercarse un poco y todos nos dispersamos un poco, quedándonos cerca, pero dándole espacio a los dos.

\- ¿Reconoce estas fotos? -dice colocándolas sobre la mesa para que todos puedan verla y puedo ver la reacción de los dos. Marhta se lleva las manos a la boca sin duda sorprendida, pero Rick, Rick en cambio mira con odio a su padre, sin duda está culpándole de algo antes ni si quiera de que Royce pueda acusarlo.

-Contesta papa-dice mirándole fijamente.

-Si las reconozco, estaba ahí.

-Entonces conocía a Emily Byrne.

-Bueno no sé si podía llamarlo así, esa fue la única ocasión en la que nos vimos.

-En las fotos podemos ver que no fue un buen encuentro.

-No, no lo fue.

\- ¿Puede decirme como quedaron?

-Yo contacte con ella. Sabia que trabajaba en el bar de mi hijo, es más, sabia que tenían buena relación-dice mirando a Rick y este traga saliva porque era algo que había ocultado todo este tiempo a la policía.

\- ¿No le parecía bien para su hijo?

-Bueno…no la conocía. Pero me habían hablado de ella. Un amigo mío que es cliente del bar. Me dijo que…que se dedicaba a la prostitución, como padre…tuve que actuar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Matándola? -le grita Rick sin duda enfadado.

-Hijo-le regaña Martha que sin duda esta pasando por un mal momento, pero al menos mantiene la calma no como Rick.

-Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti. Pero yo no mate a la chica, no volví a verla. Yo solo quería darle algo de dinero para que se alejara de ti, si, estuvo mal, pero era lo único que quería.

\- ¿Ella acepto? -pregunta Royce siguiendo con el interrogatorio.

-No, dijo que quería mucho a Rick, que era el único amigo que tenía aquí y que lo necesitaba. Me confirmo que sí, que se había prostituido un par de veces.

-Eso es mentira-dice Rick con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba conociendo cosas de su padre y de Emily que no sabía, cosas que le estaban haciendo daño.

-No, es verdad, ella me lo afirmo, pero me dijo que se había acabado. Lo hizo porque necesitaba el dinero, pero me prometió que iba a dejarlo. Y yo la creí.

\- ¿Cuándo fue esto?

-Una semana antes de su muerte-responde Royce por James y veo como Rick mira a su padre, sin saber muy bien si creerlo o no, el problema, era que yo si lo creía, eso hacia que esto no hubiera servido para mucho, bueno, en realidad, une el bar con Emily en cuanto a la prostitución, pero no nos acercar al culpable, aun sigue habiendo muchos sospechosos.

-Ya tienen todo lo que querían, ahora si pueden irse-dice Martha de repente tomando las riendas del asunto.

-Aún tenemos algunas preguntas.

-Ya les ha contestado a todo, ahora si no les importa, estamos en familia y queremos seguir así-dice seria y dejándoles claro que es hora de irse sin intentar quejarse.

Royce y los chicos me miran un segundo antes de que Royce se levante y dirija al resto fuera de la casa, dejando la casa echa un desastre como bien imaginaba, pero en cuanto al caso, nos dejaba igual o peor de que todo esto pasara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, parece que se ha montado un buen lio para nada, bueno para nada no, han averiguado que Emily se prostituía en el bar y eso al menos les aleja del padre de Rick, aunque les acerca a cualquiera que este relacionado con el bar. ¿Cómo le afectara a Rick todo esto? El tiempo corre, tic, tac, tic, tac.**

 **Hasta el viernes, intentaré subir, aunque voy a tener el día complicado. Si me es imposible, nos vemos el domingo por la noche, aunque haré todo lo posible.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenas tardes, casi corriendo, pero aquí estoy para dejaros un nuevo capítulo, me voy el fin de semana a disfrutar de la despedida de soltera de mi hermana, pero estaré feliz de leer vuestros comentarios jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir, el otro día hacía dos años del final de Castle y como dije, somos la resistencia y esto va a durar mientras nosotros queramos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV KATE

Miro a Rick en todo momento esperando a ver que es lo que va a hacer ahora, sé que puede ser importante para la investigación que este aquí, pero ahora mismo solo quiero huir de aquí, o ser su apoyo sin saber que ahora mismo lo estoy traicionando.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? -dice Martha intentando que todo se calme.

-No, lo mejor es que me vaya-dice Rick mirando a su madre sin poder mirar a su padre a la cara.

-Hijo…quiero que me creas, no puedo…

-Sé que no la has matado-dice mirándole fijamente-pero aun así…no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, nunca.

-Eres mi hijo, quiero todo lo mejor para ti.

-Pues lo mejor es que me dejes tomar mis decisiones, que me dejes equivocarme por mi mismo, que no tengas que vigilarme, ni investigar a la persona que tengo a mi lado. Eso es lo que quiero y lo que necesito.

-Lo siento. De verdad…-dice su padre intentado acercarse, pero él se echa hacia atrás-esta bien, te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero eres mi hijo, no voy a dejarlo pasar Rick, te pediré perdón mil veces si hace falta, haré lo que sea necesario para conseguir tu perdón-dice sin duda de forma sincera y veo como Rick duda, pero al final se acerca a su madre para darle un beso como despedida.

-Nos vamos.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto-dice dándome un abrazo como despedida.

-No te preocupes Martha, ojalá ninguno hubierais tenido que pasar por eso.

Siento como Rick me agarra de la mano y ambos salimos por la puerta, yo quiero estar con él, quiero ser su apoyo, pero antes, antes necesito hablar con Royce, y, sobre todo, necesito quitarme el micro.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? -dice de repente parándose en la mitad de la acera.

-Claro, pero antes me gustaría entrar en el baño.

-Claro…mi casa es esa, si quieres…

-Esta bien-digo con una sonrisa agarrándole de nuevo de la mano y así, juntos caminamos hacia su casa.

Cuando entramos enseguida voy hacia el baño donde saco mi móvil y me quito rápidamente el micro. Sé que no puedo hablar con tranquilidad porque Rick podría oírme así que decido mandarle un mensaje rápido.

 _-No ha salido como esperábamos. Pero al menos podemos unirlo con lo de le bar y la prostitución. Quizás este relacionado con la muerte de Emily._

 _-Yo he pensado lo mismo. Deberías venir para hablar de ello, quiero saber que opinas tu sobre lo que ha pasado-_ me contesta al instante.

- _Ahora no puedo, mañana te cuento._

 _-Está bien, mañana reunión a primera hora en la comisaria._

 _-Allí estaré-_ digo mandándolo antes de guardármelo de nuevo poniéndolo en silencio. Meto todo en el bolso, me miro en el espejo para ver que todo estaba bien, y salgo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando salgo, lo encuentro perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando por un amplio ventanal, la casa de sus padres, sin duda intentando entender que es lo que acababa de pasar, e intentando creer a su padre, porque necesita hacerlo.

-Rick…-digo llamando su atención y veo como se gira, cuando lo hace tiene aun lágrimas en sus ojos, y los tiene tan rojos los ojos que me hace saber que no ha parado desde que entre en el baño. Me acerco despacio colocando mi mano en su cara y limpio con cuidado sus lágrimas, esas lágrimas que en parte son culpa mía. -Quizás, es mejor que me vaya-digo mirándole y entonces siento como me agarra por la cintura tirando de mi para que le abrazara y siento como se me encoge el estómago.

-No te vayas…no me dejes solo-dice aun llorando sobre mi hombro y siento que no merezco esto, no lo merezco a él. Le he provocado todo este daño, y ahora…ahora no sé cómo ayudarlo.

-Rick…-digo intentando apartarlo para poder mirarle, pero me aprieta con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que el abrazo se acabe, y yo dejo de luchar y me centro en apretarlo contra mi cuerpo mientras acaricio su espalda intentando darle mi apoyo.

Acabamos pasando un rato medio tumbados en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro, mientras la televisión esta encendida, aunque ninguno de los dos le esta haciendo caso, solo estamos disfrutando del silencio, ese silencio que en ocasiones es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Solo siento como su mano acaricia mi espalda, mi hombro, mi brazo, y con el otro acaricia mi pierna mientras deja suave beso sobre mi pelo. Sé que ahora mismo lo que necesita es olvidarse de todo lo que ha pasado, pero yo no sé como ayudarlo, no sé como se puede ayudar a alguien a no pensar en que su padre le ha engañado y que es sospechoso de matar a alguien a quien quería, no, para nada es fácil.

Le acaricio la mano mientras me inclino para poder mirarlo y veo como está mirándome serio, pero con tanta ternura que hace que me sienta como una adolescente cuando conoce por primera vez el amor, es como si todo lo que estuviera viviendo con el fuera la primera vez de todo, a pesar de que sé que esto…esto tiene un final, y no es para nada un buen final.

\- ¿Estas mejor? -le pregunto intentando centrarme en el momento y dejando de pensar en aquello que me duele y que me hace no estar centrada.

-Shh…no quiero hablar-dice mirándome fijamente mientras se acerca despacio colocando su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome temblar por la espera.

Nos besamos lentamente, nuestros labios se juntan, se rozan, se acarician casi con miedo, casi con temor de que esto no fuera real. Coloco mi mano en su pelo, enredando mis dedos en su sedoso pelo mientras me acerco mejor a él, mientras paso mi lengua por sus labios hasta que él abre su boca para recibir mi lengua en su boca, y entonces siento que pierdo todo el sentido, todo lo de no llevarlo más lejos queda olvidado y solo puedo centrarme en él y yo aquí, besándonos y sintiéndonos deseados el uno por el otro.

Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a sentir ese calor, como radia desde nuestros labios al resto del cuerpo. Puedo sentir sus manos en mi espalda acariciándome de forma tan tierna que me hacia sentir de nuevo especial, como cada vez que estaba con él.

Me muevo colocándome sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas sobre él, mientras sigo besándolo y jugando con su pelo, dios como me gusta tocarle su pelo. Nos besamos cada vez más y más acalorados, con necesidad de más mucho más.

Nos separamos un segundo, lo justo para mirarnos y sonreírnos, para entendernos con el mejor lenguaje del mundo, la sonrisa, esa sonrisa unido a esa mirada suya que hace que me este matando, que hace que no piense con claridad, que me hace sentir que estoy en otro mundo, que estoy en el paraíso, en el paraíso terrenal.

Nos colocamos de pie mientras no dejamos de besarnos, mientras no dejamos de desvestirnos el uno al otro, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de sentirnos como en una nube. Nos movemos sin saber muy bien a donde, hasta que siento como choco contra algún mueble y lo veo sonreír. Deja un beso en mis labios, lento, muy lento y entonces, siento como me agarra por las nalgas levantándome y haciéndome gritar por la impresión haciéndolo reír. Me coloca sobre un gran escritorio y él se coloca entre mis piernas mientras me mira con devoción, con una amplia sonrisa, se ha olvidado de todo lo malo, lo ha hecho, y eso hace que todo, todo valga la pena.

Le agarro por el cuello mientras lo acerco para poder besarlo. Y nos volvemos a besar mientras no dejamos de tocarnos, de sentirnos. Lo aprieto contra mi cuerpo rodeando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y puedo sentir su miembro erecto tan cerca de donde lo necesito, que no quiero ni puedo esperar más. Apartamos la poca ropa que nos queda, liberándonos al fin. Y agarro su miembro con mi mano para ayudarlo a penetrarme, y entonces siento como tira de mi cara hacia arriba para mirarnos justo en el momento en que nos unimos los dos, haciéndolo más íntimo, más personal, haciendo que mi corazón lata con fuerza como nunca antes lo ha hecho, haciendo que esto sea real, por y para siempre, real.

Y nos movemos juntos, unidos, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos arden llevados por la pasión, pero también por esa magia que sentimos cuando estamos juntos, y entonces me doy cuenta, de que no puedo luchar contra esto que siento, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo, lo necesito y es algo que no puedo ni voy a poder evitar, me hace sentir tan viva, tan llena energía, de pasión, de…de algo que no se ni como llamarlo, pero es algo que me hace sentir tan bien, tan especial.

Me siento tan cerca del orgasmo, que solo quiero abrazarlo, sentirlo, presionarlo para llegar cuanto antes, pero él en cambio para, para para poder mirarme, y me pierdo en su mirada mientras se vuelve a mover dentro de mí, pero despacio y profundo, cambiándolo todo, pero nada de eso hace que sea menos pasional, al revés, el poder mirarle a los ojos, así fijamente, mientras nos unimos, mientras nos movemos al unísono, esa mirada donde puedo perderme, esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón lata con tanta fuerza, eso, eso es lo único que necesito para llegar al orgasmo, para sentir como mi cuerpo explota por todo lo que me hace sentir, por todo lo que hace que mi corazón grite una y otra vez, que él, que él es lo único que quiere.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, buen fin de semana a todos, nos vemos el lunes, espero vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenas tardes, aquí estamos de nuevo, gracias como siempre por seguir ahí. Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV KATE

Despierto en su cama, a su lado, sintiendo como juega con mi pelo, y esto lo que quiero y necesito en este momento. Me aprieto a su cuerpo llenándome de su olor, y sintiendo el calor que desprende su cuerpo, soñando con que esto es posible, soñando con que nada de lo que nos hace separarnos, sea real. Pero sé que eso es imposible, tengo una reunión en un rato, una reunión que no va a ayudarnos a acercarnos, o quizás sí, si todo esto acaba bien, quizás pueda llegar a entenderlo quizás…no, sé que estoy mintiéndome a mi misma, no va a perdonármelo, yo tampoco lo haría. Por eso quiero aprovechar cada instante, cada minuto que pase a su lado.

\- ¿Estas despierta? -dice casi en un susurro en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble.

-No…-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Eres una mentirosilla-dice bromeando, pero haciendo que mi estomago se cierre-no me quejo si quieres que pasemos el resto del día en la cama-dice dejando un pequeño beso en mi nariz que me saca una sonrisa.

-No me tientes, pero tengo una cita.

\- ¿Una cita? -dice serio mirándome y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-En la Uni…ya te dije que quería volver a estudiar, tengo una reunión.

-Oh, me alegro mucho por ti-dice con una sonrisa triste, aunque se que dice la verdad, pero creo que eso le ha hecho pensar un poco en Emily y eso, en todo lo que paso anoche.

\- ¿Estas mejor?

-Bueno…cuando estas conmigo siempre estoy bien así que…no tengo quejas-dice apretándome aun más contra él mientras deja un suave beso en mis labios, un beso que me deja con ganas de más.

-Rick…sabes que vas a tener que hablar con tu padre ¿no?

-Lo sé, aunque con quien me gustaría hablarlo ya no puedo hacerlo. Si me lo hubiera contado…la hubiera ayudado. Quizás fue culpa mía por no estar tanto encima de ella las últimas semanas.

-Tu no tienes ninguna culpa Rick. Ella no te lo conto porque no quería decepcionarte. Ella te quería y no quería decepcionarte, sabia que eso lo haría.

-No es decepción, puedo llegar a entenderlo si me hubiera explicado el por qué, solo me da rabia que tuviera que hacerlo si necesitaba dinero, yo se lo hubiera prestado, no hubiera tenido ni que pedírmelo.

-Rick a veces nos gusta hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos, sin que nos lo regalen todo. Tu abriste el bar porque querías demostrar que no todo lo tenias por tu padre, querías hacer algo por ti mismo ¿no?

-Pero es distinto. Siempre hay otros modos para encontrarlo ¿no? Siempre hay otras salidas.

-No nos podemos meter en la cabeza de los demás Rick, quizás ella no quería, quizá se vio obligada.

-Entonces con mas motivo me tenia que haber dejado ayudarla.

-Quizás lo intento.

-Quizás…-dice pensativo y poniéndose triste de golpe.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora. ¿Por qué no me invitas a desayunar antes de que me vaya?

-Eso esta echo-dice con una sonrisa levantándose rápidamente vistiéndose y dándome un beso- ¿Dentro o fuera?

\- ¿Fuera? Quiero tomar algo de aire.

-Podemos hacerlo en la terraza. Es que…me gustaría hacerte el desayuno, para que veas lo que puedes ganar estando conmigo-dice con una sonrisa que hace que pierda toda la cordura.

-Esta bien, pero voy al baño antes…

-Si quieres puedes ducharte y mientras te lavo la ropa.

-No hará falta, de verdad, pero gracias-digo levantándome recogiendo mi ropa y dándole un beso antes de meterme en el baño cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

Salgo del baño tras mandarle un mensaje a Royce de que iba a llegar tarde, sabia que iba a cabrearse, pero podía ser el último momento que tuviera con Rick, y no quería tener prisa, en realidad, no quería que se acabara.

Lo encuentro en la pequeña terraza que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, no tenía grandes vistas, pero si un pequeño césped bien cuidado y un montón de arbustos que tapaba la vista de la casa de al lado y por supuesto daba intimidad a la casa. Lo veo moverse rápidamente colocando todo, moviendo las cosas dos y tres veces sin duda intentando que todo este perfecto.

Cuando se gira por fin con todo listo, y me ve, una sonrisa aparece en su cara y enseguida se acerca para agarrarme por la cintura mientras yo me agarro a su cuello y nos miramos ambos con una sonrisa.

-Estas guapísima.

-En realidad, no lo creo, tengo que tener una cara de dormida.

-Pues tienes la cara de dormida más bonita del mundo-dice con una sonrisa consiguiendo que me sonrojara mientras se acerca para dejar un rápido beso en mis labios. -Vamos, ya está todo listo-dice girándome colocándome delante de la mesa y colocándose justo detrás de mí, dejándome ver todo preparado, no faltaba nada de nada. - ¿Qué te parece?

-Que como sigas así, no vas a conseguirme sacar de tu casa.

-Ese es el plan-dice con una sonrisa-es más, creo que deberías pensarte lo de desayunar cada día en mi casa, de verdad no me importaría ser tu cocinero.

-Empezaré a pensarme lo de renovar mi contrato en el piso-digo en broma, pero entonces veo cara de felicidad.

-La verdad es que si, te podrías ahorrar un dinero y…

-Rick para, lento ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno…ya, pero…está bien me he embalado. Lo mejor será que nos sentemos a desayunar antes de que decidas huir y ni si quieras pruebes mi comida-dice bromeando mientras agarra la silla de forma caballerosa para que pueda sentarme y yo le dedico una sonrisa antes de que él coja una silla colocándola justo a mi lado y entonces comemos junto, entre risas, caricias y besos robadas, como una pareja más, como una pareja que recién está empezando.

-Estaba increíble.

\- ¿Vas a pensarte en lo de venir más a menudo?

\- ¿Cuánto es más a menudo?

-No sé, cinco días a la semana.

\- ¿Cinco? -digo con una sonrisa-bueno al menos me das dos días para descansar.

-No, los otros dos tocan en tu casa-dice con una sonrisa de pillo haciéndome reír.

-Eres muy listo-digo con una sonrisa y tira de mi mano hasta que me levanto y me siento sobre sus piernas mientras me abraza con sus brazos fuertes y yo acaricio su pelo mientras nos miramos sonrientes.

-¿Dónde te has metido toda mi vida?-dice mirándome fijamente serio consiguiendo que me pusiera nerviosa-vale esto no es ir despacio ¿no?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-dios en serio, yo sería de ir despacio siempre, de verdad, pero contigo…me cuesta un mundo, y no sé por qué, no lo sé-dice mientras me acaricia la cara haciéndome cerrar los ojos-sé que parece una locura, pero ahora mismo si miro hacia delante, si pienso en donde estaré dentro de cinco años, me veo a tu lado, es lo único que tengo claro-dice serio mirándome y siento un nudo en el estómago, no podía seguir aquí, no podía dejar que esto continuara por este camino, no porque sé que todo va a ser mucho más doloroso después.

-Rick…

-Ya, lo siento, ya me callo-dice poniéndose serio, creo que nos es precisamente lo que quería, pero lo hacía por mí y eso lo hacía aun peor.

-No es eso, bueno si, pero no es que…vale me lio. Tengo que irme.

-Claro, está bien.

-Pero todo bien ¿sí? -digo haciendo que me mire y me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste y cansada y me siento culpable. - ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-No lo sé. Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

-Claro, pero si puedes…estaré en el bar.

-Esta bien-dice con una pequeña sonrisa dándome un beso antes de dejarme ir, despidiéndonos sin saber muy bien si es definitivo o no.

Llego a la comisaria sintiendo como el peso de la investigación y de todo me esta consumiendo. Lo que más quería en este momento, es irme, dejarlo todo y no cagarla más. Nunca antes había querido dejar un caso como ahora, nunca antes. Pero ahora, puede que fuera lo mejor que me pasara, dejarlo todo atrás y huir, eso sería lo más fácil.

Todo va mucho peor cuando la reunión acaba, cuando me doy cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para dejarlo todo, para dar un golpe sobre la mesa y explotar de una vez por todas. Pero aquí estoy igual que antes de entrar o peor aún, porque queda un día menos y aun no tenemos nada, me siento frustrada, estresada, sin fuerzas para seguir, quizás lo que necesite es volver a casa, aunque solo sean unas horas, estas con mis padres, estar con ello siempre me viene bien, pero sé que si me ven como estoy, todo será peor mucho peor, porque no me dejaran volver, y después de por todo lo que he pasado, esto tiene que valer la pena, y solo lo valdrá si ponemos al asesino entre rejas, eso es lo único importante, o eso al menos es lo que intento repetirme una y otra vez.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, parece que a Kate cada vez le cuesta más seguir con todo esto, y parece que los sentimientos están ganando, aunque no es capaz de dejar el caso. ¿Lo llegara a dejar por amor? ¿Seguirá a pesar de las consecuencias? ¿Y Rick? ¿Hablara con su padre? ¿Aguantara lo de ir más despacio?**

 **El miércoles más, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenas tardes, aquí estamos un día más, feliz por ver que os sigue gustando la historia y que estáis metidos de lleno en ella jaja. Yo sigo aprovechando el poco tiempo para escribir. Cualquier momento siempre es bueno. Se esta acercando el momento en que todo vuele por los aires.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

Aquí estoy, haciendo lo que tanto temía desde anoche, esperando a que mi padre llegue, esperando para hablar sinceramente con él, sin miedos, necesito saberlo todo, necesito saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

Mi madre quería estar, para que ninguno de los dos nos sobrepasáramos, pero yo no quería que nadie interviniera, quería saberlo todo y si mi madre pensaba que nos estábamos pasando pararía de golpe, no podía permitirlo, necesitábamos estar solos, y aunque le costo al final ha terminado aceptando.

Veo como mi padre se acerca cruzando el pequeño camino que separa su casa de la mía, yo espero paciente, viéndolo desde el ventanal, esperando a que pasara dentro y por fin pudiera conocer la verdad.

Pasa y se sienta directamente en el sofá, justo a mi espalda mientras yo tomo todo el aire, pensando en como hacerle entender que me debe toda la verdad, pero al final termina sorprendiéndome.

-Voy a decírtelo todo. Todo lo que quieras saber.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Smith, me lo dijo Smith-dice de repente y me giro sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si, por eso supe enseguida que era real.

\- ¿Cuándo?

-No sé una semana antes de vernos. Un par de semanas antes de que…ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

-En realidad, fue durante una de las fiestas de la empresa. Tu madre hablo de ella como muy amiga tuya, nos enseñó una foto y dijo que creía que había algo entre vosotros. Fue entonces cuando me lo dijo. Me llevo a un lado y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que era una prostituta.

\- ¿Era su cliente?

-Lo imagino.

\- ¿Dónde?

-Eso fue lo peor. En el bar, Rick.

\- ¿En el bar?

-En tu bar.

\- ¿Cómo? Eso es mentira, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-No lo sé. Hable con Rob, y me dijo que era mentira. Que, si sus clientes se prostituían, no podía impedirlo. Pero que él no tenía nada que ver. No tenía pruebas así que…

-Es que eso no es posible. Me hubiera dado cuenta, me hubiera…-y entonces pienso en algunas cosas raras que he visto últimamente, dos clientes saliendo del mismo lugar, uno de ellos con una prostituta y siento como la sangre mi hierve, Rob está detrás de todo esto, lo está-tengo que irme.

\- ¿No querías saberlo todo?

-Solo necesito una respuesta más. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

-No, claro que no. Aunque…a veces lo dudo. Si no le hubiera presionado para dejarlo…quizá ahora estuviera viva-dice mirándome seriamente y le creo, y recuerdo como yo también me siento igual, como yo también me culpo por no estar con ella más, y, sobre todo, me culpo por aquella noche, por no preguntar por…

-Tengo que irme.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Lo tendré-digo dejándole allí parado, estaba lleno de rabia por enterarme de todo, necesitaba hablar con Rob, necesitaba gritarle todo y pedirle explicaciones si es que podía darme alguna, necesitaba que me dijera de una vez por todas toda la verdad y la necesitaba ahora.

El bar todavía no ha abierto cuando llego, pero sé que él estará ahí, como siempre, no puedo dejar de pensar en que esto es en parte culpa mía, me avergüenza que sea así, pero en parte es mi culpa, yo podía haber evitado que todo pasara si hubiera estado mas metido en llevar el bar, pero lo deje en sus manos, creyendo que lo llevaría por buen camino, pero ahora sé que me equivoqué, ahora lo sé.

Entro en el despacho sin llamar y allí esta con la calculadora y un montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Lo primero que veo es su cara de sorpresa, sin duda para nada que me esperaba aquí.

-Hola Rick-dice con una sonrisa mientras guarda los papeles, pero yo se lo impido, aquí y ahora tengo esas cuentas que tanto tiempo han permanecido lejos de mi vista.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Rick solo facturas, algo que nunca te ha interesado ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero ahora si me interesa y mucho-digo arrebatándoles los papeles y él se queda allí mirándome con una sonrisa, son las mismas facturas de siempre, y sé que por aquí no voy a pillarle, aunque eso me da igual, lo que me importa es que tiene que ver él y el bar con la prostitución.

-Rick ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy, me he enterado de algunas cosas y quiero que me ayudes a resolver algunas dudas.

-Tu dirás.

\- ¿Qué pasa en tu antiguo piso?

\- ¿En mi antiguo piso? No te entiendo.

-Si me entiendes, que no quieras hacerlo es distinto. Lo sé todo, todo Rob-digo mirándole serio y veo como su cara va cambiando poco a poco- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde el principio? ¿Cómo pudiste meter a Emily?

-Rick tranquilízate ¿sí?

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿En serio? Estas loco. ¿Tienes un prostíbulo vinculado al bar y me dices que me tranquilice? -digo levantado la voz- ¿Emily murió por esto? -pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Yo no obligue a nadie, aquí todos son mayorcitos Rick-dice con una sonrisa que tengo ganas de partírsela, pero tengo que mantener la calma, aunque no sé porque tengo que mantenerla, no lo merece.

-Eres un hijo de puta, la pena es no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Será mejor que te vayas Rick, estas caliente y no piensas con claridad. ¿De verdad pensabas que todo esto se mantenía de la nada? -dice con una sonrisa y ya no puedo más me levanto golpeado con todas mis fuerzas la mesa por no darle a él mientras le miró fijamente.

-No, esto no va a quedar así. Esto se acabo Rob, esto se acabó-digo con toda la rabia del mundo y salgo de allí sin mirar atrás.

POV KATE

Llego al bar cansada después de todo el día, y sobre todo después de la noche tan intensa en todos los sentidos, demasiado cargada de emociones. Dejo mi bolso en la barra y voy a dirigirme hacia el almacén para rellenar lo que hiciera falta cuando escucho voces, y después de eso como se cierra de golpe la puerta del despacho, me asomo gusto a tiempo para ver como Rick sale disparado hacia fuera del bar con muy mal humor y sin mirar atrás. Estoy tentada a ir detrás de él, pero recuerdo que ya llevo micro y, es más, tengo que conseguir poner el micro en el despacho, lo de Rick puede esperar un poco, aunque imagino que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, sin dudas, seguramente se entero de que el bar esta relacionado con la prostitución y con lo que le paso a Emily.

Voy al almacén y me ocupo de lo que tengo que hacer, antes de ir a ver a Rob con alguna excusa para poder poner el micro, necesitamos algo, algo cuanto antes.

Cuando salgo del almacén y de preparar todo, veo como ya han ido llegando los primeros clientes. Enseguida me pongo a servirles, mientras no dejo de mirar la puerta de Rob que esta cerrada, lo que significa que esta ocupado, si no, normalmente la tiene abierta para cualquier cliente, ahora sé para que, para ofrecerle lo que necesite.

Entonces la puerta se abre y veo salir a Will con una sonrisa, lo veo hablar con Rob en la puerta mientras ambos asienten y entonces, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de mi presencia, ambos me miran, desafiantes, y vuelvo a sentirme como el otro día, como descubierta, como desnuda, y siento como la rabia me llena por dentro.

Veo como se despiden, y se que es mi momento para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Tomo aire y me dirijo hacia la puerta del despacho. Golpeo, aunque la puerta esta abierta y él me mira, me mira fijamente y vuelvo a sentir que algo no va muy bien.

-Pasa, pasa y cierra la puerta-dice con una pequeña sonrisa y yo lo hago sentándome gusto enfrente, impidiendo así que pueda ver mis manos que la tapan la mesa, y que me permite ajustar el micrófono ahí abajo, esperando que no fuera descubierto al menos, hasta el final, hasta que todo esto acabe. -Tú dirás.

-Solo quería saber qué hace aquí Will, pensé que no iba a venir de momento.

-Bueno ya ha pasado unos días y tampoco es que pasara nada ¿no? -dice mirándome tranquilo apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio. -Este es mi bar, soy yo quién decide quién puede entrar. Si no estas de acuerdo ya sabes donde está la puerta.

-Tampoco quería decir eso, pero solo pensé que tardaría más en volver.

-Paga, es un buen cliente, ¿Por qué iba a tardar en dejarle entrar? -dice con una sonrisa-ahora, si no tienes nada más, me gustaría que volvieras a tu trabajo, para algo se te paga ¿no? -dice serio echándose hacia atrás en su silla y yo me levanto tragando saliva, y sin poder dejarme quitar de la cabeza, que algo iba mal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que Rick ya sabe todo, ¿Qué hará ahora con esa información? ¿Estará pasando algo en el bar como Kate sospecha? Solo sé, que todo se va a venir abajo en los próximos capítulos, el viernes más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último de esta semana, espero que no se os haga muy largo el fin de semana, yo en cambio no me importaría que lo fuera jaja. Estoy escribiendo dos historias y esta siendo complicado llevar el ritmo, aunque estoy aprovechando cada minuto libre que tengo y creo que esta semana no ha estado nada mal, así que, de momento, tendremos una nueva historia cuando acabe esta.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

No sé cuántas copas llevo, pero ahora mismo necesito olvidarme de todo, o eso creo que iba a hacer unos tragos, pero lo único que estoy consiguiendo es cabrearme mucho, mucho más. Siento como me hierve la sangre, como siento como mi cuerpo se tensa y se agarrota del cabreo que tengo, y antes de poder pensarlo, estoy dejando unos billetes sobre la barra y estoy caminando rápidamente de vuelta al bar, de vuelta al que iba a ser mi sueño y acabo convirtiéndose en una autentica pesadilla.

Llego y entro como un torbellino de nuevo, lleno de rabia y con ganas de pelea, si es lo que quería. Por eso, cuando entro por la puerta del despacho lo primero que hago es abalanzarme sobre él y golpearlo un par de veces hasta que acabamos los dos en el suelo.

Acabamos ambos rondando sobre el suelo hasta que consigue separarme de él y me quedo sentando en el suelo mientras él se levanta separándose rápidamente de mi poniendo de nuevo la mesa entre los dos.

-Rick ¿Qué coño haces?

-Lo que tenía que haber hecho antes-digo levantándome mientras le miro con asco-tu, tu tienes toda la culpa, por tu culpa ella…-pero no acabo la frase, no puedo seguir porque siento un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja seguir.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga yo que te pasa? -dice mirándome desafiante-lo que pasa es que te odias ahora mismo, lo que odias en realidad a ti mismo Rick-dice con una sonrisa-sabes que yo no tengo culpa de su muerte, yo no estaba ahí, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas quien estaba aquí esa noche? -dice repente haciendo que mi cuerpo se tense mientras siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos-tu mismo me lo dijiste, tu mismo me dijiste que ibas a venir a verla. Fue aquella misma noche, unos minutos antes de que muriera, cuando la encontraron aun estaba caliente Rick, tu las viste minutos antes, tu, tu fuiste él ultimo en verla con vida. Así que eso te pasa Rick, estas enfadado contigo mismo, estas enfadado porque tu tienes la culpa-dice mirándome fijamente dejando clara cada palabra, haciendo que se vaya clavando en mi interior una a una, haciéndome retroceder incluso del impacto.

-Yo no…

\- ¿Tu no estuviste aquí? ¿No le viste esa noche? Tu podías haberlo impedido ¿no? Tu eres el mayor culpable Rick y lo sabes. ¿Puedes vivir con ello? -dice asestándome el último golpe, haciendo que me de cuenta de todo, tiene razón, yo soy el mayor culpable, yo pude evitarlo, yo pude y no lo hice, yo pude evitar todo, absolutamente todo, y por eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy así de enfadado, enfadado y culpable, así es como me siento ahora, pero es conmigo todo lo que siento es conmigo mismo.

-Yo lo hice…yo lo hice…-es lo único que me sale decir antes de dejarme caer en la silla mientras las lágrimas salen de mis ojos haciéndome sentir completamente perdido, haciéndome sentir de la peor manera, tocado, tocado y hundido.

POV KATE

Acabo de ver pasar a Rick casi corriendo hacia el despacho de Rob, iba como loco, y aunque se han escuchado ruidos dentro parece que ahora no se oye nada. Veo como me llaman en una mesa y me dirijo rápidamente hacia allí para poder servirla, sintiendo que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Estoy sirviendo la mesa cuando de repente por el rabillo del ojo veo como entra alguien por la puerta del bar. Me giro como siempre, por instinto policial, pero cuando lo hago y veo a Royce seguido por los chicos y un par de policías de uniforme, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Todos enseguida dirigen sus miradas hacia ellos y empiezan a cuchichear. Dejo los vasos en la mesa y me dirijo hacia el despacho donde acaban de entrar. Cuando llego a la puerta entonces veo lo que pasa, y sin dudas es algo que no logro entender.

-Richard Castle, queda detenido en relación al asesinato de Emily Byrne-dice Royce mientras levanta a Rick que no se resiste y lo esposa antes mis ojos mientras veo como Rick baja la mirada aunque puedo ver lágrimas en ellos y lo veo salir del despacho cabizbajo seguido por Royce que lo lleva agarrado con fuerza mientras él solo se deja llevar, pero cuando llega a la puerta, levanta un segundo la mirada y cuando se cruza con la mía, puedo ver derrota y tanto dolor en su mirada que siento un pellizco en el corazón, mientras Royce seguido por el resto lo sacan del bar como llegaron, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero dejando un reguero de murmullo a su paso.

Entonces me giro mirando a Rob que está ahí de pie como si nada, y puedo ver durante un segundo un atisbo de sonrisa, una sonrisa que me deja claro que algo va mal, otra vez ese sentimiento, otra vez ese miedo.

-Voy a llamar a su padre, creo que va a necesitar un abogado-dice mirándome y yo trago saliva mientras salgo de allí para ir a recoger mis cosas, no podía estar aquí ni un solo segundo más sin saber que había pasado, necesitaba saber, y solo había un lugar al que podía ir, solo un lugar.

Llego enseguida a la comisaria, creo que nunca he tardado tan poco, puede ser porque haya cometido algunas inflaciones al volante, pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Cuando llego encuentro a los chicos en sus escritorios, pero no veo a Royce ni a Rick por ningún lado.

\- ¿De dónde está?

-En la sala de interrogatorios-dice Kevin sin entender nada.

\- ¿Alguien va a explicarme que es lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno si…pero creo que Royce puede hacerlo mejor-dice haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios número 2, cuando me giro, de allí esta saliendo Royce con cara de satisfacción.

-Lo conseguimos-dice con una sonrisa cuando llega a mi altura.

\- ¿Conseguir? ¿Conseguir que? -digo sin entender nada.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo escuches por ti misma, puesto que ha sido todo gracias a ti-dice guiándome hacia la zona donde se encontraba Tory, especialista en red de la comisaria, enseguida me dedica una sonrisa cuando me ve entrar.

-Me alegra tenerle de vuelta inspectora.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-digo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Enséñaselo-dice Royce cortando todo y en realidad se lo agradezco, porque necesito saber que es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Veo como le da al play y empieza una grabación, las voces enseguida las reconozco, son Rick y Rob, discutiendo, incluso se oyen golpes, una pelea, algo que había odio yo, pero para nada me esperaba que hubiera sido para tanto. Entonces escucho como Rob habla, de forma calmada, y empieza a hablar sobre Rick y sobre Emily, y entonces suelta el bombazo, Rick la vio la noche que murió, justo minutos antes de su muerte, ambos estaban en el bar, solos y miro a Royce que me mira con una sonrisa, y ya entiendo a que se refiere, sin duda eso le daba motivos para pensar que él podía haber sido el asesino.

-Espera, queda lo mejor-dice sonriendo y entonces lo oigo, oigo como Rick dice que él lo hizo, en dos ocasiones, pero entonces empieza a sollozar justo antes de que se corte la grabación.

-No puedes creer que eso sea una declaración. Puede que se sienta culpable de no haberse quedado. Con eso no vale.

-Pero si para traerlo. Voy a hacerle hablar Kate, voy a conseguirlo, y por fin podrás volver a tu vida normal. Se ha acabado-dice feliz y yo siento el peso de estos días cayendo sobre mí. Tenia una cosa clara, si él quería, conseguiría que Rick dijera lo que quería. Y más ahora, tenia que estar solo, destrozado después de todo lo que le ha pasado, cansado de mentir y guardarse todo, iba a caer, lo sabía, y debería estar contenta porque todo acababa, debería, pero no puedo, no cuando siento que es imposible que él fuera, no, me niego a creerlo, no mientras no se lo oiga decir con todas las palabras, no mientras no me lo diga mirándome a los ojos, mientras tanto, no, no puedo creerlo.

-Necesito un café-digo saliendo de allí casi corriendo y encerrándome en la sala de descanso. Solo unos segundos después, Royce entra detrás de mi y se sirve otro café, mientras yo intento asimilar lo que ha pasado.

-Voy a entrar a interrogarlo. Ya no tienes que mantener tu papel, así que si quieres entrar conmigo.

-Yo…prefiero verlo desde fuera, al menos por ahora.

-Esta bien, cógete un buen sitio, porque voy a conseguirlo, es más, creo que de esta noche no pasa.

-Mientras no pida un abogado.

-Bueno, voy a aprovechar mientras tanto-dice con una sonrisa saliendo de mi vista mientras yo tomo aire, pensando en lo que puedo hacer, pero la verdad, es que no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo rezar para que no diga nada que le impida un juicio justo, que aguante el tirón, o que sea listo y llame a un abogado, porque si no, nada podré hacer para poder ayudarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, todo ha saltado por los aires, pero ¿Pueden ir las cosas aun peor?**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenas tardes, empezamos la semana con lo mejor por delante, bueno lo mejor…al menos no creo que os aburráis jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo este camino.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Me dirijo a la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios, intentando poder escuchar que se cuece dentro, rezando porque Rick no diga nada, que sea listo y espere a su abogada, aunque siento que si cae no será por eso, ni por el cansancio que siente, si no por todo lo que ha pasado que lo mantienen demasiado emocional para poder luchar contra esto.

Cuando entro allí se encuentran los chicos y algunos compañeros más sin dudas deseosos de ver al gran Royce en acción. Me quedo en la parte más atrás posible, escondida de los ojos del resto mientras escucho el interrogatorio, no necesito verlo para saber que es lo que está pasando ahí dentro.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te encuentras aquí? -pregunta Royce, pero no recibe respuesta. -Te aseguro que esta vez tenemos pruebas Rick, esta vez no vamos de farol. -dice, pero Rick sigue en silencio y yo agradezco que sea así, aunque estoy segura de que no es por aguantar, se que ahora mismo esta tan perdido que no consigue ni decir una palabra.

-Tiene que empujarle más-salta uno emocionado casi golpeando el cristal y siento como me crispo.

-Así nunca serás un gran interrogador-digo como si nada y todos se giran para verme-paciencia, eso es lo más efectivo siempre, y más si tienes tiempo, si pide un abogado es distinto, pero mientras no lo haga, el tiempo es un aliado-digo como si les estuviera dando una clase y veo como todos me sonríen mientras el chico que había saltado se sonroja y se gira para volver a disfrutar del interrogatorio.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ver algo-dice y sé sin verlo lo que esta haciendo, y puedo imaginarme ahora mismo a Rick viendo esas fotos, esas fotos que no va a poder borrar de su memoria nunca y me duele, me duele mucho por él.

-Dios mira, esta llorando, este cae en nada-dice otro festejando y siento que esto está pudiendo conmigo.

-Sé que no querías, te enteraste de que había estado prostituyéndose, ¿no? ¿TE lo conto ella? ¿no lo pudiste aguantar? Sabemos que teníais una relación especial, fue demasiado saberlo ¿no? Lo entiendo, fue un arrebato, estabas lleno de rabia y…pues paso ¿no? Puedo llegar a entenderlo. Míralas Rick, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ella no descansara hasta que se sepa la verdad, y tu tampoco lo harás. Tienes que hacerlo-dice suave intentando llegar a él y entonces se oyen de nuevo sollozos que hacen que se me encoja el estómago, un sollozo que hará imposible que hable durante al menos algunos minutos y Royce como gran interrogador lo sabía-vamos a dejarlo por un rato ¿sí? Te traeré algo de agua-dice levantándose, pero sé que ha dejado las fotos sobre la mesa para que el tiempo que estuviera solo pudiera seguir viéndolas y así terminara rompiéndose del todo.

-Vale, se acabó el espectáculo de momento. ¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer? -digo tranquila sin alzar la voz, pero dejando claro que quería que todos saliera de allí.

Me quedo sola y aunque me cuesta la vida, doy los pasos necesarios para colocarme delante del espejo, desde allí puedo ver a un hombre totalmente roto. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, recostado sobre la mesa roto de dolor, con un profundo llanto, e intentado por todos lo modos no ver más esas fotos, pero por mucho que lo hiciera, esa imagen ya está grabada en su memoria.

Siento que tengo que entrar ahí, que tengo que hacerlo, que tengo que ayudarle, sé que si me pillan dentro hablando con él mi carrera habrá acabado, pero no puedo evitar sentir esas ganas de entrar abrazarle y decirle que aguante, que tiene que aguantar sea como sea.

Cojo una botella de agua y me escabullo mirando hacia todos los lados para que nadie me vea entrar en la sala contigua, en la sala donde esta el sospechoso para todos, aunque para mí, no tengo dudas él no pudo hacerlo, no puedo creerlo.

Entro por la puerta y disimuladamente lo primero que hago es apagar la cámara, por supuesto no quiero que esto quede grabado. Cuando me giro veo como Rick sigue en la misma posición y ni si quiera me ha visto entrar. Me acerco a la mesa y cojo una silla de enfrente para colocarla a su lado, pero de espalda al espejo, o por lo menos lo más de espalda que puedo y luego me siento, esperando a que note mi presencia.

Cuando levanta la cabeza y me mira, puedo ver sus ojos completamente rojos, irritados de tanto llanto, pero puedo ver también esperanza, esperanza al verme, porque aun no sabe toda la verdad, no sabe esa verdad por la que todos siempre luchamos por conseguir y una vez conseguida, muchas veces, preferiríamos no haberla sabido.

-Kate…-dice sin llegar a creérselo y yo coloco la botella de agua sobre la mesa y le incito a que beba un poco, eso le ayudara, o eso quiero creer. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta tras mojarse un poco los labios.

-Eso…da igual. Quería verte-digo mirándole a los ojos y veo como coloca su mano sobre la mía acariciándome.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? -pregunta mirándome fijamente y yo solo puedo asentir. -Te prometo que no tengo nada que ver con eso yo…no puedes creerlo.

-Deberías llamar a tu abogado Rick, lo digo en serio.

-Pero no he hecho nada, me crees ¿no?

-Te creo, pero de verdad Rick, necesitas un abogado, no puedes decir nada ¿sí? ¿me estas escuchado? -digo al verlo ausente dejando pequeñas caricias en mi mano.

-No…no quiero que pienses que soy culpable yo…

-Rick…-iba a volver a decirle que estaba segura de que no lo era cuando de repente la puerta se abre y pienso que aquí acabo todo, pero entonces mi sorpresa es mayor, cuando veo allí de pie a Rob con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que desaparece cuando me ve.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto de golpe sin poder creérmelo.

-Eso mismo puedo decir yo-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Fuera de aquí ahora mismo-dice Rick que lo miraba fijamente, sin titubear.

-He venido con tu abogada, solo he podido entrar dos minutos. Rick después de todo somos amigos, somos socios, solo quería que lo supieras. Nos ayudamos siempre.

-Yo no quiero tu ayuda, nunca más, ¿Me oyes?

\- ¿Sabes? Eres un desagradecido, te he dado todo, he hecho que el negocio vaya hacia adelante, te he apoyado con lo de tu padre, con lo de Emily y tu me lo pagas así.

\- ¿Qué? -dice Rick intentando levantarse, pero yo apoyo mi mano en su brazo para que se siente, esto solo puede perjudicarle.

-Si, yo siempre te he ayudado. Y para que veas que es así, voy a hacerlo una vez más, pero esta vez es la última Rick, no lo haré más.

-Vete no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Muy bien, desconfía de mí, desconfía de quien siempre ha estado ahí, y confía en la gente que conoces de hace dos días, de la gente que de verdad te traiciona, que nos ha traicionado a los dos sin ni si quiera pestañear-dice mirándome a mi fijamente, y lo sé, lo sabe todo.

-Rob deberías salir de aquí ahora mismo, esto solo le perjudica-digo levantándome para poder echarlo, pero entonces…

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya para poder hacerle la zancadilla de nuevo? -dice con una sonrisa mirándome y luego mira a Rick que no entiende nada-amigo, si estás aquí es por ella.

-No digas idioteces y vete, no quiero oírte-dice Rick alterado.

\- ¿Idioteces? Ella trabaja para la policía Rick-dice soltando el golpe haciendo que casi pierda la compostura, aunque ya todo se había venido abajo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Venga díselo, ya has conseguido lo que querías ¿no? Díselo. -dice mirándome y yo trago saliva, sin saber que hacer o que decir, aunque siento la mirada de los dos sobre mí y yo no puedo decir nada, no sé como salir de esto, en realidad, quizás lo mejor sea acabar con esta falsa de una vez por todas.

-Kate…-dice Rick de repente mirándome y sé que ha notado algo de dudas en mi cara, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Te equivocas en algo-digo mirando a Rob fijamente-no trabajo para la policía, soy la policía. Soy la detective Kate Beckett y llevo el caso del asesinato de Emily Byrne-digo metida en mi papel de policía, segura, manteniendo la voz firme, aunque siento que mi mano ahora mismo esta temblando por lo que acaba de pasar-así que ahora mismo quiero que salga de esta sala, ya-digo firme, segura, pero entonces una voz me devuelve a la realidad.

-Vete, quiero que os vayáis los dos-dice firme, realmente firme y cuando lo miro directamente veo tanto dolor, tanta rabia, pero tanta determinación que sé en este mismo momento, todo lo que he perdido.

-Rick…-intento hacerle entender, pero él lo tiene todo muy claro.

-Fuera, los dos, fuera-dice levantando la voz y le miro a los ojos y él me devuelve la mirada, pero ya no noto esa dulzura, esa esperanza, ese amor, ahora solo veo dolor, rabia, odio, eso es lo que desprende su mirada y eso se clava en mi pecho, haciendo que me cueste hasta respirar.

Trago saliva, poco mi mejor cara de póker mientras salga de la sala, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que, en este instante, lo he perdido todo, todo lo que de verdad me importaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todo por leer, ya va quedando menos, pero estamos en el momento más complicado para los dos, un momento que sabíamos que iba a llegar y del que no va a ser nada fácil salir de él.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el boom ya ha saltado, aunque creo que hay cosas aun por explotar…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV KATE

Salgo casi corriendo de la sala de interrogatorios con ganas de romper a llorar, con ganas de salir huyendo de todo, con ganas de irme de aquí sin mirar atrás y refugiarme en mi casa, encerrada en mi habitación, metida en mi cama, debajo de mis sabanas y allí en mi refugio, dejarme llevar, romperme tranquila, sin preocuparme de nadie que tenga alrededor.

Salgo corriendo, queriéndome meter en el baño, en el único lugar donde podría estar sola y tranquila, pero cuando tengo el mano justo en la puerta escucho la voz de Royce llamarme y me maldigo porque ahora mismo no puedo con esto también.

-Royce, ¿puedes darme dos minutos?

-No-dice serio y me giro para mirarlo, esta más que serio, esta enfadado, esta decepcionado-quiero que me entregues tu placa y tu arma, estas suspendida.

\- ¿Qué? Tu no puedes hacer eso-digo intentado mantener la calma.

\- ¿Prefieres que le cuente al capitán todo lo que has estado haciendo? Lo sé todo Kate, he visto lo que acaba de pasar en el interrogatorio. Ya me imaginaba algunas cosas, la verdad es que lo sabia pero pensaba que tu instinto de policía terminaría ganando y que todo eso nos beneficiaria, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que me equivocaba, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba-dice con un tono duro que me duele, porque a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido un referente para mi y oír esas palabras de su boca me hacen daño, mucho daño, pero sé que en parte tiene razón, he sido una idiota pensando que podía llevarlo bien, que podía funcionar ambas cosas, y al final, aquí estoy sola, sin nada, he perdido, todo absolutamente todo.

\- ¿Entonces…?

-Como tu misma has dicho, no puedo echarte. Y no es mi intención, espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que has perdido. Eso si, por supuesto estas fuera del caso, a partir de ahora no quiero verte cerca de nada que este relacionado con él, y por tu bien, espero que esto no perjudique al caso Kate, porque si lo hace, estate segura que tu carrera estará en peligro.

\- ¿Sabes? Me da igual-digo llorando de rabia, pero con seguridad, me daba igual, me daba igual cuando ahora mismo acababa de ver la desilusión, el dolor en la mirada de Rick, ahora mismo era lo único en lo que podía pensar, era lo único que no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

-Kate te lo digo en serio, estoy seguro de que en algún momento te darás cuenta del error que has cometido, de todo lo que has podido perder por hacer esa tontería, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Creo que deberías irte a casa, pensar en lo que has hecho y ya mañana hablaremos.

-No tenemos nada más de que hablar.

-Kate te das cuenta de que estas echando todo a la borda por un asesino.

-No, me doy cuenta de que te has equivocado, de que has cometido un error, eres tu quien no lo ves. Es inocente Royce, y con eso, si que no podría vivir, no podemos meter a un inocente en la cárcel, con eso si que no podría vivir.

-Es una pena que estés tan ciega Kate. Este caso podría haberte encumbrado. Podrías haber llegado a lo que quisieras.

-Solo quiero hacer justicia.

-Pues suerte con eso fuera de aquí-dice mirándome fijamente y entonces me hace pensar, tiene razón, mientras este aquí no voy a poder ayudarlo, no puedo pertenecer a los dos mundos, pero si puedo ayudarle fuera, si puedo hacer justicia desde fuera, aunque solo sea con él, voy a lograrlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que si luchas y sabes por lo que luchas, consigues esa justicia. Así que…toma mi placa-digo entregándosela junto a mi arma-haz lo que creas conveniente con ella, me da igual, estoy fuera-digo saliendo de allí sin mirar atrás, segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, segura de que ya no había marcha atrás.

Salgo de allí y acabo en la puerta, apoyada en la pared de la comisaria, de la que siempre fue y considere mi casa. Siento que todo a mi alrededor va derrumbándose, pero a pesar de ello, sé que tengo que estar fuerte, tengo que mantenerme de pie, tengo que hacerlo para poder ayudarle, eso es lo importante, eso es lo que importa. Y parece que el mundo me da una señal, cuando veo a la madre de Rick en la cafetería de enfrente donde Lanie y yo siempre íbamos a comer, a tomar un café o simplemente a charlar de cualquier cosa que no fuera el trabajo.

Me lleno de valor y cruzo la calle para ir a hablar con ella, tenia que intentar hacerle entender que Rick necesitaba ayudaba, que tenían sobre todo que impedirle hablar, al menos hasta que pasen esas 48 horas y por fin pueda salir de ahí, ya habría tiempo para demostrar su inocencia, pero lo mejor sería hacerlo desde fuera.

-Martha-consigo sacar su nombre de mi boca y veo como me mira, veo tristeza en su mirada y algo más, algo que enseguida me hace saber.

-Lo sé todo-dice mirándome y yo trago saliva mientras asiento manteniendo la cabeza baja. -Así que…-dice de repente y sé que se va a ir y no me va a dejar hablar, pero necesito que me escuche, aunque solo por esta vez, lo necesito.

-Solo serán cinco minutos. Por favor-digo intentando hacerle entender que iba en serio, casi suplicándole esos cinco minutos.

-Kate…bueno no sé ni si quiera si te llamas así.

-Si, eso es verdad…y otras cosas. Por favor déjame explicarle.

-Vale, pero con un café será mejor-dice con una tímida sonrisa y yo asiento siguiéndola al interior de la cafetería sin dejarle pensárselo mejor.

Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos libre y tras pedir un par de cafés nos quedamos allí las dos mirándonos sin decir nada, sé que me va a dar poco tiempo y poco chance, y lo entiendo, cree que por mi culpa su hijo se encuentra en esta situación, es más les he engañado durante demasiado tiempo.

-Martha primero de todo, quiero pedirle perdón. Yo…lo he hecho bastante mal. Pero como sé que no tengo mucho tiempo, permíteme centrarme en lo importante. Soy policía, y llevaba el caso del asesinato de Emily Byrne.

\- ¿Llevaba?

-Si, he dejado el caso. Primero porque la he cagado mucho, pero también porque no puedo seguir con esta división. No puedo permitir pertenecer a una investigación que culpe a Rick, no cuando creo que es inocente-digo haciendo que me mire sin dudas sorprendida.

\- ¿Crees que es inocente?

-Estoy…-pero antes de contestar lo pienso bien, y no tengo ninguna duda, lo sé, lo tengo claro-estoy segura. Por eso, no podía seguir en la investigación. Pero como policía también tengo que decirte que lo mejor ahora mismo para Rick es tener una buena abogada, y sobre todo que no diga nada. Sé que no tiene que confiar en mí, sé que él ahora mismo no lo hace y seguramente no lo haga más en su vida. Por eso, sé que solo os escuchara a vosotros, a sus padres, él necesita oír eso.

-Ya lo sabemos. El problema, es que la abogada ya ha hablado con él y dice que está perdido. No mantiene ni la mirada fija Kate, estoy muy asustada por él, no sé que puede hacer en este estado, no escucha a nadie. Solo si pudiera verlo…

-No creo que se lo permitan, tienen 48 horas y van a aprovecharla al máximo. Si supera esas horas, si no dice nada…puede que salga de esta. Pero si habla, aunque sea algo poco importante…será su condena.

-Tengo mucho miedo, no estoy preparada para esta situación.

-Creo que nadie lo está.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque mis padres me inculcaron que la justicia esta por encima de todo. Lo justo es que Rick no pague por algo que no ha hecho. Y, además, siento que en parte todo esto es mi culpa. Que yo pierda todo…puede ser justo, yo lo he hecho mal, él…él solo tiene la culpa de confiar en mi y de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Creo en la justicia, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. El padre de Rick esta buscando un buen abogado, nuestra abogada ha dicho que ella no debería llevar el caso porque no es una abogada criminalista, que de momento solo puede aconsejarnos eso, que busquemos al mejor y que Rick no hable.

-Deberíais hacerle caso, es lo único que podéis hacer ahora, y creo que yo…podría ayudaros en eso.

\- ¿Sí? -pregunta Martha incrédula y yo asiento pensando ya en la persona ideal para poder sacarlo de allí, para sacarlo de este problema que en parte le había metido yo misma.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues parece que Kate al final lo ha perdido todo, pero no va a darse por vencida, va a luchar por darle esa justicia para Rick, ¿Qué opinara Rick de esto? ¿Podrá salir de esta?**

 **El viernes más, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenas tardes, aquí os dejo el último capítulo de la semana, mil gracias a todos por seguir, esto se pone duro, muy duro, ¿Cómo puede gustarme tanto el drama?**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Empieza a llover mientras voy caminando hacia la casa de mis padres, esa que no he vuelto a pisar desde que todo esto empezó, tenia ganas de despejarme y tanto es así que el agua no me estaba sintiendo nada mal.

Cuando llego a la puerta me quedo allí de pie como si hiciera una eternidad de la ultima vez que estuve delante de esta puerta, no hace tanto, pero creo que nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo sin vernos, no desde el poco tiempo que pase en la universidad antes de darme cuenta de que era lo que de verdad quería.

Los he necesitado demasiado, más de lo que pensaba que lo haría, los he necesitado mucho y ahora necesito un abrazo de ellos, pero solo un abrazo porque necesito su ayuda, Rick necesita su ayuda mucho más que yo.

Entro dentro de casa como si nada, como siempre, es las pocas casas de esta ciudad que mantiene abierta todo el tiempo, quizás por el lugar donde vive se lo pueden permitir. Camino dejándome ir, apenas noto como los pies se mueven, pero lo hacen hasta llegar al patio de atrás, donde mi padre esta sentado leyendo un libro y mi madre está regando, disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Me quedo un par de segundos allí mirándoles, disfrutando del momento, aunque sé que no puedo perder mucho el tiempo.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? -escucho a mi padre de repente haciéndome volver a la realidad y haciendo que mi madre se gire de repente deje todo corriendo y salga rápidamente a abrazarme, envolviéndonos en un abrazo eterno.

Veo como se levanta mi padre, sonriendo cuando nos ve abrazadas. Lo miro haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque y me separo de mi madre lo justo para poder abrazarnos los tres, solo son unos instantes, pero unos instantes que tanto necesitaba que cierro los ojos y siento como vuelvo a llenarme de energía, esa energía que necesitaba, que había desgastado este tiempo.

-Dios hija, como te he echado de menos-dice dándome un beso antes de soltarme, y enseguida noto un frio que me recorre el cuerpo, no quiero soltarla, pero necesito su ayuda, y cuanto antes mejor.

-Mama, necesito hablar un momento contigo-digo mirándola y veo como me mira, sabe que es importante.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no nos traes un café? -dice mirando a mi padre que enseguida lo pilla todo y se va dejándonos solos. -Ven siéntate conmigo-dice tirando de mí y yo le sigo de cerca intentando saber cómo decírselo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? Sé que estabas en un caso importante, ha sido mucho tiempo esta vez cariño, y ahora vienes y estas…estas muy mal, no puedes ocultármelo.

-Mama tengo que pedirte un favor. La he cagado mucho, pero eso puedo solucionarlo yo. Necesito a la mejor abogada del mundo, y esa eres tú.

\- ¿Para quién? ¿TE has metido en un lio?

-No es para mí. He conocido a alguien…y necesita tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Nada, pero creen que ha matado a una chica.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no ha hecho nada?

-Porque lo estoy-digo sintiendo como los ojos me pican y veo como mi madre asiente mientras me agarra de la mano.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo está de mal la cosa?

-No lo sé muy bien, lo tienen en comisaria, todos creen que es culpable, si supera las horas de interrogatorio bien sino… creo que puede estar en un buen problema, cualquier tontería que diga les servirá para mantenerlo en prisión mientras consiguen más pruebas.

\- ¿Pero ahí pruebas?

-No, ninguna. Pero creo que puede conseguir muchos indicios si habla. Él fue la ultima persona que la vio con vida, bueno antes de su asesino-digo enseguida corrigiéndome y mi madre me mira intentando saber que pasa, porque estaba tan segura de algo sin haber estado presente.

-Cariño hay algo que no me cuentas.

-Da igual, solo quiero saber si puedes ayudarle. Eso es lo único que necesito.

-Esta bien, si él quiere puedo hacerlo.

-Claro, solo…no puedes decirle que eres mi madre.

-Pero…

\- ¿Por favor?

-Esta bien, que tengo que hacer.

-Ves a la comisaria, ahora, de verdad es urgente, su madre estará allí fuera esperándote, convéncele para que no hable ¿sí?

-Si es mi cliente, hare lo mejor para él-dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias mama, vamos, te acompaño-digo levantándome rápidamente y ella me mira con una sonrisa antes de hacer lo mismo y salimos de allí rumbo a la comisaria, solo rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

POV RICK

Llevo horas aquí, entraba uno y otro, las mismas preguntas, pero yo estaba lejos, muy lejos de aquí, no podía dejar de pensar en lo engañado que me sentía, en lo utilizado, en lo idiota que he sido. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en que necesito que todo esto acabe, y sé que no lo hará hasta que hable hasta que diga lo que ellos quieren escuchar, aunque sea mentira.

Estoy cansado, agotado, no se cuantas horas llevo aquí, pero ya he dejado de escuchar, ya casi ni veo, pero mi corazón sigue tan herido, tan dañado, que solo respiro por la rabia, por el dolor.

-Rick-escucho como me llaman de nuevo y levanto la cabeza intentando enfocar la mirada, aunque ya casi me cuesta-sé que estas cansado, pero puedo estar así durante horas. Hasta que no me contestes que paso aquella noche.

-Rick no digas nada-escucho a mi abogada, pero yo no dejo de pensar en todo esto, en todo el dolor que me ha traído. Pensé que ocultando lo que paso todo quedaría atrás y me liberaría, pero solo ha traído más y más dolor, quizás si digo la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Rick volvamos a empezar. Solo queremos saber que paso aquella noche, Emily merece justicia ¿no?-repite por no se cuanta vez ya, pero aun así sigue doliéndome esas palabras, nadie más que yo quiere esa justicia para ella, nadie, pero yo no puedo decir nada que ayude a dársela.-Rick si estuviste allí aquella noche, a lo mejor vistes algo, sabemos de antemano, que estuviste allí con ella, lo sabemos-dice mirándome fijamente y yo solo pienso en Kate, en como me utilizo para conseguir eso, en lo lejos que llego, y siento como vuelvo a derrúmbame y las lágrimas vuelven a salir de golpe y no sé como pararlas, no lo sé pero entonces…siento como las palabras salen de mi boca, como si yo no estuviera diciéndolas.

-Si…estuve allí.

-Rick no digas nada más-dice mi abogada, pero yo solo miro al otro tipo que está allí sentado enfrente de mí.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-En el bar, yo la vi. Quería decirme algo importante, o eso creo, no llego a decírmelo.

\- ¿A qué hora fue?

-No lo sé, poco antes de cerrar, ya no quedaba nadie.

-Rick…-vuelve a protestar mi abogada, pero ya no puedo más, no quiero mentir más, no puedo con esto más.

-Estábamos solos, iba a decirme algo, pero mi madre me llamo, mi padre estaba volviéndose loco con unas cuentas y mi madre tenia miedo de que le pasara algo. Me fui…sin que ella me dijera que le pasaba…si me hubiera quedado…pero yo no lo hice, nunca podría haberlo echo nunca-digo sin poder dejar de llorar sin poder dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Alguien puede verificarlo?

-Mis padres, llegue poco después a casa.

-Bueno, pero podías haberla matado y haber vuelto antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No…yo no…-repito como si con eso bastara, pero sé que acabo de darle todo lo que quería, y me da igual, me da igual porque todo ha acabado, todo esto ha acabado.

-Ya puedes estar tranquilo, todo ha acabado-dice con una sonrisa mientras mi abogada cabecea sin dudas descontenta por lo que acabo de hacer, pero estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, y no, en realidad no tenia esperanza de que me creyeran, solo quería dejar de ver esa imagen de Emily allí tirada, solo quería dejar de escuchar sus palabras una y otra vez solo quería eso, aunque nada de esto había ayudado.

-Rick no tenias que haber dicho nada, esto solo va a perjudicarte.

-Me da igual, me da igual ya todo-digo como en trance y la veo como se levanta saliendo y dejándome solo en aquellas cuatro paredes, y cierro los ojos cansado, pero los abro al instante, no puedo dejar de verla allí tirada con sangre por todos los lados, no puedo dejar de ver esa imagen y siento que nunca voy a conseguirla eliminar de mi cabeza. Y luego esta la otra imagen, la imagen de Kate diciéndome que todo era mentira, esa imagen también la tengo clavada, esa imagen también me hace daño, más del que merecía, porque para mi fue real, muy real, me deje llevar después de mucho tiempo, me deje llevar y ahora siento como mi corazón esta roto en mil pedazos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues parece que Kate ha buscado ayuda cerca de casa y Rick…Rick esta tan destrozado que solo quiere que acabe todo, ya le da igual como, solo quiere olvidarse del dolor que siente.**

 **Buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenas tardes, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, seguimos luchando para sacar a Rick de ahí, todos juntos jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Llego junto a mi madre y enseguida veo a Martha que esta junto a su marido. En cuanto me ve lo deja y se acerca a donde nos encontramos, yo no puedo dejar de sentir como una extraña en el lugar que siempre ha sido mi casa.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola Martha, quiero presentarte a Johanna Beckett, puedo asegurarte que es la mejor abogada criminal de la ciudad.

-Encantada-dice Martha dedicándole una sonrisa a mi madre.

-Encantada-repite mi madre-me gustan las presentaciones, pero antes de nada me gustaría hablar con su hijo para saber si me acepta como su abogada, sino no tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

-Claro, ahora mismo esta con su otra abogada, en cuanto salga podrá pasar.

-Claro, voy un momento a hablar con quien este al mando-dice separándose de nosotras y dejándonos a solas.

-Martha yo…me gustaría pedirle que no digas a Rick que yo le he conseguido la abogada, no la aceptaría.

-Si es tan buena como dices será su abogada quiera o no, pero conozco a mi hijo, y si, es mejor que no lo sepa-yo asiento algo ausente, me daba pena haber llegado a esta situación.

Entonces veo como mi madre esta hablando con una mujer rubia como compañeras y enseguida la asocio con la abogada de Rick, aunque no la conozco, pero enseguida mi vista cambia de lugar cuando veo como los chicos están sacando a Rob de la otra sala de interrogatorios, y por su cara, de él no han sacado nada.

Ambas se acercan a nosotros con mala cara, enseguida empiezo a ponerme en el peor de los casos. Y siento como Martha esta igual porque siento como me agarra con fuerza de la mano mientras su marido también se acerca hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -consigo hablar por todos.

-Rick acaba de confesar que aquella noche estuvo con la víctima a solas y sobre la hora de su muerte.

-Joder-digo mientras sus padres se abrazan intentando consolarse.

-Martha, Jackson, conozco a Johanna y ahora mismo es la mejor para defender a vuestro hijo, se ha metido en un lio, van a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, es más, ya han pedido órdenes de registro.

\- ¿Para el bar también? -se escucha a Rob de repente y le miro queriendo saltar por encima de él y meterle la lengua de nuevo en la boca.

-De momento de su casa y el coche-dice mi madre-no podemos oponernos. Si no encuentran nada, lo tendrán que dejar libre, mientras no encuentren ninguna prueba más, no está todavía todo perdido.

\- ¿Ninguna prueba? -vuelve a preguntar Rob.

-Si, algo que diga que él pudo hacerlo.

-Pero mi hijo no lo hizo así que no encontraran nada-dice Martha segura y yo asiento mientras le doy un apretón en su mano.

-No entiendo que hace ella aquí, por ella vuestro hijo está ahí dentro-dice Rob volviendo al ataque y siento como pierdo la paciencia.

-Tu tampoco has ayudado mucho Rob, y sé que Rick saldrá de esta porque no ha hecho nada, pero a ti, a ti iré a verte ya pronto a una celda, tenlo por seguro-digo mirándole desafiante.

-Por favor, dejad de discutir ahora mismo lo importante es sacar a mi hijo de ahí-dice su padre mirándonos a los dos y bajo la mirada avergonzada, tenía toda la razón. -Haga lo que tenga que hacer para sacar a mi hijo de ahí.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que hablar con él, tiene que aceptarme como abogada.

-Haré lo posible porque así sea-dice su padre-si me acompañas.

-Claro-dice mi madre mirándome y yo asiento dejándola ir mientras me quedo allí con Martha.

Veo revuelo en la comisaria, algo común cuando están preparando todo para el registro de la casa de un sospechoso, tenia miedo, pero sabia que no iba a encontrar nada, él no había echo nada así que después del registro tendrían que dejarlo libre y tendrán que seguir buscando, entonces todos entenderán porque he tomado la decisión que he tomado.

Veo a los chicos salir y me disculpo con Martha para acercarme a ellos. Veo como se meten en la sala de descanso y hacia allí que voy yo. Los encuentros en la cafetera, preparándose un café, bueno si a eso podía llamársele un café.

Golpeo la puerta haciendo que ambos miren hacia mi dirección, cuando lo hacen se miran entre ellos, creo que ya saben al menos que no estoy dentro del caso.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Kate-dice Kevin sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Ya se que os estoy poniendo en un compromiso, solo quería explicaros. En realidad, más bien pediros perdón porque se que no os he puesto en una buena situación.

-Kate puedes volver, ya sabemos que tú has decidido irte.

-Porque no lo había echo bien. No merezco llevar esa placa en este momento, no merezco pertenecer a este grupo. Además…no puedo participar en algo que no creo.

-Pero puedes hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado y hemos luchado por descubrir la verdad? Daba igual que pensáramos que era culpable o no, lo importante siempre nos enseñaste que era descubrir la verdad. Puedes hacerlo desde dentro, si tienes razón…nadie mejor que tú para descubrirlo.

-No soy objetiva, además lo he hecho mal. En realidad…esto no debería ser solo por un tiempo, deberían echarme.

\- ¿Por qué…?

-Por dejarme llevar, por poner mi corazón por encima de la investigación. Hubo un momento en que crucé la línea y ya no pude volver a atrás. Y ya no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, tengo que hacerlo y si estoy dentro, no podré hacerlo, o al menos no me sentiré bien conmigo misma, como no lo he hecho este tiempo. No quiero volver a dividirme, no quiero estar ahí y decepcionar a las dos partes y a mi misma. Tengo que decidir, y ya lo he hecho. Tengo que demostrar su inocencia, cueste lo que me cueste.

-Espero que no te equivoques Kate, porque estas perdiendo mucho.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura, muy segura. Estoy feliz de que vosotros llevéis el caso, sé que luchareis por saber la verdad, que nada ni nadie os parara.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, sea lo que sea, lucharemos por conseguir la verdad.

-Gracias chicos por todo por estar ahí siempre, y aunque ahora este en el otro bando, siempre recordaré que luchamos por lo mismo.

-Eso siempre jefa-dice Kevin con una sonrisa-y ¿sabes? Si necesitas algo, lo que sea ya sabes donde encontrarnos.

-Eso, además estoy seguro de que antes de que nos demos cuenta estarás por aquí dándonos la tabarra.

-Eso tenedlo claro, ya sabéis tenéis mucho papeleo por hacer-digo con una sonrisa-os dejo, tengo otra visita que hacer antes de irme.

-Claro, suerte jefa.

-Suerte chicos-digo saliendo de la sala con una sonrisa, nunca antes había imaginado que era tener una familia en el trabajo, ellos son eso, pero son más son mis hermanos dentro y fuera, y sé que si en alguien puedo confiar mi vida es en ellos, ahora y siempre.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo como los padres de Rick se abrazan, no veo a mi madre ni a la otra abogada por ningún lado he imagino que por fin están con Rick y pronto podre saber algo más sobre él, para mi sorpresa tampoco veo a Rob por ningún lado, lo que hace que me relaje, porque no quería verle la cara, y menos fuera de donde tenia que estar, porque él si merecía estar en la cárcel por todo lo que ha hecho en ese bar, y ojala los chicos logren demostrarlo en algún momento.

Ahora me dirijo hacia el despacho de mi jefe, ha sido un padre para mi todo este tiempo, a cuidado y a apostado por mi desde el principio, y estaré en deuda con él siempre, por eso creo que debo decirle la verdad, se lo debo. Debo explicarme con él, debo hacerlo.

Encuentro como siempre la puerta abierta, golpeo un poco y veo sorpresa en su cara, pero enseguida me hace pasar y sentarme. Tomo aire porque sé que esto es de lo más complicado que voy a hacer en mi vida.

-Capitán yo…

-No digas nada ¿sí? -dice mirándome y cortándome de golpe-sé lo que tengo que saber. Pero sabes una cosa, desde el día en que te conocí sabia que eras perfecta para este trabajo, aun lo pienso, se que eres perfecta para este trabajo Kate. Pero también sé que has cometido un grave error, un error que…no puedo creerme que lo hayas cometido tu-dice haciendo que mi pecho se encoja, porque decepcionarlo a él era algo de lo que iba a poder perdonarme en la vida. -Pero todos cometemos errores Kate, eres humana, y sé que ahora mismo tu eres la más crítica contigo misma, así que solo tengo que decirte una cosa más. Cuando este caso acabe, cuando estés preparada, tu placa estará aquí esperándote, no pienso perder a la mejor detective del mundo-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras siento como algunas lágrimas caen por mi cara-sé que estas haciendo lo que crees que es correcto, y antes eso, solo puedo apoyarte, siempre voy a apoyarte-dice haciendo que ya no pueda evitar más las lágrimas-ahora, sal de mi despacho ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa sacándome una risa de mi boca después de todos estos malos momentos , de estos días tan difíciles para mí.

\- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Ya estas tardando-dice levantándose y me doy prisa para poder fundirme en un abrazo con mi padre profesional, del que he aprendido todo de esta profesión, del que me siento tan orgulloso de poder trabajar con él, de poder aprender cada día un poco más de esta profesión, pero sobre todo de la vida misma.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues veremos si Rick acepta a la madre de Kate de abogada y esas ordenes de registro a donde nos llevan, lo que, si podemos tener seguro, es que Kate no va a rendirse ni un solo minuto, ¿Y vosotros?**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenas tardes-noches, no he podido subir antes como me hubiera gustado, pero después de como se dio el día es increíble que haya al final conseguido poder subir. Daros como siempre las gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

Estaba tan cansado que solo quería dormirme y despertarme y que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero sabia que no iba a conseguir dormir bien probablemente por el resto de mi vida. Me doy cuenta de porque estoy aquí y quizás lo merezca, lo merezca porque me olvide de lo que había pasado muy pronto, la olvide y deje de luchar por ella cuando ella ya no podía, merezco esto, merezco todo lo que me esta pasando.

Me duele todo de estar aquí sentado, pero me da igual, porque el dolor que siento ahora en el pecho es insuperable, me siento una mierda, así es como me siento, y quizás estar aquí no este tan mal, no me puedo imaginar estar ahora mismo solo fuera…no sé qué podría pasar, no sé qué podría llegar a hacer.

Siento como la puerta se abre y entra Gina junto a otra mujer, pero yo no quiero recibir a nadie, yo solo quiero salir de aquí, de entre estas cuatro paredes, yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo, necesito olvidarme de todo.

-Hola Rick-dice Gina sentándose al lado de la otra mujer a la que apenas miro, pero cuando lo hago noto algo en ella, algo que no sé que es pero que me hace sentir como si la conociera de toda la vida. -Quiero presentarte a Johanna, la han traído tus padres para que se ocupen de tu caso.

-Ya estas tu para eso ¿no?

-Pero yo no me dedico a casos como el tuyo, ella es la mejor en su sector, si alguien puede ayudarte es ella.

-No necesito ayuda.

-La necesitas mucho más de lo que piensas, te has metido en un gran lio-dice de repente la otra mujer con tono firme haciendo que le preste atención- ¿Puedo llamarte Rick? -pregunta y yo asiento cansado-Estamos hablando de un caso de asesinato, pueden meterte de por vida en la cárcel, y da las gracias de que aquí no exista la pena de muerte. Así que espero que te tomes esto con toda la seriedad que tiene. Van a registrar tu casa y tu coche después de lo que dijiste, no tendrán problemas para conseguir las órdenes. Ahora solo nos toca esperar para ver si no encuentran nada.

-No lo encontraran porque él no lo hizo-dice Gina defendiéndome, pero a pesar de sus palabras, no puedo llegar a sentirme bien, no cuando siento como la culpa me recorre el cuerpo.

-En realidad todo fue culpa mía, yo tenia que estar allí, yo pude salvarla, yo…yo fui, fui yo…yo la deje ir, yo…

-Rick, eso no nos sirve para nada. Y aunque sea por tema de culpabilidad por no haber podido impedirlo, te pediría que no se te ocurra decir eso en una comisaria ¿sí? Todo intentaran llevárselo a su terreno, cualquier cosa que digas lo tergiversaran. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarte a ti mismo, es no decir nada conmigo dentro o conmigo fuera. Nada es tu mejor defensa. Claro si me quieres como tu abogada-dice seria mirándome y a pesar de su seriedad y profesionalidad hay otra cosa, no sé que es, que me da confianza en ella y en lo que dice y, además, ¿Qué más me daba a mi una que otra? Me daba igual ya lo que pasara conmigo, me daba completamente igual.

-Esta bien, me da igual-digo sintiendo como la voz vuelve a cortarse- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaré más aquí? -pregunto casi con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Esperemos que poco tiempo más, cuando acaben los registros lo sabremos.

\- ¿Pero hasta entonces tengo que estar aquí?

-Mejor aquí que en un calabozo, créeme.

-No estoy tan seguro, aquí…aquí he vivido un infierno.

-Lo sé, vamos a presentar también una queja y vamos a intentar demostrar que te viste forzado a decir lo que dijiste, si no encuentran nada tendrán que dejarte libre, pero las órdenes ya no puedo evitarlas.

-Si con eso cambia todo…que hagan lo que quieran.

-Bien, entonces lo mejor será que este allí para ver que todo va bien.

-Claro-digo y ambas se levantan.

-Rick, tienes muy mala cara, aguanta ¿sí? -dice Gina con preocupación verdadera y yo asiento-intentaré que te traigan algo para comer.

-Gracias.

-Aguanta, tus padres están ahí fuera esperando para llevarte a casa-dice y yo asiento mientras siento como otra vez mis ojos vuelven a picar, pero siento que ya no tengo más lagrimas para derramar, que ni si quiera consigo ya llorar tranquilo, siento que todo esto esta pudiendo conmigo, y que no voy a conseguir ganar esta batalla.

POV KATE

Veo como mi madre sale de la sala de interrogatorios con su cara de profesional en la cara, esa que tantas veces había visto en los juicios. Solo esperaba que todo hubiera ido bien porque esta era la única manera que tenia de momento de poder ayudarle.

Se acerca a los padres de Rick y solo asiente con un movimiento de cabeza dándonos a entender que estaba dentro de este barco, este barco que nos llevaría a sacar a Rick de ahí dentro, tras demostrar su inocencia.

-Esta bastante mal-dice mirando a sus padres y luego a mi-lo necesitamos entero, pero mientras este ahí dentro será imposible. Pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada por eso hasta que no acaben los registros. Esperemos que si todo va genial podamos sacarlo de aquí. Es lo principal porque esta fatal de verdad, ahora mismo como esta solo puede perjudicar a la defensa.

\- ¿Podemos verlo?

-Claro, no pueden negarse, ya ha declarado. Pero creo que solo podréis pasar uno.

-Yo-dice su madre y mi madre asiente.

-Está bien, hay que levantarle el ánimo, he pasado por muchos casos como este, es complicado salir impune de un interrogatorio así. Va a estar mal mucho tiempo. Y va a necesitaros. Le he mirado a los ojos y sin conocerlo, sé que ahora mismo esta en su límite, está ahora mismo al borde de un precipicio. No quiero asustaros, pero os va a necesitar mucho.

-Ahí estaremos-dice Martha con lágrimas en los ojos y me dan ganas de darle un abrazo, pero su marido se me adelante.

-Ahora voy a conseguir que puedas entrar, Gina está consiguiéndole algo de comida, y en cuanto estés las órdenes listas, quiero estar presente durante los registros. También seria bueno que alguno de vosotros estuviera allí también.

-Lo haré yo-dice su padre y veo como Martha tiene miedo por él, pero termina aceptando.

-Bien, pues vuelvo enseguida-dice despidiéndose y yo le sigo rápidamente para poder hablar con ella, necesito saber cómo de mal esta.

-Mama, espera-digo haciendo que se pare de golpe.

\- ¿Sí?

-Puedo hablar contigo, aunque sea cinco minutos.

-Claro, ven vamos-dice tirando de mí, y acabamos en un pequeño patio interior que ahí en la comisaria, donde suelen salir a fumar los compañeros, o los que habían sido mis compañeros.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿De verdad esta tan mal?

-Kate no lo conozco, pero apenas podía mantener la mirada fija, tenia los ojos super irritados y estaba tan agotado que parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Pero lo peor es que de verdad se siente culpable, no se si la habrá matado de verdad o no, pero si se siente culpable.

-Él no la ha matado, lo sé, lo conozco…

\- ¿Vas a contarme que pasa con él?

-Solo…sé que con mirarle a los ojos puedo verlo. Sé que nunca le haría daño a nadie, lo sé, él no es así.

-Cariño…

-Sé que todos piensas que estoy loca o cegada, pero lo sé.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?-pegunta mi madre sorprendiéndome, pero para mi sorpresa no me molesta su pregunta, no me altera como lo hubiera echo en otra ocasión, no lo hace, porque esta vez es verdad, porque estoy enamorada de alguien, pero no cualquiera sino de él, y estoy segura de ello, estoy segura porque cuando le miro a los ojos siento como corazón late con fuerza, lo sé porque cuando me besa me transporta a otra mundo, y lo sé porque esta culpa que siento porque él se encuentre en la situación actual en la que se encuentra es real y duele, duele mucho.

-Mama…si le pasa algo yo…yo tengo la culpa de que este ahí, si le pasa algo…-digo terminando rompiéndome y siento como me atrapa en sus brazos y lloro como si fuera una niña de nuevo, sintiendo como todos los errores que he cometido estos días, caen de golpe sobre mi cuerpo, y estoy a punto de caer, estoy a punto, pero tengo que mantenerme de pie, tengo que hacerlo.

-Cariño él te necesita ahora mismo.

-No…él me quiere lejos de él…le he hecho daño, le he mentido, le he traicionado y lo que es peor me he traicionado a mi misma, pero sabes…me daba igual, todo me daba igual cuando estaba con él.

-Estoy segura de que él ahora esta dolido, esta hundido y es normal Kate. Pero si esta así es porque te quiere de verdad.

-Si, y yo he consigo romperlo por completo.

-Pero vas a ayudarle.

-No sé cómo…

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, se lo debes y lo más importante, te lo debes a ti hija. Vamos a sacarlo juntas ¿sí? -dice limpiando alguna lágrima y yo asiento antes de tirar de ella para poder volver a abrazarla y encerrarme en ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Vale sé que no está avanzando mucho, pero necesitaba mostrar como se encuentran ambos, lo hundidos que están. Pero tienen que mantenerse fuerte, porque esto no ha acabado.**

 **El viernes más, y como siempre, gracias por seguir ahí XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir ahí, sigo escribiendo ritmo algo más lento, aunque es verdad que hacia tiempo que no escribía todo los días aunque solo sean unos párrafos, aunque escribir varias historias a la vez es complicado, pero la nueva historia va bien y eso me tiene contenta, solo toca finalizar esta como dios manda, 15 capítulos para el final**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV JOHANNA

Creo que me he metido en un buen lio, después de hablar con mi pequeña, sé lo importante que es para ella esto, sé lo importante que es ayudarle, pero más aun saber que es inocente. No sé en realidad si lo es o no, voy a defenderlo igual, pero, aunque ella este tan segura, aunque confió en su instinto, a veces es verdad que el amor nos ciega, y por su bien, y por el de todos, espero que tenga razón, porque si no, lo que está sufriendo ahora no será nada comparado con lo que espera si esto no acaba como ella quiere.

Acaban de llegar las órdenes y hemos salido camino a casa de Rick, su padre me acompaña en todo momento, se ve que quiere hacerse el fuerte, que quiere estar fuerte por su familia, pero sin duda, el peso de todo lo que esta pasando esta haciendo mella en su cuerpo, y por Kate, sé que no esta muy bien de salud, espero que esto no sea demasiado para él.

Cuando llegamos a la casa enseguida todos se ponen a rebuscar, en realidad estar aquí tampoco era muy útil, porque tenían derecho a rebuscar en todo lo que querían, no podíamos evitar hacer nada, solo vigilar que todo lo que encontraran se empaquetara bien y que nadie colocara nada que no estuviera aquí.

Puedo ver a los compañeros de mi hija, en el otro bando, bueno algo que ya ha pasado en varias ocasiones, incluso con mi hija enfrente, pero ahora, ahora es distinto, porque ella esta en mi bando y ver a sus compañeros del otro lado es raro y para todos difícil, muy difícil.

Llevamos ya aquí un par de horas y han recogido muchas cosas, sobre todo carpetas relacionadas con la empresa que lleva Rick y algunas otras cosas, pero nada de lo que ellos esperaban encontrar, lo puedo ver por sus caras de desilusión. Veo como el que lleva el caso se acerca a mí.

-Hemos acabado aquí, nos queda el coche de su hijo-dice mirando al padre de Rick.

-No sé dónde está. Si lo detuvisteis en el bar, estará allí.

-Bien, pues vamos, mis compañeros acabaran aquí mientras tanto. Ryan, Esposito, venid conmigo-dice autoritario y algo enfadado por no conseguir lo que quería, y el padre de Rick y yo le seguimos de cerca con la esperanza en alza, puede que todo acabara bien después de todo.

Cuando llegamos al destino, nos bajamos y enseguida nos acercamos a la puerta donde se encuentra el chico que estaba antes en la comisaria.

-Hola Rob-le saluda el padre de Rick-vienen por el coche de Rick.

-Oh claro, creo que esta allí justo a la vuelta, siempre lo dejaba allí-dice con sonrisa y siento que esconde algo, no sé el que, pero ya entiendo porque a mi hija no le gusta, está demasiado tranquilo para haber detenido a su amigo y compañero.

-Vamos-dice el policía al mando y todos les seguimos. Incluido el chico que nos sigue de cerca en todo momento.

\- ¿Tenéis la llave? Porque supongo que la tendría Rick, seria un horror tener que forzar la cerradura de esa maravilla.

-Tenemos la llave-dice el policía sacándola con cuidado de una bolsa de pruebas y abriendo el coche con un pitido. Enseguida empiezan a rebuscar en la guantera y en los asientos, pero la verdad es que estaba todo bastante limpio. El policía al mando se dirige hacia el maletero mientras todos seguimos de cerca como rebuscan entre los papeles del coche que es lo único que encuentran en él, aunque también buscan y sacan algunas huellas y algún pelo del coche. Pero todo queda paralizado cuando se escucha la voz del policía desde atrás del coche. Chicos dejad eso, tenéis que ver esto-dice alzando la voz, y por el tono de su voz, creo que ha encontrado algo interesante para él. Le hago un gesto al padre para que se quede donde esta y me acerco yo para ver que es lo que han encontrado. Cuando lo hago siento como de repente ha dado un giro por completo a la investigación.

POV KATE

Estoy en la sala de espera esperando a que la madre de Rick salga de hablar con él. Solo puedo pensar en que ojalá pudiera estar ahí a su lado y darle mi apoyo, ojalá pudiera ayudarle, pero sé que mi presencia ahora seria mucho peor para él. Sé que ahora mismo tiene que odiarme y eso me duele mucho, aunque lo entiendo, no quiero ni imaginarme como me sentiría yo si hubiera sido al revés, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso.

Veo como sale Martha y enseguida me levanto, esta casi para caerse de lo blanca que esta y enseguida saco un par de cafés y le ayudo a sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo está?

-Nunca lo he visto así, esta tan derrotado…solo quiere que todo esto acabe, creo que le da igual como…creo que no tiene fuerzas después de lo de hoy. Dice que no deja de verla…tengo mucho miedo por él…

-Las fotos…es un juego cruel, pero se usa para sacar una confesión…es algo que le costara olvidar.

-Si lo meten en prisión, creo que no va a conseguir salir de esta, no creo que salga. Lo estoy perdiendo Kate.

-Es fuerte Marta, más de lo que pensamos, saldrá de esta ¿sí? -digo abrazándola y siento como la mujer se rompe en mi hombro llorando y perdiendo la esperanza, solo espero que mi madre pueda darnos buenas noticias y al menos podamos sacarlo de aquí, necesitamos sacarlo de aquí.

Llevamos aquí sentadas un buen rato cuando veo como llegan todos casi corriendo, empieza a producirse movimiento en la comisaria, como si algo gordo estuviera pasando y mi instinto salta de repente. Me pongo de pie y miro a mi alrededor intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasa, pero entonces entra mi madre por la puerta seguida por el padre de Rick, y veo como tiene de nuevo la careta puesta, su cara de profesional y no sé si eso es bueno.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Martha levantándose de golpe al verlos llegar. Veo como mi madre baja la mirada antes de volver a levantarla y antes de hablar ya sé que algo no va bien, nada bien.

-Han encontrado algo en su coche…han encontrado un bate con alguna salpicadura de color rojo, le han hecho la prueba y es sangre. Creen que puede ser el arma homicida-dice de repente y se escucha como un aullido salir de la boca de Marta y veo como su marido se acerca rápidamente para abrazarla y sostenerla y yo miro a mi madre intentando entender lo que acaba de decir, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? -Van a hacerle la prueba del ADN, quizás no puedan sacar unos resultados, porque sin duda lo han limpiado. Pero por las heridas, sin duda puede ser el arma homicida. Esto nos deja en graves problemas.

-Mi hijo no…mi hijo no…-solo sabe repetir Martha haciendo que se me rompa el corazón solo de verla, siento como empiezo a perder la batalla y las lágrimas caen por mi cara sin control. Esto no puede estar pasado, si antes tenían alguna duda ahora no las tienen, van a ir a por él, ahora más que nunca van a ir a por él. Y antes de darme cuenta, salgo corriendo y pienso que no llevo ningún rumbo. Pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la sala de espera del médico forense, toda esta zona esta con un gran revuelo, sin duda aquí es donde han traído todas las pruebas. Sé que no debo estar aquí, que no puedo, pero necesito ver a Lanie, necesito verla porque ella es la única que puede entenderme, con ella puedo hablar sin tapujos siempre.

La veo llegar por el pasillo con un café en la mano y canturreando como cualquier día, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando allí arriba, y sin saber como mi vida había cambiado por completo. Cuando me ve, una sonrisa aparece en su cara y se acerca corriendo para darme un abrazo.

-Hola amiga, ¿Desde cuándo estas de vuelta?

-Es una larga historia. ¿Tú eres la encargada de las pruebas del caso de los chicos?

-Claro, del caso tuyo ¿no?

-Bueno…en realidad ya no es mi caso.

-Kate…entonces…no puedo contarte nada.

-No necesito que me cuentes nada, solo…necesito a mi amiga, solo eso-digo con los ojos otra vez a punto de ceder a las lágrimas y veo como me mira.

-Joder Kate, ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

\- ¿Tienes cinco minutos? -digo casi suplicante y la veo como mira hacia la puerta donde todos están ya manos a la obra, pero luego me mira agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mí.

-Todo lo demás puede esperar-dice sonriéndome y salimos de allí juntas deseando poder soltar de una vez por todas esto que me tiene casi ahogada, necesita soltarlo para poder resurgir de mis cenizas para poder estar fuerte, para poder ser fuerte para él, aunque él no quiera a mi ayuda, aunque no me quiera ni ver, no pienso dejar de luchar hasta que lo vea libre, nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues BOOM, ¿y ahora? Parece que Kate aun sigue confiando en él a pesar de las pruebas, pero… ¿Qué pasara ahora con Rick? ¿Podrá salir de esta? ¿Será el arma homicida? ¿Qué hacia en su coche? Todas estas respuestas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, de momento gracias por seguir ahí, que paséis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenas tardes, aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que la espera no os haya sido larga, ya veo que odiáis mucho a Rob y no entiendo por qué jaja. Bueno daros como siempre las gracias por leer y vivirlo conmigo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Me siento junto a Lanie y siento que todo el cansancio de estas horas, y de todos estos días se me echan encima. Siento como la presión ya se hace insoportable, que necesito soltar todos mis miedos, todos mis temores.

-Me han echado del caso-es lo primero que suelto, y espero a que salte con algo, pero creo que se da cuenta de que no estoy bien, porque solo coloca su mano sobre la mía en forma de apoyo-he hecho todo mal…yo…no se que es, pero siento algo por él, yo…estoy enamorada de él Lanie, y lo han detenido, lo han detenido-es lo único que consigo decir de primera antes de romperme y enseguida Lanie se levanta colocándose a mi lado y me abraza hasta que el sofoco para, dejándome seguir-No sé como paso todo, de verdad que no lo sé. Todo paso muy rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Pero…es inocente, tiene que serlo. Lo conozco…él no puede haber hecho algo así.

-Kate voy a hablarte como mi amiga que eres ¿sí? Ambas hemos trabajado en mil casos, normalmente la familia cree que es imposible que su familiar haga eso, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Hay personas que saben engañar muy bien, o que comenten un grave error y ya no pueden hacer nada por solucionarlo.

-Esto no un error, es un asesinato.

-Lo se cariño. Pero tengo una pregunta para ti. Tu no eres cualquier persona, tu has trabajado en miles de casos, has interrogado a miles de personas, tu mejor que nadie sabes ver a través de la gente. ¿Crees que es inocente?

-Siempre lo he creído…pero joder ahora…han encontrado la posible arma en su coche…yo siempre he creído en las pruebas, en hacia donde nos lleva. Todo apunta a él…no sé que creer., tengo miedo de haber tirado mi vida por la borda, he roto con todos mis principios por…por él, por lo que me hacia sentir. ¿Y ahora?

-Vuelvo a preguntártelo. ¿Crees que es inocente? -dice mirándome fijamente y yo aparto la mirada para pensarlo, y mi cabeza no puede creer que lo sea, todas las pruebas, las evidencias, pero entonces mi boca se abre sin permiso, y es mi corazón el que habla.

-Es inocente-digo sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-Pues entonces solo tienes que esperar, crees y defiendes la justicia mejor que nadie, y sabes, no confió mucho en lo que piensa la gente solo en las pruebas, pero si confió en tu instinto, siempre lo he hecho y voy a seguir haciéndolo. Así que confía en ti, confía en tu instinto y haz lo que tienes que hacer, apoyarlo y ayudarlo como puedes, es la única manera de no decepcionarte a ti misma. Sé que conseguirás que se haga justicia en este caso-dice y yo asiento aun con lágrimas en los ojos, porque tengo miedo a equivocarme, pero tengo mucho más miedo a que metan a un inocente en la cárcel, y no cualquier inocente, sino a él.

-Estoy tan cansada ya-digo frustrada y de verdad cansada por todas estas horas.

-Pues descansa, vete a casa, en cuanto tengas tus horas de descanso, veras como lo ves todo mejor. Él te necesita fresca.

-Él no quiere verme, está ahí dentro por mi culpa, le he engañado y cree que le he utilizado. Y en realidad así ha sido, he jugado con los dos bandos, ¿Cómo he podido cagarla tanto?

-Todos cometemos errores amiga, pero aun puedes solucionarlo. Cuando vea que estás ahí se dará cuenta de que no todo era mentira.

-No me quiere cerca.

-Eso nunca te ha parado amiga-dice sacándome una sonrisa-de verdad, se ve que estas cansada, ves a casa, descansa, aunque sea un par de horas, date una buena ducha y vuelve como nueva.

\- ¿Lo de la ducha lo dices por algo? -digo con una sonrisa.

-No quería decirlo claramente, pero sin duda la necesitas-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo Lanie, pero no tengo derecho a quejarme, él esta peor y sigue ahí así que…

-Kate, sabes que ahora lo meterán en el calabozo hasta que tengan los resultados. No van a marearle más hasta que no sepan si es o no el arma homicida. Él podrá descansar un poco, y él te necesitará fuerte y a tope en esto, necesitas irte a descansar, hazme caso ¿sí? Yo voy a ponerme a ello enseguida, cuanto antes salgamos de dudas mejor ¿sí? -dice mirándome y yo asiento, aunque tengo miedo a saber si es o no el arma, porque entonces… ¿Cómo poder seguir defendiéndolo? No sé si tendría fuerzas para seguir. -Toda ira bien, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, no te olvides de eso.

-Gracias-digo dándole un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, antes de salir de allí para volver arriba, no, no podía irme aun, no, quizás…quizás pueda verlo, aunque sea a través del espejo, no sé necesito verlo, saber como esta, saber si va a poder luchar, aunque no creo que eso sea lo mejor para mí, tengo la necesidad de verlo, necesito verlo tanto como respirar.

Llego de nuevo al piso de la comisaria y veo como mi madre esta hablando con los chicos, sin duda para alguna cosa de la investigación. Yo decido aprovechar ese momento y me escurro hasta meterme al otro lado de espejo, para poder verle.

Cierro la puerta despacio a mi espalda y me acerco al cristal casi con miedo, quería verlo, pero me daba miedo que fuera a ver. Levanto la cabeza despacio y cuando puedo mirarlo siento un nudo en el estómago. Allí estaba sentado, hundido en su asiento, con la mirada perdida, y los ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

Me acerco colocando la mano en el botón para poder oírlo. Puedo escuchar sollozos al otro lado de la sala y siento que no voy a poder con todo esto, sé que tengo que ser fuerte, sé que tengo que serlo, pero verlo así, tan derrotado no me esta ayudando, y menos el no poder estar ahí a su lado, poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que estaba aquí, solo eso necesitaba.

Me dispongo a volver a darle al botón para poder apagar el sonido, no podía escucharlo así, pero entonces la puerta del otro lado se abre y entra Royce seguido por mi madre, puedo ver su sonrisa desde aquí, y se que algo no va bien.

-Señor Castle, vengo para decirle que está detenido oficialmente como sospechoso del asesinato de Emily Byrne-dice con una sonrisa mientras da la vuelta para ponerle las esposas. ¿Cómo estaba ocurriendo todo esto? Era imposible que tuviera ya todos los resultados, conocía a Lanie y repetiría varias veces las pruebas antes de entregarlas.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienen contra mi cliente? -dice mi madre para intentar averiguar algo y entonces veo como Royce sonríe, sabe que ha ganado y eso me aterra.

-Hemos encontrado el bate, que puede ser el arma homicida en el coche del acusado-dice con una sonrisa y veo como Rick lo mira, acaba de enterarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -pregunta con miedo.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Bueno, de momento sabemos que contiene sangre humana, concuerda con lo que puede ser el arma que se uso para matarla, y que esa sangre que tiene es del grupo A-, ¿Sabes quien era A-? sí, nuestra víctima, eso me sirve para mantenerlo bajo custodia. Cuando consigamos hacer el ADN a la prueba ya tendremos todo lo que necesitamos. De momento, esta detenido y lo llevo al calabozo, donde tiene que estar-dice seguro y con superioridad mirando a mi madre y con desprecio a Rick lo que hace que me hierva la sangre.

Apago rápidamente el micro y salgo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que ellos salieran de la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando lo hacen veo como Royce va empujando a Rick que esta en shock, sin entender nada, y al que le cuesta hasta dar pequeños pasos.

-Rick, no hables con nadie más, ¿me oyes? Voy a sacarte de aquí-dice mi madre sin duda convencida, cumpliendo su papel.

Pero Rick esta ausente, no la esta oyendo, y lo miro y entonces veo como su mirada se fija en la mía, como nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento su dolor, lo siento en mi interior y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no los aparta de mi mientras se lo llevan y entonces lo noto, noto todo el dolor que siente y me doy cuenta de que tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de que no pueda con esto, ahora que lo he visto, ahora que he podido mirarle a los ojos, me doy cuenta de algo, no va a poder con esto, no va a poder.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, las cosas para Rick se han puesto muy complicadas, pero Kate cree en su inocencia, y a cabezona no le puede nadie, no va a parar, le cueste lo que le cueste, nada ni nadie la va a parar.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y si, quizás tenéis razón y he alargado mucho el momento, pero ya quedo menos ¿sí?**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Veo como los padres de Rick están abrazados, cansados y sin parar de llorar por lo que acaba de pasar, confían en su hijo, pero creo que están perdiendo la esperanza en la justicia…incluso yo, que siempre he vivido por y para ella, estoy empezando a perderla.

Todos estamos cabizbajos en esa pequeña sala, todos con los ánimos bajos y sin dudas con pocas fuerzas para seguir luchando, aunque ninguno nos íbamos a rendir eso lo sabia.

-Creo que por hoy hemos hecho bastante aquí, tenéis que iros todos a descansar, hasta mañana a primera hora no tendrán los resultados finales, hasta entonces aquí solo estamos molestando y perdiendo fuerza para seguir con la lucha-dice mi madre mirándonos a todos, y entiendo a los padres de Rick porque yo tampoco quiero moverme de aquí, pero mi madre tiene razón, si no descansan no van a poder sobrellevar esto y entonces Rick no podrá salir de esto bien, aunque no creo que pueda salir bien, y menos después de verlo…solo espero que aguante un poco más, solo un poco más.

-Tiene razón, debemos ir a descansar, mañana será un día duro y Rick os va a necesitar con todas las fuerzas.

-Cariño, tienen razón-dice el padre de Rick abrazando a Martha que sigue negándose-estamos muy cansados, esto no nos viene bien, tenemos que estar fuertes por él, necesita de nosotros para salir de esta-dice mirando a su mujer que con lágrimas en los ojos termina aceptando y salimos juntos todos de allí.

Cuando estamos en el garaje veo como Martha se separa de su marido acercándose a mi y siento como me envuelve en un abrazo haciendo que un nudo se me cree en el estómago, mientras yo también paso mis brazos por su cuerpo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No dejes de confiar en él…por favor-le escucho susurrarme y siento como mis ojos me pican por las lágrimas.

-Nunca dejaré de hacerlo-digo susurrándole de vuelta y siento como me aprieta un poco más fuerte antes de soltarse, me mira con una triste sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y volver junto a su marido, mientras yo siento como las lágrimas que amenazan con caer, caen por mi cara libres.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, aparco el coche esperando a que mi madre se baje, pero no lo hace. Se queda allí en silencio en el asiento de al lado, y mirando hacia el horizonte, y yo espero a que se decida a hablar.

-Cariño, ambas estamos cansadas de sufrir casos como este. De verdad… ¿sigues confiando en él a pesar de todo?

-Si, sigo confiando en él-digo segura, después de todas las veces que había tenido que contestar a esa pregunta, es la primera vez que lo hago con más claridad.

\- ¿Lo has visto? He visto mil veces a asesinos que se derrumban cuando se ven pillados, quizás no quiso hacerlo, quizás se le fue de las manos y al final todo se complicó.

-No mama-digo levantado la voz-él no lo hizo, no lo hizo. He visto a mil asesinos como tú dices, y también he visto a cientos de personas inocentes en la misma situación de Rick, muerta de miedo porque no saben como defenderse, rotos por tener que vivir un interrogatorio como él ha hecho, muertos en vida dándose cuenta de que no pueden con esto, que quizás lo mejor es que se acabe ya. Él es inocente, lo sé mama, he podido mirarles a los ojos todos estos días, lo he mirado y he visto bondad en sus ojos, es bueno…él no podría hacer algo así…

-Hija entiendo que te sientas culpable y…

-No, no es por mí, esto no es por mi-digo enfadada mirándola y veo como mi madre me mira fijamente-no es por mí, es por él, es por un inocente que esta pagando por algo que no hecho…y también por ella, porque ella merece justicia, no que una persona a la que quería y admiraba, se encuentre en esta situación mientras el verdadero culpable esta fuera. Tiene que haber alguna explicación, tiene que haberla. Tu mama me enseñaste a creer en la justicia, no pierdas tu ahora esa creencia.

-Cariño-dice abrazándome-yo voy a luchar por Rick porque es mi cliente, y porque creo en la justicia-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír-pero va a ser muy complicado, tienes que ser fuerte pase lo que pase.

-Lo seré…lo seré por los dos.

-Esperemos que esto no dure mucho, mientras este en el calabozo estará bien, pero cuando lo lleven a prisión, que será mañana mismo si se demuestra el ADN, no sé si podrá aguantar mucho más.

-Deberías pedir vigilancia, no creo que pudiera hacerle eso a sus padres, pero ahora esta tan hundido, que por dejar de sentirse así seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Haré lo necesario para mantenerlo bien todo el tiempo que este ahí dentro.

-Me muero por hablar con él, quizás si saca su odio por mí, quizás eso le de fuerzas-digo con una sonrisa triste, -haría lo que fuera por verle levantarse y luchar.

-Estoy segura que no te odia, nadie puede odiarte cariño.

-Yo ahora mismo me odio a mí misma.

-No digas eso ¿sí? -dice dándome una abrazo-anda vamos dentro.

-No, me voy a casa.

-No, nada de eso, hoy te quedas, así me aseguraré que vas a descansar. Vamos-dice no dejándome otra opción, aunque la verdad, no quería estar a solas hoy, me daba miedo verme sola.

Me he despertado temprano, en realidad he dormido poco muy poco, pero lo necesario para poder mantenerme en pie. Me tomo un café y tras dejarle una nota a mi madre para que sepa que estoy en comisaria, emprendo rápidamente el viaje, quería verlo, después de un poco de descanso, necesitaba verlo, lo necesitaba.

Llego a la comisaria y como imaginaba, encuentro a los chicos ya en pie, dándole al trabajo, pero como esperaba, Royce estaba segura de que estaría presionando a Lanie para conseguir los resultados cuanto antes, lo que no sabía que a Lanie no le presionaba nadie. Me acerco a la mesa de Javi y cuando nota mi presencia levanta la cabeza de los papeles.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? -digo mirándole fijamente, casi suplicándole.

-Claro-dice levantándose y caminamos hacia el pasillo que estaba libre para que nadie pudiera oírnos.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, entiendo que te niegues…pero necesito que me lo hagas, te lo pido como amiga y compañera.

-Suéltalo.

-Necesito hablar con él…solo dos minutos.

-No puedo hacer eso-dice girándose para irse, pero coloco mi mano en sus brazos impidiéndoselo.

-Por favor, eres como mi hermano, de verdad, si no lo necesitara no te lo pediría. Solo serán dos minutos, puede que menos…no querrá ni verme, pero lo necesito.

-Joder Kate…

\- ¿Entonces?

-Está bien, solo dos minutos. Vamos-dice emprendiendo el camino, como si no supiera como llegar de sobra. Le sigo de cerca hasta la puerta que daba a las celdas.

-Hasta aquí, no debería, pero…toma-dice entregándome la llave-yo no he estado aquí.

-Gracias Javi, te debo una.

\- ¿Una? Me debes mucho más que eso-dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo mientras lo veo desaparecer. Cojo aire y entro dentro. Solo hay una celda ocupada, la suya. Lo encuentro sentado en la litera con la cabeza agachada.

Me acerco abriendo la celda y paso dentro antes de cerrar de nuevo. Él no se mueve permanece todo el tiempo en la misma postura, como si no hubiera notado mi presencia, pero me equivocaba por completo.

-Deberías irte-dice sin levantar la mirada. Su voz sale oscura, como si tuviese la garganta irritada o puede ser de estar sin hablar durante bastante tiempo.

-Necesitaba verte-digo intentando que la voz saliera de mi cuerpo, y entonces es cuando levanta la cara y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos que apenas reconozco. -Yo…quería pedirte perdón por todo…solo hacia mi trabajo…

-Ya…ya solo tu trabajo-dice moviendo la cara de forma sarcástica.

-No es eso, déjame explicarme ¿sí?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-No, no tienes porque hacerlo, dios Rick…de verdad no quería que pasara esto. Yo solo quería averiguar lo que le paso a Emily, de verdad, todo paso muy rápido, yo no quería que pasara, pero pasó. Y no me arrepiento-digo y entonces veo como me mira sorprendido-no, no lo hago, solo me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño.

-Ya claro-dice de nuevo sarcástico.

-Rick, sé que te he hecho daño, yo también me odiaría si estuviera en tu situación, pero no eres el único que ha perdido con todo esto. Además, esto fue cosa de dos.

-Si, pero tu tenías todos los papeles sobre la mesa, tu sabías todo yo no, no tuve elección de no sentir, de seguir…tu si, y no lo hiciste-dice mirándome con rabia y levantándose, por primera vez lo veo con ganas de pelea desde que empezamos esta conversación.

-Lo siento-digo sintiendo que los ojos me pican, porque veo odio y dolor en su mirada, y sé que soy la culpable de que esa mirada tan pura, ahora pueda verse alterada por ese dolor que yo le había provocado.

-Vete de aquí, déjame solo, vete…-dice, pero no lo dice gritando, ni enfadado, solo cansado, sin ganas de discutir, sin ganas de nada, y quiero acercarme, darle un abrazo, aunque él luche, porque quiero sacar esa garra de él quiero que luche, que siga luchando, aunque sea contra mí, pero entonces oigo un ruido a mi derecha y cuando me giro me encuentro con la mirada de Royce fija sobre la mía.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **El viernes más, y prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, poco a poco, aunque algo más rápido que hasta ahora. Gracias a todos por leer siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con el ultimo capítulo de la semana, gracias a todos por seguir, siento el sufrimiento, bueno en realidad no, ya sabéis que me gusta y mucho, y sintiéndolo mucho aun queda mucho sufrimiento por delante.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV RICK

Veo como de repente ha parado y esta mirando fuera de la celda, cuando me giro me encuentro allí ese maldito policía, creo que ahora mismo solo a él puedo odiarlo más que a ella.

-No deberías estar aquí, pero…me alegro que estés-dice con una sonrisa mirándola y veo como ella le devuelve una mirada dura. -Tenemos los resultados, ¿puedes explicarme como el arma homicida estaba en tu coche? -lo dice, pero mirándola a ella, retándole, pero yo me quedo con sus palabras, es el arma, y estaba en mi coche, en mi coche. -Su sangre, es su sangre la que hemos encontrado en el bate, lo tenemos todo. Va a pudrirse en la cárcel, una pena que estés en el bando contrario-dice volviendo a mirarla y veo como Kate aprieta el puño, ¿de que coño estaban hablando?

-No, estoy en el bando que debo y tengo que estar. Te voy a demostrar que estoy en el lado correcto. Esto no ha acabado Royce, y sabes que lo que más me hace levantarme es la injusticia.

\- ¿Injusticia? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

-Voy a demostrarte que es inocente, lo voy a hacer-dice segura y me quedo mirándole fijamente sin poder creerlo. ¿De que estaba hablando? Ella me había metido en esto, ella nunca había confiado en mi durante este tiempo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿De verdad confiaba en mi? No, estoy tenia que ser una estrategia para hacerme confesar o algo así, tenía que ser eso.

-Por favor, quiero estar solo-digo en alto para que todos pudieran oírme y veo como todos me miran-si ya ha acabado, quiero estar solo.

-Claro-dice el policía con una sonrisa-pero en unos momentos, nos reencontraremos porque ya hemos acabado contigo, a partir de ahora el fiscal se encargará de todo, esta misma tarde estarás ya en prisión-dice con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que Kate salga por la puerta.

Noto su mirada sobre mí, pero aparto la mirada de ella, no quiero mirarle, no quiero tenerla cerca, solo quiero huir de todo, pero no puedo hacerlo…no puedo.

-Deberías llamar a tu abogada-dice Kate justo antes de salir, pero yo apenas la oigo, solo puedo pensar en Emily, en quien le hizo esto…y quien está haciéndome esto a mí. ¿Cómo podía estar el arma en mi coche? ¿Y si es un castigo por no haberla ayudado? Si es así…quizás sea justo que lo cumpla, quizás esto es lo que merezco, quizás esto es mi rendición por mis pecados, y tengo que pagarlo, tengo que hacerlo.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, cuando escucho como la puerta vuelve a abrirse y veo como entra un hombre, cuando levanto la cabeza lo reconozco como uno de los policías que llevan el caso. Lo veo acercarse y pasarme algo de comida a través de la pequeña portezuela. No dice nada y esta a punto de irse cuando veo como se para y se gira mirándome y yo le miro esperando para ver si tenía algo que contar.

Se coloca de nuevo en la puerta y me mira fijamente, como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento, y quizás fuera así. Cuando habla soy yo quien le mira fijamente pero muy qué muy sorprendido.

-Intento averiguar que es lo que ella ve en ti-dice mirándome fijamente-pero por mucho que te miro no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto sin entender que es lo y me quiere decir.

-Desde que llegue aquí, siempre ha sido mi compañera, mi jefa, siempre he confiado he confiado en su criterio, siempre. Ahora me pregunto si se ha vuelto loca o tiene razón contigo. Pero te miro y no sé que es lo que ella ve en ti.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Kate? -pregunto sintiendo un nudo en el estómago- ¿Esto es un juego? ¿Queréis volverme loco? No confió en nada que me digáis, y menos en nada de lo que ella diga.

-Joder tío, ahora lo entiendo menos-dice con una sonrisa sarcástica-esa persona de la que desconfías, esta tirando por la borda su carrera solo para defenderte, seguramente pondrá en contra a muchos de sus compañeros por esto que esta haciendo, aunque al final consiga demostrar que eres inocente. Esta tirando toda su vida a la borda por algo que es imposible que este seguro. Pero confía en ti, confía y si lo hace a pesar de todo, es porque tiene que ver algo en ti. Confió más en su instinto que en el mío. Aunque de verdad me cuesta creerlo, tenemos todo para meterte de por vida en la cárcel, y se que ella no va a parar de buscar algo que te inculpe. No debería decir esto, pero espero que tenga razón porque si no…sino te juro que te encontraré y entonces te hare pagar todo el tiempo que ella haya gastado en sacarte de aquí-dice serio mirándome fijamente y me creo que lo que dice, al menos esto último, creo que sería capaz de hacerlo. -Ahora come, en unos minutos llegara tu abogada-dice saliendo y dejándome allí parado sin entender que coño estaba pasando. Sin duda hoy estaba siendo un día para nada aburrido.

POV KATE

Después del encuentro en el calabozo con Royce, me han echado de la comisaria, sabía que podía pasar, pero necesitaba verlo. Cuando lo he visto allí sentado sin levantar ni si quiera la cabeza, pensé que ya no iba a poder sacar fuerzas, incluso intente que saltara contra mí, pero, aunque termino haciéndolo vi que le costaba un mundo, ni si quiera por la rabia es capaz de levantarse. Pero cuando Royce le ha atacado, cuando ha entrado y ha dicho todo eso, me he dado cuenta de una cosa, no hace falta que él luche, porque pienso hacerlo por los dos, voy a luchar hasta que me sangren las manos si es necesario. Pero tengo que hacerlo con cabeza, la verdad es que aquí no puedo hacer nada, todo lo que se necesita aquí es a mi madre y a su familia para que le de apoyo, yo tengo que salir ahí fuera e investigar, es para lo que valgo, es donde puedo servir de ayuda.

Veo como Martha se acerca sola, me sorprende porque no se ha separado de su marido en ningún momento. Cuando me ve se acerca, me saluda con un abrazo que sin duda agradezco.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno bien, Jackson ha tenido que quedarse en casa, estoy preocupada por él, me preocupa que su corazón no aguante todo esto.

-Tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia, por desgracia esto no va a ser nada fácil, ni rápido.

-Lo sé, pero lo necesito fuera de ahí. Me ha llamado tu madre…no entiendo cómo podía estar eso en su coche.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar. ¿Hay otra llave de su coche?

-No lo sé, supongo.

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle a Rick por ello? Puede que eso nos de otro sospechoso.

-Claro lo haré si me dejan verlo.

-Si no, díselo a mi madre, que ella le pregunte. Yo aquí siento que no puedo ayudar mucho, creo que ahí fuera puedo hacer mucho mejor mi trabajo. Voy a ir al bar a ver si veo algo que se nos haya pasado. No puedo hacer mucho más aquí y eso me vuelve loca.

-Esta bien, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo. Si mi hijo lo supiera sé que también estaría agradecido.

-Me da igual, se lo debo, le debo todo esto y más-digo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Estoy segura que cuando lo saquemos lo vera todo con otros ojos.

-Estaría bien, pero de verdad…no hago esto por ganarme su perdón, quizás ni lo merezca, solo quiero hacer justicia, no me gusta ver a un inocente dentro, y menos cuando yo he colaborado para que eso pase.

-Gracias chica, ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo se enamoró de ti-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y bajo la mirada porque siento como estoy a punto de romperme, porque a pesar de que él cree que todo fue una falsa, con él siempre fui yo, esa Kate asustadiza que vivía por primera vez un amor intenso.-Suerte-dice antes de irse dándome un fuerte abrazo que me recarga de energía para empezar con mi lucha, para poder encontrar por fin algo que me de esperanzas de que esto va a salir bien, de que esto va a llegar a un buen puerto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues nada, un poquito más de carga para Rick, aunque puede que ese reencuentro y esa charla con Espo, haya echo algún click en su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Kate va a empezar a hacer lo que mejor saber, investigar para sacar todo a la luz, cueste lo que le cueste.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenas tardes a todos, empezamos una semana que creo que va a ser muy larga para mi, pero sacando tiempo para escribir y subir de donde sea. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y durante esta semana ya va a empezar a moverse las cosas un poquito más…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV KATE

Llego al bar y no puedo dejar de sentir como miles de imágenes se me crean en la cabeza, miles de buenos y malos recuerdos. Pero a pesar de todo, necesito que este caso acabe con una sonrisa, y eso solo puedo ocurrir si consigo sacar a Rick de ahí, pero también solo si conseguimos encontrar al verdadero asesino, porque después de todo la verdadera victima en todo esto es Emily, es la que merece justicia por encima de todos.

Miro el mensaje que me ha mandado mi madre de donde estaba situado el coche cuando llegaron para su registro y hacia allí me dirijo. Me coloco en la acera de enfrente y miro el hueco libre que ha dejado el coche de Rick, sitiado por una cinta policial. La verdad es que no lo había visto mucho montado en ese coche, desde el primer día que nos conocimos que no le deje coger el coche tras beber, siempre lo he visto andado, ¿puede que el coche estuviera allí desde esa noche? ¿Desde mucho antes? ¿lo recogió al día siguiente? Eran preguntas que me rondaban la cabeza, pero sobre todo sentía que había algo ahí que no sabia que era, que no me cuadraba, pero a la que no llegaba y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Me coloco justo donde debería estar el coche, colándome por las cintas y miro a mi alrededor, buscando, intentando encontrar algo, pero no, no hay cámaras por ningún lado que apunte hacia el coche. Salgo por debajo y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta del bar, pero entonces me freno de golpe. Puedo ver un espejo de señalización, desde donde se puede ver perfectamente esas cintas donde estaba el coche, y sonrió al ver como una cámara de una pequeña tienda apunta directamente a la dirección de ese espejo. ¿Pudo grabar algo? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Voy rápidamente hacia esa tienda, pero me freno en la puerta al darme cuanta que ya no tenia ni si quiera mi placa, no podía pedir tan fácilmente esas imágenes, y si se lo pedía a los chicos, tardarían un mundo en conseguir una orden para ello, si Royce lo permitía que no creo que lo hiciera si pensara que eso podía complicarle el caso. Tenia que conseguirlas yo, ¿pero ¿cómo?

Tomo todo el aire que puedo y entro dentro de la tienda con toda la seguridad que sentía siempre cuando llevaba mi placa en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y aunque ahora notaba su ausencia tenía que conseguir que no se notara.

Veo a una mujer mayor detrás del mostrador e intento aligerar mi cara de policía, no quería asustarla. Cuando me acerco veo como me saluda con una sonrisa mientras se levanta de una silla en la que estaba sentada con algo de dificultad.

-Hola buenos días-digo a modo de respuesta.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? -dice con una sonrisa.

-Si, soy policía-digo enseñándole rápidamente mi carnet de gimnasio intentando que no se diera cuenta. - ¿Las cámaras que tienen en la puerta graban? -pregunto señalando el exterior.

-Bueno, en realidad no, solo se ven en directo, no graban-dice haciendo que esa emoción que había sentido fuera se fuera al traste. -Lo siento, ¿es por la chica del bar?

-No puedo contar nada.

-Claro, la verdad es que sabia que pasaban cosas raras en ese bar, ¿sabes? No dejaban de salir hombres y se dirigían allí a la casa aquella de enfrente para verse con mujeres…bueno ya sabe. No me gustaba para nada ese sitio.

-Ya…-digo recordando lo que encontramos en aquel piso- ¿nunca vio nada raro? No sé…

-Bueno más de lo mismo. Alguna pelea también, pero si se refiere a lo que le paso a la chica no. Me sorprendió muchísimo. Era una buena chica ¿sabes? Venia aquí a comprar algunas cosas. Se veía que era una buena chica, una pena que se metiera en ese bar.

-Si-digo pensativa- ¿ningún cliente del bar se pasaba por aquí?

-No…bueno…el dueño…el dueño vino un día a comprar unas bolsas de basura, recuerdo que estaba nervioso, pensé que era normal si llevaba un bar como ese.

\- ¿El dueño? ¿Recuerdas como era?

-Si he visto en la prensa que han detenido a uno de ellos-dice haciéndome pensar en Rick-pero ese no era, era el otro.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando fue eso?

-Hace mucho.

\- ¿Antes de que mataran a la chica?

-No lo sé…esta memoria ya no da para tanto, pero cerca de esas fechas era.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Me ha ayudado más de lo que pensaba. Si recuerda algo-digo entregándole mi tarjeta-llámame, espere-digo colocado mi móvil personal en la parte de atrás-mejor a este ¿sí?

-Claro, por ayudar a la policía lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias-digo saliendo de allí con esperanza, seguramente no fuera nada e hiciera limpieza en el bar o algo, pero siempre había sido un claro sospechoso para mí y quizás esto me ayude a descubrirlo de una vez por todas, aunque para ello necesitaba algo más para poder tirar de ello.

POV RICK

Me sacan del calabozo para llevarme de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios. En cuanto me dejan allí sentado solo, todas las imágenes de estos días vuelven a venirme a la cabeza y intento que desaparezcan cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no consigo hacerlas desaparecer. Trago saliva intentando mantener la comida en el estómago, pero entonces, vuelvo a verla ahí tirada en el suelo, con su cara destrozada, con sangre por todos los lados y…es lo único que necesito para sacar toda la comida de mi estómago, dos segundos después veo como entra uno de los policías mirando con asco en suelo y luego me mira a mí.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si…-digo tragando saliva- ¿Puede traerme un vaso de agua?

-Si-dice mirando hacia el suelo y maldiciendo que le fuera a tocar a él tener que limpiar ese desastre.

Cuando lo limpian todo y tras traerme el vaso de agua, intento mantenerme calmado, intentando mantener la mente en blanco y así evitando aquellas imágenes, pero por momentos me cuesta un mundo hacerlo, estaba a punto de romperme de nuevo cuando veo como la puerta se abre y entra mi nueva abogada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -pregunta mirándome.

-Por tu cara no muy bien-digo resignado echándome hacia atrás. -He estado mejor-digo mirándola porque de repente me había sentido mal hablándole así, yo nunca he sido así pero ahora…ahora parece que todo me de igual…y es que no tengo más fuerza para luchar contra esto, no puedo…no puedo hacerlo.

-En cuento salga de aquí van a trasladarte a la cárcel hasta que el juicio de tu fianza, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas de poder sacarte de allí si no conseguimos nada.

-Lo entiendo-digo cabizbajo.

-Para conseguir ese algo que te saque de aquí, necesito que seas sincero conmigo y que me ayudes con algunas dudas que tengo.

-Esta bien-digo resignado, aunque ahora mismo no creo que hubiera nada que me ayudara a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que cogiste el coche?

-No lo sé…bastante tiempo…ya no recuerdo ni el día.

\- ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo en la puerta del bar?

-Bastante, había empezado a tomarme la vida con más calma, iba sin prisa por la vida así que prefería ir andado.

-Aquella noche… ¿Tenias el coche? -pregunta por la noche fatídica y yo asiento mientras siento el nudo en el estómago. - ¿Alguien más tiene una llave de ese coche?

-No…bueno…creo que hay una en el bar. El deje allí cuando compre el bar, por la fecha en que abrimos el bar, supongo que seguirá allí no lo sé.

-Bien, lo averiguaré ¿No le has dejado a nadie el coche en este tiempo?

-No, creo que no se ha movido en estos días. Aunque ni si quiera recuerdo haberlo mirado estos días. No sé…de verdad…-digo frustrado porque no recordaba nada bien y no entendía que importancia podía tener eso, en realidad no era tonto y quería buscar otro sospechoso, pero…eso de momento no iba a sacarme de aquí…

-Bien…por ahora tengo lo que necesito. Cuando estés en la cárcel tendremos más tiempo para hablar y cuadraremos las horas desde que te llamo tu madre hasta que llegaste a casa, quizás podemos demostrar que no lo hiciste, el problema que hay poco tiempo de margen, ellos dirán que las mataste antes de recibir la llamada. Pero no vamos a perder la cabeza por esto, voy a sacarte de ahí ¿sí?

-Gracias-digo casi sin levantar la cabeza y entonces vuelve a entrar otra vez el detective ese que la tenia cogía conmigo, solo esperaba que no trajera una maldita prueba más contra mí, porque ya estaba empezando a perder toda esperanza.

\- ¿Ya han acabado?

-Si, aunque me gustaría que llamara antes de entrar cuando estoy reunida con mi cliente-dice mi abogada levantándose y diciéndoselo con toda la seguridad del mundo, una seguridad que me hace acordarme de alguien, a ese alguien que enseguida el maldito detective me confirma.

-Eres como tu hija, me parece increíble que incluso haya metido a su madre en todo esto-dice con una sonrisa y yo me quedo allí clavado mirando a mi abogada fijamente recordando por fin porque me era conocida, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes? Entonces siento una fuerte presión en el pecho, vuelvo a sentir que nada de lo que me rodea puedo controlarlo, y de repente siento que no puedo respirar y veo como enseguida ambos se acercan a mi rápidamente, pero yo no puedo oír nada de lo que dicen, no puedo, solo intento respirar, intento que entre aire en mis pulmones, aunque me duele, me duele mucho.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hasta aquí, hemos llegado por hoy. Rick esta empezando a conocer algunos detalles que no sabía, y prometo que se dará cuenta del todo de que Kate esta de su lado en el próximo capítulo. Ahora mismo, lo esta pasando demasiado mal, está en su límite, solo esperemos que pueda aguantar. Mientras Kate se acerca a la verdad, aunque eso pueda traerle algún que otro problema.**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, un capítulo que va a significar un cambio en la historia, espero que os guste y como siempre gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV KATE

Sé que no puedo estar en la comisaria, pero tras el chasco con las cámaras, he decidido venir a ver que tal le ha ido a mi madre y si ha sacado algo. Cuando entro escucho voces, algo que no me sorprende, a veces los acusados se ponen muy agresivos cuando se les detienen, pero cuando veo que es Royce el que da voces me acerco corriendo justo a tiempo para poder escucharlo.

-Necesito una ambulancia, ahora-grita y justo en ese momento su mirada se fija en la mía, y veo miedo en ella. Salgo corriendo pasando mi mirada hacia el interior de la sala de interrogatorios, donde esta mi madre de espalda tapándome lo que estaba pasando.

-Mama-digo desde la puerta y cuando se separa puedo ver a Rick sentando en la silla de interrogatorios, con la mirada perdida, con la respiración agitada y su mano en el pecho. ¿estaba sufriendo un ataque?

Me acerco rápidamente haciendo que mi madre se quite del medio y me coloco a su lado. Giro la silla para que pudiera estar más cómodo y me coloco justo delante de él. Le agarro de la cara intentando llamar su atención.

-Rick mírame-digo sintiendo como las lágrimas caen por mi cara, pero no consigo que pose su mirada en mí, y siento como el pánico se está adueñando de mí.

-Hija hay que esperar al médico.

-No, no…Rick mírame ¿sí? -digo casi obligándole a posar su mirada sobre la mía, cuando lo hace veo como me mira con miedo mucho miedo. -Estoy aquí, céntrate en mi voz ¿sí? Tranquilo todo va a estar bien ¿sí?-digo consiguiendo que se centre en mi voz, y aunque aun le cuesta respirar, veo como se esta tranquilizando, solo era un ataque de pánico, pero tenia que intentar tranquilizarlo.-Esto no ha acabado…esto no ha acabado…-le repito despacio-esto solo va a acabar cuando consigamos demostrar tu inocencia, mírame Rick…voy a hacerlo te lo prometo, te lo prometo-digo mirándole y veo como empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba escuchándome, lo estaba haciendo.-Shhh…ya esta viniendo el médico ¿sí? Aguanta-digo acariciándole suavemente, consiguiendo que se relajara un poco justo en el mismo momento en que entra el médico rápidamente.

-Tenemos que tumbarlo en la camilla-dice mientras dos enfermeros abren la camilla y Royce me ayuda a subirlo a la camilla-Voy a tomarle la tensión y voy a motorizarlo para saber que todo va bien-dice intentando relajarnos y yo voy a separarme para dejarles hacer su trabajo, pero siento como Rick me agarra con fuerza de la mano impidiendo que pueda alejarme y yo me quedo allí apretándole la mano y demostrándole que estaba allí y que no me iba a ningún lado.

Mientras el medico está haciéndole las pruebas necesarias, Royce no se aparta de la puerta y mi madre también está ahí cerca, pero dejando espacio, mientras yo no dejo su mano en ningún momento y acaricio su mano dejando pequeñas caricias mientras él poco a poco va recuperando el aliento y no deja de mirarme, y me sorprende ver en esa mirada cansancio, pero ni rastro del odio de estos días.

Espero ahí a su lado mientras los médicos hacen su trabajo, sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de decirle con la mirada que estaba aquí por y para él. Lo veo cerrar los ojos, sin duda cansado, completamente agotado, pero ya estabilizado lo que hace que me tranquilice. Y entonces es cuando el médico nos da el parte.

-Ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad, estará bien, aunque me gustaría mantenerlo vigilado al menos durante la noche-dice el doctor y veo como Royce va a protestar, pero no le dejo.

-Su padre tiene problemas de corazón, ¿Eso puede ser hereditario?

-Si claro, aunque no sabemos si es el caso.

-Por si acaso, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital y hacerle más pruebas ¿no? -digo mirándole al médico que asiente.

-Yo es lo que aconsejo.

-No, por un poco de ansiedad no va salir de aquí.

-Si le pasa algo será tu responsabilidad, y lo sabes-digo mirándole fijamente y lo veo cabecear.

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto sea innecesario tenerlo allí, lo quiero de vuelta para poder entrar en prisión, además habrá dos policías de custodia permanente-dice serio y yo asiento mirando a mi madre mientras el médico se pone manos a la obra para preparar todo para llevar a Rick al hospital, un Rick que ya apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos después de que el médico colocara una bolsa con suero en su brazo.

-Todo listo-dice el médico y Royce ayuda a sacar la camilla de la sala de interrogatorio, yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir cuando siento como aprieta su mano con fuerza a la mía. Lo miro a los ojos y veo que esta intentando decirme algo, así que me agacho los sufriente para poder oírle.

-No me dejes…-le escuchó decir con apenas un susurro y siento como un nuevo nudo se crea en mi estómago. Le miro y le dedico una sonrisa antes de darle un apretón en la mano.

-Aunque no puedas verme, estoy aquí siempre-digo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de verlo salir, dejándome allí llena de energía y más segura que nunca, de que tengo que conseguir sacarlo de aquí, sea como sea.

Cuando veo como lo sacan, siento que todo puede ir bien, pero que no tenemos nada de tiempo que perder, así que cojo a mi madre del brazo y la saco de allí, llevándola a un pasillo donde solo estuviéramos los dos.

\- ¿Qué haces? -me pregunta cuando paramos.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Deberías irte con él.

-No me van a dejar estar con él, y ahora mismo lo que necesita es que lo saquemos.

-Después de lo que acaba de pasar lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar.

-No-digo levantando la voz y arrepintiéndome al segundo-solo quiero sacarlo de ahí…después de lo que ha pasado…tengo que sacarlo cuanto antes. Ahora esta bien, esta en buenas manos, pero mañana estará en prisión, rodeado de criminales. Tenemos que sacarlo.

-Cariño esto no es fácil, ni va a ser rápido.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo-digo mirándole con suplica y veo como al final termina cediendo.

Le cuento todo lo que he estado haciendo, y como al final mi búsqueda ha quedado en nada. Ella me cuenta lo que ha hablado con Rick, haciendo que de nuevo Rob se ponga en cabeza en mi lista de sospechosos.

-Tuvo que ser Rob, tenia mucho que perder y tenía al alcance el coche para meter allí el arma, solo tuvo que esperar el momento indicado.

-No-dice de repente y la miro sin entender ese rotundo no-he visto las cámaras, he comprobado su coartada. Él no estuvo a esas horas en el bar, él no pudo matarla.

\- ¿Qué?

-Dijo que estaba en un restaurante cenando con amigos. Eso pude comprobarlo. Salió temprano, pero cogió la dirección opuesta al bar, camino a su casa.

-Pero pudo girar y volver para matarla ¿no?

-Por el tiempo en el que fue encontrada fue imposible que le diera tiempo de volver al bar, matarla y desaparecer antes de que la encontraran. Queda descartado.

-Pero…él tiene todos los motivos para hacerlo…tiene que ser él-digo dándome cuenta de que había apostado todo por un caballo perdedor.

-Lo siento cariño, pero él no fue.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Tenemos más sospechosos.

-Si, pero sería volver otra vez al punto de partida, sería como…no tener nada-digo dejándome caer en una silla, totalmente agotada por el día, pero sobre todo agotada psicológicamente, este caso me estaba superando y me daba miedo no poder cumplir la promesa que le había echo.

-Al menos, él confía en ti cariño-dice como si me estuviera leyendo la mente-esta mejor que él principio, ahora confía en ti, algo que no pensabas cuando se lo contaste-dice sacándome una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ni si quiera tuve el valor de decírselo, si no hubiera sido porque Rob…-y entonces me callo, eso era lo que siempre había estado ahí molestándome, ¿Cómo sabia Rob que trabajaba para la policía? -Él lo sabía, él lo sabía todo-digo saliendo corriendo y mi madre me sigue de cerca.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- ¿Tienes la cinta de la conversación de Rick?

-Si, me la han dado esta mañana.

\- ¿La del bar?

-Si, aunque eso no pueden usarlo quería tenerla.

-Déjamela-digo casi arrebatándosela y metiéndola en el primer ordenador que encuentro libre, sin fijarme a quien corresponde la mesa.

Escuchamos la conversación ambas en silencio, ya la había escuchado antes, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con otra visión, encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Lo has visto?

\- ¿Que?

-Él lo provoca todo el tiempo…lo busca, lo intenta hacer hablar, hacer estallar.

-Si ¿y?

-Él sabia que trabajaba para la policía, seguramente pensaba que había un micro, o incluso lo encontró cuando empezó a desconfiar de mí. Sabia que Rick iba a denunciarlo e iba a dejar el bar, fue dos maneras de matar un tiro. Lo echo a los leones para salvar su culo.

-Kate entiendo lo que dices, pero sigue sin poder haber sido él quien la matara.

\- ¿Y si tiene un cómplice? ¿Y si en realidad él solo ayudo al cómplice a deshacerse del arma y la ropa?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno compro bolsas de basura. Puede que, al día siguiente del asesinato, seguramente para deshacerse de todo.

\- ¿Por qué quedarse con el arma?

-Para poder chantajear al culpable, para tenerlo bien atado.

-Puede ser, pero aun así…no tenemos a nadie. ¿Cómo pudo averiguar que eras poli?

-No lo sé…en realidad solo pensaba que trabajaba para ellos…quizás me vio con Royce…-digo pensando, recordando aquella noche donde me sentía vigilada. -tuvo que ser eso…tuvo que…-y entonces me callo, entonces me viene de golpe el sospechoso perfecto, pero sé que no voy a conseguir nada y lo que menos tengo es tiempo. Así que decido como siempre cometer una locura, como siempre. -mama tengo un sospechoso.

\- ¿Quién?

-Todavía es pronto para decírtelo. Pero tengo que ir a hacer una cosa… ¿puedes ir a ver a Rick? Eres a la única que le dejaran entrar.

-Claro. Pero…

-Estaré bien ¿sí? Solo dile que estoy cerca, muy cerca de sacarlo de ahí-digo con una sonrisa dándole un beso a mi madre y saliendo corriendo de allí para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, parece que Rick por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ella esta ahí para ayudarla, es más por fin le ha pedido ayuda. Y Kate, Kate tiene un sospechoso y como ella misma dice va a cometer una locura, esperemos que esto no traiga consecuencias graves para ella o para Rick.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana. Espero que os guste, aunque creo que vais a querer matarme, no sé porque, pero lo creo. Gracias a todos por leer, seguimos con fuerza.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 46**

POV RICK

Despierto en la cama de un hospital, estoy aun muy cansado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso antes de que me trajera, sentía como me faltaba el aire, estaba sintiendo que esto podía acabar, todo este dolor de una vez por todas, y deje de luchar, en realidad me daba igual…pero entonces, apareció ella, y dios quería odiarla tanto, quería que se fuera, de verdad, quería que me dejara ir, pero…su contacto, su mirada, sus palabras me devolvieron al presente, y aunque seguía doliendo mucho la poca falta de aire…no se como explicarlo, pero es como si ella empezara a respirar por los dos, y sentía que si me soltaba de ella acabaría muriendo…y de repente esa imagen me dio mucho pero que mucho miedo.

Miro a mi alrededor sin poder evitar buscarla, no se como ni por que…pero vi tanta sinceridad en su mirada, volví a verla a ella, aunque en realidad todo ese tiempo no fuera ella, pero no sé sentí en mi pecho, en ese que luchaba por la entrada de aire, sentí que estaba ahí para mí, que de verdad luchaba por sacarme de aquí…que había verdad en ella. Pero ahora estoy aquí solo y no sé que pensar, necesito verla, aunque sé que no me dejaran ver a nadie.

Veo como entra de repente una enfermera y se pone a toquetear en los cables que tengo enchufados, casi sin mirarme y mucho menos sin dirigirme la palabra, para todos era un asesino, era normal actuar así. Cierro los ojos durante todo el tiempo que está aquí para no tener que ver el asco que le daba o el miedo que le provocaba mi presencia. Pero cuando va a salir los abro y antes de darme cuenta le estoy hablando.

-Perdona… ¿Puede pedir que venga mi abogada? -digo y veo como me mira con miedo y asiente antes de salir de allí corriendo. Sabia que era a la única persona que me dejarían ver, pero ahora que sabia que era su madre, quizás ella pueda decirme como esta y porque está haciendo todo esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy aquí solo atado a una cama y con un montón de cables cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra mi abogada seguida por el policía que seguro estaba en la puerta desde que llegue aquí. Hace un reconocimiento de la habitación y luego sale de nuevo colocándose en la puerta para que no pueda escapar de aquí, como si me lo estuviera planteando si quiera, si salía era porque la justicia me diera la razón, sino…apechugaría, aunque no la matara, en realidad…todo fue mi culpa ¿no?

-Hola.

-Hola-le contesto intentando moverme un poco para incorporarme, pero con todo lo que tenia alrededor era imposible así que me resigno y me mantengo tumbado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor…aunque también peor, no me quejo-digo resignado.

-En unas horas esto se acabará y tendrás que entrar en prisión.

-Lo sé...-digo bajando la cabeza.

-Pero Rick quiero que sepas que no estamos parando en ningún momento, estamos de lleno en esto y vamos a sacarte.

\- ¿Vamos? -pregunto mirándole fijamente.

-Sé que no querías que Kate estuviera dentro, es más yo tampoco, tengo miedo porque sé que hará lo necesario para sacarte, y es mi hija, claro que tengo miedo, pero también sé que nada ni nadie le parara, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza…y en el corazón…nada que le diga puede alejarle de eso-dice mirándome fijamente y trago saliva, de verdad estaba haciendo todo esto por mí, no me estaban mintiendo…

\- ¿Dónde está?

-En el lugar donde cree que puede hacer algo. Esta fuera buscando al verdadero culpable-dice y yo asiento, aunque ahora mismo lo único que me gustaría seria que estuviera aquí y poder mirarla a los ojos para preguntárselo yo mismo, ¿Era esto real? o ¿Cuánto de real tenía todo esto?

\- ¿Estará bien? -pregunto con miedo.

-Eso espero…cree que esta cerca, aunque cuando llegue el momento sabremos si de verdad estaba cerca.

\- ¿Está en peligro?

-Espero que no-dice seria y con miedo en la mirada y siento una presión en el pecho de nuevo y entonces la máquina empieza a pitar- ¿Esta bien? -dice acercándose enseguida a mi mientras la máquina sigue pitando, y enseguida veo como entra el medico seguidos por un par de enfermeros, pero yo no quito la mirada de Johanna y consigo sacar mi mano lo máximo que las bridas me dejan para agarrar la suya y veo como me mira con miedo en la mirada.

-Dile que da igual…dile que lo deje…dile que todo esta bien…que da igual-digo con la voz entrecortada, no quería que le pasara nada, no podía pasarle nada, pero antes de poder decir nada más siento como el sueño puede conmigo, pierdo fuerza en la mano, y acabo de nuevo perdiendo la conciencia.

POV KATE

Espero paciente en la puerta del bar, sé que tiene que venir lo sé, solo tengo que esperar a que aparezca y entonces…entonces aun no sé como voy a hacerlo, pero le haré confesar, le haré confesar para poder hacer justicia de una vez por todas.

Miro el reloj, el bar ya lleva abierto una hora, sé que terminara apareciendo, pero siento algo en el estómago, algo que me incomoda, algo que no puedo descifrar, pero que me hace sentir que algo no va bien.

Pienso en llamar a mi madre, ver si todo esta bien, pero justo en ese momento aparece, tomo aire para poder enfrentarlo, sin miedo, sin esa división de mi ser, soy la mujer fuerte que lucha por la justicia, que busca la verdad por encima de todo.

Salgo del coche y lo miro desde la lejanía como habla con un segurata que ahí en la puerta, nueva contratación, Rob ya no se fía de nadie. Me meto en el callejón, ese callejón donde apareció muerta Emily, aquí empezó todo y aquí tiene que acabar. Saco mi móvil y le mando un mensaje, solo tenia que esperar a que picara el anzuelo y apareciera por la vuelta de la esquina, yo tendría todo preparado, preparado para acabar con todo esto.

Enseguida, antes de nada, le mando mi ubicación a los chicos con un mensaje, si en media hora no he contestado, venid a esta dirección. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para no fiarme, así quería tener todo atado.

Escucho un ruido, y sé que ha caído en el anzuelo, que se esta acercando. Coloco mi móvil en modo grabación y me lo meto en el bolsillo justo antes de que aparezca delante de mi como un enorme ogro.

-Volvemos a vernos. Te quedaste con ganas aquella noche ¿verdad? -dice con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto asco me da mientras me mira, y aun puedo sentir sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Hola Will, creo que ya no hace falta fingir nada ¿no?

-Sobre que, ¿sobre que eres poli? No, no hace falta-dice con una sonrisa.

-En realidad ahora mismo no lo soy. Pero si tienes razón, aun me acuerdo de esa noche, no lo he olvidado, te prometí que lo pagarías y así va a ser.

-Estas muy segura ¿no? Como acabas de decir ya no eres poli, y no tienes ninguna prueba de nada. Por lo tanto, no te tengo miedo-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No, de eso no tengo pruebas, pero si de otra cosa, sé que la mataste tú. ¿No te trae recuerdos este lugar? -digo atacándole y veo como sonríe, sin duda recordando el momento, al final si era un puto asesino, lo sabía, estaba segura de que era él.

-Estas loca-dice con una sonrisa-tu amiguito es el que esta acusado ¿no? No sé que es lo que buscas aquí-dice con una sonrisa y me acerco a él decidida, sacando la foto de Emily muerta aquí en este mismo lugar y se lo pongo delante, pero no veo arrepentimiento en esa mirada, para nada, estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo, lo estaba y eso me daba miedo, mucho miedo.-No tendrías que haber venido sola-dice con una sonrisa y antes de darme cuenta me ha dado un fuerte empujón haciéndome caer al suelo, y desde ahí, desde esa posición dominante puedo sentir como me mira como me atraviesa con esa mirada de asesino que tiene y entonces, entonces lo suelta de golpe.-Voy a hacerte lo mismo que le hice a ella y vas a suplicarme, pero antes, antes vamos a acabar lo que empezamos aquella noche-dice con una sonrisa asquerosa tirándose sobre mí, y lucho, porque es lo único que puedo hacer, luchar hasta que me quede sin fuerzas, luchar hasta el final.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya estamos avanzando, aunque creo que ahora mismo querríais que avanzara más jaja. Lo siento pero hasta el lunes no hay nuevo capítulo…bueno…no sé, si me sorprendéis mucho…quizás el domingo…bueno no sé, me tendrías que sorprender mucho.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Hola a todos, aquí empezamos la semana con un nuevo capítulo, solo daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y por vuestros comentarios, siento haber sido un poco mala y no subir este fin de semana, pero es que si no…iba a tener que haceros esperar mucho más por la nueva historia, que ya aviso, que os voy a tener que hacer esperar un poquito. En cuanto algunos comentarios, tened paciencia quedan muchos capítulos, y a veces no todo es oro lo que reluce. Gracias a todo por estar ahí, seguimos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV KATE

Lucho con él sobre mí, peleando como siempre me han enseñado. Le golpeo como puedo, pero eso no hace que se separe, no hace que pare. Sigo luchando contra él, aunque me tiene bastante inmovilizada como para poder golpearle bien y quitármelo de encima. Siento su boca en mi cuello y sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y me entran ganas hasta de vomitar, pero tengo que aguantar, tengo que pelear, tengo que luchar, tengo que hacerlo mientras las fuerzas me duren.

Pataleo, le grito, consigue sacarme algún puñetazo que apenas le da y lo único que hace es que vaya perdiendo fuerza cada vez más y más rápido. Consigo hacerle separarse un segundo cuando consigo darle un buen mordisco en su oreja, puedo notar incluso la sangre cayendo por su cara, pero eso lo único que hace es que se cabree aun más, pero al menos esta hablando, solo espero que se este grabando todo…aunque sea solo para que me crean, para que vean que todos tenemos que luchar por sacar a Rick de ahí.

Siento como estoy a punto de perder esta batalla, ya no puedo luchar mucho más, pero no sé cómo consigo sacar las pocas fuerzas que tengo reunidas en un golpe, golpe lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle tambalear, pero que me deja sin fuerza para seguir luchando y en un par de segundo se recupera y me da un golpe que hace que todo me de vuelta, y sé que ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada más, ya no puedo lograrlo, ya no puedo luchar más, y mi ultimo recuerdo es con él siempre con él.

 _Acaba de dormirse, sé que acabo de cometer el mayor error de mi vida y siento que me da igual. Lo miro y lo veo tan diferente a lo que he tenido en mi vida que me parece imposible, pero aun así…me doy cuenta de que sin duda podía haber conseguido hacerme feliz…pero ojalá pudiera yo hacerle también feliz a él, pero sé que no podré._

 _-Un penique por tus pensamientos-lo escucho hablar a mi lado y me giro con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué baratos salen mis pensamientos? -digo sacándole una sonrisa y veo como él también se coloca de lado, desnudo y con el pelo revuelto, no podía estar más guapo._

 _-No tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarlos, solo quería ver si eras solidaria con este buen chico-dice poniendo morritos, aunque acaba con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me acerco colocando mis manos en su pelo mientras enredo su perfecto pelo entre mis dedos y lo miro de cerca a esos ojos tan puros que tiene y que me gritan INOCENCIA cada vez que los miro._

 _-No merecen mucho dinero, en realidad no era nada importante-digo mirándole de cerca y siento como me agarra de la cintura despacio y se acerca para dejar un beso en mi nariz._

 _-Sé que no querías que pasara esto…yo bueno no te voy a mentir, quería y quería que pasara mucho-dice con una sonrisa-pero quiero que sepas que voy en serio…quiero decir…esto no es un juego…te lo prometo. Me gustas de verdad Kate, eres especial…no se…parece que te conozca de toda la vida, como si pudiera conocerte con solo mirarte-dice con una sonrisa y yo siento un nudo en el estómago…-me gusta mucho todo lo que veo…todo…todo-dice con una sonrisa picara mientras me destapa dejando mi cuerpo desnudo completamente al descubierto y me centro en este momento, en hacer esto real, aunque solo sea por esta noche._

POV ESPOSITO

Siento como me vibra el móvil en el bolsillo y estoy tan agotado y deseando irme a casa que solo espero que ya no haya más problemas, ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy. Pero aun así lo saco y miro el móvil, me encuentro con el nombre de Kate en la pantalla y suspiro. Estoy en un dilema, ya he hecho bastante por ella incumpliendo incluso bastantes reglas por ayudarla con este caso, y estaba empezando a comprometerme en el trabajo, pero…era mi amiga, era mi jefa, mi compañera, como si fuera de mi familia, y eso siempre iba antes.

Cuando abro el mensaje y veo lo que contiene enseguida me levanto para ir en busca de Ryan que enseguida sale a mi encuentro, cuando ambos nos miramos estoy seguro de que ha recibido el mismo mensaje, y ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a esperar esa media hora. Cogemos la chaqueta y salimos los dos rápidamente de la comisaria dejando todo como estaba, solo pensando en salvar a alguien de nuestro grupo, a alguien de la familia.

Vamos en silencio todo el camino, estamos sin duda preocupados por lo que podemos llegar a encontrarnos. Solo queremos rezar porque este bien y por no llegar tarde, es algo que nunca nos perdonaríamos por eso acelero aún más saltándome alguna señal, pero sin duda la ocasión lo merecía.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección que Kate nos mandó, ambos nos miramos, estamos en la puerta del bar. Dejamos el coche y me bajo con el móvil en la mano mirando como el GPS me mandaba a la escena del crimen, Kevin y yo nos miramos sin entender, pero entonces, un sonido, un grito de desesperación viene de aquel lugar, envolviendo todo y no necesitamos nada más para salir corriendo hacia ese callejón oscuro con nuestras armas en la mano.

Cuando cruzo la esquina, a pesar de la oscuridad que hay en el lugar, puedo ver la imagen perfectamente, puedo ver como ese hijo de puta esta sobre Kate sin dejar de presionarla contra el suelo mientras no deja de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

-Voy a matarme como lo hice con ella, voy a matarte, voy a matarte-entonces salgo corriendo agarrándole con todas mis fuerzas de sus brazos tirando de él quitándoselo de encima, dejándome ver a una Kate inerte, con sangre en su rostro tirada allí en el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde hacia dos meses otra chica estaba en su misma situación, solo que esperaba que esta vez no fuera igual, que hubiéramos llegado a tiempo que Kate no…

Veo como Kevin se acerca con cuidado, con miedo y le toma de la mano para tomarle el pulso y lo veo suspirar mientras me sonríe con lágrimas y es lo que necesito para levantarme con todas mis fuerzas agarrarle por la camiseta levantándole y le golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago haciéndole caer de rodillas.

-Hijo de puta, ¿te gusta pegar a las mujeres? -le grito con toda mi rabia mientras me dispongo a volver a pegarle, pero Kevin me separa.

-Así no, así no le ayudamos-dice señalando a Kate, luego me suelta y se dirige a esa escoria-quedas detenido por el asesinato de Emily Byrne y por el intento de asesinato de Katherine Beckett-dice colocando las esposas en su mano mientras yo estoy allí parado mirándole con odio-llama a una ambulancia ya-dice Kevin mirándome y le agradezco que me haga reaccionar.

Llamo enseguida mientras Kevin esta allí de pie con ese hijo de puta. Se que tendremos que esperar a que llegue, pero yo no estoy para esperar y mucho menos Kate. Me acerco a ella con cuidado, porque lo que no quería era perjudicarla. Le quito el pelo del rostro y veo como tienen bastantes golpes en su cara, aunque puedo sentir su respiración en mi mano, esta bien y va a salir de esta, y por fin va a poder decir que ha resuelto este maldito caso, tenía razón como siempre.

Entonces como si el saber que lo había conseguido le estuviera llamando, veo como abre los ojos despacio casi con dificultad y de repente intenta levantarse llevada por el pánico y su ultimo recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Kate soy yo…soy yo…-digo intentando llamar su atención e intentando que se mantuviera calmada, no quería que alguna de sus lesiones se complicara solo porque se moviera antes de tiempo.

-Javi…-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y siento como se me encoje el estómago, no podía verla así, nunca.

-Estoy aquí, estamos aquí-digo mirando a Kevin-siempre juntos jefa, no íbamos a dejarte sola-digo sacándole una sonrisa-todo ha acabado, todo ha acabado-digo mientras veo como una sonrisa se crea en su cara, estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo estaba feliz, muy feliz y yo por supuesto yo estaba feliz por ella, y porque la justicia ha vuelto a ganar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mil gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os haya calmado un poco después del capítulo del viernes. Queda mucho por delante, y llega un capítulo bastante emocionante esta semana, solo aviso para que lo sepáis jaja. Gracias a todos, ya queda menos para el final.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días por la mañana, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo queda demasiado poco para el final y como siempre empiezo a sentir pena, y más que esta vez si voy a tener que parar un poco cuando esto acabe. Es verdad que he empezado una nueva, pero que he tenido que parar un poco, así que necesitaré algún tiempo para poder adelantarla lo justo para luego no tener que parar. Eso hace que me ponga algo poff pero sé que terminara mereciendo la pena, solo espero que sepáis esperar, intentaré no haceros esperar demasiado.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV JOHANNA

Salgo fuera de la habitación de Rick después de que sufriera una nueva crisis, enseguida veo a su madre acercarse rápidamente, no me imagino por lo que tiene que estar pasando.

\- ¿Cómo está?

-Acaba de sufrir otro ataque de pánico, están con él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, empecé a hablarle del caso y de que Kate estaba cerca y se puso así…

-Esta enamorado, es normal, esta preocupado por ella-dice haciéndome asentir, sin duda así era el amor, nos volvía completamente locos.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que dejen a Kate verlo, creo que será la única manera de que se sienta más tranquilo.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor. Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

-Es mi trabajo…y además mi hija, esta por encima de todo-digo dedicándole una sonrisa que ella me devuelve enseguida, pero es cortada por el ruido incesante de mi móvil. -Son los compañeros de mi hija, quizás tengan algo, tengo que cogerlo.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa y me separo un par de metros antes de contestar.

-Johanna, soy Javier.

-Dime Javi-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Te llamo porque…lo primero decirte que Kate esta bien-dice intentando despreocuparme, pero consigue todo lo contrario. -Pero está en el hospital.

-Yo estoy aquí, ¿Dónde está?

-Oh, en la segunda planta, estamos esperando a que nos digan algo.

-Voy para allá-digo colgando y enseguida veo como Martha se acerca a mi con cara de preocupación, seguramente al ver la mía.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Es mi hija, está aquí en el hospital, no se que es lo que ha pasado.

-Vamos te acompaño.

\- ¿Y Rick?

-Ahora mismo estará dormido y tampoco puedo verlo, quiero estar con ella, se lo debo-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras las dos salimos disparadas hacia donde se encuentra mi hija.

Bajamos un par de plantas todo lo rápido que nos deja el maldito ascensor, y corremos por el pasillo hasta que puedo ver a los chicos allí sentados en un pasillo. Cuando me ven se levantan ambos con la cabeza agachada y empiezo a temerme lo peor.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?

-Johanna, no sabemos mucho, pero esta bien…dentro de lo que cabe está bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Fue en busca del asesino. Se enfrento a él. Al menos tuvo la cabeza de mandarnos un mensaje antes del encuentro. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos de verdad, incluso fuimos antes de lo que ella nos pidió…pero fue tarde, teníamos que haber estado antes. La ha golpeado…mucho…pero esta bien, de verdad-dice de verdad compungido.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

-Ahora esta con los médicos, pero no tardarán en dejarte verla-dice Kevin y yo acepto porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Has dicho que se ha enfrentado al asesino? -pregunta Martha de repente sacándonos a todos de la pesadilla.

-Si…lo ha conseguido-dice Javi con una sonrisa-solo ella podía conseguirlo…-dice de nuevo con orgullo y eso hace que yo también sienta ese orgullo por mi hija, y veo como Martha se pone a llorar, porque se da cuenta enseguida de lo que eso significa, su hijo por fin será libre, por fin se va a hacer justicia.

Y entonces a pesar del dolor que siento y el miedo, miro a esa madre que no es que este feliz, sino más bien liberada, y no puedo evitar abrazarla mientras ambas lloramos, porque a pesar de todo, nuestros hijos están bien y esto por fin se ha acabado de una vez por todas.

POV KATE

No dejan de hacerme pruebas y de mirarme un médico y otro. Estaba cansada, solo quería saber si de verdad todo se había acabado de una vez por todas, necesitaba saberlo sobre cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Puedo ver a mis compañeros ya? -pregunto no se por cuanta vez ya, he perdido la cuenta. El médico vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa, pero pasa de nuevo y sigue haciendo todo lo que tiene que hacer.

-Por favor mira la luz ¿sí? -dice enchufándome con una linterna que casi me queda ciega-bien, ya esta bien por el momento, aunque tendrás que permanecer ahí de momento hasta que tengamos todos los resultados-dice el doctor y aunque no me gusta la respuesta no me quejo.

\- ¿Pueden entrar ya mis compañeros? -es lo único que digo porque es lo único que necesito en este momento.

-Ahora les dejo pasar, aunque creo que hay otra persona antes que quiere verte. -dice saliendo con una sonrisa, aunque dejándome a mi completamente enfadada, yo solo quería ver a los chicos y necesitaba verlos ahora mismo.

Cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir, veo como entra mi madre casi corriendo y cuando me ve se queda parada de golpe llevándose la mano a la boca con pura preocupación.

\- ¿Tan mala pinta tengo? -pregunto con una sonrisa y veo como se acerca.

-Dios hija, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estoy bien, es mucho menos de lo que parece.

-Dios mío, eso espero-dice agarrándome de la mano.

\- ¿Están los chicos aquí?

-Si, pero no van a entrar hasta que yo no este seguro de que estas bien, así que…-dice dejándome claro que me dejara de tonterías, entendía que estuviera preocupada, era mi madre, joder claro que lo estaba, y yo estaba aquí comportándome como una idiota.

-Mama, te quiero mucho. Y me alegro mucho de verte de verdad, pero estoy bien…y estaría mucho mejor si supiera que…si supiera que esto ha merecido la pena.

\- ¿Esto? ¿Haber estado a punto de morir? Por nada merece la pena eso.

-Para mi si-digo alzando la voz, aunque me arrepiento al segundo-yo la cague, le jodí la vida mama, necesitaba arreglarlo, lo necesitaba-digo con lágrimas en los ojos y veo como me abraza mientras me rompo, y entonces dice las palabras mágicas, lo que necesitaba oír.

-Todo se ha acabado cariño, todo-dice mientras me abraza y siento como las lágrimas salen, lágrimas entren felicidad y liberación, sobre todo liberación.

\- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo, quiero contárselo, quiero decirle que he cumplido con mi palabra.

-Y se lo dirás, pero ahora no puedes.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya tenemos al culpable, es libre ¿no?

-No es tan fácil como tu dices, pero si, en cualquier momento será libre. Pero…

\- ¿Pero…? -digo preocupada al ver su cara- ¿Esta bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? -digo intentando levantarme, pero mi madre me lo impide.

-Esta bien, solo esta descansando. Ha sufrido otra crisis. Se puso muy nervioso cuando le dije que estabas cerca, que creías que habías descubierto al asesino.

\- ¿Por qué? Eso era algo bueno ¿no?

-Ese chico esta enamorado de ti Kate, solo pensar que estabas en peligro por su culpa le estaba matando. Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo.

-Tengo que verlo.

-Voy a hablar con la policía para que te dejen verlo. Pero ahora descansa.

-No podre descansar hasta que lo vea.

-Pero está dormido.

-Me da igual, solo tengo que verlo, solo eso. Por favor-digo suplicándole y veo cómo termina aceptando.

-Dame dos minutos ¿sí? -dice saliendo con una sonrisa y yo suspiro dejándome caer sobre la cama de nuevo y cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada, me dolía todo, pero merecía la pena cada golpe solo con verlo fuera, con verlo libre por fin. Había cumplido con mi promesa y eso era lo único que me importaba ahora mismo.

Me madre tarda algo más en conseguir que pueda verlo, la verdad, es que Martha también estaba deseando ver a su hijo y entendí que tenia que ser ella la que entrara primero. Cuando sale ya estoy yo allí como puedo esperando para poder entrar.

-Esta dormido. Pero seguro que le hace bien saber que estas bien-dice dándome un abrazo y yo con una sonrisa entro encontrándole tumbado en la cama dormido y con un gotero colgado de su brazo mientras escucho el pitido de su corazón relajado, algo que me relaja a mí también.

Me acerco a la cama sentándome con cuidado en el sillón que tiene al lado mientras intento aguantarme el dolor que tengo en el costado por la lucha de antes. Lo miro allí tan tranquilo y dormido que una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, no podía ocultarlo más, estaba enamorada de él, de todo lo que él representaba, y aunque lo había echo todo tan mal…no podía dejar de pensar que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, unos días, solo unos días y había conseguido poner mi vida patas pa´ arriba.

Me levanto de nuevo con dificultad, agarrando su mano y mirándome fijamente, siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi cara mientras lo miro y pienso que todo ha llegado al final, aunque eso también significa que se acabó, que se acabó todo y eso me duele.

-Lo conseguí, lo he conseguido-es lo único que consigo decir, mientras me acerco despacio dejando un suave beso en su mejilla mientras mis lágrimas lo empapan todo, cuando me incorporo, puedo ver esa mirada limpia y pura que me hechizo un día, esa mirada pura que ahora me mira nublada por el sueño, pero entonces puedo verlo mejor y veo una sonrisa, una sonrisa en su cara que hace que se crea otra en la mía mientras no puedo dejar de mirarle como siempre hubiera querido hacer, con el corazón en la mano.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, el viernes un nuevo capítulo, ya aviso que será un capitulo emotivo y para mi necesario, espero que os guste, y por supuesto que este también os haya gustado. Empieza la cuenta atrás para el final. Mil gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en este viaje e intentaré al menos como siempre digo mantener el Caskett vivo un poquito más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, es un capítulo intenso y para mi creo que necesario, espero que vosotros lo veáis igual que yo jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 49**

POV KATE

Se despierta y me mira con una sonrisa, aunque de repente su cara cambia y empieza a subir su pulso porque la máquina empieza a volverse loca.

-Rick…cálmate ¿Sí? Rick…-digo intentando calmarlo y veo como alza su mano intentado tocar mi cara, y entonces caigo en que mi cara esta como un cromo. Los médicos llegan enseguida para ver si todo está bien.

-Estoy bien…-dice Rick mientras no dejan de toquetear todo, aunque él no deja de mirarme.

-Estoy bien-le digo yo también con una sonrisa intentado relajarlo y lo veo mirarme con miedo en la mirada, pero con una sonrisa, empieza a creerlo y su pulso empieza a estabilizarse.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio agarrados de la mano y mirándonos mientras los médicos hacen su trabajo. Cuando ven que todo está bien salen dejándonos de nuevo solos. Veo como intenta incorporarse y yo le ayudo con cuidado de que no se desconecte nada. Lo veo allí sentado con grandes ojeras del cansancio y con tristeza en su mirada, pero había algo, algo había cambiado, podía ver ya un atisbo de luz en su mirada, esa luz que me cautivo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -consigue preguntar tras un rato haciéndose con la fuerza que necesitaba para poder soltarlo.

-Que todo ha acabado, eso ha pasado-le contesto con una sonrisa y veo como mira hacia la puerta-puedes salir de aquí cuando quieras, bueno cuando los médicos te den el alta, eres libre Rick-digo con una sonrisa y veo como su mirada cansada me mira casi sin creérselo.

-Tú…-dice mirándome y entiende ahora el resultado de mi cara- ¿Quién? -pregunta casi con miedo, como si realmente no quisiera saberlo.

-Ahora no es necesario hablar de eso, ya habrá tiempo, además aun no se sabe mucho más.

-Por favor…

-Will…fue Will-digo mirándole y veo como aprieta el puño con fuerza.

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes si…

-Aun no sabemos lo que paso, pero pronto lo sabremos-digo y lo veo asentir sintiendo como todo el peso cae de nuevo sobre él, aunque ya todo había acabado aun quedaba un largo camino hasta que se pudiera hacer justicia. -Estás cansado. Debería irme y dejarte descansar-digo haciendo amago de levantarme, pero no me deja hacerlo cuando siento su mano sobre la mía apretándola con fuerza.

Miro nuestras manos antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en sus ojos que me miran con ese brillo que pensaba que había perdido después de todo esto.

-No te vayas…yo…necesito decirte algo-dice tragando saliva y yo asiento sentándome en el pico de la cama mirándole mientras espero a que coja fuerza para hablar. -yo…quería darte las gracias por cumplir con tu promesa, y por estar ahí, aunque yo no haya querido. Gracias por descubrir quien hizo esto...-dice frenando porque le cuesta seguir-gracias por darle justicia por hacerle pagar a ese hijo…lo que yo no pude.

-Es mi trabajo, aunque ya no tenga la placa, siempre seré policía-digo ayudándole porque sé que le estaba costando y lo mejor seria que descansara-tengo que irme…yo…-pero vuelve a tirar de mi mano.

-Espera…necesito decirte algo más.

-Esta bien-digo sintiendo como el estomago se me encoje, tengo miedo de escuchar esas palabras que no quería escuchar, aunque sabia que esto se había acabado, siempre tendría la esperanza mientras no lo escuchara de sus labios, pero ya no había marcha atrás aquí llegaban.

-Yo…no sé como decir esto-dice tragando saliva-cuando me entere de la mentira yo…quería odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, quería odiarte porque nunca antes había sentido un dolor así. Me había abierto tanto contigo, había llegado tan lejos en cuanto a mis sentimientos que…me dolía, me dolía mucho-dice tragando saliva y veo como el pulso le vuelve a subir, aunque no tanto como antes-pero…por mucho que lo he intentado…no puedo odiarte-dice levantado la mirada fijándola en la mía y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago-te quiero, te quiero demasiado y por eso…y por eso necesito saber si algo fue real…necesito saberlo, necesito saber que todo no fue una mentira cruel-dice mirándome con un brillo en los ojos, pero un brillo de lágrimas contenidas.

Siento como las lágrimas caen por mi mejilla mientras miro nuestras manos unidas. Tomo aire decidida a no dejarme nada, a contarle toda la verdad, a abrirme por fin del todo. Levanto la mirada posando mi mirada en la suya antes de empezar a hablar.

-Es verdad que estaba en una operación, es verdad que estaba obligada de alguna manera a acercarme a ti y a todos para descubrir algo…pero también es verdad que me he jugado mi carrera por lo que paso después. Eso no estaba en mis planes, nada de lo que paso después-digo tragando saliva-cruce una línea que nunca en mi vida pensé que cruzaría, no se si me crees Rick, pero te interpuse por delante de mi carrera durante y después. Cuando estaba contigo…era como si fuera otra, no pensaba en las reglas, esas que siempre he cumplido a raja tabla, no pensaba en que me veía como una idiota, ni que iba a tirar mi carrera por la borda ni que quizás estuvieras engañándome. Cuando estaba contigo, estaba viviendo algo que nunca había vivido…era tan real que me descoloco todo. Cada segundo que pase contigo, cada segundo que pasábamos solos tu y yo…desde aquella noche, sobre todo desde aquella noche…todos han sido reales y desde aquí…-digo señalándome el pecho, colocando mi mano sobre mi corazón. -si hubiera pensado todo esto, si hubiera pensado con la cabeza no hubiera hecho nada de lo que paso, no lo hubiera permitido. Yo nunca me dejo llevar por el corazón, si por mi instinto…pero no por el corazón, en este caso me he dejado llevar por el corazón…por lo que siento. Así que si me preguntas que si fue real algo…todo fue real, y aunque al principio pensé que me estaba fallando a mi misma por hacerlo, ahora sé que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada…aunque todo haya acabado mal, aunque…me odies ahora…-digo bajando la cabeza con estas últimas palabras.

Entonces siento como me toca con su mano la cara y levanto mi mirada llena de lágrimas y lo miro y veo como en sus ojos también hay lágrimas saliendo a borbotones y eso hace que aun más salgan más de los míos. Nos miramos unos segundos y quizás tenga que decir algo más, pero no sé que decir, pero entonces interviene él y me callo, sé que es lo mejor.

-No te odio, ya te he dicho que, aunque he querido hacerlo no he podido-dice parando para limpiarme las lágrimas sacándome una sonrisa-pero todo ha sido…muy rápido…todo ha pasado en tan poco tiempo que…es una locura tengo todo mezclado…me cuesta ver la verdad a través de todo eso, me cuesta diferenciar lo real de lo que no lo es-dice y yo asiento, aunque la sonrisa desaparece de mi cara. -Sé que te quiero, lo sé, pero ahora mismo…

-Lo entiendo…

-Dame tiempo…quizás pueda asimilarlo…quizás…pueda ver a través del humo que rodea todo esto. Solo un poco de tiempo-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

-Esta bien…creo que mejor me voy.

-Claro yo…esta bien-dice mientras me levanto, y así sin decir nada más salgo, y cuando lo hago, me apoyo en la pared dejándome caer mientras rompo a llorar, porque a pesar de todo, no había perdido la esperanza, porque a pesar de todo pensaba que se olvidaría de todo y podría ser feliz a su lado. Soy una idiota, claro que no puede perdonarme, así como nada. Cierro los ojos e intento levantarme, aunque el dolor se hace dueño de mi cuerpo y casi no lo consigo, en realidad si no es porque mi madre llega y me ayuda a hacerlo creo que no hubiera conseguido levantarme.

Me lleva hacia la habitación y me tumba en la cama, siento que todo el peso emocional me ha dejado agotada, estoy muy cansada, demasiado.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada…-digo mientras termino de limpiar los restos de lágrimas de mi cara.

-Cariño, a mí no puedes engañarme.

-Soy una idiota eso me pasa. Pensé que podría olvidarse de todo…que podría olvidar todo el daño que le he hecho como si no hubiera pasado, ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar eso?

-Porque estas enamoradas, y sabes que tu ahora mismo sintiendo eso lo perdonarías. Y sabes, él también va a hacerlo, solo necesita un poco de tiempo, necesita que el dolor se cure y deje paso al amor. El amor puede con todo cariño, un poco de tiempo y te darás cuenta de eso.

-No sé…quizás yo tampoco sería capaz de perdonarle todo lo que yo he hecho.

-Sh…dale ese tiempo ¿Sí? Todo volverá a la normalidad, y entonces vuestros corazones hablaran ¿sí? Ahora descansa, no puedes olvidarte de que tú también tienes que descansar ¿sí? -dice arropándome y dándome un beso en la cabeza como cuando era una niña y yo asiento mientras cierro los ojos, y aunque ahora mismo lo veo todo negro, sé que merece la pena la espera, sé que él merece la pena cualquiera espera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Pensabais que iba a pasar esto? ¿Crees que es lo normal? Tenéis que entender que Rick ahora mismo está perdido, y muy herido. Creo que, si ahora mismo la perdonara y lo intentará, terminarían haciéndose daño y no llegarían a ningún lado. Necesita ese tiempo para asimilar todo, para darse cuenta de que ha pasado, como y por qué. Necesita un tiempo para sanar.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Bueno, pues entramos en la última fase de la historia, solo quedan cinco capítulos más, esto se acaba, pero haré lo posible para seguir con otra historia lo antes posible. Quiero daros las gracias por estar ahí, por hacerme mantener las ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 50**

POV KATE

Han pasado dos días desde que lo vi en el hospital, no he vuelto a verlo, he decidido que tiene razón, que tengo que darle algo de tiempo para que asimile todo lo que ha pasado, aunque sé que aun tiene que pasar más tiempo que estos dos días para que lo supere, estoy lista y preparada para esperar por él, por nosotros.

He estado en casa sin salir durante estos dos días, recuperándome física y psicológicamente de todo lo que paso, y pensaba seguir haciendo lo mismo cuando he recibido la llamada del capitán, quería verme. A pesar de que ahora mismo no podía afrontar mi futuro en la comisaria, sabía que tenia que ir, se lo debía.

Así que, aquí estoy sentada de nuevo delante de su escritorio, esperando como siempre a que me diera un caso nuevo, a que me informara sobre algo o para poder informarle yo sobre el caso, pero esta vez era distinto, muy distinto.

-Kate han abierto una investigación sobre el caso-dice mirándome y yo asiento, era algo que podía llegar a imaginarme, nada se había hecho bien en la investigación, y yo era la culpable de ello.-Van a investigar todo lo que paso, pero…creo que no van a conseguir nada-dice de repente y le miro sin entender-no hay grabaciones en las que se demuestre que se haya echo algo mal y bueno al final, se ha resuelto el caso. No creo que haya ningún problema-dice con una sonrisa-eso, te deja vía libre para volver Kate.

-No sé si merezca volver.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero al final tu error consiguió que un inocente no fuera a la cárcel y que vayan a pagar los verdaderos culpables. Bendito error Kate.

-No me siento como antes, no soy la Kate de antes.

-La Kate de antes era genial, y tenia claro que la justicia era el fin que buscaba, creo que eso no ha cambiado ¿no? Entonces creo que estas más que bienvenida a volver cuando quieras.

-De verdad Roy no sé si…

-Tomate un tiempo, la investigación aun durará un poco, el caso esta cerrado y será llevado a juicio, tienes un montón de vacaciones acumuladas…puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, pero piensa en lo que hizo que te hicieras policía-dice con una sonrisa-naciste para esto Kate, nunca lo olvides, hay mucha gente ahí fuera que necesita aun tu ayuda-dice haciéndome reflexionar.

-Lo pensaré.

-Esta bien. Ahora, creo que los chicos tienen cosas que contarte-dice señalando la sala de fuera, donde los chicos estaban sobre el que había sido mi escritorio, y sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

-Gracias señor.

-A ti Kate, de verdad-dice con una sonrisa mientras me levanto y salgo de aquel despacho, para poder hablar con mis compañeros, con mis colegas, que digo son mis amigos, son mi familia.

Salgo y me dirijo hacia la sala de descanso, enseguida siento como me siguen y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Preparo tres cafés, si a esto se le puede llamar café, y me siento en la mesa, enseguida ellos hacen lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué tal todo jefa? -dice Kevin mirándome intentando averiguar solo con mirarme si estaba bien.

-Mejor de lo que parece, y mejor que hace unos días. Aunque sin duda todo va a ir mejor con el tiempo.

-Eso espero-dice con una sonrisa-tenemos ganas de tenerte de vuelta.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Javi con una sonrisa.

-Yo también os echo de menos, pero aún no estoy lista.

-Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué tal el caso?

-Casi resuelto, y todo gracias a ti. Encontramos llamadas entre Will y Rob, y muchos mensajes. Rob canto en cuanto lo detuvimos. Will la mato porque ella se negó a seguir prostituyéndose, Will intento sobrepasarse y pues…ella lucho y acabo como acabo. Will llamo a Rob y se lo conto todo. Rob tenia mucho que perder, su bar, todas sus vidas estaba en ese bar y en la red de drogas y prostitución que lo envolvía. Le ayudo a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa. Al día siguiente se encargo de ella, de ahí las bolsas de basura. Pero, se guardo el arma homicida para poder mantenerlo a raya siempre, al final decidió que Rick era un peligro para todo lo que tenía, le amenazó con denunciarlo y cerrar todo, así que decidió que lo mejor era tenderle una trampa y metió el arma en su coche. Sabía lo del micro-dice de repente y le miro de golpe, había cometido un gran error.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Will te siguió una noche y te vio con Royce, pensaba que trabajabas para ellos por vengarte de algo-dice y recuerdo lo que paso con Will y cuales eran los motivos que creían que quería vengarme de ellos. -desconfiaban de ti así que…supongo que busco.

-Lo puse minutos antes de la confesión de Rick.

-Pues tuvo que darse cuenta, ya estaba sobre aviso, así que también uso a Rick para que confesara porque sabía que la policía lo estaba oyendo todo. Fue un plan casi perfecto, menos mal que tu lo tuviste siempre claro, tu has conseguido que esto llegara a su fin.

-Gran trabajo chicos. Gracias por todo, de verdad. Gracias por ayudarme y confiar en mí.

-Siempre jefa. ¿Cuándo te tendremos de vuelta?

-No lo sé…tengo que resolver algunas cosas.

-Bueno…tu equipo te está esperando.

-Eso jefa-dice Kevin sacándome una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme.

-Esta bien, para lo que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos Kate-dice Javi y yo asiento con una sonrisa mientras salgo de allí, confiada de que se va a hacer justicia por fin para la víctima, pero sin tener nada claro, cual va a ser mi futuro a partir de ahora.

POV RICK

Ayer me dieron el alta en el hospital y también mi libertad por el caso, soy libre por completo, pero desde que llegue a casa no he salido de la cama. Mis padres estaban preocupados por mi y aunque vivo a dos pasos de casa, han hecho que me quede en la casa grande, en mi antigua habitación.

Ellos han estado pendientes del caso, se han enterado de como va todo, según ellos porque algún día querré saber que paso y quieren estar informados cuando eso ocurra. Pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no puedo pensar en ello, porque creo que por mucho que paguen por ello, no se puede hacer justicia, porque justicia seria que no hubiera pasado, que ella pudiera estar aquí como si nada, que ese hijo de puta no pudiera haberle hecho daño, y eso ya es imposible. Quizás algún día, con el tiempo, pueda pensar de otra manera, no lo sé, ahora mismo estoy tan agotado físicamente como psicológicamente que no puedo pensar en nada.

Pero también tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hago vuelvo a aquel interrogatorio, vuelvo a ver su cuerpo allí tirado…puedo ver como su inocencia desaparecía de golpe. No puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, y aunque mis padres me han aconsejado ver a un especialista, aun no estoy preparado para ello, creo que tengo que sentir algo de dolor por lo que le paso, porque en parte fue mi culpa, si le hubiera obligado a contármelo todo, si me hubiera quedado allí con ella, aunque mis padres me necesitaran, si le hubiera llevado a casa si … tantos sí que…ya no puedo vivir sin ellos. Es como si necesitara ese dolor, es como si creyera que lo mereciera tanto que no quiero luchar contra él.

Su vida, su seguridad, en parte era responsabilidad de Rob y mía, los dos le fallamos, los dos tenemos que pagar por ello. Cuando me enteré de que Rob había ayudado a Will a ocultar el asesinato…me sentí tan engañado, tan frustrado. Sabia que él había puesto el arma homicida en el coche para culparme, pero con eso no tenía ningún problema, pero él pensar que había compartido tanto con una persona que puede ayudar a un asesino, a un asesino que mato a alguien que era como de la familia para nosotros, a alguien que merecía nuestra protección y ayuda, saber eso me mato. Me hizo sentir un idiota. Así que ahora…cuando pienso en lo que paso con Kate, en lo engañado que me sentí también con ella, pienso si no es por mí, si no soy yo el culpable de que la gente se aproveche de mí, de que me traicionen. Quizás merezco estar solo, así ni me engañarán ni las personas que de verdad estén a mi lado sufrirán, quizás es lo mejor, quizás es lo que necesito, lo que merezco de verdad, quizás no estoy echo para ser feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, esto es como se sienten ambos ahora que todo ha acabado, en el capítulo de la semana que viene habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo, ese dolor inicial habrá pasado, ambos se habrán curado un poco, y entonces, desde ahí lo retomaremos.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la ultima fase de la historia. La semana que viene pondré punto y final a la historia y entonces me tomaré algo de tiempo para poder retomar la otra, aunque esta semana es imposible escribir nada.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 51**

POV KATE

Ha pasado un mes y aun no he conseguido coger la fuerza necesaria para volver. Pero ayer fue el juicio, ayer por fin se puso punto y final a este caso, y hoy me he levantado con otro animo, porque se ha hecho justicia, de la mejor forma posible, aunque nunca se puede decir que la justicia es justa, porque nunca podrá serlo del todo. Pero hoy me he levantado con esa noticia y he sentido que hoy se ha dado eso por lo que he estado luchando toda mi vida, es en lo que creo, es por lo que siempre me levanto cada mañana de la cama, así que no sé si es por eso o no, pero hoy he decidió salir a correr, quiero estar bien conmigo misma, y quiero estar preparada por si decido volver, por si decido recuperar mi vida de nuevo.

Salgo a correr sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relaja, como el sudor recorre mi cuerpo y como vuelvo a sentirme libre. Voy corriendo hacia Central Park, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no llevara un mes casi sin salir de casa, aunque mi cuerpo protesta por momentos, pero yo sigo apretando para sentir que puedo hacerlo, que estoy viva.

Estoy apenas a unos metros de meterme en el parque cuando siento como el móvil vibra. Sigo corriendo mientras saco el móvil no sin dificultad, pero sigo apretando, más cuando veo como el parque esta cada vez más y más cerca. Miro el móvil mientras sigo apretando y veo un mensaje de mi madre, quiere que quedemos esta tarde para tomar café, tomo aire mientras intento volver a meterlo en su sitio, aunque se resiste y entonces, siento como me golpeo contra algo o alguien y quiero morirme de la vergüenza.

Cuando puedo levantar un momento la cabeza veo como hay un montón de papeles sobre el suelo y enseguida me dispongo a ayudar a la persona a recogerlos. Cuando levanto la mirada para disculparme, me lo encuentro allí delante de mí, si es él, aunque esconde sus ojos azules con unas gafas de sol, sé que es él y siento como pierdo un poco el equilibrio no se si de la impresión o porque les había metido demasiada carga a mis piernas y termino sentada de culo en la acera, haciendo que aun me sienta más avergonzada si eso es posible.

Veo una sonrisa aparecer en su cara mientras estira su mano hacia mí. Yo bajo la mirada mientras aprieto su mano hasta que consigo volver a estar de pie. Y entonces nos quedamos allí como dos tontos parados sin saber que decir. Pero entonces los papeles deciden entrar en acción y empiezan a salir volando por todos los lados.

-Joder-digo queriendo coger algunos.

-Déjalo, de toda forma no valen para nada-dice rebujando todos y tirándolos a la papelera, la sonrisa ha desaparecido de su cara.

\- ¿Todo bien? -digo con miedo de preguntar y lo veo bajar durante unos segundos la mirada antes de volver a levantarla ya sin sus gafas, dejándome ver esos ojos azules que me transmitieron más que nada en mi vida.

-Va a estar mejor-dice con una tímida sonrisa- ¿Puedo invitarte a un café? -dice mirándome y yo siento como los nervios se apoderan de mi mientras asiento con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia una conocida cafetería a por nuestros cafés.

Nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. Ambos estamos esperando a que empiece el otro, y yo tengo claro de que no voy a ser la primera, porque tengo miedo de decir algo y cagarla. Al final, es él quien rompe el hielo.

\- ¿Qué tal? Hace mucho tiempo desde que…

-Si. Estoy bien-digo demasiado seca, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones por algo que luego no va a pasar.

-Mis padres te vieron ayer en el juicio-dice de repente y yo asiento mirándole-no pude ir…no tenía fuerza para enfrentarlos aún.

-Lo entiendo-digo mirándole y veo tristeza aun en su mirada, sin duda ha sido muy duro para él, pero para mi tampoco ha sido nada fácil.

-Quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado…de lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos. Quizás ha sido demasiado tiempo, pero no estaba preparado no estaba listo…aún no lo estoy-dice con la mirada baja, pero llamando toda mi atención. -he estado luchando contra todo lo que paso esos días, pero he perdido mucho tiempo creyendo que podría hacerlo solo, o más bien castigándome por todo. Pero llevo una semana con ayuda, estoy durmiendo más de lo que he hecho en el resto del mes. Estoy saliendo de casa, estoy intentándolo.

-Me alegro mucho oír eso-digo mirándole con una sonrisa y siento su mirada sobre la mía haciendo que sienta un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Kate no te estoy pidiendo nada…en realidad si te soy sincero…no me había planteado esto pero ahora…ahora que estoy aquí delante de ti yo…-dice parando cogiendo aire y entonces siento como estira la mano colocándola sobre la mía y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza-no me he olvidado de ti…no me he olvidado de lo que viví contigo…estoy sanando, estoy cerca lo sé, y quizás no es justo pedirte esto pero…me gustaría tenerte cerca…no te pido nada solo…

-Rick…me gustaría estar cerca-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo asentir con otra sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien pronto…y no sé si…llegaremos al punto de volver a intentarlo, no lo sé, pero si quiero tenerte en mi vida…-dice mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos azules que me dicen la verdad.

-A mí también me gustaría-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo como baja la mirada, pero puedo ver esa sonrisa suya y eso hace que me sienta tan bien.

-Entonces…si no te importa…mañana tengo que ir a ver una obra de teatro en la que estoy participando de alguna manera, me gustaría que me acompañaras.

\- ¿Participando de alguna manera? -digo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…al final…no sé si seré un buen actor o no, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ello. Pero si he estado mucho tiempo en casa sin hacer nada, sin salir casi de la cama y pues…da la casualidad que me dio por escribir.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si, mañana se estrena la obra y me gustaría que me acompañas.

-Será un placer-digo con una sonrisa. Me alegraba ver que había llegado hasta ahí, hasta conseguir dar con su futuro eso que ahora mismo estaba yo planteándome.

-Yo…si tienes algo que hacer-dice de repente.

-Solo necesitaba correr, hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

-Pues te diría que te acompañaba, pero creo que no estoy preparado para ello-dice poniendo cara de susto sacándome una sonrisa-bueno quizás nunca lo he estado-dice haciéndome reír.

-Me alegro mucho haberte visto Rick-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír.

-He tenido que ponerme en tu medio para que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Supongo que siempre nos reencontraremos igual-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Para la próxima ya sé que mirar el móvil mientras corres puede traer buenos reencuentros.

-Si, aunque no lo hagas muy a menudo, mi cuerpo esta aun dolorido-dice bromeando y me gusta verlo así-ahora sí, ya no te molesto más. Pero recuerda que me has dicho que mañana aceptas ser mi ¿compañera?

-No lo olvidaré.

-Bien-dice con una sonrisa y alargo mi mano cogiendo un bolígrafo que tenia en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y cojo una servilleta y le apunto mi número.

-Por si lo has perdido-digo con una sonrisa.

-No lo he hecho, pero por si acaso, ya lo tengo repetido-dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta y hace un gesto para que yo salga delante de él.

Nos quedamos allí de pie en la puerta ambos con una sonrisa por el reencuentro, pero sin saber muy bien como actuar ahora, como despedirnos. Pero entonces veo como da un paso hacia delante y me da un abrazo, un abrazo que iba a ser rápido, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que va a separarse, lo aprieto más contra mi cuerpo, perdiéndome en su olor y su contacto, dándome cuenta de lo que le había echado de menos.

Nos soltamos y ambos estamos con una sonrisa, veo como vuelve a acercarse y deja un beso en mi mejilla que hace que me sonroje, parezco una adolescente, ambos lo parecemos.

-Te llamo y nos vemos mañana.

-Estaré esperándolo-digo con una sonrisa, y era verdad, iba a estar esperando la llamada todo el día.

-Me alegra haberte visto Kate.

-A mi también.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-digo mientras lo veo partir en una dirección mientras yo me quedo allí parada mirándolo irse. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy saltando de la alegría, entonces miro a mi alrededor, veo que nadie me haya visto y me voy en dirección contraria, feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que estaba cuando salí de casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el viernes. Disfrutad de la semana y por supuesto del Caskett.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Buenas tardes, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Estamos en la recta final y espero que el final vaya acorde con la historia. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 52**

POV RICK

Llevo toda la mañana sin exagerar con el móvil en la mano. No sabia como hacerlo, no quería parecer demasiado ansioso por verla esta noche, pero tampoco quería parecer un pasota, porque la verdad es que me moría por verla esta noche. Este mes he pensado en ella, si lo he hecho, pero no estaba preparado para dar el paso porque antes tenia que levantarme, tenia que volver a aprender a andar, a volver a la vida manteniéndome en pie. No estaba bien después de todo lo que paso, me costaba hasta salir de la cama, me costo pedir ayuda, pero ahora que lo he hecho veo luz al final del túnel, y no quiero esperar más, después de verla ayer, sé que no quiero perderla, que a pesar de como todo sucedió, mis sentimientos siguen ahí, estoy enamorado de ella, y si ella siente al menos la mitad de lo que yo siento me vale, al menos por ahora, no quiero que se pierda esa magia, no quiero perder la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien.

Cojo el teléfono de nuevo y antes de que pueda volver a echarme atrás, decido dejarle un mensaje, no estaba preparado para llamarla, no cuando no sé si la voz me va a salir o voy a quedar como un tonto.

Me contesta enseguida, y eso saca una sonrisa en mi cara, ¿estaba esperando que la llamara? Hemos quedado que me paso a recogerla una hora antes de la función, estaba tan feliz de que pudiera acompañar en un día tan importante para mi. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, solo esperaba que esto fuera hacia delante, porque ahora mismo era lo que veía al final del túnel, a nosotros, a nosotros juntos y felices, sin impórtanos nada más, sin nada ni nadie que pueda interponerse por medio, solo nosotros, solo los dos.

Estoy tan nervioso que me he puesto tres veces los calcetines del revés, mi madre me mira desde la puerta con una sonrisa.

-No te rías ¿vale?

-Sé que es un día importante para ti, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti cariño.

-Gracias mama-digo levantándome para darle un abrazo.

-Pues no sabéis lo orgulloso que estoy yo de los dos-dice mi padre entrando y siento un nudo en el estomago, porque esas palabras si que había estado toda mi vida esperándolas, y me fundo en un fuerte abrazo con él-gracias hijo por todo lo que has hecho, y estoy seguro que vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas en la vida-dice abrazándome y siento como las lágrimas que no quería que cayeran terminan cayendo.

-Chicos quiero guardar esta imagen para siempre-dice mi madre mientras nos hace una foto, y luego posamos para ella mientras ambos sonreímos. -Bien ahora una de los tres. ¿Los haces tú? -dice entregándome el móvil y yo estiro el brazo para que podamos salir los tres.

-Perfecto-digo dándole un beso a mi madre.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

-Bueno yo…tengo que pasarme a por alguien, ¿podéis iros hacia delante?

\- ¿A por alguien? -dice mi madre con una sonrisa sin dudas intentando sacarme algo.

-Ya lo verás, ahora tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde.

-Esta bien, te esperamos allí, aunque seas la estrella no esta muy bien visto que llegues tarde-dice mi madre sacándome una sonrisa.

-Llegaré a tiempo-digo dándole un beso mientras recojo todo y salgo rápidamente hacia la dirección que me había dado Kate para recogerla.

Conduzco con cuidado con el GPS puesto hacia la dirección que me ha dado. Cuando llego ella ya esta allí de pie esperándome, con un vestido azul que le quedaba de muerte. Me quedo allí varios segundos como un idiota mirándola hasta que por fin conseguí abrir el coche y salir a su encuentro. Cuando me ve una sonrisa aparece en su cara y yo me acerco con otra amplia sonrisa. Cuando llego a su lado no se como saludarla, pero me acerco con cuidado dejando un beso en su mejilla, y puedo notar como se ha sonrojado lo que hace que sonría aun con más fuerza.

-Estas muy guapa-digo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-dice colocándome la corbata y trago saliva, sin duda estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa agarrándose a mi brazo y así la llevo hacia su asiento en el coche, abriéndole por supuesto la puerta recibiendo una sonrisa socarrona de su parte.

Cuando llegamos como el día del estreno que es, hay algo de prensa, pero solo la prensa especializada en teatro. Kate me hace un gesto para indicarme que me espera un poco más para allá, pero yo niego y le pido con la mirada que se quede. Tras un par de preguntas ambos salimos de allí agarrados de la mano y mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Entramos dentro y enseguida nos dirigen hacia nuestros asientos. Allí ya están sentados mis padres. Cuando me ven llegar con Kate ambos se miran y se sonríe y enseguida se levantan para saludarla.

-Oh Kate, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte aquí-dice mi madre abrazándola y veo como Kate sonríe- ¿Esta era la sorpresa que te tenias guardada? -dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo miro a Kate que me mira con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos, luego tenemos tiempo de ponernos al día-digo mirándolas cuando veo como quedan solo unos minutos para que la obra empiece.

Nos sentamos juntos y siento como los nervios empiezan a apoderarse de mí, tengo miedo, tengo vértigo más bien, quiero que esto vaya bien, quiero saber si he encontrado de verdad lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y tenerla aquí a mi lado…hace que aun este más nervioso, porque sí, siempre valoré mucho su opinión en aquellos días de búsqueda, y ahora que ya lo he encontrado, más que nunca necesito su opinión, la necesito más que nunca.

Cuando la obra se acaba, cuando cae el telón y salen todo el elenco a saludar, veo como todo el mundo se levanta y empieza a aplaudir mientras yo me quedo como un tonto allí sentado, con la boca abierta y completamente emocionado, me alegraba de haberlo conseguido, pero sobre todo, me alegraba por ellos, ellos que en apenas días habían conseguido darle vida a un texto, ellos eran los que merecían el aplauso, así que reacciono poniéndome de pie y aplaudiendo mientras miro a Kate que esta aplaudiendo con fuerza mientras sonríe.

Cuando acaba vamos todos a celebrarlo, mi madre la reina de las fiestas, se había encargado de que todo estuviera perfecto, estaba tan feliz que no podía ni creérmelo, y encima la tenia a ella a mi lado sonriendo, y por fin sin tener que mentir, ni desconfiar él uno en el otro, no teníamos que ocultar nada, ya no.

La veo hablar con mi madre, también me gusta verla así tan relajada con ella, como si fueran amigas, sé que después de todo lo que paso se unieron mucho, es más, sé que mi madre ha seguido viéndola y hablando con ella todo este tiempo. Es una gran mujer, ambas lo son. Me acerco hacia donde están las dos y carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambas.

\- ¿Me permites esta canción? -digo extendiendo mi mano hacia ella que me mira con una sonrisa, agarra con su mano la mía y caminamos hacia un lugar libre. La verdad es que nadie esta bailando, pero me daba igual, solo quería bailar con ella, quería hacerlo todo con ella, quería amarla para siempre, eso es lo que quería.

Bailamos ambos moviéndonos con delicadeza mientras la música nos envuelve, al principio todo el mundo nos mira, hasta que dejamos de ser el centro de atención, y ya solo somos ella y yo bailando, moviéndonos al unísono, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Me separo y la miro a los ojos con nervios, es como si fuera mi primera vez, como si fuera de nuevo un adolescente que conoce el amor, y recuerdo como me sentí cada instante que había pasado con ella en el pasado, como poco a poco me di cuenta de que quería estar con ella, de que quería pasar cada instante que pudiera con ella, que quería ver esa sonrisa cada día. Ahora que la tengo de nuevo delante, siento eso y mucho más, nos miramos a los ojos, sonreímos, y lo siguiente que siento es como los dos nos unimos en un beso, no es el primero, no, no lo es, pero si es el beso que me confirma lo que ya sabía, la quiero, estoy enamorado de ella, y el objetivo de mi vida será siempre verla sonreír, verla feliz, el objetivo de mi vida será ese, hacerla feliz porque eso hará que siempre, la tenga aquí a mi lado, como siempre quise, conmigo siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado por esta semana, la semana que viene acabamos con la historia, espero que os haya gustado la historia y haré lo posible por volver cuanto antes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Buenas tardes, el sábado fue un día importante para mí, se casó mi hermana mayor y he estado bastante estresada con todos los preparativos, pero ya ha acabado y voy a ponerme manos a la obra para intentar teneros la nueva historia lo antes posible, de momento disfrutemos de el final de esta, que me costo mucho escribirlo, pero ya está hecho.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 53**

POV RICK

Tras el beso el resto de la fiesta va bastante bien, aunque la noche acaba bastante pronto para lo que me hubiera gustado, así que cuando me dice que si puedo llevarla a casa asiento con una sonrisa mientras caminamos hacia el coche.

Todo el trayecto vamos el silencio, no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando para saber si todo va bien. Cuando llegamos paro el coche y me bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta de nuevo, lo que hace que una sonrisa aparezca en su cara mientras cabecea.

-Siempre caballero.

-Así me educaron-digo con una sonrisa mientras le acompaño hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres tomar una copa? -dice de repente mordiéndose el labio-o tu madre te diría que eso no es de caballeros-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra, dios no se como estaba tan nervioso, ni que fuera la primera vez, ni con ella ni con nadie. Pero esta vez era distinto, y no quería cagarla, quería hacerlo bien.

-Creo que mi madre me diría que una copa nunca se debe rechazar´-digo sacándole una sonrisa mientras abre la puerta y me deja entrar en su casa. Por primera vez estaba aquí, su verdadera casa, y no podía dejar de mirar a todos los lados para ver si podía descubrir a través de ella algo que no supiera.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-La verdad, mejor un café si puede ser.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa siguiendo por un pasillo y yo la sigo, pero sin dejar de mirar a todos los lados, hasta que llegamos a la cocina donde enseguida pone a la cafetera a trabajar.

Cuando prepara el café ambos nos sentamos en la mesa con nuestro café en las manos y nos somos capaces de decir nada, aunque nuestras miradas creo que lo dicen todo. Eso es algo que siempre me atrajo de ella, aunque veía dureza en su mirada en un principio, he aprendido a ver más allá de eso, y encuentro a toda una mujer, una mujer fuerte que lucha por lo que quiere, una mujer que me roba todos los sentidos.

-Esto es algo raro ¿no? -dice ella mordiéndose el labio sacándome una sonrisa.

-Un poco. Parece que lleváramos juntos mil años, pero estamos actuando como si no nos conociéramos, como si fuera la primera vez.

-Y en parte es así ¿no?

-Ya, y en parte es guay-digo con una sonrisa-pero es extraño-digo con una sonrisa-aunque entendiendo que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-Si supongo-dice sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿No crees que tengamos que hablar de nada?

-No sé…nunca hemos sido mucho de hablar ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa y me quedo mirándole embobado, ¿Cómo era tan guapa?

-Ya…-digo con una sonrisa-pero aun así…quiero decirte que…que estoy seguro de intentarlo. Que no es porque este aburrido o porque yo que se…estoy seguro de esto…-digo mirándola y veo como me sonríe.

-Yo también estoy segura…y no puedo negarte que tengo miedo de que no salga bien. El comienzo…no quiero que eso vuelva para hacernos daño-dice de repente poniéndose seria y me levanto colocándome de rodillas delante de ella.

-No tengo rencor por lo que paso, ya no, y yo también tengo miedo de que no pueda funcionar, pero sé que, si todo va bien, si todo funciona…estoy seguro de que nunca seré más feliz que estando a tu lado-digo sacándole una sonrisa-así que, si confías en mí, si quieres…quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero hacerlo, quiero intentar hacerte feliz cada día.

-Si quiero-dice con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, pero entonces empieza a reírse y no entiendo que pasa-esto a sonado demasiado serio ¿no? -dice riéndose y entonces pienso en sus palabras y yo también empiezo a reírme con ella.

-Todo llegara, en su debido momento-digo apartando su pelo de la cara mientras la miro con intensidad, porque si, es algo que puedo ver al final del túnel, lo veo y me gusta lo que veo.

\- ¿Esto es real? -dice mirándome fijamente con un brillo especial en los ojos y yo sonrió mientras toco su cara mientras me acerco despacio, demostrándole que todo esto era real, muy real.

Nos besamos lento sintiendo como el pulso del otro se acelera. Siento sus manos en mi cuello tirando aun más de mi sacándome una sonrisa mientras me separo despacio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esto, disfrutándolo por fin de verdad.

-Es real-dice con una sonrisa.

-Muy real-digo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco para volver a besarla sintiendo como su lengua busca el interior de mi boca y yo por supuesto le dejo acceso, mientras siento como me duelen las rodillas de estar aun en la misma posición, lo que hace que termine quejándome-creo que ya no estoy para tanto-digo levantándome con gesto de dolor mientras oigo su risa.-Encima no te rías-digo sonriendo y veo como se levanta mientras se muerde el labio y se agarra a mi cintura con sus manos.

-Podríamos…pasar a otro lado-dice mordiéndose el labio de nuevo.

-Bueno…no sé…quizás para eso no esté tan viejo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Te he echado de menos-dice de repente poniéndose seria y yo le agarro por la cintura acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios mientras la abrazo escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-No vas a tener que echarme más de menos, no voy a irme a ningún lado-digo mientras la abrazo y siento como ella me abraza también con fuerza-ahora, ¿A dónde decías que íbamos ahora? -digo consiguiendo hacerla reír, tanto que todo su cuerpo se mueve pegado al mío.

La noto separarse mientras me mira con una sonrisa socarrona y entonces me agarra de la mano y con una sonrisa me lleva hacia otro lado de la casa, un lugar mucho más íntimo, un lugar del que no voy a querer salir al menos en lo que queda de noche…y quizás mucho más.

Me lleva a su habitación y no puedo evitar mirar a mi alrededor hasta que siento como tira de mi y la miro perdiéndome en su sonrisa, lo demás puede esperar, ahora solo estamos nosotros, ella y yo, nada ni nadie más.

Le agarro por la cintura mientras la beso disfrutando de ella, disfrutando de estar a su lado de nuevo. La empujo despacio sobre la cama cayendo sobre ella mientras no dejo de besarla.

Nos quitamos la ropa el uno al otro, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de cada instante de cada roce de cada beso. Acaricio su cara mientras la miro con una sonrisa, bajo por su cuerpo dejando besos por todos los lados mientras llego entre sus piernas y allí me paro para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que brillan más que nunca, esos ojos que se han oscurecido. Muevo mi boca ahí donde más lo necesita, sintiendo su clítoris justo en mi lengua y chupo mientras siento como su mano presiona mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi pelo apremiándome a seguir. Siento como sus piernas se abren para mí, y disfruto tanto haciéndola disfrutar, que siento como mi cuerpo entra en ebullición escuchando sus gemidos, sintiendo como se retuerce justo debajo de mí, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo vibra a mi ritmo, al ritmo que mi lengua y mis dedos siguen, hasta que siento como se libera, cayendo mi nombre de su boca haciéndome sentir en el cielo.

Me tumbo a su lado y siento como me masajea de nuevo el pelo haciéndome cerrar los ojos, esto era lo que necesitaba, estar así tumbados el uno al lado del otro, rozándonos, haciéndonos sentir únicos. Veo como se muerde el labio mientras se levanta colocándose a horcajadas sobre mi estomago con el pelo echado a un lado y una sonrisa en la cara, era la mejor imagen de mi vida.

La veo mirarme con una sonrisa mientras pasa sus manos por mi pecho desnudo. La veo levantarse mientras coge con un mano mi miembro uniéndonos por fin de nuevo, haciéndome volver otra vez atrás, pero esta vez es distinto, esta vez es totalmente real, esta vez no hay miedo, no hay nada que ocultar, puedo hacerlo, puedo decírselo y lo hago lo hago sin miedo.

-Te quiero-digo levantándome quedando cara a cara con ella mientras la miro con intensidad, y veo como me sonríe mientras se acerca para besarme mientras coloca sus manos en mi cuello haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Se separa de mis labios, pero no muy lejos mientras no deja de mirarme con una sonrisa y entonces empieza a moverse rápidamente sobre mi mientras no dejamos de mirarnos, de acariciarnos con nuestras miradas con todos nuestros cuerpos y estoy tan cerca, estoy tan cerca que siento que voy a explotar, pero entonces, escucho dos palabras de su boca, esas dos palabras que hacen que me llevan al éxtasis.

-Te quiero.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, el miércoles más para seguir con el final. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje, seguiré escribiendo al menos un poco más, siempre lo digo, pero mientras lo siga diciendo es bueno ¿no? Gracias de verdad, porque entrar en este fandom, fue de lo que mejor me ha pasado.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Buenos días, siento no haber subido ayer, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda jaja. Me acorde durante un momento del día, lo dejé pasar y luego ya no tuve tiempo. Pero lo subo hoy y no pasa nada. Aunque me alegra ver que todos estabais esperando el capítulo con ganas jaja. Penúltimo capítulo, mañana el capítulo para redondear esta historia, el capítulo final que más me ha costado escribir, pero al final gracias a vuestra manera de vivir la historia creo que ha quedado bien. Mañana nos despedimos, pero no será un adiós, será un hasta pronto.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 54**

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa, ya ha pasado un mes casi desde que volvimos a intentarlo, y no nos hemos separado ni un día, en realidad no hemos pasado más de un par de horas seguidas separados. Un mes en el que no he estado pensando nada en volver a trabajar, pero ahora, acabo de salir de la comisaria, he recuperado mi placa, y aunque estaba muy feliz de que esto fuera así, tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo.

Sé que esa placa fue la que nos unió, la que hizo que nos conociéramos, pero también hizo que llegara a odiarme y que ambos pasáramos los peores momentos de nuestra vida, así que si, tengo miedo a como reaccione, algo que nunca pensaría, pero si…no quiero que este mal por esto.

Llego a su casa, bueno su casa, últimamente estamos moviéndonos de la suya a la mía, un día en una un día en otra, él quiero que me venga a vivir aquí, pero a veces siento miedo porque es poco tiempo lo que llevamos juntos, aunque como él dice, hemos pasado por lo peor, hemos pasado por tanto que parece que llevemos una vida juntos. Y tiene razón, hemos pasado por mucho y nunca antes me había sentido tan bien. Pero aun así…tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que esto se acabe cuando mejor estamos.

Saco la llave que me dio hace un par de semanas y abro pasando dentro, lo encuentro en el pequeño estudio que tiene justo al lado de la terraza, donde dice que tiene toda la inspiración que necesita. Sonrió al verlo allí sentado escribiendo con una sonrisa en su cara, me encantaba verlo así, por fin pudieron disfrutar de lo que hace, por fin sintiéndose realizado, tanto como yo lo hago cuando llevo esta placa en mi bolsillo, cuando me siento parte de esta familia.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que es raro mirar a alguien así? -dice sonriendo.

-Jaja que gracioso, mira quien habla-digo acercándome a él y veo como se separa de la silla haciéndome un espacio. Me siento en sus piernas agarrándome de su cuello dejando un beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? -dice poniendo morritos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes estar solo?

-Bueno…es que verás, estoy en medio de una escena algo subidita ya me entiendes…y necesitaba a mi musa-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-He estado en la comisaria-digo poniéndome seria.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tal? -dice echándose un poco para atrás sin duda tensándose y yo me levantado cogiendo una silla y sentándome enfrente de él.

-Me han devuelto la placa, vuelvo a mi equipo-digo mirándole para ver que reacción tiene, y lo veo tenso, pero no enfadado ni triste, solo tenso- ¿No te ha gustado la noticia?

-No, claro que sí. Kate sé lo importante que es esto para ti. Nunca te separaría de ello, además, haces tanto bien con eso-dice mirándome con una sonrisa-pero ya te he visto en peligro, ya te he visto en acción y…me da miedo…me da miedo perderte-dice mirándome fijamente y me levanto para darle un abrazo.

-Voy a estar bien, llevo la mitad de mi vida casi haciendo esto.

-Lo sé…y soy un idiota, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.

-Voy a estar bien, tengo un buen equipo.

-Si…ya lo he probado en mis propias carnes-dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Rick…sé que todo esto fue duro para los dos, y no quiero que, que yo vuelva pueda influir para mal en esto que está empezando.

-Esto no va a cambiar nada, solo que no podré tenerte las veinticuatro horas de día a mi lado…bueno si va a cambiar mucho, mejor déjalo todo y vayamos a una isla solo los dos-dice bromeando y sacándome una sonrisa-sabía que no íbamos a poder seguir así mucho más tiempo, pero eso no significa que eso vaya a cambiar lo que tenemos, lo que sentimos, al menos por mi parte.

-Por la mía tampoco.

-Entonces, ya solo queda que aceptes de una vez por todas que nos vayamos a vivir juntos y así pues al menos el tiempo libre podremos aprovecharlo mejor-dice con una sonrisa.

-No presiones.

\- ¿Yo presionar? ¿Qué dices? -dice sacándome una sonrisa. -Al menos dime que lo pensaras.

-No.

\- ¿No? -dice abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No tengo que pensarlo, si quiero vivir contigo.

-Otra vez me has dado el si quiero, a la tercera…

-No te aceleres-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír mientras acerca sus labios para besarme.

-Estoy tan feliz Kate…tan feliz que no se ni como describirlo-dice mirándome a los ojos y me siento tan loca de amor por él, que yo tampoco sé cómo transmitirlo, así que lo beso lo beso de nuevo sintiendo como sus labios se unen con los míos, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

-Creo que debería dejarte trabajar.

\- ¿Qué dices? -dice tirando de mi para que no me moviera. -Ya he trabajado bastante por hoy-digo con una sonrisa-quiero invitarte a cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que no puedo negarme ¿no?

-Bueno…no, no puedes-dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso y me levanto dejándole allí sentando mientras voy a arreglarme, quería disfrutar, quería celebrar haber vuelto al trabajo, que eso no fuera un inconveniente para él, y, sobre todo, celebrar haberlo conocido, poder tenerlo en mi vida.

Vamos de la mano hacia el que se había convertido en nuestro restaurante favorito. No puedo dejar de mirarlo a cada rato, es guapo, porque lo es, pero hoy está especialmente guapo.

\- ¿Qué? -dice al ver como lo miro.

-Nada, estás muy guapo-digo parando yo también y colocando mi mano sobre su cara para besarlo viendo como enseguida su mirada brilla y una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

Entramos dentro del restaurante y enseguida pedimos. La cena es tranquila pero especial, siempre es especial cuando la comparto con él, y eso que hoy especialmente esta algo silencioso.

\- ¿Esta bien? No hablas mucho.

-Estoy tan feliz que creo que si hablo la boca solo será para cagarla, no para mejorarlo-dice haciéndome sonreír. -Vamos a vivir juntos-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…no va a cambiar mucho lo que hemos estado haciendo este tiempo.

-Ya, pero…no sé…será algo de los dos.

\- ¿Algo de los dos? Pensé que elegiríamos una de las dos casas y punto.

-Me gusta mucho mi casa, y quiero mucho a mis padres, pero tenerlo ahí a menos de cien metros como que no-dice haciéndome reír-necesito algo de intimidad por dios.

-Podemos ir a mi casa.

-Si claro-dice bajando la vista.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi casa? -digo mirándole fijamente, aunque quisiera no podía mentirme nunca siempre se lo notaba.

-ES tu casa.

\- ¿Y?

-Quiero que sea nuestra casa-dice mirándome fijamente-además necesito un patio grande, tu piso no tiene ni si quiera patio.

-Muy bien, ¿Para que quieres un patio grande? ¿Vas a ponerte ahora a correr? Para eso tienes el parque.

-No…pero quiero que sea una casa para siempre, para cuando tengamos a nuestros niños corriendo por ella, o nuestro perrito corriendo por casa, ya te digo yo que entonces me darás la razón con lo de tener un patio grande.

-Te estas acelerando mucho ¿no? -digo con una sonrisa.

-Quiero una casa de futuro…no para ahora.

-Esta bien, buscaremos algo que nos guste a los dos. Pero eso de plural me ha asustado un poco, ¿De cuántos estaríamos hablando? -digo con cara de pánico y veo como se ríe.

-Tendrías que ver tu cara-dice riéndose-tampoco soy un exagerado, entre tres y cinco.

\- ¿Qué? -digo con cara de pánico y lo veo reírse de nuevo y le golpeo en el brazo.

-Lo siento, es que tu cara es demasiado graciosa. ¿Mínimo dos? -casi dice como una pregunta y yo lo pienso durante unos segundos y la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado ser hija única.

-Eso creo que puedo soportarlo.

-Bien y como mucho si podemos poner cinco ¿no?

-Cállate-digo tirándole la servilleta y lo veo reírse-creo que mejor empezamos por el perro y luego ya se verá.

-Vale, pero recuerdo que el mínimo ya lo tenemos acordado-dice con una sonrisa y yo sonrió porque no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, me hace mucho más feliz y cómoda la vida, ¿Cómo no iba a querer estar a su lado todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en estar con él para siempre y formar una familia a su lado? Aunque parezca una locura después de todo lo que pasamos, después del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero la que la espera haya merecido la pena. Pues nada, mañana ponemos el final a una nueva etapa, pero no la última, prometido que al menos una nueva historia habrá. Todo por mantener el Caskett vivo siempre.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Buenos días, pues aquí estamos con el final de esta historia. Como siempre estoy feliz y triste a partes iguales, porque es bonito pensar que habéis estado ahí hasta el final, pero es complicado siempre decir adiós, a la historia me refiero. Estos días, he recibido muchos mensajes bonitos por vuestra parte, y creo que os voy a hacer caso, voy a dejar que todo fluya y me lleve a donde me lleve. Tengo una historia empezada, y anoche, sentía ganas de nuevo de seguirla, tanto que dormí pensando en cómo iba seguirla y he despertado con el mismo pensamiento. Hacía días que quizás me había centrado en otras historias de otro fandom, supongo que sentía que había gastado toda la inspiración en estos dos, pero me he dado cuenta, de que aun pueden darme más, y no voy a meterme presión, voy a dejar que poco a poco ellos me vayan llevando a donde quiero ir. Y no sé cuándo, la verdad no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que algún día estaré aquí de nuevo y espero que vosotros estéis conmigo. Gracias de verdad, porque esto ha sido una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, descubrí por casualidad que me gustaba escribir y ver que había gente que quería leerlo era increíble. Esto no es un adiós ni mucho menos, es un hasta luego, más bien hasta pronto, porque sé que pronto estaré de nuevo por aquí. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí desde el primer día, y todos los que os habéis ido uniendo poco a poco. Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 55**

POV KATE

3 MESES DESPÚES

Hoy es el estreno de su nueva obra, sé que esta nervioso porque, aunque ya tiene cerrada toda una gira por el país, para él es importante ver cómo reacciona el público, y más con esta obra, nuestra obra como él suele llamarle.

Cuando me dijo que iba a escribir sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra historia, sentí vergüenza por momentos, luego me di cuenta de lo bonito que era. Por supuesto, no era un fiel reflejo de lo que habíamos vivido, pero si había grandes guiños que me hacían recordar lo que teníamos juntos, eso que hacia que me levantara con una sonrisa cara día.

Sabía que hoy era un día importante para él y que estaría nervioso, así que había decidido dejarlo allí en nuestra nueva casa solo mientras yo sacaba al pequeño Simba. Si Simba, cuando Rick se presentó una mañana de buenas con el cachorro en sus brazos quise matarlo, pero solo mirarle a esos ojitos marrones, ya no pude decirle que no. Es nuestro pequeño, y ahora mismo, no sabríamos que hacer sin él.

Hace ya dos meses de eso, dos meses desde que compramos esta casa, una casa que estaba lejos del centro para mi gusto, pero tampoco demasiado para su gusto. Pero era el termino medio, el lugar ideal para los dos, para empezar algo de verdad juntos. Cuando vimos este lugar, solo nos miramos y no tuvimos que decir nada más.

Recuerdo que pensé que era genial para los dos, no los suficientemente grande para que fuera fría, pero no tan pequeña como para no tener una familia en el futuro, era ideal, y con ese enorme patio que él reclamaba. Me pareció en un momento excesivo, pero cuando trajo a Simba y lo vi corriendo con sus pequeñas patitas, disfrutando de todo ese espacio para poder correr y jugar, entendí a lo que se refería.

Dejo en el suelo al pequeño y sale corriendo hacia el otro extremo del patio donde esta Rick pensativo. Cuando llega el pequeño y se refriega en sus piernas, enseguida se agacha para hacerle unas carantoñas, y enseguida se gira para buscarme.

Me acerco con una sonrisa y lo veo nervioso, con solo mirarlo lo noto, y quizás también sea porque tiene un cigarro en la mano, un cigarro sin encender con el que juega nervioso.

-Llevas demasiado sin necesitar uno como para tener que fumártelo ahora-digo quitándoselo de la mano y lo veo cabecear.

-Estoy muy nervioso.

-Lo sé-digo abrazándole y siento como me abraza colocando su cabeza en mi cuello mientras deja suaves besos en él. -Todo va a ir genial-le susurro y él se separa aun pensativo-Rick ya tienes cerrada toda la gira, nada puede ir mal.

-Eso me da igual. Si puede ir mal. Si no gusta hoy, no se venderá nada. Y esta vez no solo he escrito la obra, he puesto todo mi dinero en la producción, en que esto saldría bien.

-Y saldrá bien, tienes genes de ganador, de un crack para los negocios-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír durante solo unos segundos-no eres el único que ha confiado en esta obra, han apostado todos por ti, y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sabias que eres el caballo ganador.

\- ¿Ahora soy un caballo? -dice consiguiendo sacarme una carcajada.

-Era un símil. Todo va a ir bien.

-Ojalá poder tener la misma seguridad que tú.

-Confió en ti, confió en como escribes, y confió en nosotros. Así que… ¿Qué puede salir mal? -digo con una sonrisa jugando con su pelo y veo como cierra los ojos y una sonrisa aparece en su cara-deberíamos arreglarnos, tienes que estar guapo para cuando tengas que salir a saludar a toda la gente que este de pie aplaudiendo como loca-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-dice con una sonrisa dejando un beso en mis labios, un beso que hace que sienta cosquillas en mi estómago, creo que eso nunca va a dejar de pasar y eso es lo que me gusta de estar con él, la electricidad que siento cuando estoy a su lado, que esa magia y esas cosquillas en el estomago no pasen nunca, que no sea cosa solo de un principio, sé que con él siempre lo tendré, por eso sé que siempre, siempre estaré con él, siempre querré estar a su lado.

Nos arreglamos y junto a sus padres, que están aun casi más orgullosos que yo, vamos al estreno de la obra, lo veo aun nervioso, aunque le agarro de la mano y juntos posamos para los fotógrafos, sin duda más de los que esperaba, sin duda, todos sabían de su talento, todos sabían que esto iba a salir bien, solo él necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos y hoy por fin lo haría.

La obra es mucho más de lo que esperaba, es increíble y no puedo dejar de reír y llorar al ver nuestra relación, nuestra historia allí reflejada. Él esta nervioso a mi lado todo el tiempo, y yo solo puedo agarrar su mano dejando pequeñas caricias para hacerle saber que estoy ahí. Cuando la obra acaba todo el mundo se pone de pie aplaudiendo y yo hago lo mismo tirando de él y veo como me mira con una sonrisa y yo le miro con orgullo, porque estoy demasiado orgullosa de él.

Cuando salimos del teatro, tras miles de felicitaciones, vamos una pequeña fiesta donde va el elenco, su familia y la mía. Pero cuando llego y veo allí a Lanie, a Kevin, Javi y al capitán, lo miro sin entender nada.

-Son parte de tu familia, no podían faltar-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar besarlo, lo quería demasiado-Tengo que atender unas cosas, ahora vengo ¿sí?

-Esta bien-digo con una sonrisa dejándolo ir cuando veo como mi madre y Lanie se acercan dándome un abrazo.

-Esto es increíble amiga, como te lo montas.

-Bueno yo no he tenido nada que ver.

\- ¿Dónde está Rick? No he podido felicitarlo, ha sido increíble-dice mi madre con una sonrisa, ella que estaba casi más enamorada del trabajo de mi chico que yo misma.

-Tenía que hacer algunas cosas, ahora volverá. Ha estado increíble. Sabia que sería así, pero verlo…ha sido maravilloso.

-Tiene un don para escribir.

-Si, lo tiene.

Entonces de repente empieza a sonar una canción de fondo, no cualquier canción, In my veins, nuestra canción, y cuando me giro, allí esta él, mirándome con una sonrisa, acercándose a mí nervioso y a paso lento y entonces miro a mi alrededor y me he quedado sola, todos han desaparecido de nuestro lado. Lo veo caminar y entonces lo veo pararse a mi lado. Toma aire con fuerza y luego me mira y puedo ver como tiene los ojos vidriosos.

-Kate quiero agradecerte que me hayas acompañado hoy, que me acompañes en mi vida, que seas la compañera que siempre había soñado tener. Quiero darte las gracias por poner mi vida patas pa´arriba, por hacerme sonreír, por darme las fuerzas que necesitaba para hacer esto. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi vida, y por eso, y porque hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-dice de repente arrodillándose mientras saca un anillo-este día solo puede mejorar si me dices que sí, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dice sin duda emocionado y siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi cara también, porque no puedo evitar emocionarme y entonces le miro con una sonrisa, y no se lo digo, se lo grito con todas las fuerzas que tengo.

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo-digo gritando mientras no puedo evitar llorar y llorar y lo veo levantarse mientras me coloca el anillo y después me sujeta con fuerza por la cintura levantándome del suelo mientras da mil vueltas conmigo en brazos y yo solo puedo gritar de lo feliz que soy mientras doy vueltas y vueltas y siento como todo el mundo aplaude a nuestro alrededor.

Tras las felicitaciones de todos, nos separamos un poco del resto y con dos copas de champán en la mano, brindamos por nuestro futuro juntos.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy.

-Puedo hacerme una idea porque yo me siento igual-digo agarrándome a su cuello y enseguida él se agarra a mi cintura.

-Te quiero tanto Kate, tanto como nunca pensé poder amar-dice mirándome fijamente y yo le sonrió de nuevo emocionada, ¿Cómo he podido tener tanta suerte en esta vida?

-Yo también te quiero. Y al final…a la tercera va la vencida-digo con una sonrisa recordando estos meses atrás.

-Conseguí que salieras conmigo, que vinieras a vivir conmigo y ahora que te cases conmigo… ¿El siguiente si quiero es para ser papas? -dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Para eso no vas a tener que esperar tanto-digo sorprendiéndole.

\- ¿Qué?

-Estoy embarazada Rick, no quería ponerte aun más nervioso con lo de la obra y quería esperar para decírtelo después del estreno y…

-Dios mío…-dice saltando y volviendo a agarrarme para levantarme del suelo abrazándome con fuerza mientras escucho su risa en mi oído haciendo sonreír con fuerza, tanto que dolía.

-Te quiero mucho Rick.

-Yo si que te quiero, por siempre.

-Por siempre-le respondo antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso, en un beso lleno de promesas, pero una sobre todo, que pase lo que pase, siempre, siempre voy a estar ahí a su lado, siempre.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
